RWBY Volume 6: Devastation
by Egurulejr93
Summary: 6 months after Volume 5, Ruby Rose, now leading Remnant Squad, must do what she can in the war against Roman Torchwick. But inner demons and hurtful events will occur, that could drive everyone apart. As when the war draws to the end, who will survive? Who will fall? This FanFiction story will also include OCs made by different users on this site.
1. Chapter 1 - Remnant Squad

**Hey, guys. So...yep. Another Volume, for you guys to read and enjoy. I had LOTS of ideas, to put into this very first chapter. And needless to say, it looks great. Cannot wait to read your reviews.**

 **In this volume, the tone will shift back and forth, as it progresses. Emotions will run high. Hearts will be broken. Characters fighting their demons. Characters dying. Etc.**

 **There will be new characters. Returning characters, long thought to have been dead. New weapons. There will be armor. And also...there could be a couple new romances, out there. But, I won't tell who.**

 **So, without further ado...**

 **RWBY Volume 6 Devastation: Chapter 1**

 **Remnant Squad**

* * *

 **ROOM**

A young man, wearing a sweater and jeans, sits and reads from his clipboard, and humming, as he hears footsteps. As they get louder, they stop. Followed by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door to the room opens, and the girl with the silver eyes, donning her white cape, entering. After closing the door, she slowly walks to a couch and sits on it, while staring at the ground.

"Ready for another session?" The man said.

Ruby Rose lifts her head up, looking at the man, and nods.

"Let's just get it over with." She said.

The man nods, gets up, takes out his Scroll, and places it, on his desk, the screen facing Ruby. He then presses record, and looks at the screen.

"This is Dr. Lucas Solaris. Once again...recording a new session, with Miss Ruby Rose. I believe this is session...120."

Lucas then walks to a nearby chair, and sits on it.

"Miss Rose. How are you feeling, today?"

Ruby shrugs. "I guess, I'm good. Just got back, from our recent mission. Wasn't too stressful. In fact...we got it done, fast."

"Any injuries? Any...you know." Lucas asked.

"Well...Velvet did get hurt." Ruby said. "But, she'll be okay. And no. Nobody died. As the last couple dozen times, you've asked me."

"That's good." Lucas said. "Would you like to tell me, what went down, at that stronghold?"

Ruby nods. "Sure. I would." She then smiles slightly. "Boy. The banter that happened today. Ain't going away soon."

Ruby's smile slightly fades, as faint booms are heard.

* * *

 **EARLIER - FOREST**

As explosions occur, in a forest, a jeep driven by the cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna, rolls down the area. The rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina, donning a brown hood, with holes to poke out her ears, aims and fires her bow and arrows, at several Dark Seekers, who are using jet packs to fly. Blake notices an enemy heading her way. She opens her door, and kicks the Seeker away. Ruby flies by the jeep, sees this, and flies away.

As more Seekers approach with their own vehicle, someone lands on the roof. A Seeker turns around, only to be picked up by Pyrrha Nikos, wearing her red armor, and thrown out of the vehicle. Pyrrha then proceeds to fly up, and land on a tall platform, and knocking a few enemies down. She then grabs an approaching Seeker, and goes with him.

Ruby lands on the ground, picks up a piece of debris and attacks some Seekers. As she does this, Jaune Arc, driving Bumblebee, passes by Ruby, dragging an enemy, before throwing him at another Seeker. He then witnesses Ruby piercing a tank with a giant ice spike, causing it to flip over. The flying tank is then grabbed by the blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long. Eyes red and her hair glowing, Yang throws the tank away, before attacking some Seekers, as the remaining members of Remnant Squad regroup, and advance.

Ruby then sees a large building and flies towards it, avoiding any firepower towards her. As she is near the building, she is suddenly bounced away, by some invisible barrier.

"Shit!" She yells.

"Ruby." Jaune said, taking out a Seeker. "Language. Remember?"

"Right. Sorry" Ruby said, before she lands and makes a wall of ice, to protect herself, from the Seekers appraoching her. She then goes to her earpiece.

"Penny. Give me something."

 _"Give me one minute, Ruby."_ Penny Polendina said, from Ruby's earpiece. _"The stronghold appears to be surrounded by some sort of shield. This is an unexpected delay, in your mission. We weren't aware of Torchwick gaining shield tech, at all."_

Nearby, Pyrrha lands on a Seeker, before fighting a group of them.

"We'll have to worry about that later, Penny." Pyrrha said, knocking an enemy down. "The sooner, we take down that shield, the better."

Pyrrha then uses her Polarity to send a rifle to an enemy's head, knocking him out.

"But, I prefer we get this done by evening. Ruby. The abandoned village, is where the other Seekers are stationed at."

"Got it, Pyrrha." Ruby said, before she flies towards a small village. "By the way...Jaune. Why are you so concerned about my language?"

Jaune sighs, as he rides Bumblebee down a road. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, then."

Jaune then sees a jeep approaching, and a few Dark Seekers running besides it. Jaune stands up, and flips forwards. In the process, he flips Bumblebee and throws it, at the jeep, wrecking both.

"It slipped out, by accident, Ruby."

Jaune's expression goes to worry, when she sees Yang stopping by the wrecked jeep and sees her bike. She then turns to Jaune, with a mad look.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yells.

Jaune shrugs. "Sorry?'

Yang angrily groans, and sees several Seekers approaching, before turning back to Jaune. "You're fixing her, when we get back."

Yang then charges at the Seekers, as Jaune sighs and strikes an enemy from behind, with his shield.

Blake run towards a group of Seekers, who's guarding one, that's firing an artillery guy. Blake throws a grenade at them. It explodes, taking out half of the group, before Blake goes on to finish the rest off.

"You know, how much she loves that bike, Jaune." She said, turning Gambol Shroud to gun form, and shooting at the remaining Seeker. "She'll be expecting you to get it done fast."

Velvet barely avoids a blast, and hides behind a tree. Waiting a few seconds, she takes out a red arrow, and aims at a bunker. Firing it through the window, the bunker explodes.

"Enough with the banter, you guys." She said, striking an attacking Seeker with her bow. "We have a mission. Let's get it done."

At the village, Ruby freezes Dark Seekers, while avoiding enemy fire.

 _"Ruby."_ Penny said. _"Nearby Shion Village is about to be attacked by the Dark Seekers, that left this location, an hour ago."_

"Well, it's a good thing, we came prepared for that." Ruby said. She then takes out her Scroll, and types it. "Sun. You guys better get ready. They're coming."

 _"Roger that."_

* * *

 **SHION VILLAGE**

The man with the monkey tail, Sun Wukong, is lying an a haystack, putting his Scroll up. He then proceeds to stand up.

"Alright, guys." He said. "Five minutes, before they get here."

Sun then leaps off the haystack, and is caught by the arms of his girlfriend, Neon Katt, who sighs.

"Why do you even insist, I do that?" She asked.

"Because, you love me." Sun said.

Neon smiles. "I sure do."

"Guys."

Sun and Neon turn and they see Neptune Vasilias, a serious expression in his face. "Enough chit-chat."

Neptune then takes out his trident. Neon puts Sun down, and she then picks up a blue staff, while Sun gets his out.

"This is the only entrance to the village." Neptune said. "We have to keep them away from it."

"No sweat." Sun said, before turning to Neon. "Also...Night Bright?"

Neon giggles. "What? You don't like the name?"

"No. I do. But...why Night Bright?"

Neon then presses a button, and her staff glows blue. Neptune growls, before a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns and sees Lie Ren, who is holding StormFlower.

"Let it go." He said. "We are well prepeared. Right, Nora?"

"Definetely." Nora Valkyrie said, smiling while holding Magnhild. "Let's break their legs."

"See?" Ren said. "Besides, a little banter isn't going to hurt anyone."

Neptune stares before he grunts. Sun the motions his arm, and several soldiers emerge from hiding spots and stand in front, aiming their weapons.

* * *

 **FOREST**

Velvet quickly runs, and hides behind another trees, while also spotting another bunker. Slowly breathing, she takes out an arrow, and waits till there's no more firing. Velvet then aims her arrow. She releases it and hides back. After a few seconds, there's no explosion. Velvet, confused, takes out another arrow and aims, only to be punched to the ground.

Velvet quickly gets up and sees a man, bearing a mustache. He is also holding Velvet's fired arrow, and waves it around.

"Explosive arrows." He said. "I believe, you designed them, yourself?"

Velvet is silent, only angrily staring at him.

"Silence, huh? Well then. Before we fight... allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Watts."

"I don't care." Velvet said, before converting her bow, into a bo staff.

Watts chuckles. "Very well."

Velvet charges and swings at Watts, who easily dodges every attack, with his hands behind his back. Velvet can also tell, that he's smiling, behind that mustache.

 _"Reminds me of someone."_ She thought.

Velvet then takes out a blue arrow, and strikes it to the ground. Electricity surges towards Watts, who groans in pain, falling to the ground. Velvet then slowly walks to Watts, and crouches next to him. As she attempts to retrieve her arrow, she is grabbed by the throat, by Watts, who opens his eyes. Watts then stands up, lifting Velvet in the air.

"Young lady." He said. "I would've thought, you knew what my last name meant."

Watts then closes his free hand, and electricity surrounds his fist. "Watts. As in electricity."

Watts then proceeds to punch Velvet in the gut, making her grunt in pain. Watts hits her again, and then finishes with a punch to the face, sending her flying and crashing into a tree. Watts the walk towards Velvet, who attempts to stand up, but instead grasps her abdomen. All she can do, is lift her head and see her adversary, who proceeds to kick her, into unconsciousness.

"Hm." Watts said. "That was easy. _Too_ easy."

Watts then proceeds to run the opposite direction, avoiding bullets from Blake's weapon. Blake sees Velvet, and crouches next to her.

"Guys. Velvet's hurt. We need to get her back on the ship."

The sounds of guns firing from the nearby bunker, is heard.

"Can someone take care of that bunker?" Blake asked

 _"On it."_

Blake then sees Yang, who charges inside the bunker. Thuds and firing are heard, for a few seconds before there is silence. Yang exits the bunker, cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks you." Blake said.

In another part of the forest, Jaune blocks an attack, with his shield and strikes with his sword.

"Ruby. We really need to get inside."

* * *

 **ABANDONED VILLAGE**

"Still searching, for a way in, Jaune." Ruby said, flying.

Ruby keeps on freezing Seekers, while also flying around the village.

 _"Ruby."_ Penny said. _"The power source, for that shield, is located about 2 miles, near the center of the village. It's heavily armored. You got any bombs?"_

Ruby turns and smiles. "I've got something better."

Ruby flies through a truck, and is holding a rocket launcher. Flying fast, she stops and sees a giant device, with thick wire attached to it, in the street.

"This it, Penny?"

 _"Positive."_ Penny answered. _"Blow it."_

Ruby aims the rocket launcher and fires. The rocket impacts and the device explodes, sending sparks and fire everywhere. Ruby turns around and sees that the shield dissipates.

"The shield's down, guys. We're moving in."

* * *

 **FOREST**

Jaune picks up his shield, and hangs his sword over his shoulder. He turns and sees Pyrrha landing nearby. He runs to her, just as she takes out a Seeker.

"Okay." Jaune said. "That shield delayed us by only a few minutes. I don't think, there should be anymore obstacles, on the way. Hopefully."

 _"Velvet's hit pretty bad, guys."_ Blake said. _"She's not going to be able to fight anymore, today."_

"I can fly Velvet to the ship." Pyrrha said. "Jaune. You and the others, go get the intel, from the stronghold, and blow the place to pieces, afterwords."

Jaune and Pyrrha then sees a tank approaching them, along with some Seekers. Pyrrha smiles, raises her hand, and fire expels from it.

"Ready?"

Jaune sighs and raises his shield. "Just...don't leave any marks."

Pyrrha smiles. "No promises."

Pyrrha then punches Jaune's shield hard, and a wave of fire blasts towards the tank, and it blows up, taking the Dark Seekers with it.

"Better hurry." Pyrrha said, before flying away.

 _"By the way, Jaune."_ Blake said. _"Did you really tell Ruby, our leader, to watch her language?"_

Jaune sighs. "That's not going away, anytime soon."

 _"Nope."_ Ruby said. _"Sure ain't."_

Pyrrha lands near Blake and Velvet.

"How bad?" She asked.

"Looks like a couple broken ribs. But, we won't know more, until Dr. Salfire checks her injuries, himself." Blake answered.

"Oh, come on, Blake." Pyrrha said, carefully lifting Velvet. "He has a first name."

"I know." Blake said. "It's just...it reminds me, of him."

"Understandable." Pyrrha said. "But, don't forget. Adam Taurus is dead. And our Adam is the total opposite of him."

Pyrrha then flies away with Velvet. Blake sighs, and sees Yang sitting on a flat rock, and shaking. She walk towards her wife, who is trying to slow her breathing.

"Yang?"

Yang quickly turns, her eyes still red. "What?"

"Do you...need me to...you know?" Blake asked.

Yang nods. "Please."

Blake smiles and raises her hand. Yang follows suit, and places her hand flat against the other. Blake the lowers Yang's hand, and taps a spot on Yang's forearm, wrist and hand. Blake then smiles and proceeds to give a quick kiss to Yang's forehead. Yang's breathing slows down, and her eyes slowly fade back to lilac, and her hair loses its glow. Finally calm, Yang smiles.

"Thanks."

Blake nods. "Anytime."

Yang stands up, and stretches. "Now, then...you wouldn't mind, helping me get Bumblebee, out of a wrecked jeep?"

Blake sighs. "What did Jaune do?"

* * *

 **SHION VILLAGE**

Dark Seekers fire their weapons at the entrace to Shion Village, while the soldiers fire back. Sun notices a group of Ursas charging towards them.

"Grimm!" He yells.

A couple Dark Seekers attacks some soldiers, but Neon and Sun strike them with their staffs. Neptune, his weapon in gun form, fires lasers at several enemies. Nora is striking at the approaching Grimm with Magnhild, while Ren fires at the creatures.

A few Seekers manage to grab Neptune, and he struggles, as they drag him away. Sun turns and sees this, and looks at Neon.

"Go help him."

Neon nods, and run to the group, striking the Seekers with her staff, and a soldier shoots at them. Neon offers her hand to Neptune, who takes it, and stands up. He then picks up a rifle, and advances.

"You're welcome." Neon said, annoyed.

Neptune moves forward, firing at Grimm and Dark Seekers. He sees another group of Ursas, heading his way. Dropping the empty rifle, he picks up a pistol and a sub-machine gun. Neptune then jumps and lands in the center of the Grimm group, and fires his weapons.

"Neptune!" Sun yells.

Neptune ignores the yell, and keeps on firing his weapons at the Grimm, eliminating them, one-by-one. And when he runs out of bullets, he takes out his trident and slashes at the remaining Grimm, until there are no more. Looking around to see the Grimm disintegrating, Neptune walks back to the group. Seeing a couple dead soldiers, he walks to Ren, and stops.

"Not going to hurt anyone, huh?" Neptune asked, with anger in his voice.

Nora grabs Neptune's shoulder, and makes him turn around.

"He was trying to lighten the mood." She said.

"Lighten the mood?" Neptune angrily asked.

"Hey!"

Neptune, Nora, and Ren turn to see Sun approaching them.

"Out part is done." Sun said. "We head back to the ship. Now."

Neptune is the first to walk, but is grabbed by Sun.

"What you did, just now. That was stupid of you, Neptune."

"I handled it, well." Neptune said.

"Or...if you didn't...you would've been killed." Sun said. "If you ever do that again..."

Neptune is surprised, at what Sun couldn't finish saying. "Are you threatening me?"

Sun sighs. "No. Just warning you, man."

Neptune scoffs. "Whatever."

He then continues to walk, while Sun puts his staff away.

"Dammit." He says to himself.

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD - ROOF**

Ruby carries Jaune to the roof of the stronghold, where Blake and Yang are at. When Ruby releases Jaune, she lowers herself down.

"Pyrrha said that she will remain at the ship." Jaune said. "She's going to do her best to treat Velvet's injuries."

"Which means, it's up to us, to finish this." Ruby said. "Let's hope, our friend inside, is ready."

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD - HALLWAY**

A Seeker is leaning on a wall, reading a book, as a couple Seekers pass by. The person lowers her book, and the green-haired girl, Emerald Sustrai, walks towards the end of the hallway.

 _"Emerald."_ Ruby said, through her earpiece. _"We're on the roof. You almost ready?"_

"Just about there." Emerald said, stopping by an elevator, and pressing a button. "3...2...1..."

A boom is heard nearby, and an alarm goes off. Emerald smiles, as the elevator doors open. Entering, she presses a button, and the doors close.

"I'm in the elevator." Emerald said, taking off the Seeker armor. "Meet you, at the top floor."

 _"Great."_ Yang said. _"Good job, Em."_

After Emerald takes of the last of the armor, she takes out her Scroll, and looks at a message.

 _How about tonight? I'm free._

Emerald sighs before typing.

 _Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow._

 _Thud._

Emerald puts her Scroll away and looks up, backing away, as a Dark Seeker crashes through the roof of the elevator, and turns to her. The Seeker grabs Emerald, by her neck. She struggles to free herself, before taking one of her sickles out, and aims the gun part, firing at the Seeker's head. He falls to the ground. Emerald takes a couple seconds to grasp her neck, before another Seeker crashes through the side of the elevator. The engage in a fight, with Emerald dodging punches, while landing a few, of her own. The Seeker manages to grab her, from behind, his arm around her neck. Emerald steps hard, on the enemies foot, freeing herself, and striking with her sickle blade.

When the other Seeker falls, Emerald puts her weapon away, and hears the elevator ding. The doors open, and she sees Ruby, Juane, Blake, and Yang readying their weapons. She smiles.

"Hey, guys."

Emerald then walks past the group, who stand still, only to turn around. Emerald turns to the group.

"Come on. Let's go." She said.

Yang turns to see the dead Seekers. Blake notices her staring at the bodies.

"Yang." She said grabbing Yang's arm.

Yang turns to Blake, and lowers her head.

"Sorry." She said.

Yang then follows Emerald. Ruby, Jaune, and Blake follow them, down a hallway.

"Everyone's pretty much occupied, downstairs." Emerald said. "The main room, will only be vacant, for a few minutes."

"That's enough time, to take any intel, we can get." Jaune said.

"Then we blow this place to hell." Yang said.

Emerald stops the group, and leans her ear on a nearby door. Taking a listen, she hears footsteps approaching. The door opens, and Emerald grabs the exiting Seeker and knocks him out, throwing him aside.

"I'll wait out here." Ruby said. "You guys search for anything, you can get."

Ruby stays outside, while the others go inside. She then takes out her sword, Crimson Rose, and quietly waits. She hears some groaning, coming from the Seekers, and walks to him. Ruby stares at the enemy for a few seconds, before she unknowingly takes out a pistol, and aims it at his head.

Ruby, realizing, what she is about to do, starts shaking.

"Do it, little Rose."

Ruby, now scared, slowly turns and sees the Grimm hybrid, Salem, staring at her, smiling.

"Go ahead." She said. "Kill him. You know, you want to."

Salem the grabs Ruby's arm, and forces her to place the barrel on the Seeker's head.

"Just pull the trigger...and he's no more."

Ruby's shaking becomes more frantic, as her finger reaches for the trigger.

"Ruby."

Ruby turns, as Salem dissapears, and Yang is looking at her, with a concerned look. Yang crouches down, and grabs's Ruby's arm, pulling it and the gun away, from the Seeker.

"Salem?"

Ruby shakily nods, as she puts her gun away.

Yang sighs. "We'll worry about it, later."

Ruby turns and sees Jaune exiting the room, with a box of files.

"Got them." He said. "Let's get the hell, outta here."

Ruby and Yang stand up. Jaune notices Ruby's scared expression.

"You okay?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah. I'm good."

Ruby sees Emerald taking out a device and presses a button.

"We've got five minutes, you guys. After that, the bombs go off." Emerald said.

"Then let's get moving, people." Ruby said. "Follow me."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Velvet groans, as she wakes up. Slowly raising her head, she sees that she's lying on a bed, and Pyrrha is nearby, washing her hands. Velvet tries to get up, but is stop by pain, causing her to fall back to the bed. Pyrrha turns around and sits next to her.

"You shouldn't sit up, Velvet." Pyrrha said. "You have two broken ribs, right now. Once we get back, Dr. Salfire will see if there's anything else."

Velvet sighs, and just stares at the ceiling. "Great."

"Might I ask. Who did this, to you?" Pyrrha asked.

Velvet turns to Pyrrha. "It was one of Torchwick's lackeys. Watts. The one with the mustache."

"...I see." Pyrrha said, a little surprised. "His Semblance can easily break through a person's Aura. In the future, I would avoid using electricity against him."

"Well...I learned that, too late." Velvet said. She is silent, before she talks again. "Blake helped me. Didn't she?"

Pyrrha nods. "Yeah. She stopped Watts from doing anymore damage. Probably saved your life."

Velvet scoffs and stares back at the ceiling.

"Velvet." Pyrrha said. "It's been 6 months. You can't keep hating her."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not healthy."

Velvet looks at Pyrrha, with a mad look. "I never forgot, what she caused, Pyrrha."

"Blake didn't kill Coco, and you know that." Pyrrha said. "Torchwick killed her."

"Oh, I know that." Velvet said. "But, if she hadn't attacked him..."

Velvet doesn't finish her answer, as she looks the opposite direction, away from Pyrrha, who sighs.

"Just get some rest." Pyrrha said, standing up. "Mission's almost done."

Pyrrha turns and sees Sun's group entering. Sun sees Velvet, lying on the bed.

"She got hurt?" He asked Pyrrha, who nods.

"If nothing's too bad, she'll be back up in a couple days." Pyrrha said. "Ruby and the others are on their way, right now."

Neon turns around. "They're here."

Pyrrha turns and sees Ruby's team entering, with Jaune placing the box onto a chair.

"Everything good?" Pyrrha asked.

Faint booms are heard.

"Oh, yeah." Yang said. "Very good."

"We got a couple minutes, before the Dark Seekers find this ship." Ruby said. "I suggest we get outta here. Neptune."

"Already on it." Neptune said, sitting in the cockpit. Blake goes to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

"Get buckled up, guys." Blake said. "We'll be leaving in a hurry."

* * *

 **SCHNEE FAMILY MANSION - LAB**

A hand reaches for an open device, while another hand, holding tweezers, places a small gear inside the device.

"Miss Schnee?"

Weiss Schnee, sitting in a rotating chair, turns around to see her family butler, Klein Sieben, holding a cup of coffee.

"You've been up, for 16 hours, Miss Schnee." He said, before he walks and places the cup on the table, in front of Weiss. "I do believe a fresh brew will help."

Weiss places the tweezers and device down carefully, and grabs the cup, drinking the hot coffee. After she's done, she smiles.

"Thank you, Klein." She said. "This helps a lot."

Klein turns and looks at the device, Weiss is working on.

"May I ask, what is it, you're working on?"

Weiss places the cup down, and she picks up the device.

"It's basically for spying." Weiss said. "Placing a tiny microphone, inside this pocket watch. And wherever the carrier is, we'll hear them, from here."

"Hmmm." Klein said, thinking. "Might I suggest, giving it to Miss Rose?"

Weiss is confused. "Why her?"

"Well, I'm sure, Miss Rose would appreciate it, as a gift." Klein answered

"...Huh?"

"Why, Miss Schnee. Today's marks your 3-Year anniversary with her, of course." Klein answers.

Weiss' eyes go wide, and she places her hand on her face.

"Oh, crap. I forgot."

"Well, I guess you made this watch, just in the nick of time, Miss Schnee." Klein said. "I'm sure, she would appreciate it."

Weiss looks at the open watch, for a few seconds, before she reaches for the tweezers and takes out something.

"If I'm going to give this, to Ruby...I'd rather not have it bugged, then."

Kelin smiles. "Excellent, Miss Schnee. Now, then. I must attend to Miss Marcus. She has politely asked for a sandwich, and I should go and make it."

"She likes no crust, Klein." Weiss said. "In case, she hasn't told you."

"Right, then." Klein said, before slightly bowing. "I will be going, now. Oh. And might I suggest, giving the watch some color."

Weiss watches Klein exit the lab, before staring at the almost finished watch. She places it on the table, and shifts to her unseen leg, he face turning to sadness.

Weiss yells, as flashes occur in her head. Images of her lower half, buried under rubble. Weiss falls off her chair, and crawls backwards to a wall, with a scared look. Grabbing her head, she starts to rock back and forth, mumbling to herself, and tears falling from her face.

"Weiss?"

Weiss stops rocking and lifts her head, to see a hand. She sees a young man, with brown hair, bearing a worried look.

"Are you experiencing another flashback?"

Weiss takes the hand, and the man helps her up.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "Sorry about that. You know it comes and goes."

"Hey." The man said. "It's okay. PTSD can take a long time to recover from. I understand. But, you know, you have your friend, right here, to help you get back up."

"Heh." Weiss said, smiling. "Thanks, Adam."

Adam Salfire smiles and nods. "It is my pleasure, Weiss. I do what I can, to help my friends. Now, then. I do believe you have a gift to finish."

"Right." Weiss said.

She the goes back and sits down. She takes a piece and places in on top of the unfinished watch. Weiss also sees that Adam is rather too close next to her head, looking at the watch.

"Uh...can you give me some room?" Weiss asked.

"As you wish." Adam said, moving a few inches away. "I apologize. I just admire your work."

"Don't make me blush, Adam." Weiss said. "I'm with Ruby. Remember?"

"I wasn't intending to." Adam said, before walking away. "Catch you on the flip side, Schnee."

Weiss sighs, and she then proceeds to pick up some tiny screws.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Yang is sitting alone, wearing a pair of yellow headphones, listening to some classical music, her eyes closed and shaking a bit.

Blake walks around the interior, having let Neptune take over the rest of the flight. She sees everyone else doing their things. Ruby and Jaune talking, possibly about language, while Pyrrha watches, trying to supress a giggle. Ren is looking over the files, they've obtained, along with Nora, who sighs and lies down, in boredom. Sun is showing some moves with his staff, to Neon, who is attempting to copy his moves. And Velvet lies on her bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Blake sees Yang, and she walks to her. Yang opens her eyes and sees feet near her. She turns and sees Blake, who crouches next to her.

"Hey." Yang said, taking her headphones off, and shutting the music off.

"That music helping?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Yang answered. "I am a little mad, that Jaune wrecked Bumblebee. But, he agreed to fix it. But, other than that, it's all good."

Blake nods. "Okay. Anyways...would you mind meeting me,at the gardens, tonight? We have to talk about something."

"Yeah." Yang answered. "Of course."

"Hey, guys."

Blake and Yang turn to see Ruby approaching them. When she crouches down, she takes out a small, white and red box.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Well...today marks the third year, that Weiss and I started dating each other." Ruby answered. "And...I kinda wanted to make this a special one. The last two were simply either dinner or a movie."

Ruby then opens the box. Inside, there was a bracelet, along with a couple charms attached to it. One of Ruby's emblem. One with Weiss. And a third, that has a white rose.

"What do you guys think?" Ruby asked. "She'll like it, right?"

"Of course, she will, Ruby." Yang said.

"I hope so." Ruby said. Her smile fades, and she stares at the ground.

"Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Sorry." Ruby said. "Its just that...ever since...the accident, I felt like we don't see each other, as often, as we used to."

"That's because you blame yourself."

Ruby lifts her head, and looks at Jaune, who was crouching in front of her.

"You think, what happened to Weiss, was your fault." He continues.

"But, it was!" Ruby said.

"Ruby." Jaune said, raising his hand, before lowering it. "You didn't blow the place up. It was that psycho, Tyrian. He knew where Weiss was going to be, and planned to hurt her. And he also ensured that you couldn't do anything about it."

Jaune puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Ruby. And Weiss knows this too. You shouldn't let this guilty weigh on you."

Ruby nods. "Thanks, Jaune."

Ruby closes the box and puts it away.

* * *

 **THE CITADEL**

"DAMMIT!"

A fist slams on the table, where Watts, along with the quiet man, Hazel, and the psychopath, Tyrian sit on.

"You mean to tell me...that they took down another of our strongholds!" Roman Torchwick yells, specifically at Watts.

"Well...it was one of the weakest. It was bound to fall, one day." Watts answered.

"And what did they take?" Roman asked.

"A few files." Watts answered again. "But, nothing big. I assure you, boss. It will not affect anything, at all."

Roman sighs. "Good. We do not want them, to interfere with our plans. We've all worked hard, to get to where we are. Mayhem. Death. Destruction. If we are to succeed, people, we need to ensure, that out plans don't go bad."

Roman sits on his chair, and turns his head.

"Tyrian. Head to Shion Village. Take our best men, with you. And show, the people there...the consequences of Roses' actions."

Tyrian starts giggling evilly. "I'll be sure that they do."

Roman then turns to Hazel, who has his arms cross.

"Hazel. You and Watts will head to Mistral, and speak with General Tullius, at the main stronghold, near Haven. If the information, that our informant in Atlas gave us is true, then Rose's team will strike in Mistral soon."

"As you wish." Hazel said.

Roman nods, before he stands up.

"Well, then...get going."

* * *

 **SCHNEE FAMLY MANSION**

Ruby and the others exit the airship, and are approaching the Schnee mansion. Pyrrha and Jaune roll Velvet, in a stretcher, and take her to the Medical Room. Ruby takes out her Scroll, looking at the message, she's got.

"Doc wants to see you?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"And that's pretty much it." Ruby said, finishing. "I was about to head to the labs, when you messaged me."

"I do apologize, Miss Rose." Lucas said. "But, I had to assume, that you were seeing Salem, again. Given that every time, you are in a mission, it always happen."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "I am trying, though. Trying to get her out of my head, as I did before. But Salem's proving more difficult to get rid of."

"In due time, Miss Rose." Lucas said. "Now, then. I won't waste any more of your time, today. Should you wish to have another session, I highly suggest you schedule it."

Ruby chuckles. "Sure thing, Doc."

Ruby stands up, and walks. Before she reaches for the doorknob, she stops.

"Be honest with me Dr. Salfire." She said, before turning to Lucas. "If this does get worse...in your own opinion...what's the best option?"

"...Well, Miss Rose." Lucas said. "It is unknown, if it'll get worse. But, if that does happen...I would suggest you step down, as leader. That way, you won't endanger your friends."

Ruby nods. "Then let's hope, it doesn't happen. See you around."

"Oh! Miss Rose."

Ruby looks at Lucas.

"Somebody's been looking for you." He said. "Said, he'd be at the dining room."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Well...him."

Ruby, in a couple seconds, turns to anger, before she leaves the room.

* * *

 **CYAN'S ROOM**

Cyan Marcus, sits in her desk, eating the sandwich Klein made for her, and reading a comic book, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

When Cyan turns around, she sees Sun entering.

"Hey, Sun. How'd the mission go?"

"Eh. It went good." Sun said, placing his hands on his hips. "All except for Neptune."

Cyan sighs. "Got reckless again?"

Sun nods. "He just keeps on doing it. I don't know, what to do, about it."

"Just do your best, to try to prevent another attempt." yan said.

"I will do that." Sun said, before smiling. "But, for now. Here."

Cyan stands up, and watches Sun take out something. Her smile goes wide, as she catches a small stack of comic books that Sun threw. She happily laughs, like a five year old, with a bag of candy.

"They had the whole series?" Cyan asked.

"Every issue." Sun answered. "I was surprised, too. Shion being a decent village, and all."

Cyan places the stack on the table, and raises her hand.

"You are the man."

Sun smiles, and gives Cyan a high five.

"As always." Sun said.

 _Ahem._

Sun turns around, and sees Neon, tapping her foot, and crossing her arms.

"You about done?" Neon asked.

"Just about." Sun answered, before turning to Cyan. "Catch you later."

Sun leaves with Neon, and they walk down the hallway.

"So." Neon said. "Feel like doing anything?"

Sun shrugs. "Not much. Unless..."

Sun then grabs Neon, and pins her the wall, and moves his face closer to hers. He then puts his hand under her chin.

"Unless, you do want to something. With me."

Neon smiles and giggles. "How much time, do we have?"

* * *

 **DINING ROOM**

Ruby enters the dining room, and upon seeing him, her anger slightly rises, as he lifts a cup and drinks from it.

"Qrow."

Qrow Branwen downs the rest of his drink, before setting it down, next to a bottle. He then lifts his head, and looks at Ruby.

"Hey, kiddo." He said.

"Don't call me that." Ruby said, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Qrow asked, raising his arms. "I can't even see my-"

"No!" Ruby said, stopping. "No, you can't." She then notices the bottle. "That bottle was meant for me and Weiss."

Qrow looks at the bottle, before sighing. "Sorry. It's been a while, since I had a decent drink."

Qrow reaches for the bottle, only for Ruby to quickly grab it away.

"I think, that's enough, for you." Ruby said. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I came here, just to drop off a few files, before heading off. And I have done so."

"Well, then." Ruby said, before moving her face closer to Qrow's. "Leave. Before I make you leave."

Qrow stares at Ruby, with his only eye, before standing up. He then walk towards the door, while Ruby angrily watches. Just before he leaves the room, Qrow stops.

"Ruby." He said. "One of these days...you're going to have to accept the fact, that-"

"I've accepted it, Qrow!" Ruby exclaims. "But, I'll never acknowledge it."

Qrow lowers his head, before leaving the room. Ruby then stares at the bottle, before she sets it on the table, sighing angrily.

"I hate you, Qrow. I fucking hate you."

"You shouldn't."

Ruby turns and sees the Summer Maiden, Terra Mason, entering the Dining Room.

"Why shouldn't I, Terra?" Ruby asked.

"Because." Terra said. "Even though, you hate him...I know, deep down, you still care for him."

"Even after, what he told me?" Ruby asked. "He lied to me, Terra. For years, he's lied to me. I just see this, as some sort of betrayal. How can I care for him, anymore?"

"In due time." Terra answered. "Eventually, you will. You've accepted this. And that's just the first part. And pretty soon, you will forgive him, for what he had done."

Ruby is silent, just staring down. She then proceeds to walk.

"Maybe."

That's all that Ruby said to Terra, before leaving the dining room, leaving Terra to sigh and leave as well.

* * *

 **LAB**

Weiss is sleeping on her desk, her arms acting as a pillow for her head. Next to her, is a piece metal, shaped for someone's forearm. As she sleeps, she feels a tap on her shoulder, causing her to wake up.

"W...what?" She groggily asked.

Weiss raises her head, and she sees the smiling Ruby, who leans down and gives her a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey, Snowflake." Ruby said. "Getting some rest?"

Weiss yawns and smiles. "Yeah. I felt like I earned it. When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago." Ruby answered, sitting down next to Weiss. "Went to see Doc. And after that...well...Qrow."

"Qrow was here?" Weiss asked, with some anger in her voice.

"He was. But, I told him to leave."

"...Good." Weiss said. "After what he told you, Ruby...he doesn't deserve to be here."

"I know." Ruby said. "But, let's not think about it."

"Right." Weiss said. "I guess so."

Weiss then stands up and places her hands on Ruby's head, while the latter looks at her.

"Be sure to be at our room at 8 o'clock." Weiss said. "I have something special, for the both of us."

Ruby then rests her head on Weiss, and smiles. "Fair warning, Weiss. The bottle you saved, won't be needed anymore."

Weiss sighs. "Of course, it wouldn't be." She gives a kiss to Ruby's head, before she walks away.

Ruby's smile fades, as she sees the metal prosthetic, that's in place, of Weiss' right leg. Ruby then lowers her head and stares at the floor.

* * *

 **1 WEEK AFTER REMNANT SQUAD FORMED - BUILDING**

Ruby is staring at the floor, her leg shaking, when she hears footsteps.

"Ruby."

Ruby lifts her head, and sees Weiss. Her right leg is there. No prosthetic.

"You feeling okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby stands up."I'm good, Weiss. It's just...why am I being a part of this meeting?"

Weiss shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Ironwood requested your presence, here. Maybe he has a good reason?"

"But, this is supposed to be a meeting, regarding Dust shipments, and what the Company can provide. And...well...I don't see, how I fit into this?

Weiss sighs. "Perhaps...for protection? You may never know, if someone will attempt to disrupt the meeting."

Ruby groans in annoyance. "Of course. Let's just go."

* * *

 **PARK**

Yang sits in a bench, staring at the ground, with a sad look on her face. She lifts her left hand, and touches her face, feeling wetness, from the tears that was falling down her face.

"Yang."

Yang slowly turns her head, seeing Blake, holding a two cups, and bearing a worried look on her face.

Sniffling, Yang wipes the tears away, and stands up. She takes one of the cups, and drinks from it.

"Thanks." She said.

Yang and Blake then proceed to walk.

"You feeling okay?" Blake asked.

Yang nods. "Still getting passed it. But, I keep seeing her, Blake. My mom. Lying on the ground...dead."

"I understand, Yang." Blake said. "Watching someone die, in front of you. It takes a long time to go away. Hell. I still see images of Matthew getting killed."

Yang turns to Blake. "But, Matthew wasn't family. He was your friend. There's a big difference."

Blake sighs. "I guess. But...what really affected me, was what he did, before he died."

"And what did he do?" Yang asked.

"...He kissed me." Blake answered.

Yang stops walking, surprised. Blake sees this and turns to her.

"He...what?" Yang asked.

"Kissed me." Blake answered. "The very last thing, he did for me, before sacrificing himself."

"And...what would've happened, if he didn't die?" Yang asked, lowering her head. "Would you have been with him?"

Blake moves closer and rests her head on Yang's.

"Of course not." Blake answered. "I would've never reciprocated his feelings. He would've understand. And for you...I always had you in my mind."

Yang smiles slightly. "Even after I screamed at you, that day?"

"Even after you screamed at me." Blake answered again.

The couple chuckles slightly, before a boom is heard nearby, making them turn to it.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

A second boom is heard.

* * *

 **MINUTES EARLIER**

Weiss and Ruby enter a conference room, where others are sitting around a table. Among them are James Ironwood, sporting stubble, Weiss' father, William, wearing a white suit, and Crystal Schnee, sitting in the back.

Weiss goes to sit next to the light green-haired woman, Ellie. And Ruby stands next to Crystal.

"Thank you all for coming." William said. "While I do appreciate having you all here, I don't see my Crystal and Miss Rose should."

"William." Ironwood said. "I invited them here, because you may never know, if an attack on us, may occur. Especially at times like these."

"I guess, I was correct, then." Weiss said, to Ruby before turning back. "Now, then. I believe, we need to discuss future Dust shipments from Vale to Atlas."

"Yes, we do." William answered. "And as we know, we are now at war with the Dark Seekers, and that means, their attacks can be both random and dangerous. And that could also render trouble for Dust shipments as well."

"And without Dust, no doubt that you will be vulnerable to doom, should the Dark Seekers attack Atlas again." Ellie said. "That is why, I'm proposing that we combine both the Company security with the Atlesian army. And together...we can guard every Dust shipment. Trains. Airships. Boats. Etc. It's a decent proposal."

"That may be, Ellie." Weiss said. "But that also runs a risk, of our soldiers being killed."

"Miss Schnee." Ironwood said. "I understand, that you feel this way. But, my men are prepared to fight, for this. And that they will lay their lives, to protect the shipments, at all costs. Miss Myrtle's plan is, in fact to only reasonable one, we have, thats' without the risk of losing too many of my men. I say, we go with this plan."

"I don't know." Weiss said, before looking at William. "What do you think, Father?"

"Hm. Guarding Dust shipments, and the risk of losing soldiers." William said. "I don't like this plan. But...if it'll get the shipments to Atlas...we may have to go with this plan."

Weiss turns and looks at Ruby, who just nods. She sighs.

"Alright." Weiss said. "Ironwood will send a number of his soldiers to Vale, to start. Ellie. You show them, what they have to do, and who they'll be working with. Some may have to get used to working with the Faunus, who work as guards."

"I'll be sure, that there will be no trouble." Ellie said. "So...now that we have that done, I think we should end the meeting now. And I'll be heading back to Vale, as soon as possible."

Everyone stands up. Ellie shakes William's hand, and William with Ironwood's. Ironwood then walks to Weiss.

"I know, this will be risky, Miss Schnee." He said. "But, it is the best option, we have right now.

"I understand." Weiss said, before she walks to Ruby.

"Well, that was short." Ruby said. "I was expecting it to be a little longer.

"It tends to happen." Weiss said. "They can go for hours, sometimes. Come on. I'd like to show you something."

As soon as the door opens, a device is thrown to the table. Ruby sees the device, and her eyes go wide, as it explodes, sending everyone crashing onto or through the walls. Ruby, who was thrown through, gets up, and sees someone walking towards her. Someone with a sadistic smile.

"Ruby Rose." Tyrian said, smiling. "We meet, at last."

Tyrian grabs Ruby, and helps her stand up. He even picks up Crimson Rose, and gives it to her. He then backs away, and takes out his claw blades.

"Now, let's make this a fair fight, shall we?." He said, then giving an evil chuckle.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, readying Crimson Rose.

"Oh, I would so like to tell you. But, Torchwick wouldn't want you to...oops! I guess, the cat's out of the bag, now."

Ruby just watches Tyrian chuckles, before he suddenly charges, and tries to make a few swipes with his claw blades. Ruby dodges these attacks, and tries to attack, who dodges, too.

Ruby turns and sees Weiss getting up. Tyrian notices and smiles, before he throws another device, and it lands next to Weiss, who just sees it. It explodes, sending Weiss flying, and crashing onto a wall. Weiss' Aura depletes, as she lands on the floor.

Ruby yells and flies, tackling Tyrian, and throwing him away, before going to Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaims. "Are you okay?"

Weiss groans in pain, as she sits up. "I'm good. Just a few bruises." She tries to reach for something, but finds that it's not there. "My weapon."

"I'll get it. Just stay here, while your Aura recovers." Ruby said.

She gets up, and goes into the conference room, where everyone else is unconsious. She sees Myrtenaster on the ground, and picks it up, When she exits, she stop to see Tyrian right in front of her. But, before she attacks, she feels something wrap around her neck, and it drags her backwards, away.

Tyrian then turns around, and sees Weiss looking at him. He then takes out something, and presses a button. Weiss hears beeping, and turns around. She sees one of Tyrian's bombs on the ceiling, before it explodes. Weiss' eyes goe wides, as debris fall towards her. She then does her best to summon a glyph to deflect the debris, but it doesn't protect her right leg.

A few feet away, Ruby struggles to release herself from the rope, that surrounds her neck. Her eyes glow, and she manages to freeze the rope, and shattering it. Standing up, she watches Tyrian leap off the building, and a loud boom is heard.

Weiss' screams makes Ruby go into alert, and she heads to where the screams occur. Ruby's eyes go wide, as she sees Weiss, with debris pierced through her right leg, pinning her. Ruby runs to Weiss, crouches her, and sees that Weiss is starting to lose consiousness.

"Weiss!" Ruby yells. "Weiss. Don't go to sleep. Please. You need to stay awake."

Ruby then hears footsteps, and shakily turns to see Yang and Blake, eyes wide in shock.

"Help her." Ruby said, tears falling. "Help her, please."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - LAB**

Ruby is interrupted, by two fingers snapping in front of her. She looks up, to see Penny Polendina, in front of her.

"Ruby?" Penny said. "Are you okay? You appear to be crying."

Ruby quickly stands up, and wipes her tears away.

"I'm fine, Penny." She said. "Just got caught, in the past, I guess."

"...I see." Penny said. "Well...I just ran into Weiss, as she left, and she wanted me to keep an eye on you. Said, that you tend to act like this, occasionally."

Ruby looks around, and notices that Weiss is gone.

"Oh. I didn't notice, she left." Ruby said. "Thanks for watching over me, Penny. But, I don't think, that's necessary."

Penny nods. "I understand, Ruby. Some people do prefer to be alone, at times. I will respect your privacy, the next time, this happens." She then looks at the watch, she's wearing. "I'm sorry, Ruby. But, I must go. I'm only hear for a little while, before I need to report back to Ironwood."

"Alright, then." Ruby said. "See you, then?"

"Yeah." Penny answered. "I'll be in the foyer, if you wish to talk to me."

Penny then gives Penny a salute, before walking away, and out of the room. Ruby sits back down, and places her hands on her head.

* * *

 **JNPR ROOM**

Jaune is looking at his shield, closely looking at it. Pyrrha is sitting across from him, and smiling.

"Well." Jaune said. "You didn't leave any marks, this time. Least, I don't have to worry about the extra work."

"I do my best." Pyrrha said. She then sees the design on Jaune's shield, which had the gold lining on it, and a design near the bottom, that looked familiar. "Jaune. I've been meaning to ask you this. But, I really get the chance, until now: Whatever happened to my circlet?"

Jaune's eyes go wide, and looks at Pyrrha, before looking back at his shield.

"Ummmmm..."

Pyrrha sighs. "You melted it, and put it on your shield. Didn't you?"

"Well...technically, we thought you were dead." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "And...your parents kind of gave their permission. Saying that it would carry on your memory, or something."

Pyrrha chuckles. "Jaune. It's fine. I completely understand. Besides...it's a lovely design on your shield."

Jaune then sheathes his shield, and the shield collapses. He then places it, on his bed, and stands up.

"Pyrrha. You think, I can have the room, for a few minutes?"

Pyrrha's smile fades. "Did I do something wrong? Or did I try-"

"No. You did nothing wrong. It's just...I just need some time to think. That's all."

Pyrrha nods, and she stands up. "I'll be in the dining room, with Ren and Nora. See you there?"

Jaune nods. "I will."

Pyrrha then walks and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Jaune walks to a dresser, and rests his hands on it, sighing.

"Just a few minutes, alone. That's all I need, right now. Yeah. It's exactly what I need."

Jaune then hears a slight chuckle, and quickly turns around. Though a little surprised, he know who it is. Her deceased pink and brown haired girlfriend, sitting on his bed, smiling.

"You know." Neo said. "I find it kinda funny, when you talk to yourself. It tends to get funnier, the more you talk."

Jaune chuckles. "Yeah." He the turns around, and rests on the dresser. "That's good ol' me. Always being funny, even when I don't even know it."

Neo then taps to the space next to her. "Come. Sit."

Jaune then walks to his bed, and sits next to Neo. His smiles quickly fades.

"You know, you're not really here. Right?"

Neo nods and places her hands on Jaune's.

"I do." She said. "But, this don't mean, you're going insane or something. You just simply haven't moved on, from my death."

Juane lowers his head and stares at the ground.

"I just miss you, Neo." He said. "The way, you were taken from me. It...it just wasn't fair."

Neo stands up and is now in front of Jaune, who doesn't move.

"Jaune." She said. "I know, how this is difficult for you, to get through. And I know, how much anger, you have inside. You want to find Cinder...and kill her, for what she did to me."

Neo then places her hands on Jaune's shoulders.

"But, I'm simply asking you. Don't. I don't...your friends do not want to see you become a murderer, Jaune. Going down that path, is something, that you'll never leave. All I'm am asking, is that you instead...bring Cinder in, and do the right thing. Can you do that? For me? For your friends?"

Neo then gives a kiss to Jaune's head, before backing away. Jaune lifts his head, and sees that he's now the only only one in the room. He stands up and picks up Crocea Mors and stares at it.

"Yeah."

Jaune then proceeds to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **GARDENS**

Yang stands around the gardens, which are surrounded by bushes. She goes to one of the bushes and picks a purple flower and stares at it.

She then turns around, and sees Blake, looking at her. Blake sees the flower.

"Lilac?" Blake asked.

Yang nods. "Yeah. Velvet told me, that lilacs have a special meaning."

"And what is that meaning?"

Yang then walks closer to Blake, and proceeds to place the lilac over Blake's left ear.

"First love, Blake." Yang answered. "Lilac meaning 'first love.' And you will be my only love"

Blake smiles, and rests her head on Yang, and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm also sorry, I didn't get anything for you." Yang said.

"It's okay." Blake said. "The only thing, I want tonight...is you."

Yang smiles. "Of course, Kitten."

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Ruby and Weiss lie together on Weiss' bed, holding each other, and staring at the ceiling. Ruby feels Weiss' head moving closer to her face.

"Do you like my gift?" Ruby asked.

Weiss lifts her left hand, looking at the charm bracelet, Ruby gave to her, and smiling. Weiss then looks at Ruby.

"It's beautiful." She said. "But, you really didn't need to get me anything."

Ruby kisses Weiss' forehead. "I know. But, I would've felt guilty, if I didn't."

Weiss then proceeds to sit up, open a drawer, and take out something. She then lies back down, and shows Ruby the object. The watch that Weiss was making, but painted red and black, with Ruby's emblem on the back.

Ruby is surprised, as she looks at the watch.

"I...I didn't know exactly, what to give to you, with the exception of sweets." Weiss said. "So, I instead made you this."

Ruby takes the watch and looks at it. "A pocket watch?"

"Well...it's not just a pocket watch." Weiss said.

She then presses the button that was on the side of the watch, and the clock opens open. It then shows a hologram of Ruby and Weiss dancing together. Ruby, surprised, watches as the hologram ends with them holding each other close, before their lips meet, and the hologram dissapears, and the clock closes. Ruby smiles.

"I love it." Ruby said. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby again, and lightly yawns. Ruby places the watch down, and rests her head on top of Weiss' She is silent, as she hears Weiss slowly drift to sleep. Stroking Weiss' hair, Ruby begins to slowly drift off.

"I love you."

That's all she says, before she falls asleep.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

"LET ME OUT!"

The woman with black hair amber eyes punches the wall of her jail cell. But, with no luck. Knowing that she can't, Cinder Fall turns towards a small window.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? LET ME OUT!"

Cider then bashes her head on the window, but it doesn't crack. She continues to do so.

On the other side, she is being watched.

Winter Schnee, her arms crossed, angrily watches Cinder attempt to break the window.

"Relax, Winter."

Winter turns and sees Glynda Goodwitch, watching Cinder as well.

"It's only a matter of time, before she finally cracks and tells us something."

"I'm aware." Winter said. "But, it's been 6 months, Glynda. And we've only managed to get snippets. It's not enough."

"Just be patient." Goodwitch said. "After all. _He_ is confident, that Cinder Fall will indeed be brought to justice. But, only in due time."

Winter sighs. "As you wish." She turns back to Goodwitch. "I have to ask. But...I feel like, it's time that I reveal myself, Glynda. I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of hiding in the shadows."

"I understand, Winter." Goodwitch said. "But, until he gives us the go ahead, we have to remain discreet. I know you want to see your family again. But, as I said before...be patient."

"...Fine." Winter said, before turning back.

Cinder is still bashing at the window, until she backs away and screams in anger.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Yep, you guys! This actually took me about two weeks, to write. Mainly due to writers block. But, the first chapter is done. No, I need to fugure out Chapter 2, and on and on and on.**

 **If you guys have any ideas, leave them in a review or PM me. But nothing too bloody, as I had gotten some of those ideas, in the past.**

 **Thank you guys, for reading this chapter. And perhaps, it'll be done by April of 2017! Catch you guys later!**

 **OC CHARACTERS:**

 **Lucas Solaris - Created by** **TheRoyalHacker**

 **Adam Salfire - Created by (Name not known at this time)**


	2. Chapter 2 - WAKE UP!

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6 Devastation, Chapter 2**

 **WAKE UP!**

* * *

Ruby is walking around a forest, looking around, making sure that Grimm are nearby.

 _"Ruby."_

Ruby looks around, to find where the voice came from.

 _"Ruby."_

Ruby takes out Crimson Rose, and has it ready.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Show yourself!"

Ruby notices a flow of roses passing her. She turns around, and sees the roses swirling around. Ruby then sees the roses, quickly forming into a person. A woman. Wearing a white cloak.

Ruby's face turns to anger, and she puts Crimson Rose away. The woman takes off her hood, showing her silver eyes to Ruby's.

"We need to talk." Summer Rose said.

Ruby turns away, and walks. As she does, she then sees that Summer is now in front of her.

"Ruby. Speak to me. We haven't spoken, for months."

Ruby crosses her arms and angrily stares at Summer.

"We both know why, Mom. Why I haven't spoken to you." Ruby said. "You and Qrow both lied to me. For years! YEARS, MOM!"

Summer closes her eyes, as Ruby yells at her. Ruby then calms herself down.

"How can I trust you both, anymore?" Ruby asked. "How, Mom?"

Summer opens her eyes and sighs. "I don't know, Ruby. That question, is something you have to answer, yourself."

Ruby scoffs. "Of course. Well. If you have nothing else, to say...then I guess, you should go."

"...Very well." Summer said, before putting her hood back, and turning away.

"And one more thing, Mom." Ruby said.

Summer turns back to Ruby.

"Don't try to talk to me. Especially, in my dreams, again." Ruby said, before everything goes white.

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Ruby opens her eyes, and stares at the white ceiling above her. She sits up, and sees that she's in Weiss' bed, and Weiss herself is absent. Ruby sighs and sits on the side, placing her hands on her face.

The sounds of a door opening is heard. Ruby turns and sees the wardrobe doors open, and Weiss exits it. Weiss' eyes go wide, upon seeing Ruby.

"You really need to show me, where that elevator goes." Ruby said, standing up. "I'm eager to see, what you've been working on, down there."

"Well, you're in luck, Ruby." Weiss said, placing her hands on her waist. "I suppose, you could check it out, after lunch."

"Alright, then." Ruby said. "Cannot wait." She then gives a quick peck to Weiss. "Join me for breakfast?"

Weiss smiles. "Absolutely."

* * *

 **JNPR ROOM**

 _Bark._

Jaune, lying on his bed, groans.

 _Bark._

Jaune slowly opens his eyes, and sees what's barking.

A white wolf sits on the ground, its tail wagging happily.

Jaune slowly sits up and yawns.

"Morning, Fenrir."

Fenrir happily barks. Jaune shushes him, but he notices that the other beds were empty. The door to the bathroom opens. Jaune turns to see Pyrrha, all dressed up, yawning.

"Morning, Jaune." She said, before crouching down to pet Fenrir. "And good morning to you, as well."

Fenrir happily barks, and Pyrrha giggles.

"Ren and Nora already went downstairs, for breakfast." Pyrrha said to Jaune, before standing up. "Care to walk with me? I don't mind waiting a few more minutes."

Jaune gets up and bends his back, cracking noises heard.

"You go on ahead, Pyrrha." Jaune said. "I might take long."

Pyrrha, though disappointed, nods. "Okay. I'll meet you at the dining room, later. And Fenrir here, is going with me. Aren't you, boy?"

Fenrir answers with a fast wagging of his tail.

Jaune sighs and smiles. "Go ahead, boy."

Pyrrha walks, with Fenrir following her, outside the room. Jaune then turns and walks to his drawer, and opening it. Frowning, he then picks up an umbrella. Neo's umbrella. Jaune proceeds to sit on his bed, and stare at the umbrella. He then rests it on his head, and closes his eyes, sighing in sadness. Jaune then squeezes the umbrella, and tears fall down his face, before he begins to softly sob.

* * *

 **DINING ROOM**

Yang yawns and stretches, as a plate of food is placed in front of him. She turns and sees Klein, who nods at her.

"Will Miss Belladonna be joining you, Miss Xiao Long?" He asked.

Cracking her neck, Yang gives a thumbs up.

"Klein."

Klein turns around, and walk to the person asking for him.

"Ah. Young, Mister Schnee. What will you be requesting, this morning, sir?"

Whitley Schnee sits down, and clamps his hands together.

"I'll have the usual, as before. Thank you, Klein."

Klein bows and leaves the room, leaving Yang and Whitley. Well...also Ren and Nora, who are sitting nearby. Nora eating a small stack of pancakes, as Ren eats just eggs and toast. Whitley raises his eyebrow, before looking at Yang.

"You have...interesting friends, Yang." He said. "Some even more interesting, than the rest."

"Eh." Yang said, shrugging. "I'm used to them. But, in these days, you take what you can get."

"...I see." Whitley said. "By the way...I must ask. Exactly, why did you decide to be with Miss Belladonna? A _Faunus_?"

Yang, Ren, and even Nora stop eating, upon hearing his words. Yang clenches her fork, before looking at Whitley.

"We had this discussion before, Whitley." Yang said, some anger in her voice. "And I gave you a clear answer."

"I am aware of your answer, Yang." Whitley said. "But, still. Miss Belladona-"

"Her name is Blake!" Yang exclaims.

Whitley raises his arms. "Now, now. I'm not trying to cause any fights, or nothing."

"You sound like you are." Ren said, standing up.

"Yeah." Nora said, standing too.

Whitley sighs. "I just simply asked a question. Given that it's been a few months, since I've asked it, before."

"Yeah? Well, I seem recall you, calling my wife an _animal,_ yesterday." Yang said, her eyes glowing red. "Don't think, I didn't hear you say that, after we talked."

"Oh, really?" Whitley, surprised. "Well, I do apologize if I was being honest."

"BEING HONEST?" Yang screamed, angrily standing up, and her hair glowing.

"Yang!"

Yang looks up, and she sees Ruby and Weiss entering the dining room, having heard the conversation. Weiss walks and stops next to Whitley. She then crosses her arms.

"Did I just hear you admitting to insulting my friend, Whitley?"

"Indeed, I did." Whitley answered, before standing up. "I was just-"

"Do not continue that sentence!" Weiss exclaims. "When Blake gets here, I expect you to tell her, what you said. And I want you to apologize for the insult. And in front of all of us. You will do so, Whitley."

"And why would I do that?" Whitley asked, crossing his own arms.

Weiss moves closes, till their faces are a few feet away, staring at each other.

"If you don't...then we'll just stand and watch, as Yang break every bone, in your body."

Whitley is surprised, and turns to Yang, whose Semblance is still on. He then looks back at Weiss.

"I'd rather be in a full-body cast."

Whitley then begins to walk away. Weiss goes to grab him, but Ruby stops her.

"Just wait for it." Ruby said.

Whitley the proceeds out the door, and is met by a fist punching him, and sending him to the ground.

"And there you go." Ruby said.

Whitley gets up from the ground, a hand on his face. He turns to see Blake, who has her arms crossed.

"I don't take insults that easily, Whitley." Blake said. "But, you should really be careful, with what you say in the future. It affects not just me and my team. But, my friends too."

Whitley then just angrily stares at Blake, before he turns and walks away.

Ahem.

Blake turns around, and sees Klein, holding a tray that carries a couple sandwiches.

"He's not hungry anymore, Klein." Blake said, before taking the tray. "But, I'll be happy to not let this go to waste."

"As you wish, Miss Belladonna." Klein said, before sighing. "Young Whitley's going to have to get with the program."

"He will." Blake said. "One day."

Klein nods, before he walks away. Blake then picks up a sandwich and takes a bite. She then walks inside the dining room, where everyone present is now sitting at the main table. She goes to sit next to Yang, her eyes and hair, back to normal.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I think, he's learned his lesson." Blake answered.

"For now." Yang said. "He'll just blow through it, in a couple hours."

Ren and Nora went to join Team RWBY on the dining table.

"I really hate him." Nora said, before finishing her last pancake.

"I agree." Ren said. "We've been living here, 6 months. And he's still uncomfortable with Blake living here."

"Sun and Velvet, too." Yang said. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Believe me, Yang." Weiss said. "I tried to convince Whitley. But, he won't accept anything, I say."

"He came close, to fighting Sun the other day." Ruby said. "And if keeps on going, Sun's going to literally kill him."

"I know, Ruby." Weiss said. "But, let's worry about that, after breakfast."

"I agree." Blake said. "Can't think, on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby said. "I am a bit hungry."

Ruby then turns her head, and sees Pyrrha and Fenrir entering.

"Uh-oh."

Nearby barking is heard. Fenrir stops and starts to growl. Turning, he sees the corgi, Zwei, entering. Both dogs begin to growl at each other.

"Zwei!" Yang yells. "Enough!"

Both dogs stops growling, with Zwei turning to Yang.

"Go back to the lounge, Zwei." Yang said, lowering her voice.

Zwei barks and leaves the room.

Pyrrha sighs. "When will they ever get along?"

"It'll happen, soon." Ruby said. She also notices someone absent. "Where's Jaune?"

"He...he'll be down, in a minute." Pyrrha said, sitting down.

Ruby noticed that Pyrrha slightly hesitated answered, but decides not to ask about it.

 _Woosh._

Everyone turns and notices that the fireplace went out.

"Oh, great." Weiss said.

"No worries, Weiss." Pyrrha said, standing up, and walking to the fireplace.

Crouching down, Pyrrha opens her hands, and fire expels. The flames go to the logs, and the fireplace lights up again. Pyrrha begins to smile, before it fades. She then stares at her hand, noticing that it is slightly shaking.

* * *

 **2 WEEKS AFTER REMNANT SQUAD FORMED**

Pyrrha opens a door, and she sees Ruby sitting down, next to a sleeping Weiss. The three are in a hospital room, with Weiss recovering from her injuries.

"How is she?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby lowers her head down. "She still hasn't woken up. Doctor said that her Aura is slowly healing her. But, the damage was...severe."

Pyrrha turns and is shocked. Where Weiss' leg was, lays nothing, except a bandaged part of her leg, near her hip. Pyrrha clenches her hands into fists.

"Who did this?"

Ruby lifts her head, and looks at Pyrrha.

"I don't know. But, he said he worked with Torchwick."

"What did he look like?" Pyrrha asked.

"Had a ponytail." Ruby answered. "And the most sadistic smile, I've ever seen."

Pyrrha's eyes go wide, before she closes them "Crap. Why him?"

Ruby is confused. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha opens her eyes, and she sits down on a nearby chair.

"I know him. Back when I was Salem's prisoner, years ago."

Ruby sits straight, suprised.

"His name is Tyrian." Pyrrha continued. "He's...not exactly the kind of guy, you want to mess with. In fact, he'll just straight up kill you, if you look at him, the wrong way. He incredibly insane, Ruby."

"Why haven't I heard of him, before?" Ruby asked.

"He, and two other associates. Hazel and Watts. They were on their way from Vacuo, around the time Neo tried to kill you. But...a huge sandstorm surrounded the area. I assumed their airship was destroyed. And with them, as well. But, now that I know, that they're back..."

Ruby notices that Pyrrha's voice was starting to break and the latter begins to softly sob.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

Pyrrha, still sobbing, does her best calm down. Slowing her breathing, she looks at Ruby, tears down her face.

"Salem had me tortured. Wanted me to be broken. And those three were the ones that did that."

Ruby is shocked, hearing this. Pyrrha continues.

"Hazel handled the beatings. Watts, with the electrocutions. And Tyrian...the scars, you might've seen on my body. He did those. They tortured me, every day. Right until, they left for Vacuo. At first, I thought it was a relief. But, Cinder and Salem continued. But, resorted to psychological methods. But...I don't want to talk about that, right now."

Ruby nods, stands up, and hugs Pyrrha, who hugs back.

"Of course, Pyrrha. If you ever want to tell me, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, releasing the hug. "Do me a favor. And please don't tell Jaune. He doesn't need to know. Especially right now."

Ruby nods. "I promise. Jaune or anyone else will not know. You have my word."

"Alright." Pyrrha said, standing up. "Also...I made a decision, Ruby. And I will do it."

Ruby is surprised. "Are you sure?"

Pyrrha nods. "Yes. If you believe, I am ready...I will allow you to transfer the Fall Maiden's power to me."

Ruby places her hands on her hips and sighed. "Okay. Meet me, at the courtyard, back at the mansion. Couple hours, from now." She sits back down. "I'd like to stay with Weiss, a little longer."

Pyrrha places a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Of course. Take all the time, you need, actually. I'm willing to wait. And I do hope Weiss wakes up soon."

Pyrrha then proceeds to leave the room, leaving Ruby, with Weiss.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha quickly stands up, and she sees Jaune, who had arrived in the dining room, a minute ago.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Juane asked.

Pyrrha smiles. "Of course, I am. Why would you think, I wasn't?"

"You were staring at the fireplace, for a few minutes." Ruby said, from her spot on the dining room.

"Oh." Pyrrha said. "Well...maybe I just wanted to be warm. And probably have some thinking."

Jaune raises an eyebrow. "Well...you should be careful, next time. You were a little too close, to the fire."

Pyrrha chuckles. "You worry too much, Jaune. But...I'll be careful, next time."

Jaune smiles. "Great. Now, come on. Got a busy day, ahead of us."

"You mean _you_...have a busy day, Juane." Yang said, neaby.

Jaune places his hand on his face. "Oh, crap."

"Yep." Yang said. "And I would prefer metallic yellow spray-paint. That's what brings the shine, on Bumblebee."

Jaune groans, annoyingly. Pyrrha just chuckles and pats Jaune's shoulder.

"Let's not worry, about that now. Let's have some breakfast, first."

* * *

 **MEDICAL ROOM**

Velvet is sleeping, in her hospital bed, when the sound of a door opening, is heard.

"Good morning, Miss Scarlatina."

Velvet groans, as she wakes up. She also blocks her eyes from the lights above her.

"I hate waking up to bright lights." Velvet said.

She then rubs both her eyes, and focuses on the voice. She sees Wesley Grey, smiling, and holding a tray of food.

"Hey, Wesley." Velvet said, as she carefully sits up. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought, I'd bring you some breakfast." Wesley answered, setting the tray on Velvet's lap.

Velvet, her arms crossed, raises her eyebrow. "And why would you do this, for me?"

Wesley shrugs his shoulders. "It's what friends do, I suppose."

"Are you sure, this isn't one of your flirting attempts?"

Wesley's smile fades, and he sighs. "Velvet. I'm just trying to be your friend. You've been rather distant from everyone else. Staying in your room, most of the time. And only coming out, whenever there's a mission going on. The team is worried about you."

Velvet then lowers her head. "Including Blake?"

"...Including Blake." Wesley answered.

Velvet clenches her hands hard. Wesley notices this.

"One of these day, Velvet. You're going to have to let her talk to you."

"Why should I?" Velvet angrily asked.

"Because she is your friend." Wesley answered. "I know, you don't think that. But, we all know, that she's accepted her mistakes. She just wants to apologize, and she hopes that you will, one day, forgive her."

Velvet lifts her head, and looks at Wesley. "Perhaps. Maybe one day."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Wesley said. "I just hope, that it'll happen real soon." He then looks at his watch. "I should get going. General Ironwood will want be to be present for the Dust shipment, coming in an hour." He bows to Velvet, before turning to the door.

Velvet watches as Wesley leaves the room. She then lowers her head, and looks at the food, in front of her. Velvet stares at the food, for a few seconds, before she picks up a piece of toast and eats it.

* * *

 **GRAVEYARD**

Neptune sits and stares at three graves. The graves belonging to Brawnz Ni, Nolan Porfirio, and May Zedong. Neptune hears footsteps, but doesn't turn his head.

"You really blame yourself. Don't you?"

Neptune turns his head, and he sees Emerald, who sits down. After a couple months, since hearing the truth, about his parents deaths, Neptune eventually forgave Emerald, for her part, in the Citadel attack. But, he doesn't still consider her, a friend.

"I do, in fact." Neptune answered. "I could've done something. But, I just stood there, and watched as the building collapsed on them."

"You were ten blocks away, Neptune." Emerald said. "You would've never made it, on time."

"How would you know?" Neptune asked.

"...I don't, Neptune." Emerald answered. "It's just a fact."

Neptune the stands up, and places his hand on Brawnz's gravestone.

"Sorry, you guys."

That what he says, before her turns and walks away, with his hands in his pockets. Emerald sighs and just stares at the gravestones.

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Team RWBY is inside Weiss' room, in front of her wardrobe.

"Okay, Weiss." Blake said, crossing her arms. Exactly, why are we standing in front of your wardrobe?"

"I agree." Yang said. "What? You get a new dress?"

Weiss sighs, while Ruby chuckles.

"I did, in fact." Weiss answered. "But, that's not why we're all here."

Weiss then takes out her Scroll, opens the wardrobe doors, move all the hanged clothing, and presses on her Scroll.

Blake and Yang are surprised, to see the back wall of the wardrobe open, and an elevator appears.

"Uhh..." All that Yang could say, before she gets silent.

"Just get in, you dolt." Weiss said.

Team RWBY all go inside the elevator, all four of them fitting in it, very well. Weiss then presses a button, and all the doors close. They eagerly wait, as the elevator goes down, and some classical music plays, inside.

"Really, Weiss?" Yang asked. "Violins?"

"It helps me calm down." Weiss said. "I often go in here, when I'm having my panic attacks."

"...Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." Weiss said.

The doors open, and Team RWBY exit and look around the room.

"Um...Weiss?" Ruby said, confused. "This is the same lab, you go to, everyday."

"Exactly." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "What? Were you expecting some sort of secret room?"

Ruby rubs the back of her head and shrugs. "Maybe?"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys." Weiss said. "But, heading to the lab, from my wardrobe proves to be a fast alternative, rather than walking from my room, to the main lab entrance."

"So...this is the secret, you've kept from us, all these months?" Blake asked.

"Well...part of it." Weiss answered.

She then turns and walks to a desk, pulls out a device, and presses a button. The rest of RWBY turn to see a part of the nearby metal walls open. Inside, there was a small room, with incomplete sets of metal armor, hanging in separate compartments.

Team RWBY walks into the room, and look at the armor. Yang notices that one of the armor, is painted yellow. She turns to see black, red and white armor, all lined up.

"You made us armor?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nods. "Yeah. I figured...after the attack by the damn psychopath, we would need extra protection."

Weiss the types on a computer, showing schematics on the screen.

"Tyrian had the whole attacked planned out. But, when the plan changed, he was very adaptive, and turned to hurt me, in order to hurt you, Ruby. He was able to break my Aura very easily, and was able to incapacitate you, briefly. So, after I received my new leg, I began planning on these."

Weiss points at the armor.

"But, why is there one for you?" Yang asked.

"You're not planning on going back into the fight? Are you?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Of course not, Ruby." Weiss answered. "In fact, I had begun work on my armor, shortly before deciding to end my fighting. But, since I had started on it, might as well finish it. Along with your guys' armor."

"And do these provide anything other than protection?" Blake asked.

"Yes. But, in due time, Blake. Once they're completed, I'll explain what they can individually do. But, I can tell you this: Each armor has a unique feature, that you guys will like."

"And, you made these?" Yang asked. "All by yourself?"

"Not by herself."

The team turn and they see Adam Salfire walking inside the room.

"While Weiss was brilliant in designing the armor, I myself, had to help her with some difficulties, that she encountered. Such as measurements."

"So, that explains the unexpected clothing measurements, you had us partake, months ago." Yang said.

"Yes, indeed." Adam said. "And I might say this: You, Miss Xiao Long, were very interesting to measure."

Yang just lowers her head, and blushes. Blake growls. Adam sees this and raises his hands.

"Alright. Alright. I do apologize. But, if it weren't for me, then the armor would never fit you guys, properly."

"And I thank you, Adam." Weiss said. "But, I won't need your assistance, anymore."

Adam smiles. "Oh, you've said that before. But, when there's a small problem, that you can't solve, you eventually call for my help."

Weiss groans in annoyance. "Just go, Adam. I need to start working. You guys should go, too. I would prefer to be alone."

Adam bows. "I will see you all later, at lunch."

As Adam walks away, Blake and Yang follow suit. Ruby stays and decides to surprise Weiss, who's already staring at the computer. She the wraps her arms around Weiss' waist, earning a small yelp.

"Tell you what, Weiss.' Ruby said, resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. "I would like to have my armor done first."

"And why should I?" Weiss asked, in annoyance.

"Because...if you can do that for me..."

Ruby finishes her sentence, with whispering in Weiss' ear. Weiss is surprised, and blushes, as Ruby give her a peck on the cheek.

"I will ensure, that your armor is finished first."

"Appreciate it." Ruby said, smiling and walking away.

* * *

 **SHION VILLAGE**

A woman is humming, while setting some books into a bookshelves. She doesn't notice, the person approaching her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman, surprised, turns around, and sees Tyrian, who is just smiling.

"Oh. Hello." She said. "How may I help you?"

All Tyrian does is shrug. "Well. I was hoping you could give me a...private tour of your village."

The woman then hears booms, coming from outside. She is then startled when Tyrian begins to giggle, which quickly turns into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - ROOM**

Qrow gets up from his bed, stretches and yawns. Scratching his head, he walks to his bathroom, and opens the door. He becomes fully awake, when the scream causes him to quickly close the door.

 _"Knock next time, Qrow!"_

"Why the hell, are you even in my bathroom, Terra?" Qrow asked, before realizing something. "Wait a minute. How did you even get in my room?"

"Your bathroom window was open, last night." Terra said.

Qrow then notices the clothes that was scattered on the floor. Clothes that aren't his.

"Did we do-"

"No! You were fast asleep, when I snuck inside." Terra answered quickly. "But, that didn't stop me, from laying my head on your chest."

The bathroom open and Qrow backs away. He sees Terra, fully dressed, and holding a toothbrush in her mouth.

"That's...my toothbrush." Qrow said.

Terra takes the toothbrush out of her mouth and smiles.

"No." She said. "I just happen, to have one, that matches yours."

Qrow raises his eyebrow. "Okay. Another question. Why were you in my room, in the first place?"

Terra then begins to move forward, and tilts her head forward. She does this, until her face is a foot away from Qrow's, smiles.

"Oh, I think you know."

Qrow sighs. "Come on, Terra. You know, I'm twice your age. You deserve someone, better than me."

All Terra does is tilt her head, her smile still there. She then moves her head forward again, and gives Qrow a quick peck on his lips, before backing away.

"You charmer, you." Terra said.

She then goes to grab her clothes, and leaves the room. Qrow sighs and goes inside his bathroom.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Penny walks down a hallway, looking at each door. Penny stops by a single door, and is about to knock on it, only to hear someone talking.

 _ **"And you're sure, it's not in Vacuo?"**_

 _"We're positive, James."_ Another voice said, to Ironwood. _"Out agents there, looked everywhere. There's no doubt, that Vacuo is now out of the options, sir."_

Penny hears a sigh.

 _ **"Keep on doing, what you can, in your search. It's definitely somewhere. And we need to retrieve it, before Torchwood is."**_ Ironwood said.

 _"Understood, sir. We'll continue our search, shortly. In the meantime...good morning, James."_

Ironwood chuckles. _**"And you too. Bye for now."**_

After a few seconds of silence, Penny then decides to knock on the door. She backs away, hearing the footsteps getting louder. The door opens, and Ironwood, in his uniform, exits the room.

"Good morning, General." Penny said, smiling. "I have your schedule, for the day."

Penny raises one of her arms, showing a device. She, with her other hand, presses a button. A beep is heard, and Ironwood takes out his Scroll. He then reads his schedule.

"Okay...breakfast, of course. Couple meetings with officials. Conference call with William. Mission briefing with Remnant Squad. And...shave?"

Ironwood raises his eyebrow, and looks at Penny.

"Well...to be honest, sir...you do need one." Penny said.

Ironwood touches the stubble, on his face. "Perhaps. But, not now. Follow me, Miss Polendina."

Ironwood and Penny both walking down the hallway. Ironwood turns and notices that one of Penny's hand is twitching.

"Miss Polendina. When was the last time, you've had your maintenance check?"

Penny lowers her head. "I...about 6 months, sir."

Ironwood is surprised. "6 months? You're supposed to have one, every month, Miss Polendina. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, my circuitry could go bad." Penny said. "I know, sir. I'll be sure, to go see Father, ASAP."

"Will you be able to perform your duties, at all? Despite your condition?"

Penny nods. "Absolutely, sir."

"Good." Ironwood said. "Because it looks like we have a busy day, today." He sighs. "Again."

* * *

 **MEDICAL ROOM**

Velvet sits on her medical bed, looking through her Scroll. As she does this, she sees a picture that makes her sad. The picture is that her her, being kissed on the cheek, by her deceased lover, Coco Adel, in front of a waterfall.

Velvet quickly puts her Scroll down, and clenches her hands, hard. Tears fall down her face, as she begins to shake.

She is on the verge of sobbing, when a hand grabs hers. She sees the hand, and stares at it. Seeing a ring on the man's hand, she sees the orange gem, that is on top of the ring. Her eyes go wide, recognizing it.

Velvet then lifts her head up, and looks at the man, with a mix of shock and surprise.

"Hey, Bunny Girl." The man said.

Velvet looks at the man, staring at his orange eyes, and seeing his orange hair, and seeing him smile.

"It's been a long time." He said.

"...Aiden?" Velvet said, in her shock.

* * *

 **TRAINING GROUNDS**

Sun yells, as he leaps into the air, and prepares to strike with his staff. His target, Ruby, jumps out of the way, and takes out Crimson Rose. She quickly notices someone behind her, and manages to avoid the attack, caused by Neon, her staff hitting the ground. Ruby charges at Sun and delivers a few swipes, with her sword. Sun deflects most of the swipes, while receiving a couple of them. Ruby makes a swipe at Sun's head. The latter quickly ducks, but not noticing the foot, that strikes his face. Ruby flips backwards, after kicking Sun, who flies and lands on the ground.

Ruby hears a yell, and she stops an attack from Cyan, using her bow/staff. Ruby quickly jumps back, to avoid a double attack from Cyan and Neon, and charges at them. Giving Neon a kick, she then attacks Cyan.

Yang, Blake, and JNPR are watching the fight nearby.

"She's getting better." Blake said. "I have to admit it."

"Well." Pyrrha said. "We do have to thank Jaune, for training her, in the first place."

"Well, she did ask." Jaune said. "I just merely accepted to train her."

"I have to admit." Ren said. "I am impressed, myself. Ruby managed to master what would've taken years to perfect...in less than months."

"Ruby's a quick learner." Yang said. "In fact. Before Crescent Rose, she would always play with a wooden sword, now and then."

"How old was she?" Nora asked.

Yang begins to think. "I think, around 5 years old."

Nora whistles in amazement. "That young? Wow. I didn't even wield Magnhild, until I was 8."

"Well...you're not Ruby." Yang said, smiling.

Ruby grabs Neon's staff, lifts her, and slams her to the ground. She sees Cyan charging at her. Ruby throws her sword into the air, and does a spin, kicking at the blunt side, sending it towards Cyan's face. She falls to the ground.

Ruby smiles, and sees her 2 defeated opponents.

"Um...good fight?"

Sun groans, lifting his arm, giving a thumbs up. He, Neon, and Cyan slowly get up, clutching bruised areas of their bodies, while Yang walks to Ruby.

"You defeated them, in under 4 minutes." Yang said. "That was close to your own personal time, Ruby."

Ruby shrugs. "It's only a few seconds. I'll try again, later."

"And next time, you do that...it's going to be me, Blake, and...Jaune." Yang said.

Jaune is surprised. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, the screen in the room, turns on. The group turns and sees the live video footage.

Burning building, smoke rising, and people lying on the ground is shown.

"What the-?" Yang said.

She is interrupted, by the footage showing a man, tied up to a chair.

"The mayor of Shion." Sun said.

"And that mean, that's Shion Village." Nora said, sad.

On screen, the camera is picked up, and Tyrian's face is shown, smiling evilly and chuckling. When Ruby sees him, she tightly grips Crimson Rose.

"Hello, People of Remnant." Tyrian said. "It's finally to good to meet you all. I'm Tyrian. Coming to you, LIVE, from Shione Village. Where, just yesterday, was defended by Ruby Rose, and her so-called Remnant Squad."

Sun growls in anger. Neon grabs his arm.

"You may be asking, why you're seeing all this death and destruction." Tyrian continues. "Well...let's just say, I wanted you ALL to see the consequences, that occur from Ruby Rose and her friends. They save a village...we go destroy it, after they save it."

Tyrian begins to giggle, which turns to laughter, and the camera shakes. His laughter, is interrupted by the sound of groaning, making Tyrian groan in annoyance. He then swings one of his claw blades. The sound of it striking someone, who yells, in heard.

"Some people, just don't have manners."

Ruby lowers her head, trying to hide her anger.

"People of Remnant. You all need to understand something, right now. And that is...no matter, what you do. No matter how you try to stop us...evil always come back, and it gets stronger, with each return. And that cycle will repeat itself, until one day...evil prevails. And good falls. SO WAKE UP! AND GET WITH THE HARSH TRUTH, YOU DENY YOURSELF, EVERYDAY."

Tyrian groans in annoyance, when a ring is heard. He takes out his black Scroll and looks at it. He then puts it away.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen...it looks like, it's time for me to go."

An explosion occurs nearby, making Tyrian laugh.

"Don't worry. We'll ALL be back soon, to repeat this cycle of destruction. So, hold on to your hats, folks. CAUSE YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"

Tyrian lets out a maniacal laughter, before the screen goes to static.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Character OCs:**

 **Fenrir - Created by saintxarc**

 **Aiden Inferno - Created by Alexis12345**

* * *

 **Well...that ending was a last minute change. But, let's just say, it's a foreshadowing of what's to come in the next chapters. Some characters will die. Some will nearly be broken, but feel like they can't come back. And Ruby will drastically change in mid-finale. I won't tell you, how. You need to be patient.**

 **NOTE: After maybe...Chapter 6, it could get a little darker. Trying to do my best to lighten that up. But, it's needed to change the selected characters, emotionally. So, yeah. Warning.**

 **Next Chapter will probably be out in 2017. Which means this chapter is the last of 2016, I guess.**

 **See you guys, later.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Earthquake

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6 Devastation, Chapter 3**

 **Earthquake**

 **MEDICAL ROOM**

Velvet is hugging the orange-haired man, Aiden, tightly. She is sobbing on his shoulder, while he strokes her hair.

"It's okay, Velvet." Aiden said. "It's okay. I'm here."

Velvet suddenly releases her hug and stares at Aiden. What happens next, was something, he was expecting: A hard slap on the face. Not shocked, though a little surprised, Aiden sighs.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more, than just a slap." Velvet angrily said. "You never called. You never wrote. For 12 years...you didn't even visit me."

"...I know." Aiden said.

"...Did you know?" Velvet asked. "Did you know, about Coco?"

Aiden nods. "I did. And I'm sorry, about what happened."

"If you had...you would've been at her funeral." Velvet said.

"I wanted to. I wanted to be there, so badly. To help you, Velvet. But...I was going through, my own problems."

Aiden then lifts his legs and rolls the sleeves up. Velvet is surprised to see robotic limbs, in place of his legs. Not only that, Aiden rolls his right sleeve, showing another prostetic.

"What...what happened?" Velvet asked.

"Grimm attack." Aiden answered. "Worst mistake of my life. Lost my legs...I lost my right arm...and I lost my sister."

Velvet gasps and places her hands on her mouth. "When?"

"...Three years ago. When the Grimm invaded Haven. I spent a year and a half, going through physical and mental therapy, in order to recover. I retired from being a Huntsman, and I decided to travel, instead. I was a loner, during that time. I just didn't want to be near anyone."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Velvet said.

"It's okay." Aiden said. "Listen. I'm done being by myself. That's why I came here. I'm going to help you move on. Just like I used to, after your father died."

"...You'll stay, this time." Velvet asked.

Aiden nods. "I am." He sighs. "Now, then."

Aiden then goes into his pocket, and takes out something. Velvet sees that it is a sealed deck of cards. She then lightly laughs.

"Up for a few games?" Aiden asked, smiling. "I'm eager to beat that winning streak, you have."

Velvet nods and smiles. "Bring it."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - CONTROL ROOM**

Ruby barges into the control room, with Blake and Yang behind her. Ironwood, who was speaking to Qrow, turn to see them.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said.

"What happened?" Ruby angrily asked.

Ironwood is confused. "I don't understand, what-"

"You were supposed to send soldiers, to defend Shion Village." Ruby said. "And now...the place has been wiped out."

"What?" Qrow said, before turning to Ironwood, who is surprised, as well.

Ruby notices this, as well. "You didn't know?"

Ironwood turns and walks to Penny, who is on a panel.

"Get me footage, of Shion Village. Now."

Penny nods, and begins typing. A screen then appears, showing Shion Village in ruins. Ironwood rests his hands on a table and lowers his head.

"How were you unable to know about this?" Yang asked. "Has nobody here, aware of this?"

"If we had, you wouldn't be seeing Ironwood, like this." Qrow said.

"So, we were the only ones, to know then." Blake said. "Why?"

"To remind us."

Blake turns and looks at Ruby, who is staring at the footage.

"They wanted to remind just us, Blake. Our squad. To show us, what they will do, when we do something first. We defend a village...they destroy it. We save someone...they kill them. That's all they do, Blake."

Ruby sits down, on a chair.

"That's all they do."

Yang walks towards Ruby and crouches in front of her.

"Come on, Rubes." She said. "You knew, this was going to happen."

"But, we left it undefended." Ruby said. "We could've stayed, when they offered. But we didn't."

Ruby then sees a soldier, who approaches Ironwood, and whispers to him. Ironwood sighs and nods at the soldier, who salutes and leaves.

"We just got confirmed reports, that the convoy, heading to Shion Village, was attacked and destroyed."

"Where?" Yang asked.

"Just Near Ramona Village." Ironwod answered.

Qrow sighed. "They never even made it to Mistral. Damn."

Ruby stands up and looks at Ironwood.

"I'm apologize, sir. I'm sure, they were good men."

"They were." Ironwood said. "Every single soldier, under my command."

Ironwood the walks to Penny's terminal, and presses a button. The screen showing the footage turns off.

"You should go, Miss Rose. Inform your squad, of tomorrow's mission."

"Mission, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Last minute. Commander Grey will brief you and your squad. He and Mr. Winchester will accompny you. Just be ready to go by noon, tomorrow."

Ruby nods. She, along with Blake and Yang, leave the Control Room.

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Ruby, Blake and Yang exit Alpha Base, and head towards an airship.

"Last minute mission?" Yang said. "Give me a break. We just got back, yesterday."

"Hopefully, it'll be something, easy." Blake said. "That last mission, wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"We'll find out, tomorrow." Ruby said. "But, let's get back home."

Yang is surprised, to hear that. "I thought Patch was home, Ruby."

Ruby stops and sighs. "We've been living in Weiss' mansion, for months, Yang. I guess it's considered home, away from home."

"Well...home is where the heart is, Ruby." Blake said. "You have your friends and family, at the same place."

Ruby chuckles. "Indeed. But, Patch will always be my home. Come on. We got to inform the others."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Cyan walk down a hallway, rubbing the bruise on her face, from her match against Ruby. She stops by a door, and hears laughter inside. Confused, she knocks on the door.

 _"Come in."_

Cyan turns the knob and opens the door. She is surprised to see Velvet and the orange-haired man, Aiden. They are both smiling. They both are also playing with cards layed on the table. Velvet turns and looks at Cyan.

"Hey, Cyan."

"Hey...Velvet." Cyan said. "Um...who is this guy?"

"Oh. Where are my manners?" Aiden said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Aiden Inferno."

Cyan shakes his hand. "Cyan Marcus. So...you know Velvet?"

"Back in the day." Aiden Inferno. "We were next-door neighbors, as little kids."

"...I see." Cyan said.

"It's okay, Cyan." Velvet said. "He's a nice guy."

Aiden sits back down.

"Sorry, Aiden." Velvet said. "Cyan's been cautious, on new people, for a while now. Especially those, who appears, unannounced."

"Right." Aiden said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Cyan said. "As long as Velvet says you're good."

The door to the room, opens. And the three turn to see Emerald, who freezes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't know, you had visitors."

"No worries." Velvet said.

Aiden stands back up, and walks to Emerald, who's looking a little nervous.

"So...you must be Emerald."

"Uh...yeah?" Emerald said.

Aiden nods. He then smiles and turns to Velvet.

"You were right. She is very cute."

Emerald groans and lowers her head, trying to hide her blush.

"She's taken, Aiden." Cyan said.

"No, I'm not!" Emerald said, lifting her head up.

"You're not?" Cyan asked, lifting her eyebrow. "What about-"

Emerald quickly leaves the room, leaving the door open, and the three in the room, confused.

"What just happened?" Aiden said.

* * *

 **GARAGE**

Pyrrha, along with Fenrir, enter a garage. She smiles at Jaune, who is places a metal plate on Bumblebee. Pyrrha also sees that the bike is almost fixed. She then clears her throat. Jaune turns around, and places the wrench he had, on a table.

"Hey, Pyrrha." He said, wiping the sweat off his head. "What'd you need?"

"Oh, nothing." Pyrrha said, walking towards Bumblebee. "Yang wanted me to check on the bike. Make sure, you're fixing her right."

"Her?" Jaune asked confused.

"Yang prefers her bike, as 'her'. Pyrrha answered.

She then checks around the bike, taking pictures, with her Scroll.

"Is it about finished?"

"Just about?" Jaune answered. "Just need to put a few pieces in, and then spray paint it...and it'll be done, by tonight."

Pyrrha, after sending the pics and text to Yang, nods.

"That's all I wanted to know. Fenrir, here, will be staying to guard you, while I head back inside."

Jaune chuckles. "Yep. Fenrir. The Great Guard Dog."

Fenrir happily barks and wags his tail.

Pyrrha giggles. "I am glad, we got him. Especially for you, Juane."

"Heh." Juane said, sitting down. "And I thank you, for him."

"Well. I'll leave you two, here. I'm going to train with Ren and Nora."

Jaune watches at Pyrrha exit the room, and Fenrir walks to him. Jaune smiles and pets him. As he does this, his smile quickly fades, and he lowers his head.

* * *

 **1 WEEK AFTER REMNANT SQUAD FORMED**

Jaune sits in the garage, but on the wall, and staring at the floor. Next to him, is a bottle, which he barely drank from. Jaune turns and stares at the bottle. After a few seconds, Jaune reaches out his hand. That's when the door opens, and he looks to see Pyrrha entering.

"Jaune?"

Pyrrha looks around, and sees Jaune sitting. With a worried look, she walks to Jaune and stops near him. Jaune lowers his head. Pyrrha turns and notices the barely drunk bottle. She crouches and picks up the bottle.

"Were you...trying to get drunk?"

All Jaune does is shrug his shoulders, while keeping his head down. Pyrrha's expression turns to anger. She places the bottle on a counter and stares at Jaune.

Pyrrha then raises her hands. Jaune is suddenly pulled up, as his armor glows black. Pyrrha pulls Jaune to her, and she angrily grabs him, by his hoodie.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Pyrrha yells. "You think, that resorting to the bottle's going to take the pain away?"

Jaune shrugs. "It's what Coco did."

"But, it's not going to help you, at all! It's only going to make things worse! Maybe even get you killed!"

"...Maybe, that should happen."

Pyrrha is shocked, to hear Jaune's words.

"I couldn't protect Neo. I couldn't protect my parents. I couldn't even save Sapphire. My own sister."

Tears begin to fall down Jaune's face.

"They were taken away from me, very easily. And I couldn't do anything, but suffer. I just don't to be in pain, anymore."

Jaune feels Pyrrha grip getting tighter.

"I can't burden you guys. I'll only slow you down."

Pyrrha then releases her grip, and Jaune sits back down. Pyrrha follow suit and sits across from him.

"You won't slow us down." She said. "You can go ahead and deny that fact, Jaune. But, I know...deep down...a part of you is telling you to keep moving forward. And that's you should do. None of us, don't want to see you, like this. _I_ don't want to see you, like this."

Jaune lifts his head, and looks at Pyrrha.

"You were always my friend, Jaune. My very first friend, that I've ever had, growing up. And I don't want you to slowly kill yourself, in grief. So, I'm begging you...to keep moving forward."

Jaune stares at Pyrrha, for a few seconds, before he lowers his head.

"Just leave me alone."

Pyrrha sighs and stands up.

"Fine." She said. "Be this way. But, if u want to takes my words, seriously...then drop by our room. We have something, that'll help you move on."

Pyrrha then grabs the bottle and walks to the door, leaving the garage. Jaune then just stares at the ground, for a few seconds.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER-HALLWAY**

Jaune stares at the door, that leads to his teams room. He sighs and is about to open the door.

"Jaune?"

He turns and sees Velvet approaching him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You were staring at the door, for about a minute."

"...Yeah. I'm fine. I appreciate the concern."

Velvet's expression changes when she notices something.

"Do I...smell alcohol, in your breath?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah. But, I barely drank out of the bottle. I assure you. I'm not drunk."

"That's good." Velvet said, before lowering her head. "By any chance...you still have that bottle?"

Jaune is a little surprised, at what Velvet asked.

"Don't even think about it." He said. "Don't end up like Coco."

Velvet sniffles and lifts her head, her tears falling.

"Then how do I make the pain go away?"

Jaune the moves forward and gives Velvet a hug. Velvet hugs back and she begins to softly cry on Jaune's shoulder.

"You have you friends, to help you out." Jaune said. "As long as you have them...then you have all the comfort, you can get, whenever you feel sad. I know, I sure do."

Velvet breaks away from the hug and nods at Jaune.

"Thank you."

Jaune watches as Velvet walks to her room and enters. Jaune inhales and exhales, before opening the door to his room.

Inside, he sees Ren and Nora, standing in front of a white box. Pyrrha, who was lying on her bed, quickly stands up and walks to Jaune. When she stops, Jaune lowers his head.

"You're right." He said. "I'm going to try to move on. For my family. For my friends. And for my team."

Pyrrha smiles and places her hand, on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and nods.

"Now, then." Pyrrha said, walking to Ren and Nora. "In order to help you move on, the three of us, decided to get you something. And it's in this box."

The three seperate, and Jaune walks to the white box. He notices that it moves slightly.

"Uh...what's inside?"

"We ain't telling you." Nora said.

"All you need, is to open the box." Ren said.

Though cautious, Jaune slowly reaches for the lid of the box. He then hears a high-pitched bark. Jaune stops for a few seconds, but he would eventually open the box. Jaune is surprised, to see a small white wolf-dog, it's tale wagging happily.

Jaune looks at his team. "You got me a dog?

"Not just any dog." Ren answered. "A wolf."

Jaune's jaw drops. "A wolf?'

"We all know, you always wanted one." Nora said.

"So, now you do." Pyrrha said.

Jaune turns to the wolf and looks at it. He then smiles and picks up the white wolf.

"Well...what do you think?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune moves his head closer to the wolf, and it licks his face. He chuckles and holds the dog. Jaune then turns to his team.

"Thank you. All of you."

"Your welcome, Jaune." Pyrrha.

"Well...what are you going to name him?" Nora asked.

Jaune begins to think, for a few seconds.

"How about Fenrir?" Ren asked.

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Fenrir?"

"Yeah." Ren said. "It means 'monstorous wolf'."

Jaune gets nervous. "Monstorous wolf?"

"Oh, yeah." Nora said. "He's going to grow BIG, Jaune."

"Oh, boy." Jaune said.

Pyrrha giggles. "Glad you like your gift, Jaune."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Jaune is interrupted by Fenrir, who licks his face. Jaune chuckles and hugs the wolf.

"You know, how to cheer me up."

Jaune then hears something rattling, and turns his head to see a wrench, shaking on the ground. He then notices that several other tools, Bumblebee, and various other objects start shaking. Fenrir begins to whimper.

The shaking begins stronger, causing Jaune to carry Fenrir, to a metal table, and hide under it.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Pyrrha is trying to keep her balance, as the ground shakes. She sees paintings falling off the walls.

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

Ren, having entered the training room, feels the shaking ground, and crouches down.

"Oh, no."

Ren then sees Nora in the middle of the training room, standing still, in a frozen position, while Sun and Neon try to call for her. Ren quickly runs to Nora, and looks at her. Nora's face shows a terrified expression, and she is shaking heavily. Ren picks Nora up, bridal style, and they, along with Sun and Neon, run out of the training room.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

"Oh, shit!"

Ruby and Blake turn to Yang, who is looking out the window. They approach the window and look outside. They see piece of buildings fall, and people are running.

"Earthquake?" Blake asked.

"Looks like it." Ruby answered. She then runs to the cockpit, and stops by the pilot.

"Get us to the Schnee Mansion, NOW!"

* * *

 **MEDICAL ROOM**

Cyan goes under the table, in the room, while Aiden shields Velvet, when parts of the ceiling falls on top of them.

* * *

 **LAB**

Weiss is hiding under a table, as the ground shook. She watches as the armor she made, falls from their compartments and onto the ground.

Weiss suddenly gets a flashback, of the rubble falling down on her, the day, she lost her leg. She begins screaming, and covers her ears, as she does so. She closes her eyes and bangs her head on the floor.

"Weiss!"

Weiss doesn't see Adam, who crouches down, and hides under the same table. He notices Weiss, freaking out, and grabs her shoulder.

"Weiss! WEISS!"

Weiss doesn't respond, only continuing hitting her head on the floor.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Ironwood, Qrow, and everyone else hang onto something, as the shaking slightly increases.

"This isn't good!" Qrow exclaims.

"Just need to wait it out!" Ironwood said.

The shaking then begins to loosen, until eventually, it stops. Everyone stands and tries to help those, who are injured.

"Status." Ironwood said.

Penny types on a computer.

"The shockwave went all over the city. Minimal damage AND casualties. But, we didn't get the worst of it."

Penny puts up a screen, showing the continent of Solitas. A red marker is shown on a dot, near Atlas. Ironwood is suprised and walks to the screen.

"Mantle." He said. "Is it-"

"Yes." Penny said. "It's gone."

"An earthquake." Qrow said. "A goddamn earthquake took down a whole city."

Penny notices something, and is suprised.

"It wasn't a natural earthquake."

Ironwood and Qrow is confused.

"What do you mean, by that?" Qrow asked.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Ruby, Yang, and Blake run out of the airship, and they head to the mansion entrance. They barge in, and they see Sun and Neon, sitting in the foyer. Sun sees the three, and he runs to them.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "And you guys?"

"No one got hurt." Sun answered back. "But, Nora..."

"What about her?" Blake asked.

"She...during the shaking...she just...froze. And she looked...terrified."

"Where is she?" Ruby asked.

"In her room, with Ren. Pyrrha's there, too."

Ruby then turns to Blake and Yang.

"Blake. You go check Nora. Yang. Jaune was in the garage, when it happened. See, if he's okay. I'm going to check on Weiss."

The two nod, and seperate. Ruby then begins to run, only to be stopped by Sun.

"She's not in the labs." He said. "She's in the Medical Wing."

Ruby becomes worried, and runs the opposite way.

* * *

 **GARAGE**

Yang enters the garage and looks around. She sees the room, with rubble everywhere.

"Jaune! You here?"

Yang hears groaning, and watches as Jaune emerges from a pile of rubble. Yang runs and catches him, when he falls forward.

"You okay?" She asked.

Jaune slowly lifts his head, and looks at Yang. He then points at Bumblebee.

"Almost done, with your bike."

Yang sighs and smiles. "My bike isn't the priority, right now. My friends are."

Jaune's eyes suddenly go wide. "Fenrir."

Jaune releases himself, from Yang's hold and frantically looks around. "Fenrir!"

A bark is heard. Jaune and Yang turn to see Fenrir, at the corner of the wall, that was unscated.

Jaune sighs in relief. "Oh, thank god. Fenrir. Come. It's not safe, in here."

Fenrir runs to Jaune, and the three of them leave the garage.

* * *

 **MEDICAL WING**

Ruby walks fast through the hallways of the Medical Wing, looking by every door, looking for Weiss. She eventually does. Weiss sits on a medical bed, staring down, while Adam sits next to her. Adam stands up, and walks to Ruby.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"She's fine." Adam answered. "Just a little shaken." He then lowers his voice. "She had a bit of a breakdown."

"What?"

"I think, she had another flashback. She was screaming, during the quake. I brought her here, when it was over. But, she hasn't spoken a word since."

Ruby turns and looks at Weiss. Then he looks back at Adam.

"Thank you, Adam."

Adam nods, and he leaves the room. Ruby then walks to Weiss, and sits next to her. She then slowly places her hands on Weiss'.

"Weiss?"

Weiss slowly turns and looks at Ruby.

"Hey." That's all she says.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shrugs her shoulder. "About there. Just need a couple hours. I assure you, Ruby. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Adam said, you had a breakdown."

"...I...I did." Weiss said, looking away. "When the shaking started, I was scared of the ceiling collapsing on top of me. Just like when I lost my leg."

Weiss looks at the metal prostetic, resting on a table.

"It was a scary moment, Ruby. It will always be. But...I can get past it. I know, I can."

Weiss then turns back to Ruby. "You should probably check on Nora. She took this, very badly. Looked terrified."

Ruby nods. "Okay, Weiss." She stand up, and kisses Weiss' forehead. "Just rest, okay?"

Ruby releases her grip, and leaves, closing the door, behind her.

* * *

 **JNPR ROOM**

Jaune quickly enters his team's room, with Fenrir behind him. He sees Nora, sitting in her bed, her eyes wide and shaking. Ren sits next to her, holding her hand. Blake stands by near the door, her arms crossed. Pyrrha, who was sitting nearby, stands up and walks to Jaune, noticing the bruises.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Jaune answered. "Just a few scratches."

Jaune then walks to Nora, and crouches in front of her.

"Are you okay, Nora?"

Nora, without moving her head, nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...need a moment."

Jaune nods. "Okay."

Juane hears footsteps. He, Pyrrha, and Ren turn to see Ruby entering the room. Jaune stands up and approaches her.

"How is she?" Ruby asked.

"She's just a bit shaken." Jaune answered. "Just give her some time."

"Nora!"

Jaune and Ruby look to see Ren holding Nora, who almost fell off her bed. Ren was able to catch her, and set her laying on her bed. Ren then notices the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"It's okay, guys." Ren said, putting a pillow under Nora's head. "She just fainted."

Blake turns to Ruby. "You ever seen her like this?"

"No." Ruby answered. "This is a first."

"That's because, it's rare to see Nora, like this." Jaune said.

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Not here." Jaune said. "Pyrrha. Come with me. Ren. Keep an eye on her."

"...You're going to tell them." Ren said. "Aren't you?"

Jaune nods. "I have to."

"...Okay." Ren said.

Jaune and Pyrrha leave the room, with Ruby and Blake following them, and closing the door behind them. As they walk down the hallway, they see the paintings that crashed onto the floor, and the shatter glass, as well.

"Man." Jaune said. "Only lasted a minute. But, look at what the quake caused."

"It was felt all over Atlas, Jaune." Blake said. "There was pieces of buildings, falling off the walls."

Ruby runs ahead, and opens the door to her team's room. Inside, she sees Yang, who is picking up stuff from the floor. Yang sees Ruby and walks to her.

"Everyone okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Nora's a bit shaken up. Weiss, too. But, we're all good."

"Nora?" Yang said, confused. "Why was she shaken?"

Yang sees Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake entering the room.

"That's what we're here to talk about." Pyrrha said. "You can stay too, Yang. You need to hear this, too."

"We'll tell Weiss, later." Juane said. "We were...we were hoping, this wouldn't happen, again. But..."

"What wouldn't happen, again?" Blake asked.

Jaune sighs and proceeds to sit down on one of the beds.

"As you guys know...Ren and Nora both lost their parents, when they were little kids. Ren lost his to the Grimm, while protecting the village, they lived in."

"Kuroyuri" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Well...when we told you guys, that Nora lost hers to the Grimm, too...that was a lie. Nora never wanted anyone but her own team, to know the truth."

Ruby thinks, before she realizes something.

"It was an earthquake. Wasn't it?"

Jaune nods. "Nora and her parents, were in their home, when it happened. The place collapsed on top of them. They spent three days, under the rubble, hoping for help to come. And when they did...it was too late."

Pyrrha places her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Just as they were about to be rescued, a portion of the rubble collapsed on Nora's parents." Pyrrha continued. "She survived, because they pushed her out of the way, in time. But, by the time, rescuers were able to pull the rubble out...they were already gone."

"That day forever traumatized Nora." Jaune said. "She was able to move onto her life, because of Ren. But, whenever a quake occurs, Nora will experience flashbacks and will freeze. Pyrrha and I saw her in that state, back when we were attending Beacon. During a mission."

"We were scared for her." Pyrrha said. "Tried our best to help her. But, it was only because of Ren, that she was able to recover, before we got back to the school."

Ruby proceeds to sit down, on her bed, while Yang and Blake just stand there.

"Why would she only tell you guys?" Yang asked.

"Because, she trusts us, the most." Jaune said. "You have to understand, guys. Nora sees her team, as her family. People she trusts, more than anyone else. She was afraid, if she told someone else...others would know."

Ruby realizes something, that makes her stand up.

"Pyrrha." Ruby said. "You were under Cinder's control, months ago. Did you ever tell her, this?"

"No." Pyrrha answered. "I was basically another person, when I was controlled. No memories, at all. Cinder never knew. Why do you ask?"

"Cinder is still out there." Ruby said. "Maybe...plotting behind the shadows. Try to take back, what Torchwick took from her. And maybe plotting to hurt us, along the way. I was just worried, that she would use Nora's fear against her."

"Well...then let's be glad, Cinder doesn't know." Jaune said.

A knock is heard from the door. Yang goes to the door, and opens it. She sees Qrow outside, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Yang sternly asked.

"Ironwood needs to speak to all of you." Qrow said. "He's waiting at the dining room."

"Is it about the quake?"

"...Something like that."

* * *

 **DINING ROOM**

Ironwood, Terra, Crystal and Penny are inside the dining room. Along with them, are Sun, Neon, Cyan. The door to the dining room opens. They turn to see Neptune entering. Sun gets up and walks to him.

"Where the hell were you?" Sun asked.

"In the city." Neptune answered. "I was on my way back, when the shaking started."

"And why were you in the city?" Sun said, suspiciously.

"It's none of your business." Neptune said, before walking to a chair and sitting down.

Sun is about to say something, when everyone else, including Aiden arrive inside the room. Sun stops Aiden.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's okay, Sun." Cyan said to Sun. "Aiden's a friend of Velvet's."

"I am." Aiden said. "I came to see, if she's okay. And...I was kinda to hoping to join you guys, in this fight."

"We can talk about that, later." Ruby said, passing the pair. "Let's just hear, what Ironwood has to say."

Everyone sits down, as Ironwood takes out his Scroll. A screen appears on a wall, showing Atlas.

"As you all know." He said. "We have suffered a mild earthquake. Minimal damage and casualties have been reported. But...Miss Polendina discovered something, as the disaster."

Ruby turns to Penny, who approaches Ironwood.

"The earthquake, we experienced today...was not natural." Penny said.

Everyone looks confused.

"What do you mean, 'not natural'?" Ruby asked, before Penny explains.

"Well...naturally, earthquakes are caused underground, in a random moment in time. But...according to reports, the quake was manmade."

"...What?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"How is that possible?" Blake said. "You can't simply create an earthquake, of this scale. Not unless you have something very powerful enough, to drill through the ground."

Ironwood sighs. "That's another thing, we wanted to speak to you all about."

The screen dissapears, and another shows, showing footage, of a large ship flying away.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"That, Miss Xiao Long...is an Atlesian Dreadnought." Ironwood answered. "It fires a massive laser into the ground. And after, a certain amount of time...it can cause the ground to shake."

Ruby quickly stands up. "...Whoa, whoa, wait. Hold up. Are you telling me...that Atlas, has the techology, to drill through the ground...AND CREATE EARTHQUAKES?"

"Ruby!" Qrow exclaims.

"Don't talk to me!" Ruby yells at Qrow.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood calmly said. "I understand you anger. But, please. Allow me to explain."

Ruby clenches her hands into fists, before she sits back down. Ironwood continues.

"The dreadnought, was created during the Great War. Back when Mantle preceded Atlas. The dreadnought was created as an ultimate last resort. But, by the time it was finished, the War was over. And the ship was abandoned. At least...until today."

"And we can all guess, who found it...and used it to destroy Mantle." Qrow said.

"...Torchwick." Ruby growls.

"Correct." Ironwood said. "How and when they found it, remains to be solved. But, until then...we do what we can to help those, injured in Atlas, stop any crimes that occur, and keep the peace."

"What about the mission, sir?" Yang asked.

"What mission?" Sun said.

"That mission's to be delayed, until further notice." Ironwood said. "Our current ojective is to help those in Atlas."

"We'll do, what we can to help." Blake said, stopping Ruby from talking.

"Excellent." Ironwood said. "My troops are currently in Atlas, as of now. Be at the city, ASAP! Do what you can."

Ironwood puts his Scroll away. He, Penny, and Qrow walk out of the room, leaving everyone else there.

"So...when do we leave?" Neon asked.

Ruby, her head staring at the ground, lifts it and looks at everyone.

"1 hour." She asked. "We head to Atlas, in an hour. I would suggest, you all get ready."

Everyone begins to stand up and leave the room. All except for Yang and Ruby, who are still sitting.

"Ruby." Yang said. "I can't seem to understand something."

Ruby looks at Yang, expecting what she is going to say.

"What's going on between you and Qrow?"

"...It's personal, Yang." Ruby answered.

"...Personal?" Yang said. Ruby is silent. "That's complete bullshit, Ruby. I can tell, it's more that personal."

"You don't need to know." Ruby said, anger in her voice.

"I think, I deserve to know, Ruby." Yang said. "And if you won't tell me...then perhaps, I'll ask Qrow."

"Don't you dare!" Ruby exclaims.

"Then tell me, what is wr-"

"ENOUGH!" Ruby screams, slamming her hands on the table, silencing Yang. "This is something, that you will not ask again. If I want to, I'll tell you. But, until then...you quit asking. Got it?'

Yang, stunned and mad, stares at Ruby, before saying "Yes."

Ruby then gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Yang inside, clenching her fists.

"What is going on with you, Ruby?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **OC CHARACTERS:**

 **Adam Salfire - Created by (Name not known at this time)**

 **Fenrir - Created by saintxarc**

 **Aiden Inferno - Created by Alexis12345**

* * *

 **Hey, guys. So, my new RWBY story, titled Hero, is out for reading. If you guys want to read it, go to my profile, and you'll find the first chapter.**

 **I have nothing else to add, other than please leave a review of what you thought of Volume 6, so far. That is...if you want to leave a review. You don't have to.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Guess Who's Back

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 4**

 **Guess Who's Back**

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Weiss, after leaving her medical room, walks down the hallway, towards her room, when she stops at JNPR's door. Knocking on it, she hears a groan, and proceeds to open the door. Inside, she sees Nora sitting on the side of her bed, looking at the floor. When she hears the door close, Nora turns and looks at Weiss.

"Hey." Nora weakly says.

"Hey." Weiss says back. "Sorry for entering. But, Ren wanted me to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"...A little better." Nora answered.

Weiss the walks to the bed, across from Nora, and sits down on it.

"Nora." She said. "Ren told me, about what happened to you. And about...your past."

Nora, though surprised, just lowers her head down.

"It was bound to happen. I just wish, it didn't happen, today." Nora stares at the floor for a few seconds, before looking back at Weiss. "Did Ren and the others leave yet?"

Weiss nods. "No. But, they will be, in ten minutes. And the landing pad. They should be there, there."

"Thanks." Nora said, before standing up.

Weiss watches as Nora grab Magnhild.

"What are you doing?"

Nora looks at Weiss. "Can't do anything, by staying here. I'm going to join them, in helping the injured."

As Nora heads for the door, she stops before she opens it.

"The training room, will be empty." She said. "Should be perfect timing, Weiss."

Nora then leaves the room, and leaving the door open. Weiss stands up and follows suit, closing the door, and walking the opposite direction of Nora. She then opens the door, to her room. Locking it, she proceeds to her wardrobe, and opens it. But, instead of opening the elevator door, she instead grabs a long box and places it on her bed.

Weiss sighs and opens the top of the box. She stares at the rapier, she once used for battle. Myrtenaster rests in it's slot, with several Dust vials strapped as well. Weiss slowly reaches for her weapon. And though hesitant, she grips the hilt, and she lifts Myrtenaster up. Staring at the blade, a smile begins to form on her face.

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

"Absolutely not!" Ren exclaims to Nora, who caught up with him and the others.

"You cannot stop me, Ren." Nora said, her arms crossed.

"You should be resting."

"I can't just stay here, and do nothing!" Nora exclaims. "I want to help. And I'm going to."

Before Ren could talk again, he is interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. He and Nora turn and sees Ruby.

"If Nora wants to help out, then she can come along." She said. "But, you need to keep an eye on her, Ren."

Ren sighs and nods. "Okay, then." He turns to Nora. "Just stay close to me."

Nora slightly smiles. "Of course."

The three join everyone else, and walk inside the airship. As they sit down, Pyrrha raises her hand and makes a fireball. Jaune, sitting next to her, sees the worried look on her face.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" He asked.

Pyrrha quickly looks at Jaune. "Oh. Yeah. Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Why would you be nervous?" Jaune asked.

"...Well...the people of Atlas are still getting used to seeing me again. I was quite popular here, back in the day. And in addition, with me being a Maiden they are suspicious."

"I...guess, that's understandable." Jaune said.

"...Yeah." Pyrrha said, slowly remembering the day, she became a Maiden.

* * *

 **MONTHS AGO - COURTYARD**

Pyrrha, along with her team, stand at the courtyard of Alpha Base. Pyrrha is acting a little nervous.

"Pyrrha."

She turns and sees Jaune approaching her.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?"

Pyrrha slowly nods. "I'm sure, Jaune. If Ruby believes I could, then I'll take her word."

Pyrrha and Jaune then turn to see Ruby, Yang and Blake walking towards them. Behind them are Ironwood, Qrow, and Wesley.

"I'll be okay, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Trust me."

Jaune nods and backs away, to join Ren and Nora. Fenrir sits next to Jaune's foot.

Ruby walks faster and stops a foot away from Pyrrha.

"Hey, Ruby." Pyrrha said. "Weiss doing okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Ironwood gave her a prosthetic leg. She wanted to be here, to watch. But, I told her to rest."

Ruby looks down and looks at her own prosthetic. Her red robotic foot. She turns around and looks at Yang's robotic arm. And then she looks at Blake.

"At least Blake doesn't have the burden of having one, like us."

Ruby then turns back to Pyrrha and continues.

"Alright. It's time, I guess. Pyrrha. I'm not going to lie. The process of taking a Maiden's power was easy. But to transfer it...it's entire different."

"Different...how?" Pyrrha asked.

"It could be painful. For the both of us. Very painful. And in addition, you will experience some of my memories. Random ones, too."

Pyrrha smiles. "Worried, I might peek in, what you and Weiss do, in private?"

Ruby is surprised. "N...no! Of course not!"

Pyrrha giggles. "I was just joking, Ruby." Her smile fades, quickly. "Is there anything else, I should be aware of?"

"Yes." Ruby answered. "Once you've gained the Fall Maiden's powers, you will be granted the ability to take another's away, as a last resort. But, with all the Maidens, on our side...let's hope it doesn't have to go that way. So, anyways. Shortly after the transfer, Crystal, Terra, and I will help you with anything you want to know. All you have to do, is simply ask. Now. Are you ready?"

Pyrrha looks at her team, who bear worried looks. "Yes. I am."

"Okay." Ruby said, nods. She looks at Ironwood, who nods. Ruby then raises her hand. "Kneel down."

Pyrrha then kneels down, one knee on the ground. Ruby the places her hand on Pyrrha's head and closes her eyes.

"This will not be easy, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Having a Maiden's powers bears a big and dangerous responsibility. But, only you can choose the path, you wish to pursuit. Much like, what I did, when I took my responsibilities."

"I understand." Pyrrha said. "Do it."

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby gasps, and her eyes opens, glowing outwardly. Her orange glow slowly turns to white, as an orange glow surrounds her. The glow slowly moves from Ruby and onto Pyrrha. As everyone watches in amazement, Pyrrha's eyes open wide, and they glow orange, outwardly.

Pyrrha the begins to experience the memories. She sees Ruby hovering over the White Fang camp. Then sees Taiyang, being killed by Cinder. Then there's the memory of Ruby crying over Ozpin's body. Next, Pyrrha sees Ruby witnessing the explosion that blew up the courthouse in Vale. Then seeing Ruby screaming over her lost foot. Then finally, witnessing Torchwick executing both Violet and Coco.

Ruby then releases Pyrrha, and falls to the ground. Pyrrha follows suit, and begins to yell, her eyes still glowing. She then raises her hand, see fire expel from it. Shaking, she attempt to stand up and manages to. Ruby does the same thing. Upon seeing Pyrrha, she walks to her. Pyrrha's shaking slowly subsides, and her eyes stop glowing, and the fire dissapears from her hand.

"The transfer went good." Ruby said. "Was expecting something worse. But, I'm glad it went well. Pyrrha. You are now the Fall Maiden."

Ruby and Pyrrha turn and they see Crystal landing next to them The ground then opens up, and Terra leaps out and lands.

"Well...it appears that we now have all 4 Maidens." Terra said, smiling.

"I sensed it, too." Crystal said. "It seems Miss Nikos agreed to be Fall."

"Sense?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Right. I forgot." Ruby said. "As a Maiden, you also have the ability to sense other Maidens, no matter where in Remnant, they are."

"That way, we know, if a Maiden is either in trouble...or if she is dead." Crystal said. "When Amber died, we both felt that. So, if any of us gets killed, or hurt...you'll feel it, Miss Nikos."

"I...guess that's reassuring." Pyrrha said.

"But, look on the bright side." Terra said. "You can fly! Unlike me. I'm all about the traveling underground."

Pyrrha smiles. "Flying. I suppose that's good."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - ATLAS**

Pyrrha stares at the people, who are injured, sitting on the sidewalk. Soldiers are helping those, who can't walk. They also hand the injured, some water and other beverages.

"We never knew this was going to happen."

Pyrrha turns and sees Ruby, who looks at the ground.

"We never even knew, what Torchwick did. Finding that dreadnought. And using it, to destroy a whole city."

"...None of us knew, what was going to happen, Ruby." Pyrrha said. "For all we know, he may have found it, during the last few months. But, we don't know."

Ruby looks at Pyrrha. "And that scares me. What else could did they find, that can ensure destruction?"

Pyrrha then says nothing, and just sees Jaune helping a civilian, to her feet.

"He still faring well?" Ruby asked.

"Now and then." Pyrrha answered. "He's moved on. But, he still thinks about her."

"...Neo." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I see him, carrying that umbrella, she used to have, sometimes. And occasionally, he speaks to Neo, as if she's in the room."

Ruby sighs. "And Cinder is still out there. And he's angry at her."

Pyrrha looks at Ruby, with a concerned look.

"Cinder killed Neo. She killed Jaune's parents. And then Sapphire. Jaune wants revenge. But, for some reason, he won't pursue it."

"...Maybe it's because, he knows that he would be changed, if he did." Pyrrha said, looking back at Jaune. "Though...I am afraid for him."

"And that's why, you're going to do whatever you can, to help him out." Ruby said. "You care about him. Very much."

"...Yeah."

Jaune then runs to them, and catches his breath, before speaking.

"I'm going a few blocks, north of here." He said. "Pyrrha. Come with me."

Pyrrha nods, and she follows Jaune, where they meet with Ren and Nora, and they all run down the road. Ruby sees Yang and Blake approaching her.

"Just talked to Ironwood, a minute ago." Yang said. "Said that there's an area, that we should check."

Yang then gets out her Scroll, and shows the coordinates to Ruby.

"That's where JNPR's heading." Ruby said. "We should catch up with them."

The trio then begin running towards the direction, Team JNPR ran.

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

Weiss pants hard, as she rests on one knee, and using Myrtenaster as support. She lifts her head up and looks at the white Beowolf, staring at her. Weiss lowers her head and chuckles, before doing her best to stand up. She then looks at her summon, and smiles.

"Okay." She said. "Let's see if I can do better."

* * *

 **BUILDING**

Team JNPR enter an empty building, dust covering their clothes and armor, and exhausted. Nora lies down on a counter and rests Magnhild on her chest.

Ren sits next to her, while Pyrrha stands nearby, and Jaune look out a window. He sees Ruby, Yang and Blake walking around the street, they're in.

 _Ring_

Jaune takes out his Scroll, and he is surprised. He then looks at his team.

"I gotta take this. I'll be back."

Jaune then exits the main room, and into a hallway. Pyrrha, showing concern, looks at Ren and Nora, before quietly following Jaune. Opening the door, Pyrrha sees that the hallway is empty. She sees a door open, and slowly walks to it. Sitting next to the doorframe, she quickly peeks inside, seeing Jaune resting on a desk, and looking at his Scroll.

Jaune answers the call, and a green-haired woman appears.

"Hey, Jade." Jaune said, to his sister, Jade Arc.

Jade smiles. "Hey, little brother. Been a while, huh?"

"A couple months. Yeah." Jaune answered. "Any reason, why you called me?"

"Well, we all heard about what happened in Atlas." Jade answered. "We just wanted to be sure, you were okay."

"I'm fine, Jade." Jaune said. "Everyone else is fine."

Jade then turns concerned. "And...Neptune?"

"He's fine, too. Just...a little anti-social. You should come over, sometimes. I can tell, he misses you."

"I'll try to."

Jaune's expression then turns to worry. "How's...how's Clover doing?"

Jade then goes sad, and closes her eyes. "She's...it doesn't look good, Jaune."

Jaune then begins to tightly grip on the desk, with his free hand.

"Doctors are giving her a few more days. If she doesn't wake up...they'll have no other choice."

Jaune grips the desk harder and sadly sighs.

"Jaune?"

Jaune then takes a moment to calm down, before speaking. "Thanks for updating me. Just let me know, whether she wakes up...or if she doesn't."

Before Jade can speak, Jaune ends the call, turns around, and rests her hands on the desk, and staring at it.

Pyrrha, having heard the conversation, looks at the floor in sadness.

"It was a car accident, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, surprised, peeks back inside, and sees Jaune looking at her. She then slowly stands up and walks inside.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." She said, sitting across from him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your call. When I saw the concern on your face...I just couldn't stay away."

"It's okay." Jaune said. "I was going to tell you, anyways. Ren and Nora know already. But, I didn't want to tell you, until I was sure."

"I understand, Jaune. I don't know what happened. But, it sounded like a family problem."

"It is." Jaune said. "But, I think you should be aware of the problem. So, if u have any questions, go ahead."

"...Clover. So, that's your older sister? Right?" Juane nods. "And you said, it was a car accident. What happened, exactly?"

"Drunk driver." Jaune answered. "Side-swept Clover's car, and it went down a cliff. She survivied that. But, now she's fighting for her life. Doctors put her in a medically-induced coma. But, they said, she slowly failing. If she's not awake, in the next few days...they're going to pull the plug."

Jaune clenches his hands in fists, and they are shaking.

"I should be there, right now. With my family. Stay by her side. And just hope..."

Jaune is interrupted by Pyrrha, who tightly hugs him. Jaune, though surprised, doesn't pry himself off, as he would've. Instead, he hugs Pyrrha back. Pyrrha can feel Jaune shaking and him sniffling, and his head resting on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Just let it all out."

Jaune, after a couple seconds, releases his hug. Pyrrha, too. He wipes his tears and grabs his sword.

"Not now." Jaune said. "I can't. Not until our job is done, here. We don't know, if anyone else is trapped or hurt. And we need to help them."

Pyrrha stares at Jaune for a few seconds, before she nods. "Yeah. You're right."

"Okay." Jaune said. "We should pro-"

"Juane!"

Jaune and Pyrha turn to see Ren, at the doorway.

"We have a problem."

The two follow Ren out of the room, down the hallway, and into the main room, they entered in. They, along with Nora run outside to see Ruby, Blake and Yang fighting a masked woman, who is deflecting every attack they make, and gives a few hits of her own towards the trio. When she kicks all three back, she takes a look at JNPR, their weapons ready. She then focuses her attention, and tilts her head.

"Well, well, well." She said. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Pyrrha looks confused, along with her teammates. The masked woman proceeds to slowly take off her mask, and remove the hood, she wore. Showing her face, Team JNPR go between surprised and shocked. Even Ruby, Yang, and Blake are that way, too.

Ruby then turns angry. "Cinder."

Cinder, smiling and wearing a cloth over her missing eye, turns to Ruby.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Missed me much?"

"Not by a long shot." Ruby said.

Cinder sighs. "That's too bad."

"Whatever you think, you doing." Ruby said. "I suggest you stop. It's clear, that you're outnumbered."

"It wouldn't matter." Cinder said. "I'm only here, for just one person."

Jaune turns to Pyrrha, who begins to back away. He turns to Cinder. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

"Oh, you are so wrong." Cinder said, smiling. "I'm only here...for you."

Jaune is surprised. Cinder chuckles.

"Please tell me, you haven't forgotten, what you did to me, all those months ago. What you did, in your blind rage."

Cinder's smile fades and turns angry.

"You beat me merciless. And took away my eye."

Swords the materialized in front of Cinder.

"So, I'll return the favor."

Cinder then charges at Jaune, who manages to block her sword with his hold. As they struggle, Jaune is surprised, that Cinder is actually pushing him backwards.

"BY TAKING BOTH OF YOUR EYES!" Cinder screams.

Cinder jumps and lands on Jaune's shield, pushing him to the ground. She then attempts to stab him, but he rolls away and stands. Ren and Nora charge at her, but Cinder jumps and flips over them, and landing near Pyrrha, who is frozen. Cinder smiles and grabs her, by the neck.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaims, before running.

Cinder looks at Jaune, before looking back at Pyrrha.

"Perhaps next time, Nikos."

Cinder then throws Pyrrha to the ground, before she jumps out of the way, from Jaune. Cinder then turns to see Ruby, Blake and Yang joining the others. Jaune is staring at the scared Pyrrha, before he helps her up.

"Get outta here." Jaune said. "We all know, what happens, if Cinder gets near you, again."

Pyrrha stares in silence.

"Pyrhha! Go!"

Pyrrha, surprised by the yell, immediately nods. She takes one last look at Cinder, and proceeds to fly away. Jaune then turns and gets Crocea Mors. The others prepare themselves as well.

Cinder chuckles. "Oh...this is going to be fun."

* * *

 **SCHNEE FAMILY MANSION - VELVET'S ROOM**

Velvet sits on the floor of her room. In front of her, on the floor, lies a video camera, the screen ready to play. She appears to be hesitant as she reaches for it, but backs her arm away. She then slowly sighs and proceeds to grab the camera. Pressing play, she watches the video play.

The video shows a waterfall a few feet away, and a hand sticking out to feel the water. The woman, Velvet walks into the view of the camera, and turns to smile.

 _"Velvet. Not too close. Wouldn't want to get those cute rabbit ears wet."_

 _"Oh, don't you worry." **Velvet said.** "I'll be fine. In fact...why don't you get closer?"_

 _"I...wouldn't. I don't want my beret wet."_

 ** _Velvet sighs and walks forward and grabs something. Pulling someone in, Coco Adel comes into view._**

Velvet sadly smiles, upon seeing Coco.

 _"Alright, Velvs." **Coco said.** "Any reason, why we're out here?"_

 _"Please be patient, Coco." **Velvet said.** "I promise you, you'll enjoy, what happens next. Now. I want you to just stand still, and don't move. Okay?'_

 _ **Coco sighs and smiles.** "I trust you."_

 ** _Velvet nods. She then raises her hands and proceeds to grab Coco's beret, surprising the latter. Velvet then grabs Coco's glasses and puts both items aside._**

 _"Alright. Now...close your eyes. And please no peeking, this time. And trust me, when I say, that I can tell."_

 _"Relax, Velvs." **Coco said.** "I'll do as you say."_

 ** _Coco proceeds to close her eyes. Velvet waits a couple seconds, before she then takes out a small black box._**

Velvet's smile slowly fades away, and her eyes begin to water.

 ** _Velvet then sits in one knee, and raises her hand, that holds the now-open box._**

 _"Okay." **She said.** "Open your eyes."_

 ** _Coco opens her eyes, and they go wide, upon seeing the ring, held in the box._**

 _"Velvet?"_

 ** _Velvet stands up and gets little closer to her girlfriend._**

 _"Coco Adel. We've been together, for two years. And those two years have been the happiest, I've ever had, in my entire life. And it is all because of you."_

 ** _Velvet then rests her head on Coco's and continues._**

 _"We had some ups and downs in the past. Sure. But together, we picked each other up and we were happy again. And now, after so long, I believe it's time, we go further."_

 _"Are you...asking me to be your wife?" **Coco asked.**_

 _"Well...we are standing besides a beautiful waterfall, and I am holding a ring, in front of you. Pretty sure, that answers your question."_

 _ **Coco chuckles.** "Well, you got a point there. And I must admit, this was a brilliant way to propose. So, I may as well, say yes to yours."_

 ** _Coco takes the ring and places it in her ring finger, while Velvet places the box aside. She the grasps Coco's hands, and they stare at each other, before the screen turns off._**

Velvet stares at the black screen, for a few seconds, before she sets it down, and stares at the floor. She then turns her head and sees Aiden, who had been sitting on a chair.

"How long were you there?" She asked.

"Long enough." Aiden said.

Velvet grabs the video camera, stands up and places it inside a drawer.

"Coco and I. The proposal happened, a week before the courthouse explosion in Vale, months ago...we agreed not to let anyone know, until we felt like, we were ready. Needless to say...it never happened."

Velvet watches as a tear drops on the beret that one belonged to Coco.

"Why do you watch it?"

Velvet turns and looks at Aiden.

"You're clearly torturing yourself, by watching that footage. Why?"

Velvet goes to her bed and sits on it.

"I have a hatred in me, Aiden." She said. "Hatred for the man, who took her away from me. Who brutally murdered the girl, I loved."

"...Torchwick." Aiden said.

"Every day, I think a number of way, I want to enact my revenge on that murdering bastard. Every goddamn day. But, I know that if I did...I would become him. A murderer. So, I watch the video, every day...as a reminder to the girl, who would never want me to kill for revenge."

Aiden stares at Velvet, before standing up and walking to her. He then proceeds to place his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to help you, Velvet." He said. "Coco would've want you to move on. And I know, that you know that, already. But, you're going to need someone, who can help you do that. And that's where I come in."

Velvet nods. "Thank you, Aiden."

That's when the sound of a muffled explosion is heard. The two turn to where it happened.

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

* * *

 **STREET**

Jaune is blasted back, crashing onto a car, and landing on the ground. As he slowly gets up, he sees Ruby crashing onto the wall, and falling. Jaune turns and sees Cinder down the street, they're in. Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora attempt to attack her, but Cinder manages to dodge and deflect every attack. She then kicks the four away from her, and make her walk towards Jaune, who is now standing.

Jaune attempts to charge, but someone lands on his shield, and grasping it. Hearing the maniacal laughter, Juane looks at Tyrian, who jumps backwards and land next Cinder. Ruby joins Jaune and they get ready to fight. Cinder tries to charge at them, but is blocked by an arm. She turns and looks at Tyrian.

"Allow me." He said, chuckling. "I think it's time to show them, what I can really do."

Cinder growls, but backs away.

"Good girl." Tyrian said. "Now, then..." He turns and looks at Jaune and Ruby.

"You." Ruby growled, eyes glowing.

"Oh, hello there, little flower." Tyrian said. "Happy to see me, again. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, I know you aren't happy. Especially, after what happened to your poor girlfriend. Speaking of which...how is she, these days?"

Ruby tries to run towards him, but it stopped by Jaune's sword.

"Don't let him provoke you." Jaune said. "He'll sting you, if you do."

Ruby is confused. "Sting?"

Tyrian gasps and just smiles. "My, my. You are aware, huh?"

Jaune turn towards Tyrian. "Damn right. So, why don't you just show us, what you're hiding, under that belt. I believe the trait you have...is a scorpion."

Tyrian chuckles. Ruby and Jaune see that Tyrian's belt is seemingly unwrapping itself, from his waist. And out comes a tail, with a stinger on the tip. Tyrian the makes his stinger point at the two.

"He's...a Faunus." Ruby said.

"Yep." Jaune said. "Be careful. He can deplete your Aura, if he hits the weak spots. And his stinger is very poisonus."

"You, my adversary, are quite knowledgeable about me." Tyrian said. "Care to tell me, how?"

Jaune then get Crocea Mors ready. "Let's just get this fight over with." He turns to Ruby. "I'll take care of him. You focus on her."

Ruby turns to look at Cinder, who then climbs up a ladder, to a rooftop. Ruby flies up to follow her, while Jaune and Tyrian charge at each other.

Ruby lands on the rood, and looks at Cinder.

"Oh, Little Rose." Cinder said, smiling. "Care for another round? I, myself, am enjoying this day, fairly wonderful."

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaims.

"Oh, my." Cinder said. "That anger, I heard. Oh, it reminds me of all the times, we had together. Killing your father. Holding the Schnee girl hostage. Hurting dear young Arc, emotionally. I sure do know, how to get a reaction from you."

Ruby charges at Cinder, swinging Crimson Rose at her adversary. Cinder manages to block the attack, but Ruby angrily struggles to push her sword forward.

"Are you...actually trying to kill me?" Cinder said, struggling.

She then notices something in Ruby's silver eyes. Slits of red appears in her eyes, before disappearing. She then smiles.

"Well, well."

Cinder then kicks Ruby, making her slide backwards.

"I guess, after all these years, I never knew."

Ruby tries Crimson Rose, but Cinder dodges the blade. Gripping the handle, she pulls Ruby back, and hits her knee on Ruby's stomach.

"She's been living, in you head. I'm assuming, I'm correct."

Cinder then grabs Ruby's head makes eye contact.

"Salem. You can see her, huh?"

Ruby's eyes go wide. Cinder just smiles.

"I am right. And I see, based on your reaction...you're still afraid of her. Heh. That's good. Because, what you don't know is this...she can control you."

Ruby then shows fear, upon hearing that.

"And when she does, she'll probably go after the ones, you love. And you'll just watch, as she slaughters them all."

Ruby punches Cinder and tries to flies away. But, Cinder manages to grab her foot, and then proceeds to slam her to the ground. Ruby, dazed, struggles to get up. Cinder walks to Ruby, grabs her by her cape, and proceeds to drag her, as she walks.

"Only time will tell, when Salem decides to take over your body"

Cinder stops at the edge of the rooftop, where she sees Tyrian fighting not only Jaune, but the others as well.

"And when she does...I will personally be there, to welcome her back."

Tyrian gives Jaune a kick, and the latter flies towards his teammates, crashing into them.

"All it takes, for that to happen, is for you to lose you will and hope."

Cinder then grabs Ruby, by her neck and raises her up.

"In the meantime...why don't you help your friends out?"

Cinder then throws Ruby over, and she, still dazed, falls down, towards the ground. Tyrian sees then and chuckles. Avoiding an attack by Yang, Tyrian leaps up into the air, and proceeds to give Ruby a kick to her abdomen. Ruby is sent flying backwards into a car. As she impacts, her aura then depletes. Groaning, she tries to get up.

Tyrian lands next to Ruby, and gives her a kick in the face, making her fall to the ground again.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaims, before she charges.

"Not so fast!" Tyrian exclaims, putting his stinger near Ruby's neck.

Yang immediately stops, upon seeing this.

"Her aura is gone, Missy." Tyrian said. "And I can easily kill her, right here. So, I suggest you back away. Nice and slowly."

Yang angrily backs away, towards the others. As Tyrian watches, Ruby then makes a ball of ice with her hand. Seeing Tyrian distracted, she throws it at his face. Tyrian yells as he walks backwards, a few feet. He growls.

"You bitch!"

His eyes then suddenly shifts from yellow to purple. Ruby tries to get up, but then sees the stinger heading towards her.

Ruby would've been stung right there...has it not been for the glyph that blocks it. Ruby is surprised to see the glyph.

"Weiss?" She asked, looking around.

She is taken by surprised, at the person, who lands in between her and Tyrian's stinger. Ruby's eyes go wide is shock, as she looks at the woman, who she thought is dead.

"Winter?"

Winter pulls her hood down, and sighs. "Miss Rose."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Okay. So, you're now wondering how Cinder from Winter and Goodwitch. Well, that will be explained in Chapter 5. So, please be patient.**

 **Also, there will be two fight scenes, that will be similar to fight scenes in previous RWBY chapters.**

 **That's about it, you guys. Chapter 5, will be published soon. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Tell

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 5**

 **Don't Tell**

* * *

 **MONTHS AGO - WEISS' ROOM**

Weiss sadly sits on her bed, staring down at the metal prosthetic leg, she now dons.

"Feels weird, huh?"

Weiss lifts her head, to see Yang, holding a tray of food.

"Having a metal leg, to replace the one, I lost?" Weiss asked. "How else, am I supposed to feel?"

"Well...weird at first." Yang said, setting the tray next to Weiss. "But, after a while...you get used to it." She then lifts her own artificial limb and looks at it. "That's how it felt with mine."

"...Sure." Weiss said, before lowering her head down.

Yang senses something. "What's bothering you, Weiss?"

"...What happened to me. What that Tyrian guy did. He could've just killed me, right there. But instead, I lost a leg and was in a coma."

"...Maybe he wasn't trying to kill you." Yang said.

Weiss looks at Yang. "What do you mean?"

Yang sits on the shelf across from Weiss. "Tyrian's a psychopath, based on what Pyrrha told us. He doesn't just like to kill. But, he like to hurt people as well. That way, he taunt them later. So, he's going to either taunt Ruby or you, the next time you see him. You can't let him, do that. Otherwise, next time...he'll actually kill you."

Weiss then slowly stands up, and picks up Myrtenaster, which was rested next to her. Staring at her weapon, she then turns and walk across the room, where she is placing the rapier inside the long box.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

Weiss closes the box, locks it, and walks to the wardrobe. Before she opens the door, she turns to Yang.

"We all know, that I've never been fit to fight, ever since Torchwick and Cinder took me hostage...and tortured me and my father. Me going with you guys, that day in the forest. When we rescued Cyan and my father. That's was just a test, to see if I should return to fighting. And when Atlas was attacked...I was reluctant. But now...I think it's time, to stop testing myself."

Yang stands and walks to Weiss. "What are you saying?"

"...I'm saying, that I'm done, fighting. From now on...I'll be helping, in other ways. But, from the safety of my own home."

Weiss then opens the wardrobe door, and places the box on the ground.

"Are...you're sure about this?" Yang asked. "And what about Ruby?"

"Ruby and I agreed, last night, that this is for the best." Weiss answered. "She wouldn't want me to return to the fight, anyways."

Weiss stares at the box, for a few seconds. Shen then proceeds to to close the wardrobe door.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - TRAINING ROOM**

Weiss smiles, as she stares at something, proud of what she has accomplished. She then hears the sound of doors opening, and turns to see Emerald, who appears to be in awe.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

Across from Weiss, stands the giant suit of armor, she summoned years before, when she was battling Salem. It is bowing to Weiss.

"Whoa." Emerald said.

Weiss then hears the muffled booms outside. "What was that?"

Emerald shakes her head, to get out of the trance, she's in. "We got trouble."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Soldiers begin firing their weapons, at the Dark Seekers that were charging towards them. As a few of them fall, someone leaps into the air, and lands behind the soldiers. They turn around, to see a smiling Cinder, as she swipes at them. She then turns around and uses both her swords to deflect a large blade, that tried to strike her. The attacker jumps back and lands a few feet across from her.

Lucas, the psychologist, rests his two-handed sword on his shoulder.

"Cinder Fall." He said. "A definition of pure evil. But...with some flaws, of course."

Cinder smiles. "And who are you?"

Lucas shrugs. "I'm just a therapist. Most of the time. And rarely...I'm also the distraction."

Cinder smile fades, and jumps out of the way, barely missing the strike of a staff. Cinder lands on a platform and watches as Sun, Neon, and Neptune join Lucas, with Sun's eyes wide, looking at the sword.

"So...therapist, huh?" Neon asked.

Lucas smiles and suddenly charges. Swinging his sword, he strikes the bottom of the platform, causing it to slowly slide. Cinder leaps off the platform and attacks Lucas, only to be blocked by Neptune's trident.

Cinder growls, and pulls out a pistol. She aims it at Neptune's face. Neptune quickly moves his head to miss the gunshot and pushes Cinder off. Sun and Neon begin attacking Cinder, with the latter dodging and receiving a few hits from the duo's staffs, before she manages to kick them away. When she gets up, she sees that she is surrounded by the four. And when she looks up, she sees Crystal, flying above her.

"It's clear, that you are surrounded, Cinder." Lucas said. "I would suggest, you be a good little girl, and just surrender, already."

Seeing no other way out, Cinder growls and her swords dissapear. She then sits on the ground, with her legs crossed. Soldier arrive and begin to walk closer towards her Cinder then suddenly smiles, as a soldier grabs her. She grabs the soldier, throws him, and takes his rifle. She begins to fire, causing everyone to duck.

"Hey, bitch!"

Cinder turns around, and it struck, sending her flying through a wall. Sun turns his head, and sees the former bully, Cardin Winchester, resting his mace on his shoulder.

"You know. She isn't that scary, when she's a normal person."

Cinder jumps through the hole, she made and angrily looks at Cardin, who smiles.

"Scary, huh?" She said, her swords materializing. "Let's see, if I those words, come to light."

Cinder then begins to charge.

* * *

 **STREET**

Tyrian leaps backwards and lands a few feet away. He begins looking at Winter and Ruby, who falls to the ground, her eyes wide in shock.

Tyrian chuckles and raises his arms.

"As I live and breathe. Winter Schnee. In the flesh. And I though, you were dead."

"Well, I'm standing right before you? Aren't I?" Winter asked.

Winter then turns to look at the shocked faces of Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren and Nora, before turning to Ruby.

"How...how are you alive?" Ruby shakily asked.

Winter ignores the answer and turns back to Tyrian.

"I'm going to be direct. I don't know, who you are. But, I would suggest leaving, right now."

Tyrian chuckles. "Why, Miss Schnee. My name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid, I cannot do that. My mission, given to my boss, requires me to kill the little flower, behind you. And I will do so, without hesitation."

"You're not getting near her." Winter said. "The only person, you should be concerned about...is me."

Tyrian, surprised, began to giggle, before it turns to maniacal laughter. Winter, unfazed, just tilts her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Winter said. "Finish your laugh. Nobody cares."

Tyrian then stops laughing, and is quickly turning mad, growling at her.

Winter the turns to Ruby. "Miss Rose. I would suggest, you stay back for this one."

The sound of throat clearing is heard, and Winter turns back to Tyrian.

"I think, we had enough talking. Don't you?" Tyrian said, getting ready to charge, and his tail ready to sting.

Winter then takes out a sword. The blade of the sword is slightly wider than the sword, she used before her "death."

"You're goddamn-"

She doesn't finish her sentence, when Tyrian suddenly charges at her. Winter quickly deflects his attack and leads Tyrian away from Ruby. He jumps back and the two charge at each other, clashing their blades. Winter leaps into the air, and spins forward. When her sword clashes with Tyrians claw blades, the force causes a nearby car to split in half. Winter growls, while Tyrian chuckles. That's one two barrels exit the center of one of the claw-blades, and they begin firing. Winter jumps away, and Tyrian circles around her, firing at her. Winter uses her Glyphs and her sword to deflect every shot.

Yang and Blake then charge towards the villain. Tyrian, knowing who's coming, stops firing, and spins-kicks the both of them, before sending them backwards. He then makes a charge towards Ruby. But, he is met by Winter, blocking his claw-blades, with her sword and Glyphs.

While blocking Tyrian, Winter turns her head to Ruby. "Stay away!" She then pushes Tyrian away.

Ruby growls and looks up to see Penny, who had arrived, at a rooftop. She then flies up to the roof and lands next to Penny.

"Ruby. Is that-"

Penny doesn't finish, when Ruby snatches her sniper rifle.

"Hey!"

Ruby ignores Penny, and aims the rifle towards Tyrian, but the guy, along with Winter, are too fast.

The fight, consisting of deflecting attacks and blocking bullets continues, until Tyrian's tail grab's Winter's sword, and throws it away, lodging the blade, onto a wall. Winter grabs her wrist, and angrilly looks at the laughing Tyrian.

Then a sniper bullet speeds past Tyrian, who looks at where the bullet hit. He giggles, as his tail deflects the sniper bullets fired by Ruby. Winter, noticing Tyrian distracted, looks at her hand and makes it a fist, along with a Glyph on top of it. Smirking, she then throws a punch, which his Tyrian in the face. He groans, covering his face. Looking up, his is met by a back-slap by Winter, who proceeds to slap him again. Winter then gives Tyrian a kick to the gut, sending him flying backwards to a wall. She then casually walks past Tyrian, smirking, while he growls.

Winter then stops to her sword, grabbing the handle. Hearing a maniacal chuckle, she manages to dislodge her sword and stops an attack. She then leaps and uses Glyphs to leap to the roof of a building, before stopping another attack by Tyrian. As they continue, Winter notices a crack on the rooftop, and runs to it. Tyrian jumps into the air. Winter stomps on the crack, causing the portion to collapse. Tyrian falls through the hole, and Winter jumps back. But, her leg is grabbed by Tyrian's tail, and in dragged with him.

Ruby, seeing this, gives Penny her sniper rifles, and flies down, near where the others are. They then see a wall explode. Winter is thrown outside and rolls on the floor. As she gets up, Ruby sees her Aura flashing white. Turning to the hole in the wall, she sees a brief flash of purple, before Tyrian charges out of the hole. Winter grabs her sword, and prepares herself. Tyrian, however is stopped short, by Ruby's sword.

"Ruby!" Yang yells.

Ruby kicks Tyrian back and lands next to Winter. Tyrian growls and charges again, Ruby and Winter doing the same. Blocking their swords, Tyrian kicks Winter away, and tries to strike Ruby, only for Winter to block again.

"Ruby!" She yells. "What did I say? Stay away!"

"This is my fight, too!' Ruby yells back.

Ruby is then suddenly pinned to the ground, by a Glyph, that turns black. Winter then grabs Tyrian's head, and bashes it to her knee, and his Aura depletes. Finding the opportunity, Winter also swipes her sword at Tyrian's tail. The stinger falls to the ground, and Tyrian screams in pain. He backs away and notices that Yang and Blake, are in front of him, their weapons. He growls and turns around, running away.

Yang then angrilly turns and walk towards Winter, stopping a foot away from her.

"Release her! Now!"

Winter turns and looks at Ruby, and waves her hand. The Glyph disappears, and Ruby gets up. Winter is then punched to the ground, by Yang, her eyes red and hair glowing.

"You better start answering some goddamn questions, Winter!" Yang exclaims.

"Yang." Blake said, putting her arm in front of Yang, who looks at her.

"Look at her, Blake! It's Winter-fucking-Schnee! Alive! ALIVE, BLAKE!"

"I can see that!" Blake yells. "But, this is not an interrogation!"

"It wouldn't matter."

Blake and Yang turn and see Winter getting up.

"I wouldn't even answer your questions, anyhow." Winter said. "I've been bound by an oath. And I cannot break it."

"An oath?" Ruby said, walking to her. "You are here! You...are...ALIVE! That is impossible, Winter! We watched you die, three years ago! The three of us, did! We saw your body, in a coffin. And we saw you, get buried! You should be dead, Winter! So, why don't you forget about your oath, for one second, and just tell us-"

Ruby is cut off by Winter swinging her sword, the blade stopping near her neck. Yang tries to charge, but Blake stops her. Winter begins to back away.

"I wasn't even supposed to expose myself to you." Winter said. "But, I couldn't let him kill you, Ruby."

Winter then lowers her sword, sheathing it.

"If you had died, Ruby...it would've devastated everyone. Including Weiss. And given the trauma, she has right now...I didn't want her to be hurt."

Winter then puts on her hood and begins to back away, putting her sword away. She then lowers her head.

"Don't tell Weiss." Winter said, before running away.

"Wait!" Ruby yells.

She is stopped, by the sound of faint explosions.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Cardin prepares his mace, as he tries to attack Cinder, who back-flips away. He is unprepared, when someone lands in front of him. Torchwick smiles and swings his cane, sending Cardin backwards. Sun and Neon then charge at Torchwick, and attacks him. Torchwick blocks every attack, and jumps back, allowing Cinder to slash at the two, sending them flying to a wall.

Neptune, his weapon in gun form, fires at Torchwick, who ducks and aims his cane. The projectile fires and hits Neptune, knocking him out.

"Anyone else, want a go ahead?" Torchwick exclaims. "I guarantee, that you will fail. So, go ahead. Who else wants to attack me?"

Cinder joins Torchwick and they see that no one else tries to attack them.

"No?' Torchwick asked. He waits a few seconds, before smiling.

That's when he sees Ruby landing near them, sword ready.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Red. Alive. I thought, my psychopathic ally, would've finished you off, by now."

"He would've." Ruby said. "But, he underestimated me."

"Did he, now?" Torchwick asked. "Tell me, then. Is he dead?"

Ruby smiles. "Nope. But, let's just say, he won't be stinging any more people."

Lucas, who was helping Neptune up, notices that Ruby's hand, behind her back, is holding her Scroll. He sees the message, that was typed in.

 _Now._

Ruby then presses send, before putting the Scroll away. Torchwick notices this.

"What did you just do?"

Ruby, still smiling, sheathes her sword, before backing away.

Torchwick and Cinder prepare themselves. But, when Ruby looks up, Torchwick notices and immediately has his cane up, which blocks two feet. He manages to push his attack back. He and Cinder look and see Velvet landing. Cinder takes the rifle, she took, and fires, making Velvet run, from the gunfire.

Yang, Blake, Juane, Ren and Nora enter Alpha Base, when they see Velvet running.

"Velvet!" Jaune said, before noticing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, man." Aiden said, smiling. "Just watch and learn."

Velvet kicks Cinder back, before turning her attention to Torchwick. She attacks the villain, leaping in the air, and kicking him several times. Turning her head, Velvet jumps as Cinder fires her rifle. She then attempts to punch Torchwick, who punches her back. Velvet manages to grab Cinder, and force her to lodge her rifle onto Torchwick's abdomen. Torchwick growls, while Cinder gives Velvet a scowling look. Cinder drops her rifle, and her sword materialize. She attempts to strike Velvet, who jumps and does several back flips. Then something appears on Velvet's feet, before she fires two holographic projectiles from them. Cinder and Torchwick manages to either swipe or slash at the projectiles, before they turn back to what is happening, now.

Several holographic projectiles surround Velvet, who appears to be handstand-spinning in a dancing style. Velvet then takes out two red arrows, and throws them at the villains. The arrows explode, and the projectiles does the same, when they hit near them.

Cinder and Torchwick, dazed from the explosions, prepare themselves, not noticing Velvet behind them. When Cinder turns, Velvet grabs her and Torchwick, delivering several kicks to them. Velvet gives more kicks to Cinder, before sending her to the ground. Cinder gets up and prepares to strike, when a chain wraps around her neck, and drags her out of Alpha Base.

Velvet gives another kick to Torcwick, before he grabs her by the neck, and throws her to the ground. He then leaps into the air, and attempts to strike her. But, Velvet blocks with her feet, still projecting Mercury's boots. The shock wave from the impact causes everyone nearby to fall to the ground. Torchwick jumps over Velvet, when she gets up, and tries to deliver some blows, only to be blocked several times. After a few deflected blows, Velvet kicks Torchwick to the ground, before throwing another red arrow. It explodes, sending Torchwick through a wall, outside Alpha Base. As he gets up, brushing the dust off his jacket, he then sees Velvet, about to deliver another kick.

* * *

 **STREET**

Cinder, still being dragged by the chain, is brought to a street, and crashing onto a car. The chain retracts, as Cinder gets up, rubbing her neck.

Cinder then smiles. "Well, well. Emerald. Didn't think, you'd still be with them."

She begins to look around, only seeing the fleeing citizens, running away.

"Where are you."

 _Boom._

Cinder manages to avoid the green bullet, that barely missed her face. She back-flips from the gunfire at her. Cinder then takes out her rifle, and fires at Emerald, who leaps across the roofs of the small buildings. When she sees that Emerald stopped running, Cinder puts her rifle away, and her swords appearing.

"Stop hiding, Emerald!" She yells. "Come and fight me! Unless, you are still a hiding coward!"

She then sees Emerald jump off the roof and land across from her.

"I changed, since the last time, we saw each other, Cinder." Emerald said, her sickles ready.

Cinder smiles. "Well, then." She raises her sword. "Prove it to me."

She then notices that Emerald puts her sickles away.

"When I meant, that I changed, Cinder...I meant something else."

Cinder then feels a kick to the face, sending her to a wall. She growls and gets up, and sees Wesley, aiming his pistol at her. She also sees Ironwood approaching her.

"I got smarter, Cinder." Emerald said. "Just thought, I should clarify."

A dark portal then appears behind Cinder, and she slowly walks into it, before it disappears. Wesley puts his gun away, and walks to Emerald.

"You okay?"

Emerald nods. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry, about me."

Wesley smiles. "Good. Because I'm scheduling our dinner date, for tonight."

Emerald sighs. "Of course, you are."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Velvet lands on the ground, gripping her bleeding arm, and looks at Torchwick.

"You are just an annoying little rabbit. Aren't you? Why is that? Is it because of what I did to your little girlfriend? Are you still mad about that?"

Velvet growls and moves forward, only to be stopped by a blade. She turns and looks at Ruby, who nods.

"Don't." She said. "He's playing with your emotions."

Velvet backs away, while Torchwick.

"You just love to ruin the fun." He said. "Don't you?"

Ruby stares at Torchwick, before her eyes look up, and her expression is now surprised. Torchwick notices and looks where she is looking.

Weiss sits on the edge of a rooftop, smiling and grasping Myrtenaster.

"Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss then leaps off the roof, and uses a Glyph to softly land on the ground.

Torchwick chuckles. "Well. If it isn't the Schnee girl. Walking about. Tell me...how's the leg?"

Weiss' smile fades to anger, and she tilts her head.

Torchwick then turns and sees several Dark Seekers being taken down by a white, glowing Beowolf. He turns his other way, to see a white Boarbatusk taking down the rest of the Seekers. Torchwick growls and looks at Weiss, who smiles again.

That's when a giant Glyph appears on the ground. Everyone looks in amazement or shock, as the giant, glowing knight rises from the Glyph and stands tall above everyone, its sword resting on its shoulder.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Weiss said. "Otherwise...you'll be nothing but a puddle, in a minute."

The knight gets its sword ready to strike. Torchwick growls, knowing he is the only one standing. A dark portal appears, and he backs away from it.

"This isn't over." He says, before disappearing.

The summon quickly dissapear, and Weiss falls to the ground.

"Weiss!" Ruby yells.

She runs out of Alpha Base, across the street, and crouches, holding Weiss and helping her up. Taking her to bench, the two sit on it. Ruby then notices the blood running down Weiss' nose.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, worried.

Weiss puts her hand on her face, and sees the blood on her fingers.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'll be fine. Summoning three things at once, can take a toll on my body, though. Hopefully, I won't have to do it again."

Ruby then takes out a dark rag, and gives it to Weiss, who puts it on her nose. Ruby then turns to see Yang and Blake approaching them.

"She hurt?" Yang asked.

"No." Ruby answered. "Just the effects of her summons."

"I just...need some rest." Weiss said. "Maybe a sandwich, would be nice."

Weiss then suddenly closes her eyes, and her head rests on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby sighs. "She passed out."

She then smiles and picks her her bridal style.

"I'll take her back, to her room. And I'll come back, and we can discuss, what happened, today. And...make sure Penny doesn't tell anyone, what we saw."

"We'll be sure, to do that." Blake said.

Ruby nods, and she flies up with Weiss, away.

Yang sighs. "Today's been a really, really bad day."

Blake lowers her head. "Indeed."

She turns her head, and sees Velvet, her arm being held by Aiden, who checks the bleeding wound. Blake's expression turns mad, and she begins walking to her.

"Blake!" Yang exclaims.

Velvet turns her head, and sees Blake approaching her. She lowers her arm, and angrily watches. When Blake stops, she crosses her arms.

"So...what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Velvet asked.

"You...going against Torchwick and Cinder. All by yourself." Blake answered. "What...was that?"

"That...was an opportunity." Velvet said. "And I took it. Unlike everyone else. They just stood there, and did nothing."

"Because, we didn't want to take the chance of being killed." Blake said, moving closer. "You could've gotten hurt, Velvet. Killed, mostly."

"Well, maybe I wanted to kill _him_!" Velvet growled. "But, if Ruby hadn't stopped me...maybe I could've. But, the next time, I see Torchwick...I won't hesitate."

"I can't just let you do that." Blake said.

"You can't stop me, from avenging Coco. Or haven't you forgotten, that you caused her to die?"

Blake clenches her fists tight, before she walks away. As she leaves, Yang nods at Velvet. "Not cool, Velvs."

Velvet then walks away, in the opposite direction, Aiden following her.

Yang sighs. "Goddammit."

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Ruby enters, carrying Weiss, into the mansion, heading for the staircase. As she does, Klein exits a room, and walks to them, with a worried look.

"Miss Rose." He said. "Is Miss Schnee alright."

Ruby smiles. "She'll be fine. Just passed out."

"As long as she is alright, then I guess, I shouldn't be worried." Klein said. "Forgive me, Miss Rose. But I sometimes look at Miss Schnee, as somewhat like a daughter, to me."

Ruby is surprised. "Really?"

"Indeed." Klein answered. "I practically raised her, when her father was either too busy or he couldn't care enough."

Klein then pats Ruby's shoulder.

"I care about her, Miss Rose. And I know, how much you do, as well."

Ruby nods. "Yeah."

Klein nods. "Now, then. Is there anything, you need, Miss Rose?"

"Nothing for me, Klein." Ruby answered. "But, I believe Weiss would like a sandwich, for when she wakes up."

"Say no more." Klein said. "I know exactly, what Miss Schnee desires. I'll have it delivered to her room, for when she wakes up."

"Thank you, Klein." Ruby said.

Klein nods and bows. He then walks down the hallway, before Ruby carries Weiss, upstairs. As she walks down the hallway, she looks at the damaged paintings and broken glass on the floor. She then opens the door, to their room, and enters.

Ruby goes to their bed, and lays Weiss on it. Smiling, she puts the blanket over Weiss, and gives her a kiss on the forehead, before heading to the door. Closing the door, she turns to her right. She sees Salem standing in the hallway, smiling.

"What Cinder said to you, today." She said. "Unfortunately, for you, Little Rose...it's true."

She walk towards Ruby, who doesn't look scared.

"I can easily take over your body, and I could just slaughter everyone, you encounter."

Salem stops just a foot across from Ruby.

"But...I'd rather watch you, in pain, before I do so. As broken, as you are, Rose...it's only a matter of time."

Ruby just angrily stares at Salem, before turning around and walking away, leaving Salem to dissapear.

* * *

 **THE CITADEL**

Cinder sits in her seat, smiling. Watts and Hazel sit in their perspective seats. They turn to see Torchwick entering and sitting down.

"Now, then." He said. "Was it really worth it, Cinder?'

Cinder tilts her head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me!" Torchwick exclaims. "I got you, out of that prison, you were in. All because you had a theory about Little Red. So, tell me...were you correct."

Cinder chuckles. "Indeed I was."

"Would you care to classify on this...theory, Cinder?" Watts asked. "I am eager to hear, what you got corrected."

"...It would seem, that even after all these years...a fragment of Salem, resides inside young Roses's mind. Tormenting her with fear. Invading her nightmares. Everything she can, to make Rose scared."

"Mm-hmm." Watts mumbled. "And how is that good, for us?"

Cinder just smiles, knowing that Watts is trying to tick her off.

"If given the right time...Salem can take over Ruby Rose's body, and make it her own."

"Make it her own, huh?" Torchwick said, intrigued. "And how exactly, do you know?"

Cinder turns to Torchwick. "Rose's silver eyes, showed slits of red in them. Like when Nikos was under my control. Only it's Salem, trying to break through Rose's mind. Eventually, after enough pain and misery, it'll allow easy access for Salem to take over. And once that's done...she could kill everyone, Rose loves, and we could just watch, as she does so."

"Hm...yes." Watts said. "Eliminating our enemies, from the inside. I kinda like that."

"It may take a while, Cinder." Torchwick said. "Who knows, how long it'll take."

"That's why, we need to be patient, Roman." Cinder said. "We resume, what we do. And when the time comes...it comes."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **OC CHARACTERS**

Lucas Solaris - Created by **TheRoyalHacker**

Aiden Inferno - Created by **Alexis12345**

* * *

 **Well, guys. You got two fight scenes, in this chapter. You may notices that they look similar. If you know, what they are similar too, put them in your next review.**

 **Also, I mentioned, that I was going to have Cinder's escape explained, in this chapter. But instead, I will put that in Chapter 6.**

 **Thank you for reading. And the next one will be published soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Define 'Fun'

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 6**

 **Define 'Fun'**

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

Aiden sits on a stool, watching as Velvet picks up her bow, and takes out an arrow. He turns and look at the targets, laid out. Velvet then aims for a target. She turns her head to look at Aiden, releasing the arrow, which flies and hits the target dead center.

Aiden smiles. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Velvet asked. "You think, you can do better?"

Aiden then picks up a bow and arrow. Taking a deep inhale, aims the bow at a target, closes his eyes, and releases. The arrow splits through Velvet's, hitting the dead center. Velvet's eyes go wide, in awe. Turning, she looks at Aiden, before nodding.

Aiden turns around, to see Jaune and Pyrrha sparring. As he does, his expression turns to slight anger. He picks up and arrow.

Jaune and Pyrrha give and block attacks, until eventually, the struggle to push the other person away. That's when an arrow zips between them, and hits a nearby hanging target. They both turn to look at the smiling Aiden. Jaune then gives his shield to Pyrrha, only handling his sword.

"So...how's your swordsmanship?"

Aiden chuckles. "Why don't you let me show you?"

He gives Velvet his bow, before picking up a sword, but now getting off his stool.

"Really?" Jaune asked. "You're just going to sit there?"

"Yep." Aiden answered. "What are you? Chicken?"

Jaune smirks. He then walk towards Aiden, and swings his sword. Both weapons clash at each other, as Velvet watches and Pyrrha puts the shield down. Aiden, after a few swings, manages to grab Jaune, and holds the blade to his neck. Jaune frees himself, and the two of them have their blades at each other's neck.

"Heh." Jaune said, tapping his blade with Aiden's. "Not bad."

"Say the same, for yourself." Aiden said.

Pyrrha watches as Aiden puts his sword down, and is being offered his bow back. Pyrrha, who is holding a spear, throws it. The spear knocks the bow out of Aiden's hand. He looks at Pyrrha, who smirks.

Aiden the grabs a dagger and throws it. The blade only misses Pyrrha, but close enough to give her a cut, before it hits a target. Pyrrha, surprised, stares at Aiden, who now is giving an angry.

"Whoa, there." Jaune said, getting between the two. "Is there a problem going on?"

Aiden looks at Jaune. "No. No problem at all." He then looks at Pyrrha. "I just don't like her."

"Well, believe it or not...you're going to have to work with her, man." Juane said. "I don't care, if you hate her, because of what she did, in the past. But, that's over. She's a good person."

Aiden then stands from his stool, and looks at Velvet. "I'll be at the library."

He then walks past Jaune, and is about to walk past, Pyrrha.

"Fire never burns out." He whispers

Pyrrha's eyes go wide, knowing that phrase. She turns and looks at the walking Aiden.

"Oh, no." She whispered. "Not him."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - HALLWAY**

Penny walks down the hallway, looking at her Scroll, when she hears footsteps. She turns around to see Ruby, approaching her.

"Ruby." Penny said. "How are you?"

"Just fine." Ruby said. "Listen. I just wanted to apologize, about what happened, yesterday. When I took your gun from you."

"It's okay, Ruby." Penny said. "It was the heat of the moments. But...what I cannot understand, is how she-"

"Penny! Stop!" Ruby said, raising her hand, before moving close enough to whisper. "No one else can find out about Winter. I don't know, what the effects, will be. But, it could be bad. Especially for Weiss."

Penny looks confused. "I don't understand. You're telling me, that I am to not inform anyone, of what transpired, yesterday?"

"Only the ones, that don't involve Winter. As for her fight against Tyrian...make up something." Ruby said. "Please, Penny. She told me, that she's already in trouble for exposing herself, to us."

Penny sighs, before nodding. "Okay, Ruby. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Penny." Ruby said. "Also, I need to speak to Ironwood. Can you inform him? I'll be at the Control Room."

"You got it." Penny said. "And before you leave...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well...I am to report to my father, for a maintenance check. And I was wondering, if you and Weiss, would like to go with me?"

"Why me and Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"That's because, Father knows a few things about prosthetic. And to tell you the truth, both yours and Weiss' metal limbs were made of a weaker metal, than Yang's. He can improve the strength, of the prosthetic, but only if you personally visit him."

"...Huh! I did not know that."

Ruby the lifts her leg, which has her metal foot. "If you think, he can make the metal stronger, than that sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Weiss, about it, after my talk with Ironwood. When are you leaving."

"In a couple hours." Penny answered. "Just give me a call, with your decisions."

"Got it." Ruby said. "I will see you later, Penny."

Ruby turns and walks the opposite way, while Penny walks and stops next to the door to Ironwood's room. As before, she hears talking.

 _"So...let me get this straight...and I want a clear statement." Ironwood said. "You said, that she allowed herself to be seen, yesterday?"_

Penny is surprised, to hear this.

 _ **"I am sorry, sir."**_ A woman's voice said. _**"I absolutely, have no idea, why she did so, in the first place."**_

 _"That's not good enough!"_ Ironwood yells. _"Why do we have these rules, if one of you won't even obey them?"_

 _ **"I assure you, James. This will not happen again. For all we know, only those who saw her, are aware of her, being alive. And chances are...they won't tell a living soul."**_

 _"And why is that?"_ Ironwood asked.

 _ **"Well...maybe it's because, telling people that somebody, who's been dead for three years, is alive and walking. That's going to raise questions. They sure don't that. And second...if her sister finds out, as well...given her mental trauma, she could become unstable...possibly."**_

 _"How can you be sure?"_

 _ **"...I don't."**_

Ironwood sighs. _"I will make this very clear. The next time, she decides to be reckless...and let's herself be seen, again...I will not hesitate, to ensure, that she doesn't expose us."_

 _ **"...Y...yes, sir."**_

Penny waits a few seconds, before deciding to knock on the door.

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND BASE**

Winter sits on a crate, staring at the ground. She sighs, before standing, and walking towards a table. She lowers her head, and looks at the Atlesian uniform, she once worn, when she was alive. Grasping the clothing, her grips get tighter, as she shakes.

That's when the door behind her opens. She sighs and turns around, to see Goodwitch, anger in her expression. She stops only a feet away, from Winter.

"Do you realize, what you had done?" Goodwitch angrily asked.

"I do." Winter said. "But, please under-"

Winter is met, with a slap to her face, by Goodwitch. Winter stays frozen, shaking.

"Breaking our most important rule." Goodwitch said. "You allowed yourself, to be seen by the people, you once fought with. Including Miss Rose."

Winter then turns to Goodwitch. "She would've been killed, if it weren't for me, Glynda. I merely saved her life."

"Exposing yourself, in the process!" Goodwitch exclaims.

"I didn't have a choice!" Winter yells. "I wasn't going to let Ruby die, a slow and painful death! I wasn't going to allow our enemies, that satisfaction! I wasn't going have Weiss' fragile mind, become shattered."

"Really?" Goodwitch said. "...Was your sister, the main reason, why you let yourself be seen?"

Winter turns and rests her hands on the table.

"She is in pain, Glynda." Winter said. "All because of Cinder. All because of Torchwick. The things shes seen. The things, she's heard. I just couldn't let her become broken."

"We have rules, Winter." Goodwitch said.

"Damn, the rules!" Winter said, pounding at the table. She then turns and looks at Goodwitch, tears falling down her face.

"I never asked, to come back, Glynda. I never wanted to be a part of this organization. But, I'm here. And I could care less, about these bullshit rules."

"Breaking these rules, have consequences." Goodwitch said. "And they can be fatal ones, as well. You could get yourself killed."

"I don't care!" Winter exclaims. "I'd rather be dead. But, I'm not. And as long, as I'm alive...from now on, I will make it, my mission, to protect Ruby and Weiss. And those close to them, as well. And I will do so...with or without any help."

"I can't let you do that, Winter." Goodwitch said.

"Try to stop me, then." Winter said.

Goodwitch continues to stare for a short while, before she speaks again.

"If you truly are going to do this...be sure, to keep your mask on, then. But, once I find out, you allowed your face to be seen again...I will have to kill you."

Goodwitch then turns and leaves the room. Winter stands for a few seconds, before turning and looking at her mask.

* * *

 **THE CITADEL - MED BAY**

Cinder walks down the hallway of the Med Bay, smiling. She stops next to an open doorway, where she sees Tyrian, sitting on a bed. Watts is grasping Tyrian's tail, the stinger missing. He examines and takes notes.

Cinder walks inside the room, where Tyrian lifts his head, his sadistic expression replaced by anger.

"How are you feeling, Tyrian?"

Tyrian then begins to smile. "Pissed off and ready for round 3."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - CONTROL ROOM**

Ruby stands in the middle of the control room, where she watches the map of Remnant, and the several red dots appear on it.

She hears the sound of doors opening. Ruby turns to see Crystal and Terra walking inside. She walks towards the two.

"Where were you two, yesterday?" She asked, slight anger in her voice.

"Terra had a mission, outside of Atlas." Crystal answered. "And I was in Vale, overlooking the next Dust shipment, with William."

"And are you aware, of what happened?" Ruby asked.

"General Ironwood already informed us, of everything." Terra answered. "Including the dreadnought."

"Did he also inform you of Torchwick's attack on this base? Of Cinder's return?" Ruby asked.

Crystal nods. "Yes."

She then turns around, knowing who was going to enter. And it was Qrow, Ironwood and Penny entering the control room. Ruby, seeing Qrow, turns away and rests her hands on a nearby table.

Terra walks to Qrow.

"How did your mission go?" Qrow said. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I couldn't handle." Terra said, smiling. "Just a few bandits."

Qrow, knowing something, sighs. "You can tell me, later on. Just glad, you're alright."

Terra then begins to lean forward, but Qrow pushes her back.

"Not here, please."

Terra smirks. "Why? Are you embarrassed?"

Qrow sighs. "Ruby doesn't know. And given everything happening...I don't think-"

"I'm aware, Qrow."

He and Terra turn to look at Ruby, who had head their conversation.

"Do I need to remind you, about keeping secrets, from me?" She angrily asked.

Crystal looks at Qrow and Terra, with a slight surprise.

"No answer?" Ruby asked. "Fine, then. We don't need you two, anyways. I only wanted to speak to Ironwood and Crystal. So, you two should just leave."

Qrow is about to say something, when Ironwood raises his hand.

"She's right, Qrow." Ironwood said. "Just me and Crystal. You and Miss Mason, should leave, right now."

Terra puts her arm, in front of Qrow.

"Come on, Qrow." She said.

Qrow turns to Terra, then to Ruby. He then grunts and leaves with Terra. Ruby sighs and looks at Crystal, who is staring at her.

"What?"

"What's going on between you and him?" Crystal asked.

"Later." Ruby answered, before looking at Ironwood.

"I was told, you wanted to speak to me, Miss Rose." Ironwood said.

"I did." Ruby said. "Let us talk."

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION - TRAINING ROOM**

Weiss stands in the middle of the training room, holding Myrtenaster in front of her. Her eyes close, she slowly inhales and exhales, before opening. Twirling around, she plants Myrtenaster to the ground, and a large Glyphs appears. The Glyph begins to spin and the glow gets brighter.

"Hello, sister."

Weiss opens her eyes, and the Glyph quickly dispersal. Sighing, she turns to see Whitley, who is smiling, and his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, nothing." Whitley answered. "I am just merely doing Miss Rose a favor, for her."

"And what favor is that?"

"She wanted me to check up on you." Whitley answered, putting his arms behind his back. "She was fully aware of your training, and wanted me to keep an eye on you. Just in case, given that you passed out, yesterday. I humbly accepted, given that you are my big sister."

"...If I wanted to be looked after, I'd ask someone, I'd trust." Weiss said. "Not you."

"How hurtful, to hear that." Whitley said, keeping his smile. "Care to give me a reason why you don't trust me?"

"...Your attitude." Weiss said. "Never taking things seriously. You intolerance towards some of my friends. Your rudeness, towards them. Do I really need to go on?"

Whitley's smile fades. "No, you shouldn't."

"Good." Weiss said. "Then leave. I need to concentrate. Oh. And if you see Velvet or Sun or Blake...don't engage them, like you did, last time. I don't wish to visit you, in a medical room, again."

"Wouldn't want to go near them, anyways." Whitley said.

Weiss said. "You are really putting all of us, in a predicament here, Whitley. You biased attitude is lowering morale, in this squad of ours. And we can't have that, any longer."

"And what does that mean?"

Weiss then walks towards Whitley, putting a Glyph behind him, to stop him from backing away. She stops, until her face is close to his.

"Either you get along with ALL of us, brother...or you get the hell out of this house." Weiss angrily answered. "And don't think, I'm bluffing. We don't need people, like you here, anymore."

Whitley angrily stare at Weiss, before saying "Fine."

The Glyph disappears, and Whitley leaves the room. Weiss then walks back towards the center of the training room.

* * *

 **LIBRARY**

Blake is sitting alone, reading a book. As she does, she hears a door opening. Blake lowers her book and sees Jaune entering.

"Wow." He said. "Only you're here, Blake?"

"Eh. It's nice and quiet." Blake answered. "That Aiden guy was here, a couple minutes ago."

"That's why I even came here." Jaune said. "You know, where he went?"

Blake nods. "I don't. Why?"

Jaune then walks to the table, and sits across from Blake.

"I need to talk to him. He may be a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yeah." Juane answered. "I think, he has some sort of grudge towards Pyrrha. He said something, and her eyes went wide. As if, she knew what he said, meant something. I just wanted to ask him, what's going on."

"Well, you shouldn't directly ask him." Blake said. "That may cause some problems."

"Yeah, you're right." Juane said. "But, I need answers. I just don't want him to be a problem to anyone."

"Understandable." Blake said. "We all need to be cautious, these days. And we need to trust each other, now. Even though some one of don't want to."

The two of them them become silent, for a few seconds, before Jaune speaks again.

"Blake? I have to say this, now. And I know, it ain't easy. But, this...problem you have, with Velvet. It needs to stop, now."

Blake puts her book down and sighs, before lowering her head.

"Believe me, Jaune. I want it, to end too. But Velvet...no matter, what I do or say, she won't accept anything, from me."

"She has to forgive you, one day." Jaune said.

"That's easy for you, to say." Blake said, her hands turning to fists. "You were able to forgive Emerald, for her causing Neo's death. But, Velvet? It's different, Jaune."

"How is it different?"

Blake then stands up, picks up her book, and walks to a bookshelf, where she puts the book into the space, she took it from.

"They were engaged, Jaune."

Jaune's eyes go wide in surprised. "What?"

"...Coco told me. Before Velvet came back. Coco told me a lot of things, in her drunken rants. One of them, being her and Velvet being engaged. She even showed me, the ring she wore."

"...So...is this why Velvet won't forgive you?" Jaune asked.

Blake nods. "Yeah. I caused her fiance to die, that night. I know, Velvet will never forgive me. And...I guess, I'll have to deal with it. Or perhaps...I leave the squad. Go home, or something."

"You can't just leave, Blake." Jaune said, standing up. "You're Ruby's right hand. She's going to need both you and Yang, by her side. Especially now."

Blake then turns around, and looks at Jaune. "Jaune. I'm going to be honest with you. Yang and I...we talked about it. And...we want others to take our positions, instead."

"Why?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Yang thinks that there are others who could fit the ranks, better than us. And that's why, when the time comes, we're going to step down. We'll still fight. But, we'll be sitting in out replacements' seats, instead. Sun wil take my place, as Ruby's right hand."

"And who would be Ruby's second-in-command?" Jaune asked.

Blake raises her arm, and points at him. Jaune is surprised at this.

"You have better leadership skills, than both Yang and I, combined. And trust me, when I say this. Everyone believes that you deserve the rank."

"...I...I don't know, what to say." Jaune said, sitting down.

"Then don't say anything." Blake said, crossing her arms. "We're not going to step down immediately. We are planning to, after our mission to Vacuo."

"Right. Forgot about that. Protecting the local villages and all that. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Blake answered. "And Ruby said, to bring sunscreen. Tends to get hot, there."

Blake then begins to walk away, before she stops and places her hand on Juane's shoulder.

"Do you mind, keeping all of this, a secret? Just between us and Yang. She'll find out, eventually."

"Of course." Jaune answered. "I won't tell anyone else."

Blake nods. "Thanks."

She then begins to walk away, before Jaune rests his arms on the table.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking across the table, and seeing Neo, sitting on the chair, Blake sat on.

"I think, you would an excellent squad leader." Neo said. "You proved it, to everyone, over the past few years."

"Well, I don't know, Neo." Jaune said. "Ruby's lead this squad, very well."

"...We all know, that she's close to becoming emotionally unstable, Jaune." Neo said. "One of these days, she's just going to say, that she's going to quit. And you need to be ready, to lead."

Jaune lowers his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Let's just hope, it doesn't happen."

When he lifts his head, Neo is gone. And he is left in the library, all alone.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood rests his arms on a table, sighing. When he stands straight, he turns and looks at Ruby.

"Miss Rose." He said. "Taking your squad to Vacuo, especially at a time like this, is not a good idea, right now."

"But, we ensured the people there, that we would." Ruby said. "We protect those, who can't protect themselves. That's what Remnant Squad does, General. And we can't just abandoned them."

"I understand, Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "But, given that I need my men to help with the city: treat the wounded. Help rebuild. I cannot spare any soldiers, at this time."

"We won't need them." Ruby said. "Even without your men, we're pretty capable of handling ourselves."

Ironwood sighs. "If you honestly believe you and your squad can do this, without the assistance of my soldiers...then you have your mission. But...you have to bring Qrow and Miss Mason."

"I'll bring Terra." Ruby said, crossing her arms. "But, not Qrow."

"You either bring both of them...or you could forget the mission." Ironwood said. "It's your choice."

Ruby sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She then looks at Ironwood. "Fine. But, I don't want him, near me."

"Very good." Ironwood said. "You and your squad will be leaving tomorrow at 0600."

Ruby then gives Ironwood a salute. "Thank you, sir." She then turns to look at Wesley, who was listening, the whole time. "You up for it, Wes?"

"Hell yeah." Wesley answered. "I've always wanted to go to Vacuo."

"Good." Ruby said. "The mayor of Solis, is expecting a high ranking official, to accompany us. That will ensure us some trust."

"Excuse me, sir."

Ironwood, Wesley and Ruby turn to see Penny, who approaches the former.

"Forgive me. But, I must make my leave. My maintenance check, sir."

"You may leave." Ironwood said. "But don't take long, Miss Polendina. And please be careful."

"Don't worry, sir." Penny said, turning to Ruby. "I'll be having Ruby and Weiss, escort me to my father's lab."

"We'll keep her safe, General." Ruby said.

Ironwood nods. Ruby and Penny both then walk out of the lab, and walk down the hallway. Ruby takes out her Scroll.

"I'll let Weiss know, we're leaving in a few minutes. We'll pick her up, on the way."

After a few seconds of typing, Ruby puts her Scroll, away.

"So...what's your father like?"

"He's very kind." Penny answers. "Well...to me, of course. There were times, where he would lose his temper towards others. Mostly due to higher officials needing his talents."

"Right." Ruby said. "And you said, he can make our prosthetics stronger."

"Absolutely." Penny answers. "And maybe add an upgrade, to it, if you ask."

Ruby smiles. "Upgrade, huh?"

* * *

 **LAB**

Adam is looking through a microscope, looking at the purple liquid, that's on the glass slide. Near him, lies Tyrian's stinger.

"Fascinating." He said.

"What's fascinating?"

Adam turns around, to see Weiss approaching him.

"Had enough training, today?" He asked.

"Yeah, sadly." Weiss said, sitting down. "Guess all that energy used yesterday, is still taking a toll on me."

"You didn't have to do so, Weiss." Adam said.

"But, I did." Weiss said. "And because of that, I showed Torchwick, that I wasn't reduced to being worthless, in the fight. And besides...I missed the fighting. Was one of the reasons, why I wanted to become a Huntress."

 _Beep_

Weiss takes out her Scroll, and looks at the message, sent by Ruby.

"Looks like I have to go." She puts her Scroll away and stands up. "I will return shortly. I am intrigued by the poison, that you're studying. Perhaps, maybe we could used it against our enemies."

"Perhaps." Adam said. "But, until you return...I will get back to my work."

Weiss nods and walks away, while Adam goes back to the microscope examines the poison.

* * *

 **GARAGE**

Yang is wiping the sweat off her forehead. She looks at Bumblebee, seeing the scratches that remain on the armor.

Yang sighs. "Goddammit."

She then hears the sound of the garage door opening. Turning her head, Yang sees Jaune entering.

"Hey, Jaune." She said. "What brings you here?"

"I...I was supposed to finish fixing your bike." Jaune answered. "But it looks like, you're already on it."

"Yeah. You don't have to, anymore." Yang said. "I got a little bored. Needed to find something to occupy me, until tonight."

"There's Blake." Jaune said. "You could've spent time with her."

"She wanted to be alone, for a while. Has a lot on her mind, right now."

Jaune then crosses his arms. "Yeah. I noticed, when I was at the library. Her problem with Velvet." He then sighs. "And your plan to leave the squad."

Yang looks surprised, before she sits on a stool. "So, you know, huh?"

"I do. Blake told me, during our conversation. And needless to say...I'm in disbelief, right now."

"Well...don't try to convince us, Jaune. Blake and I already made made our decision final." Yang said. "We will be quitting, after tomorrow's mission. That's that."

"In the middle of all this?" Jaune asked, anger in his voice. "In the middle of this war, we have? You're just going to quit. After everything, we've done? Just like that?"

"Exactly." Yang answered. "Just like that."

"Care to explain, then?"

Yang lowers her head, as she explains.

"The only reason, why I stayed this long, Jaune...is because of my will to fight. Because I know, that as long as I had that, I could keep on fighting. But...I'm starting to lose that will."

"...What do you mean?"

Yang lifts her head, and looks at Jaune. "Ever since that night...when Coco, Violet, and my mom were murdered. My will to fight rose very high. I was very determined to ensure that Torchwick would pay. But...as the months passed by, that will started to declined. You might've seen how sloppy I was in our fight against Tyrian and Cinder."

Jaune lowers his head, staring at the ground.

"I told Blake, about this. And she thought, it'd be best, if I leave to squad. Not because I'd be a coward. It'd be to ensure, that I don't become a nuisance to you guys. Could get you guys hurt...or killed. And she is leaving with me, because she wants to. I said that she could stay. But, she insisted on staying by my side. And we made the decision, together."

Yang then stands up.

"So, there's your answer. And I would prefer you keep this, to yourself, until after we left. Much appreciated."

Yang then puts on a helmet and sits on Bumblebee.

"You're wrong, Yang." Jaune said, making Yang stop as she starts Bumblebee. "You leaving this squad. It's just...wrong. Especially at a time like this. How do you think Ruby will feel, after you guys leave?"

"...She's an adult, Jaune." Yang said. "She'll have to deal with it."

Jaune turns and looks at Yang. "Maybe. But, then again...she probably won't."

Yang stares at Jaune for a few seconds, before talking. "Like I said...she'll have to deal with it."

Yang then drives and leaves the garage. Jaune turns and sees can with tools in it. He then angrily kicks the can, sending the tools flying and hitting the wall. He then goes to a wall and sits down, staring at the ground.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Ruby stares outside the window of the airship, she's in.

"Ruby?"

She turns and looks at Weiss, who is sitting next to her. Across from the two, Penny looks through files, on her Scroll.

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "I am. Just...still a little upset, over seeing both Cinder and Tyrian, again."

Weiss lowers her head, turning mad. "Tyrian." She looks at her metal leg. "I lost my leg, because of him. Do you know, how much, I want to make him pay, for this?"

"A lot, obviously." Ruby answered. "But, we both know, you wouldn't be able to. That's why, I will do so, for you. Okay?"

Weiss looks at Ruby, before she nods. "Okay."

Penny turns and walks to a window, and looks through it.

"It seems, we arrived a bit too early." She said. "Excellent."

The airship hovers over a large house, surrounded by grass, and no other building in miles, with Atlas sees from far away. The airship slowly lands onto a concrete landing pad, where an older, bearded man stands nearby.

Penny smiles, upon seeing the man. "It looks like Father had anticipated our early arrival." She turns to Ruby and Weiss. "I can't wait for you guys to meet him."

The back door of the airship opens. Ruby, Weiss and Penny walk out, and they are now outside. Penny turns to the bearded man, and runs to him. She the wraps her arms around him, in a tight hug. The man groans, in response.

"It's so good to see you, Father. I missed you, so much." Penny said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." The man said. "But, you're kinda crushing."

"Oh! Sorry." Penny said, releasing her hug, allowing the man to take a breather.

Ruby and Weiss walk to the two, and they stop. Penny turns to them.

"Guys. This man, right here, is Alfred Polendina. My creator. But, I always prefer to him as 'Father.'"

"And you two must be Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee." Alfred said. "Penny's told a lot about you."

"Really?" Weiss said, before turning to Penny. "How much did you tell him?"

"Only the important parts." Penny said. "Nothing too bad. I even left out the...'mature' details, of my stories. Well...I may have slipped a couple details."

Weiss sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Try not to do that again, in the future." She then turns to Alfred. "Penny told me, that you would take a look at mine and Ruby's prosthetics?"

"Absolutely." Alfred answered. "I've always found Atlas tech, very fascinating. Especially prosthetics."

"Wonderful." Ruby said. "You can take a look, after Penny's maitenence check. We're willing to wait."

"Excellent." Alfred said. "Please. Follow me."

* * *

 **ATLAS - MARKET**

Yang arrives with Bumblebee, near a market, where civilians walk around or buy food. Yang gets off of Bumblebee, and walks into the market. As she strolls around, she takes out her Scroll, and opens up a map. She looks at a blinking red dot, that appears at her location. She begins to look around, trying to find her target. After several seconds, she finds her. Wearing her hooded cloak, and holding an apple. Yang then walks to a stall, and hides behind it. Taking a peek, she looks at Winter, who pays for a basket of apples. When Winter turns around, Yang quickly hides, and waits until Winter walks past her, and exits the market.

Winter walks a short distance, trying to hide her face, from any civilians, before she turns into a dark alleyway. As she does this, she takes out an apple and begins to eat it. But, she hears a click, and quickly stops. Sighing, Winter puts the basket down.

"I suppose you have questions, Miss Xiao Long." Winter said.

Behind her, Yang aims a pistol at Winter, her eyes red.

"I have lots of questions, Winter." Yang answered. "You appearing, right in front of us, have left us with some."

"Well, I could answer some of them." Winter said, turning around and looking at Yang. "But, first. I need you to answer one from me. You do that, and I'll answer your questions."

"And what about your oath?" Yang said.

"...I don't care about my oath." Winter answered. "Honestly, I think it's stupid."

"...Okay." Yang said, putting her gun away. "Ask."

"...Does Weiss know? About me being alive?"

Yang nods. "No. You told Ruby not to. And Ruby told us, the same thing."

Winter sighs in relief. "Good."

"Now, then." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Time to answer mines. First question: How are you alive?"

"...It's...complicated." Winter answered. "I don't know how, because I was never told. So, I'm as confused as you are, on that."

"Fine. Next question. You saved Ruby from Tyrian, yesterday. And you said, you weren't supposed to expose yourself, at all. So, tell me...why?"

Winter sighs and jumps to sit on a nearby dumpster. "I was originally after Cinder Fall. Been following her, for weeks. And just as I had her, in my sight...she attacked you guys. I had no choice, but to wait, until she retreated. But, I saw what she was doing to Ruby. And when that Tyrian guy aimed to kill her, I decided to save Ruby, than capture Cinder."

"And why were you after Cinder?" Yang asked.

Winter lowered her head, and stared at the ground. She can't say, that she's in a group. So, she decides to lie. "I...I captured her. The night, Atlas was attacked. When your mother was killed."

Yang looks surprised. "That was months ago."

"Yeah. Mr. Arc beat her senseless, for killing one of his sisters. Lost an eye. I found her, and I brought her with me. And over the next few weeks, I tried to get questions out from her. But, she wouldn't budge. I had to...do certain things, that I wasn't proud of, in order for her to finally talk."

"But, she eventually escaped." Yang said. "When? And how?"

Winter lifts her head, and looks at Yang. "Last month. And how? Well...Torchwick."

* * *

 **1 MONTH AGO - CELL**

Cinder sits, strapped to a chair, bearing cuts and bruised on her face. Winter walks around her, holding a knife with blood on her face.

"What's the point, Schnee?" Cinder growled. "You know, that I won't say anything else."

Winter stops and looks at Cinder, before placing the blade on Cinder's face.

"Are you sure, about that?" Winter asked.

Winter then slides the blade on Cinder's face, making her groan in pain, as a new cut is formed.

"We've been at this, for weeks, Cinder." Winter said. "And you just keep giving me, the silent treatment. We both know, that's only going to get worse for you. So, tell me...what do you know, about a hidden dreadnought?"

Cinder looks at Winter, and just smiles. Winter, furious, then proceeds to plunge the blade through Cinder's hand and through the chair arm. Cinder yells in pain. Winter then grabs Cinder by her neck, under the Aura-deplenishing collar, she's wearing.

"I am expecting you to tell me, Cinder." Winter said, tightening her grip, choking Cinder. "You think, you're going to just going to ignore me, forever? Think again." Winter then tightens her grip more. "You had my sister mentally tortured. My father, physically. And you hurt the woman, Weiss loves. You hurt my family, I hurt you hundred times more."

Winter then releases her grip, allowing Cinder to breathe. Winter then grabs the blade, and pulls it, Cinder yelling in pain, again. Winter then sheathes the blades, and looks at Cinder.

"You're pathetic, Fall." She said. "You may act like, you're tough. But, when you are weak...powerless...you're nothing more than a scared, pathetic person."

Cinder lifts her head, anger in her face. Winter then opens the door, to the cell, and leaves, closing the door. As she walks down the hallway, she starts to hear laughing, and stops. The laughing gets louder, and Winter turns around.

"What's so-"

Winter is interrupted, by a nearby explosion, that blasts her backwards, onto a wall. Dazed, Winter struggles to get up, only to fall back down. She then looks up to see Torchwick, looking surprised, at seeing her. He then plants a device on a door, and it opens. Winter tries to get up again, using her sword as balance, but fails. She then sees Torchwick exiting the cell, with Cinder behind him. They both turn and look at Winter.

"What do we do with her?" Torchwick asked. "I'm pretty sure, you want to enact some revenge, for what she did to you."

Cinder then just angrily stares at Winter, who slowly begins to lose consciousness. She then smiles.

"She isn't worth it." Cinder said.

She then walks through the hole, that was made, in wall. Torchwick follows her, while Winter passes out.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"And that's how Cinder escaped." Winter said. "And I've been pursuing her, ever since. But, after yesterday, my trail's gone cold, again. It's going to take some time, before I find her again."

Winter then jumps off the dumpster, and looks at Yang.

"So, that's why, we've haven't heard or seen Cinder, since that night." Yang said. "You had her, the whole time. And you didn't bother to just give her to us?"

"I wanted her to suffer first, Yang." Winter said. "What she did to Weiss and my father. The damage, Weiss now has...I was so fucking furious. I wanted to hurt Cinder for that."

"You could've let me done that." Yang said. "I would've hurt her worst, for what she did to my dad. For what she did, to hurt Ruby. To Jaune. And to so many others."

"Well, it's too late, now." Winter said. "She's out there, again. Plotting. And I am going to stop her."

She then walks to the basket and picks it up.

"Let us help." Yang said.

Winter turns and looks at Yang.

"It's not that simple, Yang. I prefer to work alone, these days. And it's going to stay that way."

Winter then begins to walks away, down the alleyway, before she stops.

"I would also prefer, that you keep our little conversation to yourself, Yang. The less people, who know about this, the better."

"...And what if do go tell someone?" Yang angrily asked.

Winter turns and looks at Yang. "Then I will kill you. And anyone else, you've told."

She then puts her hood on, and jumps onto a fire escape and begins running up the stairs. Yang watches as she climbs. She then sighs, and walks out of the alleyway.

* * *

 **ALFRED'S LAB**

Penny sits on a table, her arm extended out. A portion is opened up, to show her mechanical parts. Alfred is scanning the the exposed opening with his Scroll, and looks at the result. Ruby and Weiss sit nearby.

"I was expecting this whole maintenance check, to be longer, that an hour." Weiss said. "But, it's only been 20 minutes, and he's almost done."

"He's fast." Ruby said. "Gotta give him that."

Weiss then turns and looks at Ruby. "Penny said, not only can he make our prostetics stronger, but he can add an upgrade, as well. Are you thinking of something?"

"I am." Ruby answered. "Going to need something, for tomorrow."

"...Right." Weiss said. "You're leaving, for Vacuo tomorrow.

Ruby looks at Weiss, and smiles. "You're going to miss me, while I'm gone?"

"Of course, I will." Weiss said.

"I'll only be gone for a couple days." Ruby said. "I'm sure, you can handle that time, without me."

"Maybe." Weiss said. "But, you've never been this far, from me. You're literally going to the other side of the world. And plus...Vacuo is mainly a desert Kingdom."

"So, what?" Ruby said. "The desert heat, won't be a concern to me. Only protecting the villages there, will. You don't have to worry, Weiss. We'll be there, for a couple days, we do our jobs, and we'll head back after."

"Just...be careful. Okay?" Weiss said.

Ruby leans forward and gives Weiss a peck on the cheek. "I will. I promise."

"Alright. All done."

Ruby and Weiss turn and sees Penny moving around her arm, which is no longer twitching.

"I am impressed." Alfred said. "It seems that despite you not visiting for 6 months, you've well-maintained yourself, almost perfectly. The only problem was a few broken circuits on your arm. But, other than that, you are good to go."

"Thank you, Father." Penny said, standing up. She then turns to Ruby. "Ready for Father to check out your prosthetic?"

Ruby stands up. "Absolutely."

* * *

 **THE CITADEL**

Torchwick, Cinder, Tyrian, Watts and Hazel are sitting around the table, at the Citadel.

"It seems that, according our informant in Atlas, Rose and most of her squad have changed locations, for tomorrow." Watts said. "Instead of heading to Mistral, they are planning to travel to Vacuo, instead."

"The desert Kingdom?" Torchwick asked. "Why would she want to go there?"

"Solis." Hazel said. "The mayor of that village requested her help, for quite some time."

"Exactly." Watts said. "So, then...my advice is to get to Vacuo first, before Rose does. We reside in one of our nearby strongholds. And we wait, for them to arrive."

"And when the time comes..." Cinder said, before turning to Tyrain, who chuckles evilly, and drags his thumb across his neck. "Yes. That. But...we could have some fun, before killing them all."

"Define 'fun', Cinder." Torchwick said. "What is it, you have in mind?"

Cinder just smiles evilly. "I'd say we capture a couple of their own. Hurt them in many ways. Break their spirits. The Schnee girl, had tried to use psychological methods to break me. But, she failed. I'd say we do the same, with whoever we take."

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **OCs in this chapter:**

 **Aiden Inferno - Created by Alexis12345**

 **Adam Salfire - Created by (Name not known at this time)**

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I apologize if it took long for Chapter 6 to be published. I was going through some serious writer's block. Again! Hopefully, that'll go down, soon. I do hoped you enjoy this new chapter. And I know, I said things would get darker after chapter 6. But, now it's probably going to happen near the end of Chapter 7, now. But hold on to your hats, fellas. You'll just have to see.**

 **The next Chapter will be titled "Solis."**

 **Solis - Latin for 'Sun'**

 **P.S. Did you guys enjoy the RWBY Volume 4 Finale? Comment your answers, ONLY if you have seen it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Solis

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 7**

 **Solis**

* * *

 **PATCH - CLIFFSIDE**

Yang stands next to the cliff-side, looking at the ocean and the sunset, from a distance. She turns around, and sees Blake, looking at her. Yang then turns and looks at the three gravestones that are nearby. Sighing, she walks to third gravestone, and places her hand on it. She then stares at the name: _Raven Branwen._

"Still miss you, Mom." Yang said. "Just wish you were here. We all know, how much, you love the fight."

Yang then turns to look at Blake. But instead, she see no one there. And the forest was also gone. Confused, Yang turns back, and sees that the gravestones and cliff-side gone. Yang the looks around, and everywhere around her, is nothing but white.

 _"You disappoint me, Yang."_

Yang looks around to find the source of those words.

 _"I am ashamed of you."_

Yang activates Ember Celica and prepares to fight.

"Who's there?" She yells.

Yang hears nothing, and is her eyes goes red. Hearing something, she turns around and is about to attack. But, she sees something red swiping across. She attempts to punch with her left arm, only to find nothing. She turns and sees her left arm gone, the limb lying on the ground. Eyes wide in shock and shaking, she falls to her knees, and stares at the ground.

"You let your emotions, take over you."

Yang sees a pair of black high boots, and lifts her head up. Raven Branwen stares at Yang, anger in her face. The wound on her chest, from Torchwick, is shown, blood flowing out of it.

"Letting your emotions take over, blinds you. And that blindness makes you weak."

Raven then lifts her sword and and aims at Yang.

"The weak die. And the strong survive. That's just how it works, now."

Raven the swings her blade at Yang's neck.

* * *

 **YANG & BLAKE'S ROOM**

Yang gasps, as her eyes open wide, waking up from the nightmare, she just had. She then lifts herself up, and turns to notice that Blake wasn't lying next to her. The sound of a door opening is heard. Yang turns and looks at Blake, who exits the bathroom. Blake notices the look Yang has.

"You okay?"

Yang lowers her head, and sits on the side of the bed.

"Had that nightmare again?"

Yang nods.

Blake the goes to sit next to Yang, who lowers her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Why can't they ever stop, Blake?" Yang asked. "That's all I want. I just want the nightmares to stop."

"That's trauma, for you." Blake answered. "They suck. But, we have to go through them, Yang. Believe me. I know."

Yang then stands up, and she walks to the dresser. After getting her clothes, she walks to the bathroom, as Blake watches. Yang then stops at the doorway.

"I'm going to miss this, you know." She turns to Blake. "The fighting. After this mission...I'm done."

"I know." Blake said. "And you know, it's for the best."

"But, you don't have to stop, either." Yang said. "You could just stay and help."

Blake stands up, walks to Yang, and gives her a peck on the lips. "Wherever you go...I go."

Yang stares at Blake, before nodding. Blake backs away, as Yang closes the bathroom door. Blake goes to a chest, opens it, and takes out Gambol Shroud, as the sound of running water is heard. Staring at her weapon, she then looks at the long, red blade. Picking it up, Blake looks at Raven's weapon, before turning to the bathroom door.

* * *

 **LIBRARY**

Aiden is standing next to a bookshelf, reading a book. As he flips through a page, he hears the sounds of footsteps.

He sighs, before talking. "Somehow, I knew you would come to talk to me, alone."

Aiden turns around, and looks at Pyrrha, who looks nervous.

"Why are you so nervous? Speak."

Pyrrha stares at Aiden, before she stares at the ground. "When you said that phrase, yesterday. About how fire never burns out. I only heard that phrase, once before. Months ago."

Aiden closes the book and puts it in the bookshelf. He then begins to walk around the area, he's in.

"That's when I knew." Pyrhha continued. "You're Solara's brother."

"That's right." Aiden said, looking at Pyrrha.

"And...you are aware about, what happened to her. Right?"

"...I do." Aiden angrily answers.

Pyrrha lifts her head and looks at Aiden. "Is this, why you came here? For revenge?"

"...Partly." Aiden answers again. "I mainly came here, to help Velvet, move on with her life."

"And what will you do, when you've succeeded?" Pyrrha asked. "Will you go after me?"

Aiden angrily stares at Pyrhha, before walking towards her.

"I don't plan on killing you, Miss Nikos." He said. "But...I plan to make you feel the same pain, you inflicted on Solara. It could be today. It could be tomorrow. Or maybe next week. But, one of these days, you're going to pay."

Aiden then walks past Pyrrha, rudely nudging her shoulder. Pyrrha walks to a nearby desk, and sits down. Staring down, she notices her hands shaking, and her breathing gets a little faster.

And the faint sounds of screaming, begins to go off in her head. Pyrrha quickly covers her ears, trying to deafen the screams. But they do not get quieter. Tears begin to fall down her face, as she begins to lightly sob.

* * *

 **RUBY & WEISS' ROOM**

Ruby is packing clothes into a duffel bag, before she places Crimson Rose into it. After she zips the bag up, she turns around and smiles. Weiss lies on their bed, sleeping. Ruby walks around the bed, and crouches next to Weiss, who begins to wake up. Ruby smiles, and gives Weiss a kiss on her nose.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Ruby said.

Weiss groans, rubbing her eyes, before talking. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven in the morning." Ruby answered. "I just thought, to wake you up, before I leave."

Weiss moves to sit on the side of her bed. "Oh, right. You're leaving for Vacuo, in an hour."

"It's just for a couple days." Ruby said, smiles. "We're just going to defend a few villages, and take out a couple strongholds. After that, we'll head back home."

"It can't be that simple." Weiss said. "Who knows, what the Seekers have in store. Is it even possible, they know that you're coming?"

Ruby's smile fades. "Yeah. But, we'll be ready, in case they are."

"...Okay. Just promise me, Ruby. Promise, that you'll be safe. You keep each other safe, until you get back."

Ruby stands and gives Weiss a peck, before smiling. "I promise."

Weiss then turns and opens a drawer, taking out the charm bracelet, Ruby gave her. She then holds this to Ruby.

"Here." Weiss said. "I want you to hang on to this. As a reminder of your promise to me."

"Are...you sure?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nods, and gives the bracelet to Ruby, who puts it on. "I am expecting you to bring this back, when you return. If I see one scratch on it..."

Ruby chuckles. "I'll be sure, to keep it safe."

* * *

 **NOON - LANDING PAD**

Jaune sits inside the airship, his hands clamped together, and one of his legs shaking.

"You okay, Jaune?"

Jaune turns and sees Yang approaching her.

"You look nervous." Yang said.

"It's nothing, bad." Jaune said. "Just never been to Vacuo before. Kinda heard, that it's a hot place."

"Ha." Yang said. "That means nothing to me."

Jaune notices the three duffel bags, that Yang is holding. "You sure, you need all that, for a couple days?"

Yang places the bags into a compartment, before turning to see that she and Jaune are alone. She then turns back to Jaune.

"As you know...when we return to Atlas, after our mission, the airship will be making a stop in Vale, to refuel. And...well...Blake and I decided, that we'll be leaving from there."

Jaune looks surprised. "Really? Well...I guess that would save time. But...have you even told Ruby and the others, yet?"

"After we've settled in Vacuo." Yang answered.

The conversation is cut short, when Velvet, Aiden and Blake enter the airship.

"Five minutes, guys." Blake said. "I would suggest strapping in, right now."

"I'll be back." Yang said. "Just need to check a couple things."

Yang then begins walking out of the airship, while Sun passes her. Yang notices that Sun looks a little nervous. She stops Neon, who was near.

"Is Sun okay?"

"Yeah." Neon said. "He's just nervous. Guess heading back home, after so long, can make one feel unnerved. Boy, his family is going to be giving him a mouthful."

Yang chuckles, and pats Neon's shoulder. The two walk opposite ways. When Yang is outside the airship, she sees Weiss hugging Ruby and separating.

"Stay safe." Weiss said.

"I will." Ruby said. As she backs away, her holds still holds Weiss'. Eventually they release each other, and Ruby walks to Yang.

"We'll be safe." Yang said. "Right."

"Depends on whether or not, the Dark Seekers are aware of our mission." Ruby answers as she passes Yang, who turns with a worried look. She then walks inside and finds a seat next to Blake. As she straps in, she sees Pyrrha, Qrow and Terra enter. Pyrrha stops and stares. Yang turns and sees that Pyrrha was staring at Aiden, who was sitting near Jaune. She turns back to Pyrrha, who lowers her head, and finds a seat next to Qrow. Yang then turns to Blake, who has a confused look on her face. Yang just shrugs her shoulders, and crosses her arms.

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

Winter, her hood on, watches as the airship exits Alpha Base and flies away. She then takes out her Scroll, and reads the message, she recieved.

 _Follow them._

Winter puts her Scroll away, and turns to walk to a small airship.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - CONTROL ROOM**

"Airship to Vacuo has left, sir." Penny said, standing next to Ironwood.

"Thank you, Penny." Ironwood said. "Now, then...we still have much to do, here in Atlas. Inform the soldiers, that we head downtown, in an hour."

Penny nods, and she walks out of the Control Room.

* * *

 **FARM**

 _ **"We must go."**_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _ **"I must insist, that we leave immediately."**_

 _"I said shut up!"_

 _ **"Oscar. Why do you keep ignoring-"**_

 _"Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

The black-haired boy gasps, as he wakes up. His eyes green with yellow around his pupils. He pants heavily, as he looks around his small room, surrounded by books. Across from him, lays a familiar cane on top of a bookshelf. He then angrily sighs.

"What did I say, about talking to me, while I'm sleeping?" Oscar asked, standing up. "It's getting annoying, Ozpin."

 _ **"I understand, that you're getting frustrated with me. But, keep ignoring me, and I'll keep talking in your sleep."**_

"Look." Oscar said. "You had me training, behind my aunt's back, for three years. Had me learn your abilities. And even had me holding your cane, when I'm not working around the farm. That last one, I don't even know why, anyways."

 _ **"It...reminds me of my days, when I was alive."**_

"But, now you're telling me, that I need to head to Vacuo. To meet up with that Rose girl, that everyone's been talking about."

 _ **"That is correct."**_

"And yet, I keep saying no. You won't even tell me, why I need to go. If you can't tell me...then no."

 _ **"...You really want to know?"**_

"Please do."

 _ **"...Very well. Can you grab my cane?"**_

Oscar sighs. He walks to the bookshelf and picks up Ozpin's cane. Looking at the hilt, he inspects the designs. Oscar then looks at the top of the hilt, the small sphere beginning to glow. Oscar's eyes then go wide in surprise, as the glow gets brighter.

 _ **"This...is why you must go."**_

* * *

 **VACUO - SOLIS VILLAGE**

Ruby, sleeping and her arms crossed, is shaken by a hand. She opens her eyes and yawns.

"Are we here?"

Ruby turns her head and looks at Jaune, who nods.

"We're here." He said.

Ruby stands up and stretches.

"Yang and the others already exited. They're just waiting for us." Jaune said.

"Right." Ruby said. "Well, then...let us go. Oh, boy. Bring it on, heat."

Jaune chuckles. "Come on."

The two walk towards the back and exit. They see Yang and the others looking at them. Ruby notices an older man, sporting a short beard, smiling. She walks past everyone and stops in front of the man.

"Ruby Rose, I presume." He said.

"That's me." Ruby answered.

The man offers his hand. "Octavius Smoke. Mayor of Solis. I am glad, that you answered our call for assistance."

Ruby shakes his hand. "We help those, in need." She then notices a man, shirtless and wearing a red bandana around his face. His chest shows multiple scars. "And him?"

Octavius turns to the guys. "Ah, yes. This man, Miss Rose is my personal bodyguard."

"Shay Blackthorne." The man said, in a somber tone. "But, I sometimes like be prefered as 'Harper'".

Ruby notices that his tone had some anger in him. "He's not going to be trouble. Is he?"

Octavious chuckles. "Not at all. Shay is not exactly fond of strangers. But overtime, maybe he'll want to be a friend."

Shay turns his head, and his eyebrows raise in surprise. Ruby turns to see that he's looking at Qrow, with surprise in his face. She then looks at Wesley and nods at him. Wesley nods back and approaches. He is suddenly stopped by a bladed gauntlet. Wesley looks at Shay, who bears a similar gauntlet on his other arm.

"I can sense so much anger, in you." Wesley said. "I take it, you're not particularly fond of Atlesians."

"You guessed right." Shay answered. "And so is the many Faunus, who live in this village."

Wesley nods and then he points to Neon, who is surprised.

"Miss Katt here, is both an Atlesian and a Faunus." He said. "Are you going to treat her, the same way?"

Shay looks at Neon. Sun immediately stands in front of her. Wesley continues.

"I can assure you, Mr. Blackthorne. I will not pose any trouble for you or anyone else. I am merely here, to ensure that nothing goes wrong, in this mission. Miss Rose can vouch for me."

Shay turns to Ruby.

"It's okay." She said. "He's a pretty cool guy. And he's a friend."

Octavius then makes Shay lower his weapon. "I do hope this little bout is over. Now, then. You all must be tired from the long travel. Please. Allow me, to escort you to where you'll be staying. Follow me."

The group begin to follow Octavius down the main road, passing many buildings and passing by the people of Solis village.

"There's so many Faunus here." Ren said, noticing the large group of Faunus that looks at them.

"Yes, indeed." Octacvius said. "About half the population of Solis village, are Faunus. We welcome anyone to live in the village. And we have zero tolerance for any discrimination. Of course...Mr. Wukong already knows this. Isn't that right, young man."

"I do." Sun said. "By the way...have you seen my folks anywhere? Or maybe Athena?"

"Yes, I do." Octavius answered. "They are traveling to the next village, to help someone neighbors move into their new home. They should be back tomorrow."

Sun nods. "Thanks."

As they all still walk, Velvet notices someone, a Faunus with a tail, nervously walking next to her.

"Um...can I help you?" She asked.

The girl looks at Velvet, before taking out a Scroll and swiping it. She then gives it to Velvet, who is surprised at what she's watching. Her fight against Torchwick is shown, in the video that's playing.

"Somebody recorded my fight?" Velvet asked. "And put it online?"

The girl nods.

"Why do you look nervous?"

Aiden, who was also next to Velvet, chuckles. "It seems that, among the Faunus, you're somewhat famous."

Velvet looks at the girl, who takes her Scroll back. "What's your name?"

The girl lowers her head, and stares at the ground. "Valerie."

Velvet smiles and offers her hand. "Velvet. Nice to meet you."

Valerie looks at Velvet's hand. Though hesitant, she shakes it, and walks away.

"Well." Aiden said. "That was pretty nice."

"She kinda reminded me of myself, back at my days at Beacon." Velvet said.

"Heh." Aiden said. "Maybe you should go talk to her, later."

Velvet's smile fades, and she stares at the ground.

"Come on, Velvet." Aiden continued. "You wanted to move on. Right?"

"I do." Velvet answered. "I just need to think about it."

She notices that the group stops next to a building.

"Okay." Octavius said. "This is where you'll be staying for the night. And tomorrow, I will tell you what you'll be helping us with. So, for now...go ahead and relax. Maybe walk around the village, if you please. You are welcomed guests here."

"We appreciate it." Ruby said.

Octavius nods and he walks away, while the group walk inside the building. When they go inside, they see rows of beds, with shelves next to them. There was also a small kitchen and dining room with a large table.

"Well." Blake said. "This is pretty nice."

"We are helping an entire village." Yang said. "Figured they need us to be taken care of, if we're going to help."

"Well, until then..." Jaune said, before dropping himself onto a bed. "Dibs."

Pyrrha smiles and nods, before taking the bed next to Jaune's. After everyone has taken a bed, most of them decide to settle in, while some decide to explore the village. Ruby, lying on her bed, stares at the ceiling. She then turns and looks at Weiss' charm bracelet, which is sitting on top of her personal shelf.

"Already miss her?"

Ruby turns and sees Terra, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby answered. "Miss her so much. But, it's only a couple days. Maybe three. After that, it's back to Atlas and into her arms."

Teraa then sits on Ruby's bead. She then turns to see if anyone is nearby is listening. When there wasn't anyone, she turns back to Ruby.

"Ruby." She said. "I know that it's good, being your friend, especially one who is another Maiden. But this...resentment towards Qrow. It has to stop."

"I don't want it to stop." Ruby angrily said.

"You can't keep this up, for the rest of your life." Terra said. "Look. I know, your are furious at him, for telling you after all these years. But, trust me. It would've been much worse, if you found out, by yourself. He just felt like you were ready be told the truth."

"I had been ready, after I killed Salem." Ruby said, crossing her arms. "He could've told me then. I would've forgiven him, back then. But, I can't now."

"...Fine." Terra said. "If you won't...then there's something, you must do. Something that needs to be happen, while we're here."

"What is it?"

Terra turns away and looks at Yang, who is inspecting her robot arm.

"Qrow wants to tell her. And he wants you there, when he does."

Ruby's eyes go wide in surprise. "And why is that?"

"Because he feels like, she deserves to know now. Rather then later."

Terra turns back to Ruby.

"Summer may not have been her daughter. But Yang loved Summer, as if she was her real mother. She deserves to know."

Ruby turns and looks at Yang. She then begins to sigh. "Fine. Tell Qrow, that I'll be there."

Terra then picks up and holds Ruby's hands, before resting them on her forehead. Releasing her grip, Terra smiles.

"Thank you, Ruby."

Terra then stands up. "Qrow wants to tell her, when it's just the three of you."

"I can get everyone to leave, right now." Ruby said. "Might as well do it, now."

* * *

 **MARKET**

Sun and Neon walk around the market, watching the people buying fruit or are just walking around, themselves.

"Kinda too bad, Cyan didn't want to come." Sun said. "She would've love this place."

"Probably." Neon said. "But she wanted to stay to help in Atlas. It was her choice."

Sun turns around and notices Neptune, a few feet behind him and Neon, his hands in his jacket packet and staring at the ground.

"Yo." Sun said. "You doing okay."

"Huh?" Neptune said, lifting his head. "Oh. Uh...yeah. Just some long thinking."

Neptune then turns and walks away, leaving the two to watch.

"Wonder what's bothering him." Neon said.

"Same here." Sun said.

* * *

 **REST AREA**

Yang stands next to one of the tables, where Ruby, Qrow and Terra are sitting in. Besides her is Blake.

"Blake." Terra said. "You should probably go, too. This is more of a family matter."

"Blake can stay." Yang said. "Whatever you have to say to me, then she gets to listen as well."

"Listen, Yang." Qrow said. "What we're about to tell you, might come as a shock to you. Hell...it's the reason why Ruby has been angry at me, the last few months."

Yang looks at Ruby, who has her arms crossed and is staring at the floor.

"I stay true to my words." Yang said to Qrow. "Blake stays. Besides, if she were to go, then Terra would have to, as well."

Qrow sighs, before nodding. "Okay, then. You, uh...you may want to sit down, for this one."

Yang takes a seat and sits down.

"Okay." She said. "What is it, you want to tell me?"

To Yang's surprise, she sees that Qrow looks hesitant to answer. He clenches his fists hard. Terra places her hand over one of his. Qrow looks at her, and Terra nods before he turns back at Yang.

"As from what Ruby told you...Summer was attacked by Salem, the day she died. And that she took her life, to prevent her Maiden powers from being taken."

Yang nods. "Pretty much. Why?"

"...I...um..."

Yang now looks worried. "Qrow? What is it?"

"Just tell her, Qrow!" Ruby exclaims, as she lifts her head, angrily looking at Qrow.

"I'm getting there!" Qrow exclaims back, before calming down. He looks back at Yang, before continuing. "Summer wasn't alone, when she died. I was there too."

Yang looks surprised, upon hearing this. "What?"

"Yeah." Qrow said. "I was there. Fighting Salem, alongside her. We fought hard. And we held our ground for an hour. But Salem was too powerful, even with Summer's powers. And she was starting to beat us. Summer knew that even if we fled, Salem would've caught up. And she knew, that her powers could be taken. And we had no other options."

"What are you saying?" Yang asks.

Ruby stands up and walks to a counter, resting her hands on it. Yang sees Ruby doing so, before turning back to Qrow, now looking sad.

"...I killed Summer." Qrow said.

After a couple seconds, Yang's eyes go wide in shock. Blake looks at Yang, with a worried look.

"She was afraid. Scared to do it, herself. Summer tried to take her own life, but couldn't." A single tear falls down Qrow's eye. "So, she begged for me to do it."

Yang grips the side of the table.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to. But, she said there was no other option. And she was right. I took the knife from her...and after a long hesitation...I killed her. And in doing to, prevented Salem from taking the Fall Maiden's power."

Yang's grip becomes tighter, making small cracks appear.

"I know, that even though she wasn't mother, Yang...but you loved her, like she was. And I can understand, if you want to be angry with me. Or maybe you just don't want to speak to me, anymore. After all...why would you want to speak to your step-mother's killer?"

Yang quickly stands up, knocking her chair down. Blake slowly backs away, seeing the former's hair glow. When she lifts her head, her eyes are red, tears falling an evaporating. She stares at Qrow in anger.

"...I'm sorry."

"You lied to us!" Yang exclaims. "For years, you lied to us. To Dad. To Ruby. To me!"

Qrow lowers her head. "I know."

"...Did Raven know?"

Qrow nods. Yang angrily grabs the table and throws it aside, causing it to shatter on the wall. Blake tries to hug Yang, but she is forced away. Yang turns and walks out of the room. As she walks outside, she stops. Ren and Nora, who were nearby, sees her expression and walk to her.

"Yang." Nora said. "Are you okay?"

Yang doesn't answer Nora, just staring at the ground. Ren turns and sees Terra, Qrow, Ruby and Blake exit the rest area.

"What's wrong with her?" Ren asked.

Ruby crosses her arms. "Family problem. You don't need to know anything."

Yang then turns around to look and Ruby. "How long have you known?"

"...Months." Ruby answered. "I've known for months."

"I see. Is there anything else, that he told you?" Yang angrily asked. She turns to Qrow and points at him. "How can we be for sure, that he's not hiding anything else, from us?"

"I don't, Yang." Ruby said.

"Exactly." Yang said. "If he's hiding other secrets...maybe we shouldn't trust him, anymore."

"Yang." Terra said. "Please calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Yang screams.

"HEY!" Qrow yells back. "Don't you yell at her!"

Growling, Yang charges at Qrow, who readies himself. But her punch is stopped by a blade. Yang turns and sees that it is Jaune blocking her attack. Jaune then forces Yang to back away, standing in front of Qrow.

"That's enough!" Jaune exclaims. "You are out of control, Yang. We only got here, and you already want to cause trouble."

"Get out of the way, Jaune!" Yang yells.

Jaune stares at Yang, before talking. "If you're going to hurt him, Yang...you're going to have to hurt me as well. Because the pain, you're feeling right now. It's never going to go away. And hurting people isn't going to help at all."

Jaune raises his shield and readies himself.

"So, I would suggest you leave. Find somewhere private. Take in everything, Qrow told you. And maybe when you come back, you'll be calmer."

"Wait." Blake said, surprised. "You knew, too?"

Jaune turns to Blake. "Who do you think, was the one to convince Qrow to tell Ruby, in the first place?" He turns back to Yang. "So, what's it going to be, huh?"

Yang angrily stares at Jaune, her fists clenched. But after a few seconds, her hair stops glowing and her eyes goe back to normal. She then turns and walks away, with Blake following her. Jaune sheathes his sword and looks at Qrow.

"You should've told her, months ago." He said, before walking away, himself.

Qrow sighs, before looking at Ruby. "She took it better than you."

"Maybe." Ruby said. "But I hate to say this. But, Yang's right."

Qrow is surprised.

"We can't keep trusting you, as long as you keep secrets from us, Qrow. So, if there's anything that you need to tell us...just do so."

"I ain't got nothing else to hide." Qrow said. "Even if I was drunk, I'd still tell the truth."

"I hope so." Ruby said. "Because if I or Yang find out that you, indeed, have been keeping something from us...then prepare for a fight."

Ruby begins walking, passing the confused Ren and Nora, and entering the rest area.

"I hope this doesn't interfere with our mission." Nora said.

"Trust me, Nora." Terra said. "It won't."

* * *

 **VILLAGE ENTRANCE**

Yang sits on the wall, near the entrance of Solis village, anger in her face. Blake stands nearby, watching Yang with a worried look. She sees that Yang is beginning to shake, and crouches next to her.

"Go." Yang shakily said. "Just...go. I need some time alone."

Blake places her hand on Yang's face, feeling the wetness from the tears. "Are you sure?"

Yang nods her head. "Yes, please."

Blake then takes her hand and holds Yang's. She then nods.

"Okay." She said. "There's a fountain in the center of the village. Meet me there, when you're ready."

Releasing her grip, Blake stands up and begins to walk. Yang slowly turns and sees Blake entering Solis. Now all alone, Yang starts to softly sob.

Nearby Solis, she watches Yang from a distance, hiding next to a large boulder. Cinder turns and smiles.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the long delay. I do hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Could be a while, before Chapter 8 will be up. But, it'll be there soon. Also, the next chapter will be titled "Betrayal".**

 **So, some of you wanted to know why Ruby was hating on Qrow. Well...there's your answer. Sorry if you feel disappointed, but this is what I wrote. But, I did enjoy the theory, you originally thought. Just imagine if that happened in the real show. Maybe it will happen. Maybe not. We'll just have to see, next Volume.**

 **Also, Oscar finally appears. I decided to add him, after Volume 4 ended. How big his role will be, I will work on later. Until then, hope to Chapter 8 coming soon. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Betrayal

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 8**

 **Betrayal**

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

In a dark hallway, with some lights, Yang stops by a corner, anger in her face. Hearing the sound of a thud, she turns to where the sound occurred. Walking down the hallway, her eyes turn red. Stopping by a door, Yang hears the sounds of talking and laughing behind it. Breathing heavily and waiting a few seconds, she kicks the door and runs inside. The sounds of gunshots and punching is heard, as Ruby and Blake arrive at the corner.

"She's starting to lose it." Ruby said.

"We've all noticed." Blake said. "Perhaps having Qrow reveal the truth about your mother, wasn't a good idea right now."

The door to the room breaks open and slams the wall, along with a Dark Seeker, who passes out from the impact. Another door opens, and a Seeker sees the situation. When he gets to the open room, he is met by a metal pipe, knocking him out. As more Seekers exit the other room, Yang exits with another enemy in her grasp. She throws the Seeker and avoids many attacks, while attacking back.

"She needed to know, Blake." Ruby said. "If she was told in Atlas, she would've took her anger on the city. Besides...she deserved to know. Especially from Qrow, himself. And not from me."

Blake turns and sees Yang, though a bit exhausted, flips forward and kicks a Seeker in the face. Blake turns back to Ruby. "Still, Ruby. This wasn't a good idea, bringing her along here."

The sounds of fighting has fainted away. Ruby and Blake turn to see Yang looking at them, panting hard and her eyes turning back, but still showing anger.

"Come on." Ruby said, walking. "Let's just destroy this place."

Blake walks to Yang, who is staring at the ground. She uses her hand to lift Yang's head, making her stare at each other.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked.

"...A little better." Yang answered, grasping Blake's hand.

"I hope so." Blake said. "Because your anger is getting too out of hand. You need to contain yourself. Otherwise, you're going to hurt the wrong person."

"I know." Yang said. "But it's getting harder to do so. Every now and then, I need to let it out. And when I do, I need you to be there for me. To help calm me down. Okay?"

Blake nods. She then gives Yang a quick kiss on her forehead, before taking Yang's hand. "Let's go. We're almost done here."

Blake leads Yang down the hallway, where Ruby walked. As they walked, they are unaware of the man hiding, watching them walk.

"Hm." Watts said. "Very interesting."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ATLAS - WEISS' ROOM**

Weiss lies down on her bed, sleeping peacefully. She then begins to groan and move her head. Weiss then reaches for something and slowly opens her eyes. She turns her head and sees where she was reaching for. Instead of Ruby, she is touching just the area of the bed, where she would lie on. Weiss sighs in disappointment, and sits up. Yawning, she stretches and stands up.

 _Knock Knock_

Weiss slowly walks to the door, groaning in annoyance. When she reaches the doorknob and opens the door, she sees Klein, holding a tray which contained a cup of hot coffee and a plate covered in a round shield.

"I didn't-" Weiss tries to say.

"I know, Miss Schnee." Klein said. "But Miss Rose knew you'd be up around this time, and wanted me to have breakfast ready for when you wake up."

Weiss raises her eyebrows in surprise and begins to smile. "Even when she is far away, she still takes care of me."

"Of course she is." Klein said, handing the tray to Weiss, who takes it. "Miss Rose's love for you does seem to have no bounds. She really cares for you a lot."

"...Yeah. She does."

Klein then gives a slight bow, and begins to walk.

"Klein!"

He stops and turns back to Weiss.

"Klein." Weiss said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Miss Schnee." Klein answered. "What is it, do you need?"

"...Well...I need you to keep an eye on Whitley."

Klein raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Is there a reason, why you need me to?"

Weiss sighs, before placing the tray on her bed and walking back to Klein. "Ever since we all moved in, Whitley has been slowly becoming a little...aggressive. Especially towards Sun, Velvet and Neon. His intolerance for Faunus is really starting to get distracting. I just need you to spy on him. Make sure he's not plotting anything. Report to me daily with what you have."

Klein nods. "Of course, ma'am. If you think Master Whitley could be up to no good, then I shall keep and eye on him."

Weiss smiles. "Thank you, Klein."

* * *

 **SOLIS - REST AREA**

Blake is putting on her boots and sheathes Gambol Shroud. She turns and looks at her bed. Yang is lying on the other side, sleeping.

"Hey."

Blake turns to see Jaune and Pyrrha walking to her.

"How is she?" Jaune asked.

"A little better." Blake answered. "Took out her anger on a lot of those Seekers last night. Just needs some rest."

"Okay." Juane said. "We'll be waiting outside, when you're ready."

Blake nods. Jaune and Pyrrha turn around and walk away. Blake sighs and walks around her bed. She crouches down in front of Yang, who begins to wake up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Blake said, smiling.

"...What time is it?" Yang asked, yawning.

"Almost 8 o'clock." Blake answered. She notices Yang trying to get up, but she stops her. "Hey. I think you should just stay here."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Yang. You've been very stressful the last couple days. Ever since your talk with Qrow. And plus what happened last night...Ruby just wants you to get a lot of rest. You won't be needed until the afternoon. Can you do that for me?"

Yang groans before answering. "Okay. Who else is going with you?"

"Well, Ruby of course. JNPR will be going, too. Everyone else will stay here and be ready for anything. We'll be back in a couple hours, if all goes well."

Blake then lifts the blanket and covers Yang, who slowly goes to sleep. She then stands up and proceeds to walk towards the door. As she nears it, she stops and looks at Qrow, who is sitting on his bed, looking at her. Sighing, Blake turns and walks to him.

"Hey." Qrow said, before standing up. "She still angry?"

"Yep." Blake answered, turning to look at the sleeping Yang. "But we're working on calming her down." She then turns back to Qrow. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Depends on what this favor is." Qrow said, crossing his arms.

"...Keep an eye on her." Blake explains. "Throughout this entire mission. Make sure she isn't doing anything bad."

"Heh." Qrow said, smiling. "Believe me, Kitty Cat. I'm already doing that. Ruby already asked me. I'll be sure, she doesn't get into trouble. You have my word."

"Alright." Blake said. "Thanks. And please. Don't call me that name again. Only Yang can."

Blake then turns and goes to the door, exiting the building. There, she sees Ruby, JNPR and Wesley standing next to an airship, and walks to them.

"About time." Ruby said. "We were just about to leave."

"Just needed to check a couple things, before we leave." Blake said. "I'm all set. Let's go."

"Excellent." Jaune said. "All aboard, then."

* * *

 **ATLAS - DR. SOLARIS' ROOM**

Lucas is sitting down, reading a book and drinking tea. All is quiet, before the sound of knocking is heard

 _Knock Knock_

Lucas hears the knocking, while reading a book. He puts the book down and stands up.

"Come in." He said.

The door opens, and Cyan enters with a nervous look.

"Miss Marcus." Lucas said, surprised. "It's been a while, since you've visited."

"I'm aware." Cyan said, grabbing her arm. "I...I gave some thought, on whether I wanted to have another session."

"I'm pretty sure, a month was enough time to think of it." Lucas said, before grabbing a clipboard and sitting down on his chair. "Are you ready to begin?"

Cyan nods and proceeds to lie down on a long chair.

"Okay, Miss Marcus. I'll be asking the same questions, as I have for Miss Rose and Miss Scarlatina. And you answer to them, with the best that you can. Understood?"

"Sure." Cyan answered. "Go ahead."

* * *

 **SOLIS - GARDEN**

Velvet is looking at the assortment of flowers that are blooming in the garden, neat the rest area.

"Kinda amazed."

Velvet turns her head and looks at Aiden, who has his eyebrows raised.

"Vacuo's practically a desert Kingdom." He said. "And yet, here are these flowers...blooming."

Velvet smiles and chuckles. "You don't know one thing about gardening. Don't you."

"No, I don't." Aiden honestly answered.

Velvet crouches down and reaches for a daisy flower. She plucks it and stands up, staring at the flower.

"You remember my mother?" She said, her smile fading.

"...Of course." Aiden answered. "And that's the flower, she's named after."

Velvet nods before talking. "Coco never shown to anyone else. But she loved daisies as well. And I was the only one to know about this. I even placed some of these on her gravestone, last year."

"That was sweet of you."

Velvet notices that the voice is female, and then sees a yellow metal hand picking a purple-colored flower. She turns and sees Yang, who stands up and looks the flower, she picks.

"Lilac?" Velvet asked.

Yang nods. "Yep. Blake likes these kind of flowers. Thinking of surprising her with a bundle."

"That's romantic." Aiden said. "Why not a box of chocolates?"

Yang raises her eyebrow. "Seriously? In this weather? I don't think so."

Aiden shrugs his shoulders. "Thought I'd asked."

"How come you're even outside?" Velvet asked. "Ruby said you needed to rest."

"...Can't sleep right now." Yang answered. "Figured I'd take a walk. Clear my mind. Think of a way to control myself. Any chance you two know where the market is?"

"Across the village, that way." Aiden answered, pointing at a direction.

"Thanks." Yang said, before turning around and walking. But after a few steps, she stops. She turns her head. "Velvet. I know you have nightmares from that night. And you know what I'm talking about."

Aiden sees that Velvet's head lowers down.

"Believe me. We all get nightmares, from that night, too. Even Blake. And trust me, when I say this, Velvs. She is suffering, even more than you are. Just look at the scars on her wrists, the next time you see her."

Yang then proceeds to walk, with a surprised Aiden watching her go.

"Scars on her wrists." Aiden said. "Shit." He turns to Velvet. "Please tell me, you weren't cold about that."

"...I didn't even know." Velvet said.

* * *

 **STREET**

Yang stares at the ground as she walks past civilians down the street.

"E...Excuse me."

Yang lifts her head, to see a Faunus girl, with a tail standing in front of her.

"Hi." Yang said. "You're that girl, Velvet was talking to yesterday. Valerie. Right?"

Valerie nervously nods, while grabbing her arm. Yang notices her nervousness.

"You okay there?"

"Huh?" Valerie asked. "Uh...yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"...Uh...I was...I was just wondering if...if you knew where..."

Valerie trails off of her words. But Yang figures out what she was going to say.

"You want to talk to Velvet?"

Valerie looks surprised to hear that. But after a few seconds, she nods. Yang then bops her head towards the direction behind her. "Garden. Might want to hurry. She might leave shortly."

"Thank you." Valerie said, before quickly walking past Yang and towards the garden.

"That was very nice of you."

Yang turns to see who said those words. The person who talked is Shay, who rests his back on a pole, his arms crossed.

"Valerie's considered the shyest girl in Solis." He said, smiling. "But given time, you would find out that she's also the nicest, too. Heh. To be even hearing her talk more than one sentence. I'm surprised."

Yang just stares at Shay for a few seconds, before talking. "You're Shay, right? The guy from yesterday?"

"Yep." Shay answered. "And before those eyes turn red...I want you to know something. Here in Vacuo...we're cautious about new people coming to our homeland. Especially in this godforsaken war. So I do apologize if I was...a little aggressive."

"Yeah...sure, you do." Yang said, crossing her arms. "And I suppose, you are a good person, deep down."

"...You read me, like a book." Shay said, before walking to Yang. "Come. Let me buy you a drink."

"Don't even attempt to flirt with me." Yang said, some anger in her voice.

"Oh, no." Shay said, chuckling. "I'm aware of your marriage to the Belladonna girl. No. Just have a drink with me. You know. As...acquaintances."

Yang stares at Shay again, before talking. "You buying?"

"Don't have to ask."

Yang sighs. "I do need a drink."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

"We're approaching the main city of Vacuo." Ruby said to JNPR and Blake, who are sitting nearby. "We're landing in a couple minutes. Our only objective is to escort an informant, who had been feeding information about the nearby Dark Seeker strongholds, that we'll be attacking tomorrow. We pick her up...and we take her back to Solis, where she'll tell us everything."

"That easy?" Jaune asked, confused. "Just picking up one person?"

"Yep." Ruby answered. "She personally asked for us. Protection, I guess."

"Who is this woman, that we're protecting anyways?" Blake asked.

"Don't know." Ruby answered again. "But all we know is that she's a Faunus, but she's the rare kind with no tails or anything. She can be passable to a human."

"...I see." Blake said, turning her head to avoid showing the group her anger.

"Miss Rose."

Ruby turns her head to the pilot of the airship.

"Landing in 1 minute, ma'am. I suggest you sit down."

Ruby nods and sits down next to Blake, putting on her seat-belt. When she finishes, she notices Blake's angry face.

"Everything okay?" She whispers.

Blake looks at Ruby, her anger not receding. "I'm not okay."

Ruby is confused. "Why's that?"

Blake's fists clench hard. "I think I know, who we're picking up."

Ruby's eyebrows raises up in surprise. She looks at JNPR, who are busy to notice, before looking back at Blake. "Who?"

"...Somebody from my past."

The airship moves past the clouds, and the group look out their windows to see the main city of Vacuo, where medium to large buildings are seen. The airship hovers over a small airfield, where a vehicle are parked nearby. As the airship lands, the driver in the vehicle exit. The back door opens, and he approach Ruby, Blake and JNPR, as they exit.

"Miss Rose." The Driver said. "I assume that is who we're meeting."

"That's right." Ruby answered. "So...where is she?"

"Just inside my vehicle." The Driver answered. "Let me signal her, and she'll get out. I'll introduce you to her."

"No need."

The Driver turns and looks at Blake, who walks past him.

"I'll introduce Ilia myself."

As Blake walks to the car, the back door opens, making her stop. The woman inside exits the car, where she exposes her face to Blake, whose eyes squint. The girl just smiles and crosses her arms.

"Blake." She said.

"...Ilia." Blake said. "I assumed you were a casualty, three years ago."

"Oh I was, dear Blake." Ilia said. "I was, when you killed Adam in Mistral. And lucky for me, though...I was in Vale, when it happened."

"Blake." Ruby said, approaching Blake. "You know her?"

Blake turns and looks at Ruby, stares at her, and turns back to Ilia. "Ruby. This is Ilia Amitola. A former member of the now-disfunct Vale branch of the White Fang. She's...an old friend-turned enemy."

"And now-turned...acquaintance." Ilia said, walking towards the two. "I have information, that your so-called...squad needs. Important information. And if you wish to have it, then I suggest we go inside and head for Solis, immediately. Chance are, that the Dark Seekers are almost aware that I'm not anywhere near the stronghold, that I was assigned to."

Ruby stares at Ilia for a few seconds, before talking. "Give us a minute. Blake come with me."

Ruby and Blake turn and walk the opposite direction, while Ilia annoyingly sighs and stands there. She notices Jaune and Pyrrha approaching her.

"So." Jaune said. "You're that girl, Blake often talked about. The chameleon girl."

Ilia just smiles. "Jaune Arc. Isn't it?

Jaune doesn't answer, choosing to remain silent.

"Silent, huh? I can live with that. And you are also right. I am indeed, the same girl."

Ilia then suddenly turn from her normal skin color, to green. And her brown hair and the spots on her face and skin turn blue. Jaune and Pyrrha raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Ilia smiles and looks at Jaune. "Like what you see, handsome?"

"Don't call him that." Pyrrha said, with some anger in her face.

Ilia's skin turns back to normal. She looks at the two back and forth, before she talks. "You two together?"

Jaune looks away and scratches the back of his head. Pyrrha looks at Jaune, before looking at Ilia. "We were. Very...very briefly."

 _"Yeah. Like 10 seconds."_ Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"...Huh." Ilia said. "Well, then. If that's the case...I'd like to try him out, later."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha go eye-wide, before Ilia starts to laugh a little.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I would never do that." She turns to Juane. "Or am I?" Winks at him.

Pyrrha just smiles, not showing her anger. "We should get back to work."

"Yeah." Juane awkwardly said, following Pyrrha as they walk.

Ilia then proceeds to follow the two. After a few seconds, she is stopped by an arm in front of her. She turns and looks at an angry Blake staring at her.

"Here's how this is going to happen." Blake said. "You will come with us. You will give us everything, that you know. And when you're done, and we destroy the strongholds in Vacuo...you leave."

"I can follow those rules." Ilia said, before trying to walk. But her shirt is grabbed by Blake's hand. Ilia struggles to release her grip, but Blake doesn't budge.

"You will not interact with anyone else, other than those that you're allowed to talk to." Blake angrily said. "Especially Jaune." She then moves her face closer to Ilia's. "I know, you've already taken an interest in him. I'm not going to stop you. But I will warn you. He's lost his wife to Cinder. Family members, too. He is suffering, emotionally. And if you do anything, that'll hurt any of us...he will not hesitate to kill you."

Blake then releases Ilia, who straightens her clothes.

"I get it." Ilia said. "I'll do as you say."

"...Good." Blake said.

* * *

 **SOLIS - REST AREA**

Yang and Shay sit on a bench, near the rest area. They are holding bottles of alcohol.

"Thanks for the drink." Yang said, before taking a swig.

"Yeah." Shay said. "Just wanted to show you, that I'm a nice guy."

"...Well, you convinced me. Now you need to convince Ruby. She doesn't trust you."

"That's understandable." Shay said.

The two sit in silence for a few seconds.

"So." Yang said, breaking the silence. "Bodyguard for the Mayor, huh?"

"It's a job, I don't like." Shay answered. "But it has its benefits."

"I bet." Yang said. _Swig._

"Yep." Shay said. "In fact...the building, that you and your squad are residing in...that's actually my place."

Yang raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Didn't know that. Well...sorry for taking over your home."

"It's all good. I volunteered to let you have it. Figured it's big enough, for you guys."

"Don't you think, it's a little too big for you?" Yang asked.

"I grew up with a lot of people around. I'm used to it." Shay answered.

"Big family?"

Shay chuckles. "No. Group home. Yep. Over the years, I grew up in one, till I turned 18. Traveled the world after that, before deciding to settle here in Solis."

"You traveled alone?"

"Yep. Even as a kid, I always found it easier to be by myself. I uh...I also found it hard to get close to anyone. Neighbors. Family. Friends..." Shay sighs, before continuing. "Boyfriends."

"...Boyfriends." Yang said. Then she begins to smile. "Wasn't expecting to hear that. And...just boyfriends?"

"Correct." Shay answers again. "You may be beautiful, but I'm not attracted to you. No offense."

"None taken. But...you should at least try to be close. Even if it's for a short time. Maybe get a few pointers."

Shay smiles. "I'll try."

 _Ahem_

Shay and Yang turn to see Wes, standing in front of them.

"Um...I know, I should've said something, while you two were talking." Wesley said. "But I was just wonder, if you knew where Emerald is."

Yang points her thumb at the building. "In there. Finally going to admit that you love her?"

"...Something like that." Wesley said, before walking towards the building.

"Man." Yang said. "I didn't even hear him."

Inside the rest area building, Emerald lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hears the sound of a door opening, and she sits up. Emerald sees Wesley entering and closing the door, and smiles.

"Finally caught me alone." She said.

Wesley chuckles and walks to the bed, he occupies and sits on it. Emerald stands up and walks to Wesley, stopping in front of him.

"Miss Rose and JNPR are already on their way back, right now." Wesley said. "They should be here in an hour. They also said, they're bringing someone back."

"That's surprising." Emerald said. "Well since we have an hour to spare...mind if I join you?"

Wesley smiles and proceeds to lie down. Emerald walks around and lies down on the empty space of Wesley's bed. The two of them just stare at the ceiling for a few seconds, before Emerald turns her head to him. She the grabs Wesley's hand and holds it, before resting lifting herself and has her face inches from his.

"You know." Emerald said. "We never had that dinner date, like you promised."

"Well...we were occupied by recent events." Wesley said. "Just didn't have the time."

Emerald then proceeds to lift her legs and straddles Wesley. Her smile not leaving, she leans her head and her lips meets his. After a few seconds, she seperates the kiss and looks at Wes.

"I'm pretty sure there are some ways, you make it up to me." She said.

"Anything for you." Wesley said.

"...Good." Emerald said, before getting up and reaching out her hand. "Because there's some things, that I'd like to look at, while we're here. Care to join me?"

Wesley grabs Emerald's hand and is helped up. The two then proceeds to walk towards the door and exit the building.

* * *

 **ATLAS - SCHNEE MANSION - LAB**

Weiss is walking around the armor, that is intended for Ruby. As she does so, she checks a clipboard and writes on it.

"Almost perfect." She says to herself.

"Magnificent."

Weiss turns and sees that it's Whitley, his arms behind his back and a smile on his face. Weiss bears an angry look.

"I am impressed, sister." He said. "I never knew, you were capable of such talent."

Weiss also sees Adam behind Whitley.

"Sorry, Weiss." Adam said. "I tried to keep him out."

"No." Weiss said. "It's fine. In fact..."

She puts her clipboard down, and she pushes the armor back.

"I've been wanting to speak to my brother. It's a good thing, you're hear Whitley."

"Really?" Whitley asked "I'm touched. What is it, you wanted to talk about?"

Weiss stares at Whitley, before turning to Adam. "You mind giving us, a couple minutes alone?"

"Of course." Adam said, before bowing. "I hope you two have an...interesting talk."

Whitley has a suspicious look on his face, as he watched Adam exit the lab. He turns back to Weiss, now bearing a mad look.

"What are you exactly doing, Weiss?" He asked.

Weiss tries her best to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me." Whitley said. "You wouldn't think that I was aware of what you did? Having Klein spy on me, everywhere I go. That's just low, especially by your standards. So why don't you be nice enough to explain why."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Why, Whitley? Because I used to trust you enough, that you'd have to get used to having Faunus living in our home. But I now realized that it's never going to happen. I had Klein spy on you, because I was concerned that you may be planning on hurting my friends. And based on what he said to me, it may be."

"You've always known that I do not enjoy having ani-...Faunus...in our home." Whitley said. "You stain the Schnee family name, by even being friends with them. A lot of people in Atlas are still uncomfortable to seeing them, here."

"That may be." Weiss said. "But might I remind you, that when the Grimm attacked the Kingdom, both Humans and Faunus fought to protect it. And many Atlesians have accepted them, after. So those who do not, are just as arrogant as you are."

Weiss walks towards Whitley and stops near him.

"I warned you, brother. I warned you about what happens, if try anything else. So...if you move forward, with what you're going to do...and you hurt my friends...then good luck finding a new home. Especially since you have no friends."

Whitley angrily stares at Weiss, before he turns and walks away, exiting the lab. Weiss goes to a table and sits down, staring at her shaking hands. She shakily clenches them hard, before calming her breathing down.

* * *

 **SOLIS - LANDING PAD**

The airship slowly lands on the landing pad that resides outside of Solis. Octavius, Qrow and Terra and nearby, watching the airship land. They watch as Ruby and the group exit. Qrow raises his eyebrows, in surprise as Ilia exits.

"Huh." He said. "Wasn't expecting her, to be the mole."

Teraa nudges Qrow's arm. "She's actually a chameleon."

"Whatever." Qrow said, crossing her arms. "Still, though...it had to be her." He turns his head and looks at Shay, who has an angry look on his face. "I bet you know her, too."

"...We bumped into each other, a couple times." Shay said.

Qrow turns back to Ruby, who approaches Shay.

"Here she is." She said, pointing at Ilia. "Your mole within the Dark Seekers."

Ilia stops next to Ruby, and sees Shay. She then sees Qrow, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, well." Ilia said. "Qrow Branwen. Been a long time, since we met."

Ruby looks surprised to hear that, before looking at Qrow.

"You mean, when you tried to kill me, back in Mistral?" Qrow asked. "Please. That was childish of you, girl." He lowers his arms and turns. "I'll be needing a drink. If you need me, I'll be at the bar."

"Qrow." Terra said, grabbing Qrow's arm. "Really?"

Qrow sighed. "It's only one drink. I promise."

Terra stares at Qrow, with a worried look before she lets go. "Only one. And trust me, Qrow. I'll know."

Qrow chuckles. "You know me, too well."

Terra watches at Qrow walks away, before she turns back to Ilia. "What's this, about you almost killing him?"

"Later." Ruby said. "She has important information, that she's willing to tell us." She then looks at Ilia. "And it better be legit, Ilia. We're all taking a huge risk, having you here."

"Trust me, Rose." Ilia said, crossing her arms. It'll all be worth it."

* * *

 **BAR**

A glass is on a counter, and a brown liquid is poured into the cup. When the liquor is almost near the rim, the bartender puts the bottle away. A hand reaches and grabs it.

"You sure, you're going to be okay?" The bartender asked. "That's like...your fifth one."

Yang sighs and picks up the cup, taking a long swig. After the cup is halfway empty, she puts the cup down.

"I'll be fine." Yang bitterly said.

She then hears footsteps walking past her, and she lowers her head, not seeing Qrow sitting down next to her.

"Give me your strongest." He said. "...Make it a double."

As Qrow waits for his drink to be ready, he turns and looks at Yang, who doesn't look back. "You're supposed to be resting."

Yang grabs her cup, takes a swig, and places it down. "Wasn't tired."

Qrow looks at the drink that's ready for him, and just stares at it. He then turns back at Yang and sighs.

"Yang. Look at me."

Yang doesn't move her head. She just reaches for her glass. That's when she feels Qrow's hand grasping her wrist. Her eyes glowing, she turns to him.

"Let...go!" She angrily exclaims.

Qrow stares at Yang for a few seconds, before he releases his grip. But before he backs away, he takes her cup as well.

"Trust me, Firecracker." He said. "I need this, WAY more than you do." He pours the alcohol in his own cup and sets the empty one aside.

Yang stands up from her stool and looks at Qrow. "I once trusted you Qrow. I trusted you, my whole life. I cared for you, because I thought you were one of the coolest people, I knew. But after you told me about Summer...I can't even look at you, anymore. You're not my Uncle, Qrow. You're dead to me."

"...I completely understand." Qrow said, before taking his cup and drinking from it."

He then proceeds to stand up and walks away past Yang, who watches him leave. Yang growls and proceeds to walk out. When she exits, she sees Qrow standing next to the fountain that stands in the middle of town.

"Heh." Qrow said. "Despite Vacuo being a desert Kingdom, they managed a good irrigation system. I wonder, what's their secret." He takes a drink, before his smile fades. "Guess you weren't satisfied by my response, huh?"

All Yang does is clench her fists hard, not answering at all.

"Silent, huh?" Qrow asked. "I suppose that's the appropriate response. After all...it's something, that I'm used to. Hell...I used to prefer silence. And...there was a reason why I used to isolate myself, from everyone else. Especially from you and Ruby. I would've gotten you two killed, if I hadn't."

Yang's eyes turn back to lilac, before her face turns confused. "What are you talking about?"

Qrow turns his head, and sees that Ruby is approaching Yang and stops next her.

"Perfect timing." He said. "I was just about to let out another secret."

"I knew it." Ruby said. "What did I-"

Ruby notices Yang's hand raised up, and she goes silent.

"Let him speak." Yang said.

Qrow stares at the water flowing down the fountain, before taking another sip and starts talking.

"Did you know crows are a sign of bad luck? An old superstition. But that same superstition, is how I got my name."

Qrow crouches down and hovers the glass over the water.

"You see...some people get stronger, when they're angry. Or can heal themselves. Or simply run at fast speeds. But...some are just born unlucky."

He proceeds to dump the rest of the liquor into the fountain.

"In all these years...I never told anyone...except for my team...about my Semblance. I never told either of you. Not even Terra. And why? Because my Semblance is simply misfortune. I simply can't turn it off, like you guys can. It's always there, whether I like it or not."

Qrow chuckles and puts the glass on the marble of the fountain.

"Guess you can call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy, when I'm fighting enemies in battle. But it makes it hard on friends...and family."

He then stands up, turns around, and walks towards a bench, sitting on it.

"You never thought of sharing this with us?" Yang asked, with anger in her voice.

"If I had...would you even want to be near me?" Qrow asked. "Plus...abandoning my family wasn't exactly something, that I considered neccesary." He sighs and look at the glass. "But by staying...I caused the the event, that will always haunt me, for the rest of my life."

"...My mom's death." Ruby said.

"...Yeah." Qrow said, with some sadness in his voice. "I've lived with that regret, since then. And the drinking started the day after. I have incredible remorse, over what I've done. And if I had the opportunity to take her place...I would taken it."

Yang notices that Ruby is staring at the ground and her fists were clenching hard.

"I don't drink, because I simply want to forget, what I did." Qrow said, staring at the ground. "...I drink, in the hopes that I'll poison myself enough to finally die. So that I don't have to burden anyone else."

Ruby then drops to her knees, still staring at the ground. Qrow sees this, and stands up. Walking to Ruby, he then crouches in front of her and places his hand on her shoulder. Ruby lifts her head up to look at him, tears flowing down her face.

"You. Yang. Terra. You three are the reason, why I keep on going, instead of killing myself slowly. You're the only family, that I have left. And Summer once said to me...that despites the bad stuff, I should never abandon my family. And that's not what I'll be doing, anymore. I'll keep on fighting, until there isn't a single breath in me, anymore."

He places his hand on Ruby's other shoulder. And he turns his head to look at Yang.

"And despite what you two think of me, now...just know that no matter what...I'll still love you, no matter what."

Ruby wipes the tears off her face and proceeds to stand up, with Qrow following. She stares at him, before speaking.

"I still hate you." Ruby said. "Just know that, Qrow. But...even though I feel that way...you're still family."

Qrow nods. "Good enough for me. Now do me a favor, and be sure to keep a brave face. Especially for the people of this village. They look up to you. And I think seeing you, like this will make them worry."

Ruby nods and her sad expression turns to back to normal.

"There we go. Now, then. I suppose that you came here, because you needed me or something?"

"Yes." Ruby answered. "Ilia is ready to talk to us. She's at the Mayor's office with everyone else."

"Alright, then." Qrow said. "Let us make haste, then." He looks at Yang. "You coming?"

"I don't think so." Yang said. "I still need to clear my head."

"That's fine." Qrow said, before walking with Ruby down the street.

Yang just stands there, looking at the ground. She then lifts her head and looks at the fountain, staring at the water flowing.

"Amazed?"

Yang turns to see Aiden standing next to her.

"A fountain, in the middle of Vacuo. A very rare sight, indeed."

"...Yes." Yang said. "Yes it is, indeed. So...what brings you here? Shouldn't be with Velvet?"

"Velvet's a little busy, at the moment." Aiden answers. "She's getting to know that Valerie girl. The nervous one. Said that you pointed her to Velvet."

"She seemed like a nice girl." Yang said. "And I thought, maybe she could help Velvet feel happy, again. They are alike, you know. And I'm not just talking about the ears."

"Yeah." Aiden said. "Yes, they do."

Yang turns her head away and she notices someone standing nearby, wearing a hooded cloak.

"Yang?" Aiden asked, noticing this, before he turns his head to the figure.

Yang continues to look at the person.

The person wearing the hooded cloak lifts her head, exposing her face. Cinder just evilly smiles and she just walks away.

"Cinder." Yang said, her eyes turning red.

Yang proceeds to walk, only to have her arm grabbed. She looks at Aiden, who was the person grabbing her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her." Yang angrily answers.

"We need to get the others."

"There's no time! I'm going after her! Don't you try to stop me!"

Aiden stares at Yang, before sighing. "Fine. I'll go with you, then."

Yang nods. "Just stay close."

Yang and Aiden the run to where Cinder fled. Turning to an exit, they see Cinder not wearing the cloak, holding her swords and smiling. They walk outside Solis and stop a few feet away from Cinder.

"Hmph. Just the two of you, huh?" Cinder said. "I was expecting more of you to join in."

Yang growls as her hair begins to glow.

"But unfortunately..." Cinder said, before sheathing her swords. "I didn't come to fight, at all."

Yang begins to look confused.

"Really. Two against one isn't exactly fair."

"Don't talk about fair!" Yang exclaims.

Cinder chuckles. "I wasn't saying that it's not fair for me. I was saying not fair for you."

Yang's eye then turn wide, when she hears a gun cocking. She turns and sees Aiden, pointing a gun at her head. He looks at her, with remorse on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Aiden?" Yang said. "What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he's been obeyed to do." Cinder said, walking towards the two. "Of course...he's not following my orders, willingly." She places her hand on Aiden's face, making him shake. "See? He's being forced to do this." Cinder turns back to Yang. "And now...it seems like the actual fighting is about to begin."

Yang growls again and launches at Cinder. But Aiden block Yang's attack, grabbing her arm. And despite her strength, Aiden lifts Yang off the ground, and slams her down hard. Yang groans as her Aura suddenly dissipate. She struggles to get up, only to have Cinder's foot forcing her back to the ground.

"Stay down." Cinder said, before turning to Aiden. "Good boy. Now...give it to me."

Aiden, though hesitant, takes out something that makes Yang's eye go wide again. The same collar, that she wore, the night Raven, Violet and Coco were killed. The collar that keeps her from getting angry.

Yang struggles to free herself, as Cinder takes off the collar she was already wearing, and placing the metal one around her neck. Cinder then releases her foot and backs away. Yang quickly sits up and tries to get the collar off of her, only to be met with an electric shock, screaming in pain. When the shocking stops, Yang starts shaking in fear and looks at Cinder.

"Good." Cinder said. "Now that I have your full attention...we can finally discuss something."

She crouches down and looks at Yang, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"You know. I never thought, I'd see the great Yang Xiao Long, cowering in fear, right before me. This is just too good." She takes out her Scroll, presses a few buttons, and a video plays. "Now, then...what you're about to watch is live. Which means, everything you see, is happening right now."

Yang's eyes begin going wider, upon looking at the footage. It shows Blake, alongside Ren and Nora. They are standing in the middle of the village square.

* * *

 **VILLAGE SQUARE**

Blake, Ren and Nora stand at the village square, watching the people walk past them. Blake's eyes then go wide, as if sensing something. That's when she sees someone leaps over the three. When he lands, Tyrian takes out his wrist blades, laughing maniacally as he charges at the three.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **...Well...now you know, why the title is called "Betrayal." Well, at least it wasn't a willing betrayal.**

 **Sorry if, again, it took a while for this chapter to be published. But I made a big change, in the story and I needed to rework how the story was going to work. Hopefully it'll work.**

 **The next chapter is going to be titled "Poisoned". What do you think, it'll mean? What will happen to Yang, now in the situation, she's in? What did you think about Shay, in this story? And do you believe or not, that Ilia could be up to no good? Well...those answers will come in the next 4 chapters.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Chapter 9 coming during May, and hopefully before June.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Poisoned

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 9**

 **Poisoned**

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Sitting on the floor of the hallway, her arms around her legs, Yang's eyes are wide in shock. She is shaking and staring at the door opposite of her, hearing someone talking.

 _"This is bad."_

 _ **"...Yeah. This is very bad."**_

 _"One of our own is down, two are barely recovering...and another just left. They really are preparing to break us apart."_

 _ **"Exactly. Which is why, we need to do something."**_

Yang stares at both her hands, which are covered in dried blood

 _"We just can't charge in and rescue him, Ruby."_

 _ **"I know." Ruby said. "Which is why, we need to put it, to a vote."**_

Under Yang's collar, a fainting red light is blinking.

 _ **"Tomorrow." Ruby said. "We vote on whether or not, we launch an assault on the last stronghold, here in Vacuo. In addition, a search and rescue. All those available will need to vote. And whatever we choose...will be final."**_

 _"And what about Yang?"_

Yang shakily looks back at the door and looks at the shadows, knowing they're looking at her.

 _ **"I don't know." Ruby answered. "But we need her vote, as well. And if we do attack...she's not coming with us. After what they did to hurt her...I think she may have lost her will to fight."**_

Hearing a sigh, Yang lowers her head and stares at the ground.

 _"Should we let her know, then?"_

 _ **"...Yeah." Ruby answered.**_

Yang then hears the doorknob turning, and the door opens. She looks back up and sees Ruby, with Qrow behind her.

"How much did you hear?" Ruby asked.

"...Enough." Yang said. "How is-"

"Fine." Qrow answered. "But we'll need to get her back to Atlas, as soon as possible. Otherwise..."

Yang slowly stands up and grabs her arm, staring at the ground.

"Can...can I have a few minutes, alone?"

Ruby nods, turns to Qrow and they begin to walk away.

"We will need your vote, tomorrow." Qrow said, before walking.

Yang doesn't watch the two walk away, instead looking inside the room. Seeing someone lying in a bed, Yang slowly walks inside and closes the door. She then backs up and slides down the door, sitting on the ground. Sniffling, Yang does her best to contain her emotions. But after a few seconds, her whimpering slowly turns to soft sobbing, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry." She softly said. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - SOLIS**

Blake back-flips, trying to avoid an attack by Tyrian. Taking out Gambol Shroud, she sees Nora launching into the air, aiming Magnhild at the villain, who dodges from the attack, as she struck the ground. Blake quickly turns his head, and she sees Torchwick, about 20 feet away, walking towards a building. She turns back to Ren, who stops next to her.

"Go." Ren said. "We'll handle him."

Blake nods before running towards Torchwick. Ren then sees Nora land hit the ground, next to him. He helps her up and they have their weapons ready. Tyrian begins laughing maniacally, before charging.

* * *

 **MAYOR'S OFFICE**

Ilia sits down, with her arms behind her head. Ruby, Jaune and Octavius are nearby, looking at a map of Vacuo. Red dots are shown on the map.

"Base on what Ilia has told us...there are at least 5 strongholds nearby Vacuo." Ruby said. "And we already destroyed one. So we take these out, and Vacuo, along with the nearby villages, including Solis, will be safe for now. And with Pyrrha, Sun, Neon, and Neptune already on their way to smallest stronghold, we'll only have 3 to worry about."

"This doesn't make sense, though." Jaune said. "From what you said, Atlas had over 20, near the Kingdom. Why would Torchwick only put 5?"

"That's a good question." Ruby said, before turning to Ilia. "I suppose, you could tell us why."

Ilia shrugs. "No idea. Torchwick and I aren't exactly best buddies, like his inner circle are."

The sound of a boom is heard nearby, which causes Ilia to quickly stand up. Ruby and Jaune get there weapons ready.

"What was that?" Octavius asked.

Ruby turns to Octavius. "Stay in your office. Keep yourself hidden."

Octavius walks into his office, while the trio run outside.

As Jaune, Ruby and Ilia exit the building, they see Blake blasted backwards, crashing onto the nearby wall. She falls and struggles to get up. Qrow lands nearby and helps Blake up. Ruby turns and sees Torchwick, who has his can raised. And behind him, are several Dark Seekers.

"Well, well, well." Torchwick said. "Little Red. And Qrow Branwen." His face then turns to anger, when he looks at Ilia. "And a traitor, to our cause."

"Technically...I never approved of your cause." Ilia said. "I just stood in the sidelines, and watched."

Torchwick turns his head and nods. The Dark Seekers begin to run and surround Ilia, Ruby, Blake and Jaune, who all have their weapons ready. The nearby civilians of Solis begin to run away.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE SOLIS**

Yang stares at the Scroll, showing Ruby and the others. Cinder, holding the Scroll, smiles and stops the live feed. Putting the Scroll away, she stands up and looks at Aiden, who is staring at the ground.

"You may go." Cinder said. "But...not a word. Join in the fight, as well. You need them to still trust you, after all."

Aiden looks at Yang, before he slowly walks away. Cinder turns back to Yang and returns to crouch in front of her.

"He was very easy to manipulate, you know." She said. "Just threaten someone who he loves...and he listens to me." Cinder takes a look at Yang's metal arm. "Impressive piece of technology, Atlas tech. Never got to see it, up close, until now."

Cinder then raises her left hand, and proceeds to take off the long glove, she wore. Yang looks surprised to see not a human arm. But a black metal one.

Cinder wiggles her robotic fingers. "You, Schnee and Rose aren't the only ones with a prosthetic. I guess you could thank the older Schnee girl, for taking my arm away. At least she was kind enough, to give me this replacement."

Cinder then proceeds to grab Yang by her throat, above the metal collar, she's wearing. She then lifts Yang up, as the latter struggles to breathe and tries to pry herself free, to no success.

"I am going to tell you, what exactly is going to happen." Cinder said, tightening her grip. "I'm going to let you go. And you will run to your friends. Your sister. And your precious wife. But...with Tyrian, she may not be, for long."

Yang's eyes go wide, in shock. Cinder then proceeds to release Yang, who falls to the ground and starts to regain her breathing. Cinder then crouches down, grabs Yang's collar, and slides it over the metal one.

"You will not tell anyone, about what occurred here. And believe me, when I say this: I will know, if you told anyone. So...if you listen to what I say, and you obey, then I won't have the people you loved, killed. But if you don't...I'll ensure that they all suffer slow, painful deaths. Understand?"

Yang, shaking in fear, just stares at Cinder, who gets mad.

"Say it!" Cinder exclaims.

"Yes!" Yang yells.

Cinder stands up and forces Yang to stand as well.

"Good. Now then...I suggest you run. Or you may be too late."

Yang slowly begins to back away from Cinder, before turning and running inside Solis. As Cinder turns and walks the other way, she suddenly stops and smiles.

"I was wondering, when you would show yourself."

Cinder turns back and looks at Winter, her sword ready.

"You're not getting away, this time." Winter said, preparing to fight.

Cinder then takes out her swords and readies herself. "Prove it, then."

* * *

 **INSIDE SOLIS**

Ruby flies into the air, and freezes several Seekers with ice, while Qrow swipes his sword at the frozen enemies. Ilia watches as a few Seekers surround her. Torchwick watches.

"You do know, what we do with traitors. Right?" Torchwick asked.

Ilia then prepares herself, and dodges several attacks from the Seekers, while landing a few herself. As she fights, she takes out her weapon swiping her whip around at the remaining Seekers. She also notices Aiden, who stops and looks at the whole fight. Ilia then kicks a body, which flies at Torchwick, who ducks, growls and fires from his cane. Ilia uses her whip to block the attack. She then sees Blake, Gambol Shroud ready, running past her.

"He's mine!" Blake yells.

Blake begins to attack Torchwick. The two dodge and land several blows at each other. Blake even uses her Semblance, creating a shadow clone. But Torchwick manages to gain the upper hand, before landing a blow that sends Blake landing on the ground. Torchwick suddenly looks up, and dodges two swords, which stick to the ground. Blake lifts her head and sees Shay, who dislodges her swords and has them ready.

"You've came to wrong village, scum." Shay said. "Take your so-called army, and leave."

"You think, you're just going to order me around, just because you can?" Torchwick said. "I don't think so."

He then turns his head, and sees Ren and Nora hit the ground hard. He also sees Tyrian land in front of them, giggling maniacally.

"Good." Torchwick said, taking out his Scroll. "Going exactly as planned."

He presses a button, and just stands there. The Dark Seekers then begin to stop fighting, and runs away, only leaving Torchwick and Tyrian. Ruby looks confused, until she looks up and her eyes go wide.

"Geists." She said.

Everyone looks up and a few ghostly-like Grimm, hovering above Solis. Blake lowers her head and sees Yang, who had arrived and sees the Geists in the air. Torchwick sees Yang, smiles, and just snaps his fingers. One Geist roars and flies down, until it phases into a big rock. The rock then begins floating in the air and suddenly launches towards Yang. She manages to dodge a few attacks, but the rock then manages to strike her many times, before one powerful blows sends her to a wall.

"Yang!" Blake yells, before running.

Blake is stopped, by the sounds of multiple roars. She looks up and sees all the Geists all come down, phasing into multiple objects, from rocks to tools to many other items. They all rise up and begins flying towards everyone, with the latter group trying their best to fight. Ruby tries to fly up, only to be met by a large boulder that pins her to the ground. And no matter, how hard she tries, she can't free herself.

Yang watches as her teammates desperately fight the Geist-possessed objects, clutching her left arm. That's when she sees two feet next to her. She lifts her head and sees Tyrian, who just smiles.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" He asked. "Showing a moment of weakness?"

Yang struggles to stand up, but eventually does and starts to back away, her face full of fear. Tyrian then chuckles evilly.

"Afraid of me, huh?" Tyrians said. "Well, then. Perhaps you'll make a fine addition, to my kill list."

Tyrian's wrist blades then detach and he charges. Yang tries to dodge most of his attacks, but Tyrian manages to get her. First, her left arm, then the side of her waist, then her right cheek. Yang then decides to punch with her robot arm. Tyrian catches her punch and tightly grasps her hand. Yang tries to free herself, but can't. Tyrian then smiles and raises his foot. Then he proceeds to stomp on Yang's left leg, a cracking noise being heard. Yang screams in pain, before Tyrian releases her, making Yang fall to her knees.

The objects then suddenly fall to the ground, and the Geists phase out of them, before flying away. Ruby is able to get the boulder off of her and she stands up. She turns and sees Tyrian grabbing Yang by her hair and forcing her to lift her head, Yang groaning in pain. Blake tries to run to her, only to be met by Jaune's arm, stopping her.

"Don't even think about it!" Tyrian yells. "One more move, and I kill her, right here. Now, then...drop your weapons." His scorpion tail then wraps around Yang's neck, with a metallic stinger attached to the end, and pointing at where her heart is. "Unless you want her to get stung."

Blake growls.

"Blake!" Yang said. "Do what he says! Please!"

"You heard her." Torchwick said, smiling. "If you want your precious wife to live, Kitten...then drop your weapons. Now! All of you!"

Jaune is the first, sheathing his sword and place it and his shield to the ground. Everyone else then begin to do the same, until Blake is the last one to do so.

"Excellent." Torchwick said. "Now then. Allow me to say my words, if you don't mind."

He then proceeds to walk around, as he talks.

"I was originally going to come here and merely destroy this village, and have you witness what you couldn't save. But...Cinder gave me a better idea. So here's my proposition. One of you...will come with me...and I spare this village...for now, of course."

"You're insane!" Blake growls.

"I've been called worst." Torchwick said, his face angry. "Now, then...I am expecting someone to step forward, and come with us. And whoever does...well, let's just say that he or she will not be treaty very badly."

"Well, what if we don't want to go with you?" Nora said, anger in her face.

Torchwick angrilly sighs. "Then you will leave me, no choice. If no one volunteers, then we'll kill her instead." He looks at Yang, who's air is being constricted by Tyrian's tail tightening her. Blake's eyes go wide in shock.

"Snapping her neck, would make it easy and fast. But, I think a large dose of Tyrian's poison would be slower and more painful. I would give her, about a day or two, before she loses her battle."

Tyrian's stinger moves closer to Yang's skin, to the point where the tip touches the skin.

"Stop!" Blake yells, who collapses to her knees. " Stop! Please! Don't!"

Torchwick then proceeds to walk towards Blake, walking past Jaune, who just stands there. He looks at Ruby, who is very angry. He then uses his cane, to make Blake, face full of fear, looking at him.

"Are you volunteering?" He asked.

Blake swipes his cane away, and lowers her head, shaking.

"Well...that's too bad." Torchwick said. "Well, if nobody else-"

"I'll go."

Torchwick smiles and turns to look at Jaune.

"If I go with you...you let Yang go." Jaune said.

Torchwick chuckles. "Somehow, Cinder knew it would be you."

"Release Yang." Jaune said.

Torchwick turns and nods at Tyrian, who groans in annoyance. He unwraps his tail and she falls to the ground. Torchwick then takes out a collar.

"Put this on."

"Jaune!"

Jaune turns to Ren and Nora, who have worried looks.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"It's okay." Jaune said. "I'll be alright."

He then turns back and takes the collar, putting it on. He watches as his own Aura depletes.

"Good." Torchwick said.

A dark portal then appears near them. Torchwick then grabs Jaune and pushes him towards the portal. Tyrian walk towards the two, as they near the portal.

Torchwick then looks at Blake. "You may want to attend to her. Make sure, she doesn't die of blood loss."

Blake grabs Gambol Shroud, sheathes it, and run towards Yang. As she crouches down, she hears the sound of sobbing from Yang, who has her hands in front of her face. Anger in her face, she looks at Torchwick, who put Jaune through the portal, before walking in, himself. Blake yells and takes out Gambol Shroud, charging towards Tyrian.

"Blake! No!" Ren yells.

Blake jumps and prepares to strike. But Tyrian dodges her attack, and she stabs the ground. Tyrian the wraps his tail around Blake's neck, and lifts her to the ground. He then proceeds to slam Blake on the ground several times, before throwing her down. Blake's aura depletes, as she tries to get up. And when she does, she gasps and her eyes's go wide. She looks down and sees the metal stinger tip, stabbing her through her abdomen. Tyrian begins to chuckle evilly, before pulling the stinger out. Blake falls to her knees and rests her hands on the ground. She then begins to cough violently, and her breathing becomes difficult. And instead of blood coming out of her mouth, a purple liquid comes out with every cough. Tyrian the swipes his tail, and hits Blake, knocking her out, before walking into the portal, which disappears afterwards.

Yang, having witnessed this, begins yelling. She then gets up and, despite her limp, she manages to reach Blake, and lies next to her. She just stares in shock as Blake is unconsciously coughing up more purple liquid from her mouth. Ruby falls to her knees and shockingly stares at what just occurred, having been unable to do anything.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - CONCERT HALL**

The sounds of a dramatized, female voice is heard. As many people sit on their seats of the concert hall, they all watch as Weiss stands in the center of the stage, two spotlights hitting her, as her long notes is almost done. As she sings her song, Cyan sits nearby, her head lowered, and her leg shaking.

"Miss Marcus."

Cyan turns to see Lucas, who is sitting next to her.

"You're doing the leg thing, again." He said.

Cyan stops her leg from shaking.

"Sorry." She said. "Forgot, that was happening."

"You just need to focus on Miss Schnee." Lucas said. "Events like these, tend to help calm one's mind. And that is definitely what you need."

"I know." Cyan said. "I'll do my best."

The two watch the rest of Weiss' song in silent, for the next couple minutes, until she reaches her last lines.

 _"...I won't give up. I...will...rise again!"_

The audience begin clapping their hands, as Weiss smiles and bows to the crowd. She then sees Cyan and Lucas, and then to Whitley, who stands from a balcony seat, and doing a slow clap. She sighs, before she turns and exits the stage.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER - BANQUET HALL**

Weiss stands next to a waiter, who holds a flat plate with glasses of champagne. She takes a glass, smiles and nods at the waiter, who nods back and walks away. She takes a few sips, as she looks at the people who are casually talking to each other.

"Enjoying the party?"

Weiss turns and sees Ironwood, who holds a glass of champagne.

"I am." Weiss answered. "After all...I am the one, who set this whole charity event. Seeing everyone just smiling, and not worrying about what may happen, if we lose this war. That gives me hope."

"That may be, Miss Schnee." Ironwood said. "But you know that this will be a temporary thing. They'll begin worrying again."

"Until then...we just enjoy the happiness." Weiss said, before taking a sip of her drink. She then turns back to Ironwood. "You didn't just want to chat. You have something else to say."

"Not here." Ironwood answered. "Follow me outside."

Ironwood and Weiss walk towards the entrance of the banquet hall. When they do, they make sure that no one is around, before speaking.

"Okay." Weiss said. "Be honest with me."

Ironwood sighs, before talking. "I'm afraid things went bad, during Miss Rose's mission."

Weiss clenches her fists. "Is she dead?" She asked, with her voice breaking.

"No. She's okay. And she's not hurt. But...they were attacked last night. Torchwick and some of his soldiers. And in the process...your friend, Miss Belladonna, is currently under medical care. Severely Poisoned, based on Miss Rose's report."

"...Tyrian."

Ironwood nods. "Miss Xiao Long is also currently incapacitated, emotionally. Hasn't said a word, since last night. Chances are, that she received some mental trauma. She's also been treated for some blade cuts, a slight neck injury, and a broken leg."

Weiss, taking this in, sits down in a nearby bench.

"My god." Weiss said.

"And that's not all." Ironwood said. "Torchwick has also taken Mr. Arc hostage.

"What?" Weiss said, eyes wide.

"He went willingly." Ironwood said. "If he hadn't, then Miss Xiao Long would be dead. Mr. Arc has been with them, since last night. And I can't say exactly, what his current state is. But they wouldn't just kill him, right away. He should be alive. But they're planning a rescue mission, at this moment. Don't worry, Miss Schnee. They're going to get him back."

"I know that part." Weiss said. "Jaune's strong. But even he has limits, given what he endured, this past year."

"The deaths of Miss Neopolitan. His parents and sister." Ironwood said.

"I just hope, they rescue him, on time." Weiss said. She then stands up. "Thank you for telling me."

Ironwood nods to him. "I felt like, you had the right to know. I must make my leave. Do hope you enjoy your day, Miss Schnee.

Weiss nods, as Ironwood walks away. She then slows her breathing down, and regains her smile, before walking back inside the banquet hall.

* * *

 **SOLIS - HALLWAY**

Ruby, her arms crossed, rests her back on the wall, across from the door she's looking at. The fainting sounds of sobbing can be heard. She turns to her left, and looks at Pyrrha, who is sitting, resting on the wall. Her arms around her legs, her eyes are red, from crying.

"I know what you're thinking, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "But you can't blame Yang, for what happened. You should be blaming me."

Pyrrha lifts her head and looks at Ruby.

"I said that we were prepared, for any attacks that could've happened. But, we weren't for last night's. And because of that...Blake is down. Yang is emotionally damaged. And Jaune got taken. It's all my fault, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha just lowers her head. She is silent, for a few seconds, before talking.

"I understand, Ruby." She said. "Why he chose to go with them. Yang would've died. Blake would be devastated. And you...well, I don't know what you would've done."

"...I would've killed them." Ruby said, anger in her voice. "All of them. Slowly...and painfully."

"...And that's what I'll do, if they kill him." Pyrrha said.

"We'll get him back, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "I promise you that."

"...I just hope, we get him back on time." Pyrrha said, before standing up. "Let me know, when we're ready."

Ruby watches as Pyrrha walks down the hallway, staring at the ground. She then turns her head and looks at the door. Balancing herself, she then goes to the door, opening it. Entering the room and closing the door, she is looking at the scene. Blake lies on a bed, unconscious, and bandages around her abdomen. Her head slightly moves as she mumbles. And sitting next to the bed was Yang. Her left leg is wrapped in a split, and her face has stitches from Tyrian's attack. She sadly watches Blake, her hand holding her lover's, tightly.

Ruby grabs a chair, and places it next to Yang. She sits down and looks at Blake, her world now more audible.

 _"It's my fault...it's all my fault...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

Ruby notices that tears fall down Blake's face, before her sad face goes blank, and she falls back unconscious.

"She's been like that."

Ruby turns and looks at Yang, her own tears falling.

"Since last night." Yang said. "She's been letting out her guilt. Violet. Coco. Everything that she's felt guilty for, since this whole thing started."

Yang wipes her tears away, and proceeds to stare at the ground.

"What happened, Yang?" Ruby said. "Last night. You weren't acting like you were ready to fight. I saw the fear in your eyes. How you were trying to avoid Tyrian. And the look on your face, after Blake was stung."

Yang clenches her fists.

"And Qrow mentioned, that your Aura hasn't been recovering, since the attack. It's still depleted, as of now."

 _"Please stop."_ Yang whispers.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims. "Let me finish. Ozpin once told me, that severe mental trauma affects your Aura, in a way that it takes longer to recover. And given what you have...if that's the real reason why, you shouldn't just keep that from us."

Yang nods. "I know. But Blake...I wanted to make sure, she's being taken care of, first. That's all I care about, right now. But...I also need to focus on my friends, too. You're going to rescue Jaune. Am I right?"

Ruby nods. "Yes. We're leaving in an hour. His last known location is a ruined city, about 30 miles from here. We're going there, first."

Yang turns and looks at Ruby. "I'm going with you."

Ruby looks surprised at what Yang said.

"I may not want to fight, due to my Aura. But Jaune is with them, because of me. I just want to make it right, by helping to get him back."

"But what about your leg?" Ruby asked.

"I can walk fine." Yang said. "Just going to have a little limp. But I can handle it."

"And what about Blake?" Ruby asked.

A knock on the door is heard. The sisters turn around to see the door open. Velvet enters the room, looking at the two.

"Velvet?" Ruby said.

"Probably the last person, you thought of, huh?" Velvet asked.

"She volunteered to watch over Blake, while we head out." Yang said.

"Are you sure, that's wise?"

"It's okay." Velvet answered. "I'll make sure Blake remains stable, until you get back. It's the least, I can do."

Ruby looks at Yang, who nods.

"Okay." Ruby said. "Follow me, then."

The two get up and Ruby walks to the door. Yang lowers her head towards Blake and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back." She said. "I promise."

Yang then joins with Ruby, and they leave the room. Velvet proceeds to sit down and looks at Blake, some anger in her face. She then proceeds to grab one of Blake's sleeves and pulls it up. Grabbing her wrist, Velvet twists it around, showing the multiple scars on Blake's wrists. Velvet's anger dissipates as she lowers her head, and stares at the ground.

 _"I'm sorry."_

Velvet lifts her head, and sees Blake unconsciously mumbling again.

 _"I deserve to die. I deserve it. For everything, I've done. For all those, who I got killed. I...I..."_

Blake falls back asleep, as Velvet watches. The latter sighs, stands up and rests her hands on a nearby table.

* * *

 **ATLAS - BANQUET HALL**

"Hi, Weiss."

Weiss suddenly lifts her head, surprised by who spoke to her. She turns her head to see Penny, wearing a green and orange dress.

"I interrupted a deep thought. Didn't I?" Penny asked. "I can see it, in your eyes."

"Oh, not at all." Weiss said, smiling. "How are you, Penny?"

"Doing fine." Penny answered. "Father decided to attend the concert. It was joyous to see him finally leaving his home."

"That's good." Weiss said. "I just...I just wish my father was here, as well. But he's too busy in Vale. I'll see him in a couple days, anyways. But I'll worry about that, later. Are you enjoying the event, Penny?"

"Absolutely." Penny answered. "Events like these, always raises peoples' spirits up. And you sang beautifully, at the concert. I wonder if that's why Ruby chose to be with you."

"It's one of the reasons." Weiss said.

"Is that so?"

Weiss and Penny both turn to see Whitley, smiling.

"I apologize for interrupting." He said. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation."

Penny notices the anger in Weiss' face.

"Penny." Weiss said. "Go. Now."

Penny begins to walk away, joining Ironwood near the paintings.

"Sir?" She asked.

Ironwood stops his talking and looks at Penny.

"You may want to see this."

The two both watch the Schnee siblings, who are unaware that they're being watched.

"What do you want, Whitley?" Weiss asked. "And make it quick."

"Dear sister." Whitley said. "Why do you so desire to get rid of me?"

"You know why." Weiss said. "Now spit it out."

Whitley walks around Weiss and picks up a champagne glass and looks a it.

"Why all this, Weiss?" He asked, before setting the glass down. "Why the concert? The banquet? What is the whole point in any of this?"

"The people of Atlas have been living in a state of worry." Weiss answered. "Ever since the city was attacked."

"Now, THAT could've been avoided, if you and your friends had just left Atlas, and settled somewhere else." Whitley said.

Weiss quickly turns to Whitley. "What?"

"Think about it, Weiss." Whitley said. "Every city, you and the others go to...every place that you swore to protect...they eventually get attacked. And the blame is put on to you guys. You want to know why? Because Torchwick knows that you all care about the people. And that killing them, would bring you all down, emotionally. That's why he attacks everything and everyone, that crossed your paths."

"They attacked Atlas, because they want to spread fear. And bring the Grimm to the city." Weiss said. "If you're here to say, that every bad thing that's happened to us and everyone else, is our fault...then those words have fallen into deaf ears."

"That may be." Whitley said. "But even you must admit, that it does make some sense."

Weiss begins to get mad and begins to walk towards Whitley, stopping only about a foot from him.

"I could not care, about what you believe. Or what you want to say. I stand by with what I said. Everything we've done, to protect Atlas and the entire world. Live were lost, to ensure that we continue fighting. And we will, until the end."

"...Lives lost." Whitley said. "Are you including that Violet girl? Or Miss Adel?"

Weiss tightly clenches her fists.

"Surely, their sacrifices must've been beneficial to your cause. Well...perhaps everyone else's. You, on the other hand, just simply gave up. And all because of losing a leg."

That's when Weiss suddenly grab Whitley by his dress shirt and pushes him to the wall, shattering a framed picture. Everyone present hears the glass shattering and sees the situation.

"I warned you, Whitley!" Weiss said, now with anger in her voice. "I warned you...many...many times. The only reason, why I only gave you warnings, is because you are family."

Weiss the releases her grip, allowing Whitley to straighten his short. The pieces of glass fall to the floor.

"But this is the last straw." Weiss said. "I gave you chance after chance! But not anymore. You have until tomorrow afternoon, to pack up all your stuff. I'll arrange for a driver to take you away."

"You think, you can just kick me out of my own home?" Whitley exclaims angrily.

"Actually I can." Weiss said. "As head of the Schnee Dust Company, I own many licenses to various places all over Atlas. And that includes the mansion as well. Therefore, it is my home. And I am saying, that I am kicking you out. And don't make me have the guards force you out."

Whitley angrily stares at Weiss, before scoffing as he walks away. "Well congrats, sister. You're in the first stages of becoming Father's old self."

Weiss' face turns shocked, as Whitley smiles and head towards the entrance of the banquet hall. But the doors suddenly are closed, two Glyphs showing on them. Whitley suddenly turns around and sees a Glyph on the ground. And that's when the Glyph releases a white Beowolf Grimm. Some of the guests begins to scream at the summon. The Beowolf then roars and charges at the scared Whitley, who falls to the ground. The summon leaps into the air and prepares to strike. But an arrow to the head pushes it to the ground, and it disappears. Everyone turns to see Cyan, holding her bow and walking towards Whitley, offering her hand. Whitley grunts and takes it, being helped up. But Cyan doesn't release her grip. Instead, she tightens it.

"Just remember." Cyan said. "You caused this to happen. And because of that, you ended up being saved by a Faunus."

Whitley looks confused, until Cyan moves her hair to show the scars, where her rabbit ears once existed. Whitley looks surprised, and quickly opens the doors, running out.

"Weiss!"

Cyan turns around and she sees Weiss lying on the ground. Penny quickly rushes and turns Weiss around. Blood is poured down Weiss' nose, and she is unconscious. Penny puts two fingers on her neck and feels a pulse.

"She's breathing." Penny said. "But we need to get her to the base's Medical Bay."

* * *

 **ROOM**

Blake gasps she wakes up. She looks around to see an empty room, with only a window and the bed, she's sleeping on. Sitting up, she stands and walks to the door. When she reaches the doorknob and grasping, she is confused as she cannot open the door. She growls and pounds at the door.

"Hello?"

Blake waits a few seconds, only to find no answer. When she turns around, her eyes go wide. The bed that stood in the room is gone. And also is the window, too. She turns around and now all she sees is a white space around her. She begins to hear footsteps getting closer.

"WHO'S THERE?" She yells.

Only hearing the footsteps getting closer, and without Gambol Shroud, Blake raises her hands and gets ready to fight. That's when she feels a kick to her back, causing her to fall to her knees. She tries to get up, but she then hears the person talk.

"Hello, my darling."

Blake's eyes go wide in horror and she begins to shake. Slightly turning her head, she sees a pair of red and black shoes walking around her and stopping in front.

"Thought you'd never see me again, huh?"

Blake slowly raises her head to see the man who she killed years ago. His smile, matched with the Grimm mask on his face, makes her more scared.

"It's been a while, Blake." Adam Taurus said. "I guess, being afflicted with Tyrian's poison, finally got me to come back Always known to cause horrifying hallucinations."

Adam then grabs Blake by her throat and lifts her, raising her above him. He smiles.

"I may not be real, my love. But that doesn't mean, I can't hurt you."

Adam tightens her grip, causing Blake to choke, as she tries to free herself.

* * *

 **SOLIS - ROOM**

The unconscious Blake begins to to choke loudly, grasping her throat and thrashing around. Velvet quickly stands up and tends to the latter. Knowing she can't do this alone, she yells.

"Help! Anyone! I need help!"

Blake begins to violently convulse, with Velvet holding her down.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The door suddenly opens. Sun and Neon enter the room and are surprised to see what's happening. Velvet quickly turns to them.

"Hold her down! NOW!"

The two quickly head to Blake and hold her down. Velvet then rushes to a drawer and opens it. She takes out a syringe and a bottle.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

Blake is thrown to the ground, as Adam takes out Wilt and aims the tip at her. He then uses the tip to lift Blake's head, from her chin, making her look at him.

"And as long as the poison remains in your system..."

Adam kicks Blake, causing her to lie on her back. He then raises Wilt.

"Guess you're stuck here, with me."

He then proceeds to stab Blake in one of her legs.

* * *

 **SOLIS - ROOM**

Blake then begins to scream in agony. Neon covers her mouth, in order to contain the screaming.

"Hurry, Velvet!" Sun exclaims.

Velvet puts the needle into the bottle and extracts a clear liquid. After getting enough, she quickly goes to the bed, taps the needle, grabs Blake's arm and injects. Applying the medicine, the three wait a few more seconds. That's when Blake begins to slow her movements. And this continues until she stops moving and begins to sleep normal again. Velvet sighs in relief and looks at the two. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Sun said. "Neon and I will watch her, as well."

"No." Velvet answered. "I can keep an eye on her. I appreciate it, anyway."

"We weren't asking." Neon said. "Blake's our friend, too. And given what had just happened...we need to be here, if this repeats."

"...Okay, then." Velvet said.

Blake begins groaning and grunting, making Velvet turn to the latter. She then hears slight sobbing coming from Blake, who unconsciously covers her face with her hands. Velvet sighs.

"I have a feeling, she's in even more pain, then I am."

* * *

 **RUINED CITY**

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora exit the airship and look around the ruined city.

"Welcome to what used to be Solitude, people."

Ruby turns and sees Aiden, who is a few feet ahead.

"You know this place?" She asked.

Aiden turns to Ruby. "Somewhat."

"Alright." Ruby said. "I think we should split into groups of two. That way, we'll cover more ground. Pyrrha and I will go together. Ren, you go with Nora. And Yang will go to Aiden."

Yang looked a little surprised, but the nods and lowers her head, walking towards Aiden.

"Alright, guys." Ruby said. "Meet back here, in an hour."

The three group separate and they walk in different directions. As Yang stare the floor, while walking, she hears the almost silence that resides in the ruined city. She does this a few seconds, before speaking. Aiden notices that Yang is limping, as she walked.

"It's foolish to be walking, in your condition, you know." He said.

"...I'll be fine." Yang said. "Just couldn't stay in that room, for too long."

The two keep on walking for a few more seconds, before Yang speaks again.

"Who did she threaten?"

Aiden stops and looks at Yang, who also stopped.

"Who did Cinder threaten to kill, if you didn't listen to her?"

Aiden stares at Yang before answering. "Velvet."

Yang sighs. "Of course. I should've known. Now we're both in dire situations."

"Yes, we are." Aiden said. "But Cinder. Her main focus is to hurt Ruby. And to do that, she has to hurt you. And she will continue this plan, until Ruby gives in."

Aiden the takes out a piece of paper, and hands it to Yang. She, though hesitant, takes the paper.

"She said, not to read it, until we get back."

"Get back?" Yang asked, confused. She thinks for a few seconds, until she realizes. "You mean, she knows, we're here?"

Aiden nods. "The collar has a microphone, in which she can listen in on. She's known, since this morning. And she plans on attacking."

"Shit." Yang said. "Well, I can't do anything, with this fucking thing on. Ruby and them can handle themselves. We should just find any traces of Jaune, and regroup, if Cinder haven't already found them."

As Yang turns to walk, she hears a cracking noise, as she sets her foot down. Confused, she lowers her foot and lifts her foot. A small blackened skull, cracked in the middle, is shown. Yang loudly screams in shock and covers her found, horrified. She sees a burned doll next to the skeleton, realizing it's a little girl, dead. She turns to try to look away, but her eyes go wider in horror. A street, with skeletons and blackened bodies of many people lie in the street, and a stray dog runs down. Yang collapses to her knees and stares at the ground, horrified at what she's seen. Aiden, who stands nearby, sad in his face, turns to see Ruby and the others running towards him and Yang.

"What happened?" Ruby exclaims.

"We heard a scream, and saw you guys." Ren said.

Ruby turns to looks at Yang, on the ground and shaking. "Yang?"

"She just saw what remains of the people of Solitude. The ones that didn't make it in the attack." Aiden said.

"Attack?" Nora asked, worried.

Aiden deeply inhales, before explaining. "This was where I lived, before going to Atlas. It was a peaceful place. Barely any crimes. Everyone got along. That is, until a month ago. When Torchwick came."

Ruby looks surprised.

"He threatened to destroy this place, if he didn't receive a monthly boon of food, medicine and recruits to join the Dark Seekers. When the mayor of Solitude refused, Torchwick left, saying it's fine. At first, we thought everything was fine...until the night after. When they sent the dreadnought."

The others looks shocked.

"Me and a bunch of people, that I knew, decided to get as many people out of the city, before it was too late. We pulled people from their houses, and told them to head outside the walls. But the only main exit from the city was this one."

Aiden points at the street, where Yang had stared at, moments ago. Sighing, he walks and the others follow.

"762 of us managed to get to this street and avoided the gunfire and bombings that occurred. We were able to get out of the city. Torchwick never used the laser to make the ground shake. But, instead..."

Aiden stops and stares at the street. When the others catch up, they are shocked to see the remains of the people on the street.

"They dropped firebombs everywhere. And anyone who survived, they just shot them on sight."

Aiden crouches down, still staring,

"762 out of 5,000. That's all we were able to save."

Ruby crouches next to Yang and places her hand on her sister back, as the latter softly sobs. Pyrrha decides to crouch next to Aiden, and sees the tears forming.

"I should've grabbed more people. I should've dragged them."

The tears fall down Aiden's face.

"I should've gotten the kids out, first. I could've carried some."

"You did what you could." Pyrrha said. "If not for you, there wouldn't have been no survivors, at all. You saved as many as you can. Don't let the guilt overcome you. You have to focus on the present, in order to move on."

Aiden lowers her head, sniffling. After a few seconds, Pyrrha raises her hand, and places it on Aiden's shoulder, the latter lifting his head and nodding.

Ruby, watching the whole thing, lowers her head and looks at Yang. But what captures her eye, is a red blinking light, coming from Yang's collar. Confused, she carefully pulls down the collar and slightly sees the metal one under. Her eyes go wide.

"Isn't that very sweet of you!"

The entire group turn to see who spoke. Cinder, smiling, stands about 10 feet away, swords ready. Seeing the group getting ready to fight, Cinder sighs and sheathes her swords.

"We have some things to talk about."

* * *

 **ATLAS - MEDICAL ROOM**

Weiss groans as she slowly opens her eyes, covering them from the light above her.

"You're awake."

Weiss turns her head, and sees Penny, who is sitting in a chair.

"Where am I?" Weiss asked.

"Alpha Base." Penny answered. "'In the Med Bay. You've been out, a couple hours."

"What happened?" Weiss asked again.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Penny asked.

"...Short." Weiss answered.

"Basically, you overused your Semblance, almost killed your brother, and passed out." Penny said.

Weiss sighs and slowly gets up, her back now on the wall.

"Whitley." She said. "He...he caused this incident."

"I am aware." Penny said. "I saw how shocked you were. And you should know that no one is faulting you, for what happened. They actually think, it's because of the trauma you have."

"Of course, they would." Weiss said, lowering her head. "Everyone thinks that. Ever since I left the squad. Well, they are right."

"But Ruby is more traumatized then you." Penny said. "Yang is about the same as well. Jaune. Blake. Velvet. Everyone else suffered trauma, because of this war. But they're still out there, fighting."

"I've always been told that my mind is very weak." Weiss said. "And therefore, I give into my trauma more easily. But I don't want that, anymore. That's why I've been training again. I want to go back out there. I'm sick of just being here, the whole time, while Ruby and the others are away."

"That's an ambitious goal." Penny said. "But the only way, you're going to accomplish it, is not to be alone. You can always ask for help. I, myself, am knowledgeable of PTSD and I know many ways to overcome it."

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "You...want to be my therapist, basically?"

Penny smiles. "Of course. I made a promise to Ruby, to help care for you, while she is away. And so far, I have no contributed to that help, yet. And I would like to...as your therapist. But only if it's okay with you, of course."

"I do appreciate the offer, Penny." Weiss said. "But I think, I'll need some time, before I make a decision."

Penny stands up and bows. "Than I will leave you to think about it. Doctor said, you should be back on your feet in a couple hours. Until then...bye, for now."

Penny walks around Weiss' bed and exit through the door. Weiss the turns to look out the window, before her face turns to sadness.

* * *

 **SOLITUDE CITY RUINS**

Ruby angrily takes out Crimson Rose, while staring at the smiling Cinder, who has her arms raised up. Cinder looks at Yang, her eyes wide in shock.

"Where is he?" Ruby exclaims.

Cinder tilts her head. "Where is who?"

Ruby hears a growl and raises her arm, stopping an angry Pyrrha, who stops moving. She turns to the girl

"Stand down." Ruby said, before lowering her arm and looking at Cinder. "Where is Juane?"

"...He's safe." Cinder said. "Might've gave him some new scars. But overall, he's okay. For now."

"I'll need to see him, for myself." Ruby said. "Just in case, you're lying."

"Don't believe me, huh?" Cinder asked. She then sighed and snapped her fingers. "Very well, then."

From behind Cinder, Hazel is carrying someone over his shoulder, while Watts follows. Pyrrha's eyes go wide, seeing the multiple cuts and bruises on the man's naked torso. Hazel the rudely drops Jaune to the ground. The ground have a mix of shock and anger, as they watch Jaune groan and slowly sits up.

"See?" Cinder said. "He's still breathing, isn't he?"

Ruby looks at Jaune, whose face has cuts and one swollen eyelid. He sees the group and gives a sad look.

"You want him back?" Cinder asked.

Ruby angrily looks at Cinder. "You're just going to give him, back to us? Just like that? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No tricks." Cinder answered. "We already had our fun, messing with the young Arc's mind." She places her hand on Jaune's shoulder, the latter beginning to shake in fear. "Roman would've had him killed, when he volunteered back in Solis. But I told him, to keep him alive, instead. I guess, you should thank me, then."

The group just stare at her, with anger.

"No? Fine, then. Take him. No one will stop you."

Cinder, Hazel and Watts begin to back away, leaving Jaune sitting on the ground. After they are at a certain distance, Ruby turns to Pyrrha and nods. Pyrrha then begins sprinting towards Jaune.

"Protect her." Ruby said.

Ren and Nora nod and run with Pyrrha.

"Aiden. Take Yang somewhere safe and keep her safe."

Aiden nods and helps Yang up, before helping her towards a nearby abandoned store. Ruby then walk towards the others, just as Pyrrha crouches in front of Jaune.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her voice cracking.

Jaune doesn't respond, only keeping his head lowered.

"Juane!" Pyrrha exclaims. "Jaune! Look at me! It's Pyrrha!"

Jaune is unresponsive again, for a few seconds, before he slowly raises his head, looking at Pyrrha, who now sees his bruised face. Pyrrha places her hand on the unbruised area of Juane's face.

"What did they do to you?"

Jaune sniffles out loud, tears falling down his face. He the reaches and holds Pyrrha's hand. Ruby turns to look at Cinder, whose smile grows wider. Ruby quickly turns back to see that Pyrrha is trying to move her hand, but Jaune's grip doesn't loosen.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said, confused.

She then sees that Jaune's face quickly turns to anger. They are not prepared when Jaune screams and lunges forward, his hands wrapped around Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha, in shock, tries to free from Jaune's tightening grip. Jaune's face is full of anger and he is growling.

"Jaune!" Nora yells, grabbing the latter. "Jaune! What are you doing?"

Jaune releases one hand, in order to punch Nora, sending her crashing onto Ren. Juane then continues strangling Pyrrha.

"J...Jaune..." Pyrrha tries to say.

Ruby moves to intervene, but is knocked back by a punch, sending her to the ground. When she looks back up, she sees Cinder, raising her sword. Ruby raises Crimson Rose, and both blades collide. As they struggle, Ruby sees Nora and Ren trying to dodge attacks from Watts and Hazel, who are trying to block them from Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby then proceeds to kick Cinder back, before getting up. She attempts to run to Jaune, but Cinder stops in front of her and swipes her sword. The blade collides with Ruby's arm, surprisingly cutting her, and making the latter drop her sword. Ruby, in pain, turns back to Cinder, who prepares to attack, again.

 _Whoosh_

Cinder turns around to see Jaune unconscious, and lying on the ground. Pyrrha is struggling to regain her breathing, couching violently. She then sees that Watts and Hazel, crashed onto a wall. Ruby is surprised, as something whooshes past Cinder, sending her to a burnt car, crashing into it.

"What?" Ruby said.

Shen then sees the person responsible for this surprise attack, stopping. The person, female, is wearing an all-black outfit, with a dark mask and hood. She also appears to be wearing devices around her arms and legs.

"Who are you?"

The person turns to look at Ruby.

"Neither enemy nor friend," She said, her voice distorted. "Just someone who came to help you, Ruby Rose."

Cinder groans as she gets up. When she sees the masked woman, she growls.

"You again."

Cinder runs to Hazel and Watts and turns back to Ruby.

"This isn't over."

A dark portal appears, and the trio dissapear behind it. Ren and Nora crouch in front of Pyrrha, who lost consiousness. The masked woman turns and looks at Jaune.

"Your friend." She said. "Whatever they did to him...made him want to hurt Miss Nikos. Might want to have him restraint, once you get back to Solis."

Before Ruby talks, the woman suddenly disappears, and a gust a wind past her. Ruby then turns to see Aiden, supporting Yang, when then come back. Yang looks shocked, upon seeing the aftermath.

"Yang!"

Yang turns to Ruby.

"Are you okay?"

Yang slowly nods, before Ruby goes to crouch to Jaune.

"What did they really do to you?" She asked.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **Hey guys. I am extremely sorry if it's been a long while since the last chapter. Life got in the way, and I gained employment last month. Basically, life and work got in the way. But there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Next chapter will be titled "Truth", and a couple people will die in the next chapter and one character will abandon the group. Here's to hoping, what'll happen next.**

 **Also, the beginning scene will be explained in either the next chapter or Chapter 11. Until then...go read my other stories. Alright! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 10**

 **Truth**

* * *

 **SOLIS - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby has her hand on her face, as she sighs. Ren, Nora and everyone else are sitting in a round table, while Shay and Octavius stand nearby. Ruby turns and look at the 3 empty seats. The seats meant for Juane, Pyrrha and Blake. She then turns to look at Yang, who is staring at the table, shaking.

"This is fucked up!" Ruby exclaims, before slamming her hands on the desk. "FUCKED UP!"

Everyone is surprised at what Ruby did, with Yang looking scared.

"They poisoned Blake." Ruby said. "Then they tortured Jaune. And whatever they did to him, made him attack Pyrrha. I don't know, what else to say. They're trying to tear us apart...again."

"We weren't prepared." Wesley said. "None of us were."

"He's right." Ren said. "None of us could've anticipated Torchwick or Cinder to be present, in the attack, 2 days ago. None of us would know what was going to happen."

"And because we didn't, 3 of our own have been put out of commission." Ruby said.

"...Make it 4." Yang said, before standing up.

As Yang stands up and walk around the table, Velvet stands and walks to her. She then whispers in Yang's ear, before sitting back down and the latter leaves the room.

"What are we going to do?" Sun asked.

"...I don't know, Sun." Ruby said. "With Yang being held hostage, by Cinder. With that damn collar of hers...we can't do anything without risking Cinder finding out."

"We still have a stronghold left to destroy." Emerald said. "That's what we came to do, right?"

"That was the original plan, Em." Neon said. "But after the attack, everything's changed."

"And because of our presence here, Solis is now in danger of falling." Ruby said.

"We would protect this place." Ren said.

"For how long?" Neptune exclaims. "How long can we hold up, before this place finally falls?"

"As long as we can!" Nora exclaims.

"That could take days." Emerald said. "But it's possible, we can hold them back. Just until they either back off or leave this place alone."

"I still say, we go back to Atlas." Neptune said.

"You want to abandon our home?" Shay said, anger in his voice. "After you've dedicated yourselves to this place?"

"Things changed." Neptune said, before turning to Ruby. "We should go back, Ruby."

"I hate to say this." Aiden said. "But I have to agree with Neptune."

Velvet looks surprised at what Aiden said.

"The longer we stay here, the more chances of Torchwick attacking Solis increases."

"Who's to say, that he won't attack this place, anyways?" Velvet exclaims. "Torchwick is ruthless and brutal. Most of us have experience this, firsthand."

"Well I-"

"Enough, Aiden!" Ruby exclaims. "It's clear that a part of us wants to go back to Atlas, while the other wants to stay. So, then...why don't we vote, on whether or not we stay. Shay and the mayor are excluded. So is Blake, Ilia and Jaune. Ren and Nora will go speak to Pyrrha, and get her vote. We meet back here, in 1 hour. That is all."

* * *

 **ATLAS AIRSHIP - PRISON CELL**

Jaune lies down on a bed, his arms, legs and body restrained. He groans as he wakes up and opens his eyes. When he tries to raise his arm, he realizes what's happening. He struggles to free himself, but to no avail. A door then suddenly opens and he turns his head. He sees Yang entering the room. When she sees that he's awake, she lowers her head and walks to him. She stops about a couple feet away from him.

"Hi, Jaune." She nervously said. "How are you feeling?"

"...A bit restrained, right now." Jaune said. "Care to tell me why, I'm in this position?"

Yang raises her head to look at Jaune. "You know why. But...can we not talk about that?"

Jaune sighs, before staring at the ceiling. "How did this happen, Yang? Ever since we came here, things have been fucked up. I had to go with them, because they would've killed you. Why didn't you fight back, Yang? You could've beaten them all. But you did nothing."

Yang then removes the collar, and reveals the metal one under.

"I could've easily beat Tyrian, that night. But, I couldn't." She points at the collar. "As long as this is on, I'm useless. But I already suspect, that she told you, about this."

"...Yeah." Jaune answered. "She did."

"Did she tell you, that Tyrian poisoned Blake?" Yang said.

Jaune looks surprised. "What?"

Yang nods. "Yeah. That night, when they took you away." Her voice begins to break. "It's not looking good. She only has another day. If we don't cure her..." Tears fall from Yang's face, as she tries to calm herself down. "She doesn't deserve to die, because of me."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't simply do anything, in my position."

"...Cure Blake." Yang answered.

"...What?" Jaune said, confused.

"Your Semblance. You can heal yourself, to the point, where broken limbs can instantly fix themselves. But I know, that you can extend it, to the point where you can heal others, as well."

"I...I don't think...I don't think I could, Yang." Jaune said.

Yang then grabs Jaune by his shirt. "YOU HAVE TO! Only you can save her! ...Please. I'm begging you."

The door to the room opens. Yang and Jaune turn to see Ruby entering. Yang releases Jaune and lowers her head.

"What are you doing here, Yang?" Ruby said. "Only I or Qrow can be in here."

Yang does not answer and proceeds to walk. She is then stopped by Ruby's arm. Ruby crouches down and grab's Yang's collar and wrap it around the metal one.

"Head back to the conference room, in an hour. We're going to need a vote from you."

Yang slowly nods and leaves the room. Ruby slowly turns to Jaune, who stares at the ceiling. She sighs and walks to him. When she stops, she sees that Jaune is looking at her.

"I know, what you're going to say, Ruby." He said, anger in his voice. "So don't even bother, asking."

"I will ask, if I want to!" Ruby angrily exclaims. "What you did yesterday...attacking Pyrrha like that...that can't be ignored. Now tell me...why? Why did you try to kill her?"

"I only want to tell Pyrrha, herself." Jaune said.

"That's not going to happen." Ruby said. "She doesn't want to go near you. At all."

"...Then I'm not saying anything." Jaune said.

"...What did they do to you, man?" Ruby asked. "What did they do, to turn you into what you are, now?"

Jaune, after a few seconds, tries to answer her question. But every time he does, his voice breaks. He then turns his head away, and Ruby starts to hear soft sobbing. Ruby then turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

 **ATLAS - ALPHA BASE**

Weiss is standing outside, while Ironwood, Crystal and several soldiers walk inside an airship. Weiss turns and looks at Penny, who is carrying a duffel bag.

"Sorry, Weiss." Penny said, dropping her bag. "I know, I wanted our first session to start immediately. But given the events in Vacuo, we'll need to put it on hold."

"Still don't understand, why I can't come." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Ruby and the others are in trouble, and I'm stuck here."

"That's not up to me." Penny said. "This was Ironwood's decision. Besides. This is better, that you stay. Given your current condition."

Weiss sighs. "Fine. But as soon as you get back, I'll have a lot to talk about."

"Doubt it." Penny said. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Solaris, will want to have some sessions, of his own. It's been a while, since you've last seen him."

"Miss Polendina!"

Weiss and Penny turn to see Ironwood near the ship. Behind him, Cardin and Cyan enter the airship.

"I guess, we're leaving sooner than I thought." Penny said, before turning to Weiss. "Well. I should be going. I give it a few minutes, before we are ready to lift off. I will see you soon, Weiss."

Penny picks up her bag and walks sway, Weiss watching her walk.

"Don't worry, Miss Schnee."

Weiss turns and sees Klein, who approaches her.

"I'm sure Miss Rose and the others will be alright, after they arrive."

"I believe that, Klein." Weiss said. "But I'm worried about those, who are currently hurting. I gotta do something."

Weiss turns and notices something behind Klein. Something white and metal. When she moves closer, she sees her metal case, which contains her weapon.

"I find it hard to believe, that you'd just stay here and anxiously await for your friends." Klein said. "So I brought this, just in case."

Weiss smiles and chuckles. "You know me, too well."

"I do, indeed." Klein said. "Come on. I believe the cargo hold, is an excellent place to hide. I've even managed to get a few items of yours, as well."

* * *

 **SOLIS - REST AREA**

Pyrrha sits on the edge of her bed, sadly staring at the ground. She is rubbing her neck, which had marks all over, from Jaune trying to strangle her. Wincing at the bruised area, she lowers her arm down. The door to the rest area opens. Pyrrha turns to see Ren and Nora entering. She then resumes staring at the ground.

"How are you feeling, right now?" Ren asked.

Pyrrhs turns and looks back at Ren and opens her mouth. But when she tries to speak, her voice is a gravelly rasp. She then stops.

"It's okay." Ren said. "You don't need to speak. We're only here for a minute."

Ren walks to a drawer and picks up a red and blue cup, before walking back and sitting down on a bed across from Pyrrha.

"We're expecting to have a vote, in less than an hour. And Ruby wanted your vote. But given your current state, your vote will be told by me. Give me your medicine."

Pyrrha reaches for a bottle of purple liquid, from a drawer and gives it to Ren, who takes off the top and pours the medicine in both cups.

"Both these cups represent a vote." Ren lifts the red cup. "This one votes that we take out the remaining stronghold. And when we are finished, we head straight back to Atlas."

"But that leaves Solis vulnerable to an attack." Nora said.

"Correct." Ren said, lowering the red cup. He then lifts up the blue cup. "This cup is the vote to still take out the stronghold. But...we stay and fight, for as long as possible."

"We swore to protect the innocent." Nora said. "And I'm not ready to break that oath."

"Neither am I." Ren said. "So, then. Whichever cup you pick up and drink from, will be your vote. Choose wisely. For your vote could decide on our next move."

Ren then offers both cups. Pyrrha stares at both cups, looking at each one every few seconds. After a few seconds, she lifts up her hand and slowly reaches for the blue cup. But as her fingertips hit the cup, she suddenly stops. Ren and Nora look confused. And their expression changes, when Pyrrha takes the red cup and drinks the medicine from it, wincing from the taste.

"Wasn't expecting her to pick up the red cup." Ren said. "Pyrrha. Are you sure?"

Pyrrha slowly nods and lies down on her bed. Ren sighs and stands up. He and Nora then proceed to leave the rest area. Pyrhha is silent, as she lies on the bed, staring at the bed, where Crocea Mors lies on. Shaking, Pyrrha begins to softly sob, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Velvet pours water into a cup and proceeds to carry it to a chair, sitting on it. She then looks at Blake, who is barely opening her eyes and her breathing labored. Velvet then proceeds to help Blake sit up, and offers the water. Blake slowly drinks from the cup, but begins to cough it up. Velvet places the cup down and immediately positions Blake to where she is staring down, patting her back as well. Blake has a rag covering her mouth, as she continues coughing. After a few seconds, the coughing stops and she lowers the rag, showing the same purple liquid that is in her veins. Velvet's ears twitch, and she suddenly takes the rag and puts it under the bed. The door to the room opens and the two see Yang entering. Yang's eyes go wide, upon seeing Blake awake. But she also sees the purple liquid rolling down her mouth. Blake realizes this and slowly wipes the stuff off her mouth.

"When did you wake up?" Yang asked.

"...Just...just a few minutes ago." Blake slowly answered.

Yang then proceeds to sit down and holds her wife's hand. She feels Blake's grip getting tighter and she's shaking.

"It's getting worse!" Blake exclaims. "Every few minutes, I start coughing violently. My breathing is getting harder to do. And I'm shaking everywhere."

"Stop!" Yang exclaims. "Don't think about it, Blake."

"...Am I going to die?" Blake said, her voice shaking. Tears fall down her eyes. "Don't lie to me! Just tell me the truth."

Yang releases her grip and stares at the ground, in silence. Clenching her fists tight, she then responds with "No."

Yang lifts her head and looks at Blake, her face not sad, but serious.

"I know how we can cure you. And I'll do everything in my power, to ensure that happens. I promise you, Blake. You're not going to die. Not on my watch."

Yang then presses her head on Blake's.

"I will not lose you. I will ensure that you live to see another day."

Blake weakly wraps her arm around Yang's head and slowly nods.

Velvet stands up and opens a window. As she watches the outside, she notices something. Someone is striking a target dummy with a sword, giving it multiple cuts. Exhausted, the person turns around. Velvet is surprised to see that it's Valerie. She stands up and looks at Yang.

"You okay with staying here, for a while?"

Yang nods. Velvet then walks to the door and exits.

* * *

 **TRAINING GROUNDS**

Valerie is resting her head on the handle of the sword, breathing heavily. She then hears the sounds of approaching footsteps and quickly stands up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Val?"

Standing across from her, Shay has his arms crossed.

"You were specifically told, not to train without supervision. And what are you doing? Training. Alone. As in "by yourself!"

Valerie tries to say something back. But after a few seconds, she just lowers her head and drops her sword. Shay sighs and proceeds to go pick up the sword. Examining it, he turns back to Valerie.

"Why do you insist on defying the rules, Val?"

Valerie lifts her head and looks at Shay.

"I don't want to be weak." She said.

Shay walks to Valerie and stops near her. After a few seconds of staring, he proceeds to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Just because training started out slow...doesn't mean you get stronger within days." Shay said, with a calm voice. "You must have determination and patience, in order to accomplish your goals. So I am asking you. Please be patient. And in over time...you will get stronger. Alright?"

Valerie nods and speaks. "Yes...brother."

Shay nods. "I have to go. I need to speak with Father. Just be sure to be home, by tonight."

Shay, while still holding Valerie's sword, begins to walk away. Valerie sighs and sits back down, staring at the ground. She then turns her head and sees Velvet approaching her. She doesn't move, only staring back at the ground. "Sorry if you saw that. Didn't want anyone to know."

"It's okay." Velvet said. "I get it. Used to do the same thing, back when I was a student in Beacon." She chuckles. "I was exactly the same as you."

Velvet then proceeds to sit next to Valerie, who looked surprised.

"I was considered the shyest during my first year at Beacon. Didn't have any friends, outside of my old team. But I was able to move past my comfort zone, and I made new friends. And all that took was courage and patience. And it was thanks to my team."

"...I heard about them. Coco was your girlfriend, right?" Valerie asked.

Velvet sadly nods. "She was. And we were going to be more than that, after the war was done. To finally start a family and somehow have children. But that all changed, on that very night." She then wipes the single tear that was flowing down her face. "Sorry for hearing all that."

"It's fine." Valerie said. "I know exactly how you're feeling. I know what it's like to lose a loved one up close."

"Who?"

"...My mom." Valerie answered. "Never left her side, wherever we went. I loved her more than anything in the world. Then she got sick and went away forever. That was about 2 years ago.. I cried a lot for weeks. But I knew I had to move on. Otherwise the sadness will consume you completely. I had to find a purpose to help distract me. And that purpose is to get stronger than ever. And that's what I've been doing, since."

"You're dedicated." Velvet said. "I like that."

Valerie just smiles and keeps her blush away from Velvet, who stands up.

"Hey, Valerie."

Valerie turns to look at Velvet.

"I was thinking about walking around the market. And...I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me."

Valerie looks surprised and quickly stands up. "Uh...um..." She can't answer in her nervousness.

Velvet just smiles. "Just follow me, please."

"Uh...yes ma'am." Valerie said.

The two the proceeds to walk next to each other, down the street. Unbeknownst to them, Aiden is watching them walk, smiling. But the smile would soon fade to sadness.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Everyone, except for Yang and Velvet, sit down in their seats. Ruby notices the empty seats and looks confused.

"Where's Yang and Velvet?"

"Velvet said that something came up." Sun said. "So she couldn't make it. And Yang is taking care of Blake."

"We already got their proxy votes." Neon said. "So we don't have to worry about that."

"We got Pyrrha's as well." Nora said.

"Okay, then." Ruby said. "It's time to proceed with the official vote. Remember: Must be a majority vote. Once we decide what path to choose, it's final. Understand?"

Everyone nods.

"Good. Now...all in favor of staying and defending Solis, for the time being. Yes."

Ruby turns to Sun, who says "Yes."

Neon. "Yes. And Velvet's vote was yes as well."

Neptune. "No."

Aiden. "No."

Ren. "Yes."

Nora. "Yes. And Pyrrha's vote is no."

Ruby is surprised by this, but remains silent.

Emerald. "No."

Wesley, though after some hesitation, says "No".

Ruby then turns to Qrow, who was resting his back on the wall. Qrow looks a little surprised.

"I have a vote?" He asked.

"You're technically part of the squad, even when you're not with us on missions." Wesley said. "And that means you get a vote, as well."

Qrow remains silent for a few seconds, before turning to Terra, who nods. He then sighs. "I'm going to have to say no."

Ruby sighs. "Then it appears, we have a tie. Oh, boy. We need a tie breaker. I'm surprised to hear some of the 'nos'. But we to have a decision, today."

Ruby stands from her chair.

"And I know who can break the tie."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Weiss is sitting on top of a crate in the cargo hold, staring outside. She sees the mountains that are seen in the horizon. She smiles by the magnificent sight. But that changes when the sound of a door opening. Weiss quickly crouches on the floor and hide behind the crate. She then slowly peeks around and is surprised to see Ironwood in the room. Ironwood looks around to see if anyone is around, before taking out his Scroll.

"Sparrow. I need an update on the current situation."

 _"It's not good, sir."_ Sparrow(Goodwitch) said from the screen, her mask on. _"Snow was injured in her fight against Fall."_

"How badly?"

 _"A dislocated shoulder and a few deep cuts to her abdomen and face. But she's expecting to recover, by the time you'll arrive at Solis. The healing powder, that you provided us, is really helping."_

"That is good." Ironwood said. "Has she exposed herself to anyone, during your mission?"

 _"Negative. She may be rebellious, but she understands why she can't been seen, unmasked."_

"...Good. Now then. When we arrive, you will meet with me at the Mayor's office, where we will speak with the mayor of Solis. He'll give us the location of the relic, and we will recover it for safe keeping."

 _"Understood, sir. After seeing the power of the relic that we already have, we shouldn't let it fall to Torchwick's hands."_ Sparrow is silent for a few seconds, before speaking again. _"Permission to speak honestly, sir."_

"Granted."

 _"Okay, then. I honestly believe that we need to tell them. Miss Rose and the others, I mean."_

Weiss looks surprised at hearing Ruby's name.

"That is something in which we should not even think of, Sparrow. We both know that they're not ready, yet."

 _"I believe they are, sir. They've all been through a lot, this past year. Including Mister Arc. And Miss Rose. And if we were to work together, it would make our mission easier. And...Arc deserves to know about his family's history with our group."_

"...Perhaps you may be right." Ironwood said. "But I'll think about it, on the way to Solis."

Sparrow bows her head. _"Until then, I will attend to Snow. I will see you at Solis."_

The screen turns off. Ironwood puts his Scroll away and proceeds to head to the door. But the sound of something hitting the floor makes him turn back quickly.

Weiss, her eyes wide, looks at Myrtenaster on the ground.

 _"Dammit!"_ She thought.

Ironwood takes out his pistol and aims at where the noise comes from.

"Show yourself. NOW! Or I will shoot!"

He sees a a pair of arms appear from behind a crate and puts his finger on the trigger. Weiss stands up and shows herself to Ironwood, who is surprised and sheathes his gun.

"Miss Schnee! What are you doing in the cargo hold? You should be back in Atlas."

"I wanted to help, General." Weiss answered. "After what happened to Blake and Jaune, I knew that I couldn't just stand around anymore. So I kinda...stowed away into this ship."

"...How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Weiss answered again. "So, you're really going to tell them?"

"I haven't decided that, yet." Ironwood answered. "But Sparrow has a good point. We've kept this secret from the others, for far too long. And Arc does need to know about his family's past."

"When he finds out...no doubt, he'll be in denial." Weiss said. "But he'll eventually come around."

"He'll have to. Until then, I would suggest you grab your belongings and head to an empty room. It's going to be take a few hours to get to Solis."

Ironwood then turns back to the door and reaches for the knob.

"Who's Snow?"

Ironwood stops and just sighs.

"I need to know, General." Weiss said. "I know that she and Sparrow have been kind people. Even though, I've seen some of their...interesting methods of interrogation. But I haven't gotten the slightest clue to their identities."

"Miss Schnee." Ironwood said, turning to Weiss. "You and your family may know about the Order...but you are not a member. Therefore, their identities will remain hidden from you. Come on."

Ironwood opens the door. Weiss picks up Myrtenaster and her case and proceeds to follow Ironwood out of the cargo hold.

* * *

 **ATLAS AIRSHIP - PRISON CELL**

Ruby opens the door that leads to Jaune's cell. When she enters, Ruby is surprised to see his bed empty.

"Hey."

Ruby turns to see Jaune, sitting in the corner and staring at the ground.

"You're not in your bed." Ruby said.

"I told Wes that I wouldn't attempt to escape this cell at all." Juane answered. "That I would just stay and sit in a corner. So he had me unrestrained."

Ruby then crouches in front of Jaune and looks at him.

"Are you okay?"

Jaune lifts his head and looks at Ruby. "I'm a little better. Just trying to get through the horrible things that Cinder had me go through."

Ruby looks at the multiple cuts and bruises on Jaune's body and face. She then rolls one her sleeves up, showing the cuts and burns that she has.

"Guess we're scar buddies, now." Ruby said, smiling.

Jaune slightly chuckles for a few seconds, before his smile fades. "How come you're here?"

"We had a vote." Ruby answered. "And we ended with a tie. So...you're basically the tie breaker."

"And what am I voting for?"

"The vote is for staying here and defending Solis, for as long as possible."

Jaune nods. "I see."

"I need your vote, in order to break the tie, Jaune." Ruby said. "A simple yes or no will be fine with me."

Jaune lowers his head back down. "I can't."

Ruby looks surprised. "What? Why?"

"...Because...because Pyrrha is still here. In Solis."

Ruby is now confused. "Why would Pyrrha being here, be a problem."

Jaune looks back at Ruby. "She hasn't told you. Hasn't she?"

"Tell me what?"

"...I think the 3 of us need to discuss, what went on, during my time with Cinder."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ruby said. "Wes said that you shouldn't be near Pyrrha."

"...Pyrrha's a Maiden." Jaune said, with anger in her voice. "If I do something, she'll stop me. But I won't attack her. I don't even want to."

"I still don't think, it's a good idea." Ruby said. "Even if I wanted to, I'd have to ask her."

"Well you could ask her, right now." Jaune said. "She's outside, right now."

Ruby turns to the door, stands up and opens it. She sees Pyrrha, who was reaching for the door lever when it opened. Pyrrha is surprised to see Ruby and lowers her arm.

"Hi." She said, he voice a little raspy.

Ruby leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"Is Jaune doing okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's okay." Ruby answered. "Just...a bit depressed. How come, you're here?"

"To check on him." Pyrrha answered. "To see if he's okay."

"That's kinda dangerous." Ruby said. "Given what he tried to do, yesterday."

"What he did was understandable" Pyrrha said. "Even though he tried to strangle me...he had every right to."

"...Why? What did you do?"

"...I think we should talk inside. No one else will be able to hear us."

Ruby opens the door, with Pyrrha following her. The two enter the cell. Pyrrha sees the empty bed and looks around until she see's Jaune in the corner. Jaune is angrily staring at her. Pyrrha lowers her head and backs to the wall. Ruby stands in between them. And the 3 of them are silent.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Yang is supporting Blake, who has another coughing fit, a rag over her mouth. After a few seconds, the coughing stops and Yang takes the purple covered rag to a trash can, throwing it away.

"It's getting worse." Blake said. "Sooner or later-"

"Don't think that." Yang said, before gently pushing Blake back, until she lies down on the bed. "Just get some sleep. Okay?"

Blake nods and Yang lifts a blanket. She places the blanket on top of Blake, whose eyes began closing. After falling asleep, Yang gives Blake a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll have you cured, shortly. I promise you."

Yang then stands up and proceeds to leave the room, leaving the sleeping Blake alone.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune are still in silent, as each wait for someone to speak.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked. "We're just going to stand here, and be silent?"

Jaune begins to stand up, which makes Pyrrha begin to back away. But all Jaune does is walk another direction and sits on his bed.

"I...I think...I should speak first." Pyrrha said."

"Okay, then." Ruby said. "Speak."

Pyrrha starts to talk, but suddenly stops and is silent. She is like that for a few seconds, before talking again.

"When Jaune was..." She grabs her neck. "Strangling me...he said something. Something in which caused him to attack me. His mind wasn't messed with nor was he being controlled. I did something that made him almost kill me."

Jaune raises his head up, an angry look on his face. Pyrrha sees his face and looks away. Ruby notices this. "Pyrrha? What did you do?"

Pyrrha breathing increases, shakily inhaling before speaking. "It wasn't Cinder that killed Jaune's parents." Tears fall from her eyes. "I did."

Ruby begins to look shocked at hearing this. She turns to look at Jaune, who is breathing heavily.

"I was under Cinder's control, at the time." Pyrrha said, continuing. "She wanted to hurt Jaune, emotionally. Especially after Neo died. But she wanted it to look like she killed his parents. Just so she can tell him the truth, later."

"And you knew this the whole time!" Jaune exclaims, standing up. "All of these months! And you didn't tell me. Or any of us!"

"Because I was afraid!" Pyrrha exclaims. "You guys were still doubting me. You may have accepted me back. But some of you still thought, I was going to be Stryker again. I wanted to wait for the right time."

"Well it would seem, it's too late." Jaune said. "No need anymore. Guess it was a waste of time to wait."

"...Yeah." Pyrrha said. "I guess it was."

When Pyrrha tries to walk to Jaune, Ruby stops between them.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Ruby said. "Head back to the conference room. I'll be there in a few minutes. Now!"

Pyrrha lowers her head and proceeds to leave the room. Ruby then turns around to look at Jaune.

"Well...that was very unexpected." She said. "Are you okay?"

Jaune nods. "I'm not. Just knowing that I've been fighting alongside my own parents' killer. And for that person to be my own best friend...it's just painful to know this."

"...Yeah. I suppose it is."

Jaune raises his head. "She needs to go."

"You know I can't do that, Jaune." Ruby said. "Pyrrha is a Maiden. And important to our cause."

"But she can still be controlled." Jaune said. "If Cinder was able to force Yang to submit, no doubt she'll find a way to get to Pyrrha and force her to become Stryker again."

Ruby sighs and rests her hands on her head. "We just can't tell her to go and never come back. It's wrong and she is more vulnerable alone."

Jaune is about to speak, but Ruby raises her hand.

"But...you do have a point. It's a risk having Pyrrha here. This is a tough spot for me. I'll need to think about it."

Ruby then proceeds to turn and walk towards the door. Jaune just watches Ruby leave the room. He then proceeds to lower his head, staring at the ground.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Pyrrha walks down the hallway, staring at the ground. As she approaches the conference room, she hears a throat clearing. She turns around and sees Yang approaching her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course. How's Blake doing?"

"...Worse." She answered. "Might not have another day in her, left."

"...I'm...I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said.

"There's a way." Yang said. "There's a way to save her, though."

"Is there?" Pyrrha asked. "The doctors here in Solis don't have anything that'll help."

"I'm not talking about medicine." Yang said. "I'm talking about Jaune's Semblance."

"His Semblance?"

"Yes. I know for a fact, that he can expand his Semblance to the point, where he can heal the injuries of others. But he's just not listening. I was hoping-"

"I can't." Pyrrha said. "Juane refuses to speak to me. I cannot tell you why. But I can't talk to him."

"...I see. But what will it take to convince him?"

Pyrrha takes some time to think, before answering. "Well...if one would seriously injure himself to the point of near death, then I suppose that would convince Jaune. But I don't see why anyone would take that chance."

"...Oh." Yang said. "I see. Well at least we tried, right? I um...I need to be alone."

"Do you want Ruby to know where?"

Yang nods. "No need. It'll be for a few minutes."

Yang the walks away from the hallway, while Pyrrha enters the conference room.

* * *

 **ATLAS - SCHNEE MANSION**

Klein is happily humming while polishing several of the silverware in the kitchen. As he does, he is unaware of the person behind him.

"Excuse me."

Klein stops and turns around. Oscar stands across from him, holding a duffel bag and Ozpin's cane.

"May I help you, young man?" Klein asked, before becoming suspicious. "Hold on a second. How did you enter the premises?"

"From the secret compartment in the library." Oscar said. "Wasn't that hard to find."

Klein looked surprised. "The only people to know about that are Ironwood, Ozpin and I. And Ironwood is away for the time being."

Oscar scratches the back of his head. "Well...here's the thing. You may not believe what I'm about to tell you."

Klein then takes a look at Ozpin's cane, before looking back at Oscar. "Try me."

* * *

 **SOLIS - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Everyone except for Yang are sitting in the conference room. Ruby opens the door and enters. As the others watch her, Ruby notices Yang's empty seat.

"Where's Yang?"

"She said that she needed some time alone." Pyrrha answered.

"And why did she need some time alone?" Ruby asked, with some anger in her voice.

"...I...I may have told her that Jaune's Semblance might be out of option."

"Jaune's Semblance?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha looks at Nora. "Yang believes that Jaune could expand his abilities to the point of being able to heal others, other than him. Yang wanted Jaune to heal Blake. But when I told her, she was upset. So she left."

"Are you even positive that Jaune's Semblance is out of the question?" Sun asked. "I mean...if it is possible, he could cure Blake."

"Even if he does, he's never tried it out on anyone before." Pyrrha said. "The only way for this to happen is to..."

Pyrrha freezes before her eyes open wide is horror. Ruby notices this.

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha quickly stands up. She then quickly runs to the door and leaves. Ruby then proceeds to run after her.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Jaune takes a look in the mirror that's in the cell. He takes a look at the multiple scars on his face and chest, before looking back at himself. The sound of a door opening is heard. Jaune turns around to see Yang entering.

"Look, Yang." He said. "I don't know why you need to ask again. I can't use my Semblance to heal others."

"How do you know, then?" Yang asked. "Have you ever tried to?"

"Of course, I haven't." Jaune. "But I do know it won't work."

"Yes it would!" Yang exclaims, before calming down. "Look. I've seen many Huntsmen will your Semblance, who can heal others, myself. And I know you do too."

Jaune angrily sighs. "And how do you expect me to prove that I can?"

"By doing a test." Yang said. "Right here. Right now."

Yang then closes her metal arm into a fist. Then she raises her metal arm and points the fist right where her heart is. Jaune looks confused at what she is doing. He looks at Yang, who has tears falling.

"And I hope you succeed."

Jaune's eyes go wide, realizing what's about to happen. "NO! YANG!"

 _Stab_

Yang gasped as her own blade pierces through her chest and out her back. She shakily looks down and looks at what she did. Coughing and gasping, she then looks back up to Jaune, who is shocked at what she did.

"Better...hurry..."

Yang's blade retracts and she falls forward to the ground. A pool of blood begins to form. Jaune just stays frozen in shock. The collar on Yang's neck then stops beeping and it dislodges, falling to the ground. The door to the cell is slammed open. Pyrrha quickly enters the room and her eyes go wide in shock as she sees Yang lying on the ground. Pyrrha sees the collar and smashes it with her foot. She then crouches down and flips Yang to her back. Pyrrha places two fingers on Yang's neck, trying to find a pulse. But can find none.

"Yang?"

Pyrrha shakily turns and sees Ruby, a horrified look on her face.

"Yang?"

Ruby, seeing Yang lifeless on the floor, begins to start sobbing. She falls to the ground and covers her head with her arms. As Pyrrha watches Ruby sobbing, she quickly turns to look at Jaune, who is standing. She quickly runs to Jaune and grabs him.

"You have to save her! She yells.

"Save her?" Jaune said. "She's already dead!"

"But you could bring her back!" Pyrrha yells again. "Use your Semblance!"

"I can't!" Jaune said.

"YES YOU CAN!" Pyrrha scream, tears falling. "STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF! Please!"

Jaune stares at Pyrrha before looking at Ruby, who is looking at him.

"Please!" Ruby yells. "Save her." She then continues crying.

Jaune then looks at Yang, before sighing. He then walks to Yang and sits on his knees. He looks at his hands, closes his eyes and waits a few seconds. He begins to glow white and opens his eyes. Slowly exhaling, Jaune proceeds to place his hands over the stab wound and slowly concentrates.

"Please work." He said. "Please work, dammit."

That's when he suddenly sees his white glow beginning to surround Yang's body. The her head, Then her legs. All over her body. Jaune is surprised, but continues. Ruby moves closer and is seeing the wound slowly closing and disappearing. All the blood begins to flow back into Yang from her back wound, which afterwords closes and heals. After a few more seconds, Jaune grunts as he falls backwards to the ground. Exhausted, he slowly sits up.

"Did it work?" Pyrrha shakily asked.

A gasp from Yang suddenly occurs. She begins breathing erratically, before sitting back up. Ruby then quickly hugs Yang tightly, as the latter realizes that she's alive. Ruby the suddenly stops hugging and angrily grabs her clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed.

Yang doesn't answer the question, as she was looking at another direction.

"Whoa."

Ruby turns around and is surprised. Weiss, her eyes wide in shock, is standing outside. Along with her are Penny and Crystal. All three of them having watched what Juane did.

"By the gods." Crystal.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **That, boys and girls, is the end of another chapter of my Volume 6 story. We're close to the mid-finale. The next chapter will be called "The Order". And Chapter 12 will be titled "Divided"**

 **I do hope you guys understand the timing between Chapter 9 and 10. Life and my Youtube channel got in the way. Hopefully Chapter 11 will be out by next Halloween.**

 **Here's what's going to happen in Chapter 11. We will learn about the secret society that Winter and Goodwitch are a part of. Yang struggles with her emotions. Blake tries to cope with her nightmares, while she was poisoned. The decision about Pyrrha staying will be determined. Ruby fights an inner demon(Salem) that's trying to get out. And in the end of the chapter, someone will be losing a limb. Literally.**

 **All right, you guys. See you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Order

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 11**

 **The Order**

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Ruby sits on the floor, staring at the ground. Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang are not present inside the jail cell. No one else but Weiss, who is sitting across from Ruby, looks in worry.

"Ruby?"

Ruby lifts her head and looks at Weiss, who is holding out her hand. After looking at Weiss for a few seconds, Ruby takes her hand and is helped up. Weiss then proceeds to hug Ruby, who does the same. After the stop hugging, they separate and look at each other.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "I am. Just a bit...shaken up." She looks around the room. "Where's the others?"

"From what Jaune told me, he said that they're going go heal Blake from the poison." Weiss answered.

"...So you know, what happened, then?"

"Ironwood told me. He told me about the attack, what happened to Blake...everything."

"But why are you here?"

"I just couldn't stand around, anymore. I had to do something. So I kinda...snuck into the airship."

Ruby turns and walks to the jail cell door, opening it. Before leaving, she turns to Weiss. "You shouldn't have come here."

Ruby then proceeds to leave the cell, with Weiss just standing there and staring at the ground.

* * *

 **BLAKE'S ROOM**

Jaune is sitting next to the bed, looking at Blake, who is unconscious. Her breaths are shallow and slow. Pyrrha sits on the other side of the bed, with a desperate look on her face. Jaune nods and proceeds to hold Blake's hand. Closing his eyes, he waits for a few seconds before he glows white. The glow the begins to surround Blake. As this happens, Jaune begins to grunt. And the more he tries, he struggles to keep the glow bright. Pyrrha's eyes go wide, when blood starts to pour down his nose. After a few more seconds, the glow disappears. Jaune releases his grip and keeps himself balance, having almost fell off the floor. Pyrrha gets up, before Jaune raises his hand.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just need a minute."

A groan in heard. Pyrrha quickly turns and sees Blake, who begins moving her head. Slowly opening her eyes, Blake raises her arm, covering herself from the light above her.

"Can you turn off the light, please?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha quickly goes to Blake and helps her sit up. Blake grasps her head, groaning.

"Man. This headache is killing me so bad."

"Only just the headache?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you even feeling okay?"

Blake takes a second, before realizing what she meant.

"I'm okay! The poison's gone?"

Pyrrha smiles and nods.

"How?"

Pyrrha turns her head and looks at Jaune. Blake does the same and sees him standing up. She looks surprised at the blood.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "And based on what I'm seeing, you're doing better."

Jaune then proceeds to the room door and proceeds to open it. In the hallway, he sees Yang. She is sitting down, holding her head and shaking.

"Yang."

Yang quickly stands up and looks at Jaune, who smiles and nods. Yang the pushes Jaune away and enters the room, where she sees Blake smiling. She then quickly sits on the bed and holds Blake's head with her hands. Blake place her own hands on Yang's.

"I told you." Yang said, trying to contain herself. "I told you, I would save you."

Blake nods. "Yeah. Yes, you did."

Yang then rests her head on Blake's. After a few seconds, Blake hears the sniffling, before Yang starts crying. Blake then proceeds to hug Yang, who is now sobbing on her shoulder.

Pyrrha stands up and pats Yang's back. She turns to look at Jaune, who has an angry look. Her smile fading, Pyrrha then proceeds to leave the room. Jaune watches her leave and his anger fades to sadness.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Pyrrha opens a door, walking outside the building that she was in. As she walks down the street, she see a door opening. Ren, Nora and the others walk outside the conference building, looking confused. Pyrrha then notices something that surprises her. Velvet is laughing and talking with Valerie, while sitting on a bench. She begins to smile at this.

But when she turns her head, her face fades to worry. Ruby is walking towards her, anger in her face. Pyrrha was not expecting Ruby to run and grab her, causing the two to crash into a table. Everyone looks shocked at what's happening, as the two struggle. Jaune, who was nearby, just looks his head away. A window opens, and Yang looks out of it.

"RUBY!"

Qrow appears and grabs Ruby, trying to pull her away.

"Ruby! COME ON!"

Qrow continues to pull Ruby away. And when he nearly does, Ruby screams and punches him away. She then proceeds to punch Pyrrha, sending her back down. Ruby continues to punch Pyrrha a few times, while trying to stop Sun and Nora from pulling her away. Velvet grabs Valerie's arm and they walk away. Weiss, who had followed Ruby outside, covers her mouth and her eyes wide in shock.

"RUBY! STOP!" Sun screams.

Sun and Nora manage to pull Ruby off, while the latter tries to free herself.

"ENOUGH!" Sun screams.

Ruby stops struggling, angrily panting and looking at Pyrrha, who is groaning in pain. She looks around and sees everyone shocked faces. Even those of the civilians of Solis. But what's makes her feel worse is seeing Weiss, who is looking scared. Ruby looks at her hands, which has Pyrrha's blood on it. Shocked, she quickly turns around and enters the conference room.

* * *

 **ATLAS - SCHNEE MANSION**

Oscar sits in the hallway, humming a tune as he waits for something. That's when he hears Ozpin's voice.

 _"How many times, must you sing that tune?"_

"What?" Oscar said. "I like it. Been my favorite, since I was 9."

 _"I understand that. But must you hum that, every time you wait for anything?"_

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

Oscar is startled by whoever was talking. He sees Cyan, who is looking confsued. He then quickly stands up.

"Um...Hi." He said. "I was...It's kinda complicated."

"Hm...sure." Cyan said.

The door next to the two opens. Oscar and Cyan turn to see Klein exiting.

"Ah. Miss Marcus. I do hope your session with Doctor Salfire went well."

"Somewhat." Cyan said. "So...who is this guy?" She points to Oscar.

"The name's Oscar Pine." Oscar answered. "And I was told to come to Atlas. Was almost impossible for me to do so. But I'm here."

"And exactly, who told you to come here?" Cyan asked.

Oscar groans and scratches the back of his head. "You may want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby sits in her chair in the conference room, staring at the floor and angrily panting. What she doesn't know, is that the slit of red in her eyes becomes a little wider. The door to the conference room opens. She doesn't turn her head, when Yang appears and walks to her chair, right next to Ruby, who doesn't even look at her.

"You asked Pyrrha, on how to convince Jaune to use his Semblance." Ruby angrily said. "She gave an answer. And you decided to go for it. Without any risk. Or without telling any of us."

Yang clenches her hands tight. "We couldn't save her. We both knew that. But I know, that deep down...there was only one way to save Blake. And I chose that way."

"There were other ways, Yang!" Ruby exclaims.

"No, there wasn't!" Yang yells, before calming down. "You of all people knew that Blake was going to die, no matter what we did. Jaune was the ONLY option, that we had. If I didn't do what had to be done, Blake would be dead. And I would've shut down completely. Maybe even wanted to join her."

Ruby tries her best not to cry, when she turns to look at Yang, who sees the tears beginning to form.

"You may be our leader, Ruby." Yang continues. "But when it comes to my own wife...the one girl that I truly love more then anyone else...I make my own decisions."

"And you think that trying to convince Jaune was going to help?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Because I could get him to save Blake. And I did what I had to do, in order for that to happen. None of us couldn't convince him, to help us. Like I said...it was the only way."

Ruby slams her hands on the table. "AND HOW WAS KILLING YOURSELF, THE ONLY WAY?"

Yang winces at Ruby's yelling, but continues. "Jaune would've kept saying no. I took matters into my own hands. And I knew he would succeed, even if I had my doubts. And because it worked, Blake is alive."

"But at what cost?" Ruby said, as tears fall down. "I almost lost my sister, tonight. And the pain, that I felt...it still hits me even right now. If you had stayed dead... _I_ would've shut down. I looked up to you, sis. Since we were little girls. And I still do, to this day, despite everything we went through."

"And I'm sorry." Yang said, as Ruby turns her head away. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I seem to do that, these days. And I don't want to cause any more. That's why I think it's best that me and Blake leave the squad. We were planning on leaving for a while. But we didn't know when to tell-"

"Just go, then." Ruby said, surprising Yang. "You and Blake can just gio." Ruby turns back to Yang. "Jaune told me about you and Blake wanting to leave. How you don't want to fight anymore. You want a simple life."

"Dammit, Jaune." Yang said, with some annoyance in her voice. "Yeah. I do. Blake just wants to be there for me. And...I can't take care of myself, anymore. With the trauma I have now."

Ruby nods. "I just wish, I could've let you guys go, before we came here. If I had known, what was going to happen...I'm really sorry, Yang. You didn't deserve any pain, given to you."

Yang stands up and walks around Ruby's chair. She then grabs her sister's head and kisses the top of it.

"Thank you." She said.

Yang then proceeds to walk away towards the door. But as she reaches it, she stops to look at Ruby.

"Blake and I are going to help you finish our mission, here in Solis. And when we're done, we'll leave. It's the least, we can do."

Ruby nods, before Yang walks out of the room. When she does, she sees everyone else looking at her with shock and disbelief.

"She would've told you, anyways." Yang said. "Now it looks like you must decide on Pyrrha's position to stay or not. Tell Ruby that my vote is for her to stay. Blake's too."

She then walks past the group, exiting the building.

"Pyrrha?" Nora asked, confused.

* * *

 **GARDEN**

Velvet and Valerie across from each other, in the garden. Valerie is staring at the ground, looking sad.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Valerie lifts her head to look at Velvet.

"Ruby's...never like that. Ever. Despite everything that happened, I've never seen her just...that angry. It's a scary thing to see, yes."

"...I've seen worse." Valerie said. "But people saw Ruby Rose, an image of hope, losing her shit in front of them."

"Hey!" Velvet said. "Language."

"I'm 19, Velv." Valerie said. "I can curse."

"I know. Just try to keep it to a minimum. Don't want your brother, to catch you saying a word like that."

Valerie nods. "Alright."

Velvet smiles and pats her shoulder. But she is surprised when Valerie holds her hand, keeping it on her shoulder. Valerie then rests the side of her head on it and smiles. And Velvet does the same.

"Easy."

The 2 Faunus turn and they see Yang, who is supporting Blake. The latter is weakly walking, her legs slightly shaking.

"I'm fine, Yang." Blake said, trying to walk by herself.

"You've been in bed for days." Yang said.

"But that doesn't mean-"

Blake stops talking when she sees Velvet, who stands up. The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds. Blake then lowers her head and turns the other way, walking away. Yang looks at Velvet, with some worry on her face, before following Blake.

"Is...something wrong?" Valerie asked.

"...Just something, that needs to be sort out." Velvet answered. "I gotta go. Try not to get into trouble."

Velvet then proceeds to walk towards the same direction, where Blake and Yang walked. Valerie just sits in the same spot, looking at the flowers and smiling.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said to Ruby, who is with the others who gathered back into the conference room. "What I need to discuss with you is of absolute importance."

"We have an important subject ourselves, sir." Ruby said, not looking at Ironwood. "Something that's only going to take 5 minutes."

"Miss Rose! I must insist-"

The door to the conference room opens. Everyone looks to see Pyrrha, her face covered in cuts and bruises, entering. She nervously walks around, trying to avoid everyone staring at her. When she reaches her chair, she sees that Jaune is not looking at her. He is looking down at the table instead. Pyrrha then proceeds to sit down and stare at the ground.

Ruby then sees the others who enter. Weiss, along with Penny, Qrow, Terra and Crystal, all enter and stay in the back, where Shay and Octavius are watching.

"Where's Ilia?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Qrow said. "She tends to dissapear sometimes. But my gut says that she'll return soon."

"We can go on without her, then. Let's get started." Ruby said, turning back to the table. "You may be wondering, what's happening right now. And...you are aware of recent actions that have taken place in the last couple hours." She turns to Jaune. "And...I want to thank you Jaune. It's because of you, that Blake is alive."

Jaune just stares at the table. "It almost came with a price, though."

"...Yes, it almost did." Ruby said, before looking at Pyrrha. "I think you owe everyone an explanation. Especially after what I did to you. Everyone here needs to know why."

Pyrrha looks afraid as she looks at everyone who is looking at her. After a few seconds, she speaks.

"I...I didn't think Yang would've...would've done what she did. If I knew, I wouldn't have told her."

"But you did." Ruby said. "You did tell her. And sure. Blake is alive. But what Yang did to herself...happened because of you."

"Can someone explain to me, what Yang did?" Qrow said, with confusion.

Ruby turns to look at Qrow, before looking back at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha told Yang something that'll help convince Jaune to use his Semblance. And when she thought it was the only way, Yang made a plan."

Ruby's hands clench hard.

"And when she got to Jaune's cell...she...she took her own life."

Qrow's face then turns to shock, along with those who weren't aware. Ironwood looks surprised at this.

"Yang was dead for almost a minute. And after we begged, Jaune was able to bring her back to life. And I just sat there...frozen in shock, over what she did."

Ruby's anger causes a small portion of the table to freeze, with Jaune lifting up his arms to avoid the ice.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She said. "Your actions almost cost us the life of one of our own. You've kept a damaging secret from Juane, when you could've just tell him."

"I wanted to tell him at the right time!" Pyrrha exclaims.

"The right time!" Jaune yells, making Pyrrha afraid as he looked at her. "It is WAY pass the right time to tell me, Pyrrha! You lied to us! All of us! You disgust me!"

Jaune angrily moves his head towards Pyrrha, whose fear becomes more known.

"Jaune! You're scaring her!" Nora exclaims.

"Good!" Juane exclaims. "She deserves to be scared, for what she's done."

Pyrrha, trying to contain her emotions, quickly stands up and begins to walk to the door.

"Stop!"

Pyrrha stops as she reaches for the doorknob, and slowly turns around to see Ruby walking towards her. Ruby stops near Pyrrha and angrily looks at her.

"Pack your stuff and head back to Atlas." Ruby said. "Grab the rest of your things there...and leave the Kingdom. Go anywhere but there or Vale. And if I see you still in Atlas, when we get back...I'll have you arrested for the murders of June and Jason Arc."

Pyrrha's eyes go wide in shock, knowing that everyone in the room heard. She looks at everyone at the table, who are in shock and disbelief. Losing to her emotions, tears fall from her face as she turns and exits the building.

Ruby just turns around and walks to sit back down on her seat, while everyone looks at her. Ruby then proceeds to look at Ironwood.

"Do you wish to speak to me now, General? Or are you just going to stand there and be silent."

Ironwood, while looking at Ruby, sees the red in her silver eyes before he speaks. "Only just you and Mr. Arc. I, Qrow and The rest can leave, as this matter is a private one."

Ruby turns to the others at the table, nodding at them. The group then stands and begin to leave, with Jaune and Ruby staying.

Ironwood sees that Weiss is leaving as well. "Miss Schnee!"

Weiss turns around to look at Ironwood.

"I believe that you should stay for this. This may involve you as well."

Weiss then proceeds to sit across the table from Ruby while everyone else leaves. When the room is empty, Ironwood takes out his Scroll and presses a button.

"We'll have a few minutes." He said. "I have...other associates, that will need to be here as well."

"Other associates?" Ruby asked. "Come on, sir. You wanted us to be alone to speak. Why you're asking Weiss to stay as well, I don't know. What exactly is so important-"

"Ruby."

Ruby turns to look at Weiss.

"What General Ironwood is going to say to you, is of utmost importance. Something that cannot be ignored for any longer."

"How important is this matter, to be exact?" Jaune asked.

"...Extremely important." Weiss answered. "Something that'll change the course of everything that we've worked hard achieve."

* * *

 **BAR**

Pyrrha sadly sits and drinks from a glass, as she has her Scroll out. When she sets her glass down, she then places the Scroll hearing the ringtone.

 _"Hello?"_

"...Mom?"

All Pyrrha hears is silence. And it was like that before few seconds

 _"Pyrrha? Is...is it really you?"_

Pyrrha chuckles. "Yeah. Yeah, it is me. Sorry for not calling for the past few months. I've just...I've been busy."

 _"Pyrrha, sweetie. It's okay. Your father and I understand. We know that needed to help keep the world a better place. It's just good to hear your voice again."_

Pyrrha's smile soon fades into sadness.

 _"Pyrrha? Are you there?_

"...Yeah. I'm still here. I...some bad things happened. And...they were my fault. My friends don't trust me anymore. I don't-"

Pyrrha then begins to softly sob, trying to keep the sounds low.

"I'm coming home. I'm coming home, Mom."

 _"Pyrrha-"_

Pyrrha then ends the call, before standing up. She grabs her duffel bag and walks out of the bar. As she gets outside, she sees Ren and Nora looking at her. Pyrrha then tightly grabs her bag, before turning.

"Pyrrha."

Stopping, Pyrrha just stares at the ground as Nora slowly approaches her.

"Is it true?" Nora said, trying to contain her emotions. "Did...did you kill-"

"Yes!" Pyrrha said, before turning to Nora. "I did. And now I can't be trusted, anymore. I can't even trust myself, now."

Nora nods. "You weren't yourself. You were under Cinder's control."

"But it was still me, Nora!" Pyrrha yells. "And I will forever live with that." She sees Nora trying to move closer. "Don't come near me. Please."

Nora just stops and stares at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said. "And goodbye. For the last time."

Nora tries to say something. But Pyrrha just flies up and disappears into the sky. Nora just sadly watches where Pyrrha flew, before turning back to look at Ren.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Alright." Jaune said. "So...you wanted to speak to us. And yet...you are delaying. Why don't you just tell us, already? Or better yet. Why don't I just leave, so that I won't die of boredom?"

"Because, Mr. Arc."

Jaune, Ruby and Weiss all turn and look shocked. Goodwitch, unmasked, stands near the entrance.

"What the General is going to say, involves mainly around you."

Ruby notices a couple people behind Goodwitch. One of them was Snow, who looks at Weiss for a few seconds. The there's the masked woman who saved her in Solitude.

"You." Ruby said.

"Hello...Miss Rose." The masked woman. "It's been a few days. How's your sister. She looked like shit."

"Ryder!" Ironwood exclaims. "I would avoid angering Miss Rose, at this moment." He then turns to Goodwitch. Do you have what we need?"

"We do." Goodwitch said, holding a circular device. "And hopefully after we tell them about the Order, they'll want our assistance."

"The Order?" Ruby asked. "What Order are you-"

"They're called The Order of the Remnant Knights." Weiss answered, surprising Ruby and Jaune. "They've been here for a long time. Hiding in the shadows."

"How do you know so much about them?" Jaune demands.

"Allow me to explain everything, first." Ironwood said, before putting his Scroll on the table. A holographic screen appears in the air. It shows drawings on the walls and statues near them.

"During the Great War, a dark and powerful being was hiding among the shadows. They simply called it The Darkness. Carefully waiting to strike on the opposing sides that were fighting each other, the Darkness watched as Vale and Vacuo were fighting against Mistral and Atlas. Gathering enough dark energy from years of fighting and death, it nearly surfaced. Where it would've wiped out all of humanity."

The screen then shows a drawing of people. And 4 glowing orbs floating above them.

"But as it grew and got stronger, a small group of individuals that all resided from the 4 Kingdoms knew about the dark force and decided to prevent it from having their presence known. And to do that, they needed a weapon powerful enough to wipe out the the Darkness."

"Weapons, to be exact." Goodwitch said, before pointing at the orbs. "These orbs that you see are ancient relics, created by the brother Gods, hundred of years ago. I assume the three of you have heard about the Brother Gods." She watches Ruby, Juane and Weiss nod. "'Good. The four relics - Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice - were placed deep within each Huntsman academy, as a means of guarding them from any dark forces."

"Seperated, the relics can be useful for whatever the holder wishes to do, whether they're good or bad." Ironwood said. "But all four of them together...they can become the most powerful weapon that Remnant has ever seen. And that occasion only happened once. After the group used the relics to destroy the Darkness, they knew that while they ensured that the Great War to end, they were aware that the relics should never fall into enemy hands."

"The group established an organization." Goodwitch said. "An organization, dedicated to protecting the relics, when the Huntsman couldn't. The Order of Remnant Knights. And so far, we've managed to acquire two of them."

"The ones in Atlas and Beacon academies were recovered shortly after the attacks during the Vytal Festival and have been kept safe, under my authority." Ironwood said. "However...the headmaster of Haven Academy and headmistress of Shade believed that they could guard the other two relics, themselves. But before Haven fell, Leonheart managed to get the 3rd relic to Shade Academy."

"All we have to do is convince the headmistress to give us the relics, and we can ensure that we can protect them." Goodwitch said. "We cannot allow Torchwick or Cinder Fall to have them. Otherwise a lot more people could die. How are you taking all this in, Miss Rose? Mister Arc?"

"So much information." Ruby said, massaging her temples.

"I agree." Jaune said. "All of this about Relics and a secret society that's existed for years and years...what does this have to do with the three of us, exactly?"

"It mainly has to do with you, Jaune." Weiss said. "Ruby is simply here, because she leads the squad and should not be left out."

"How do you even know about any of this, Weiss?" Ruby said.

"My great grandfather." Weiss said. "He was one of the founding members of the Order. Before he was banished for crimes, that he didn't commit."

"We are aware of that, Miss Schnee." Ironwood said, before turning to Jaune. "Mister Arc. The reason why we this matters more to you than anyone, is because of your family's involvement in the Order."

The screen then slides to show a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a suit of armor, with a black hood. Jaune sees that he have Crocea Mors sheathed on his side.

"Is that...my great-grandfather?" He asked.

"Correct." Ironwood answered. "Oliver Arc. Another founder of the Order. And the one who struck the final blow against the dark force. And he did all that with the weapon that you possess."

"But...what makes me so important to all of this?"" Jaune said.

"Simple." Ironwood answered again. "When Oliver used the relics power to defeat the Darkness, the power infused with his body. You see...the Darkness can only be taken out physically by one with great power. And when Oliver used his sword, it transformed. Turned into what the Order calls...the Darkslayer."

"I seriously cannot believe, what I'm hearing." Jaune said, standing up. "My sword is not some sort of...magical weapon that kills dark entities."

"It's true, Jaune." Weiss said.

"Well if it's true, then how come this 'Darkslayer' hasn't shown itself already?"

"That is a good question, Mr. Arc." Goodwitch said. "Being that you're Oliver's descendant, it should've made its presence, by now. And we desperately need it to appear, before the Darkness destroys us."

"Wait." Ruby said. "This...Darkness, you speak of. It's here?"

"Not just here, Miss Rose." Ironwood answered. "But it has fused with Remnant's most wanted man. The man who we are at war against."

"...Torchwick."

"Correct." Goodwitch said. "And the only way to kill him, is to summon the Darkslayer." She turns to Jaune. "You will need to summon it, as quickly as you can. And once you have succeeded, the Order will teach you how to use its power to kill Torchwick. And end this war."

Jaune unsheathes Crocea Mors and stares at this blade. "All my life, I've always had the feeling that this blade was much more than a sword. It was something that was greater than any sword. But...I don't know if I can wield its power. I'm broken." He rests his head on the blunt end of the blade. "I lost people, who I deeply cared about. I'm full of hatred. And I want to kill those responsible for my suffering. This sword does not deserve me to wield it."

Jaune then proceeds to place the sword and sheathe on the table.

"I won't accept this responsibility. I'm sorry."

Jaune then proceeds to walk out of the conference room, leaving Ruby and Weiss with worried looks.

"I told you." Snow said. "He would react like this, sir. You are aware of his mental state."

"I know, Snow." Ironwood said. "But he'll come around eventually."

"And what if he doesn't?" Ruby asked. "You're just going to force him?"

"If that's what it takes."

Ruby the quickly stands up and angrily looks at Ironwood. "I don't think so, General."

"Miss Rose-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Ruby yells, making Weiss squirm. "Out of all of us in the squad, Jaune is the one who's been broken, again and again. He is the most vulnerable to breaking down and never coming back. If you force him to take a role, he does not want...you will leave me no choice."

"Are you...threatening me?" Ironwood slowly asked.

Ironwood notices Ruby reaching for Crimson Rose. Weiss, who also noticed, quickly gets up and stops in between Ruby and Ironwood.

"Stop!" Weiss exclaims. "There's no need for this. Look. I get it. Emotions are running high, from both sides. Might I suggest, we go our separate ways, take a breather and come back later with clearer minds."

Ruby continues to angrily stare at Ironwood, who notices that the red in her eyes are more noticeable.

"Fine." Ruby said, before exiting the conference room.

"You saw that." Goodwitch said. "Didn't you?"

"Her eyes, yes." Ironwood said. "That isn't good."

"What isn't good?" Weiss asked.

"...I think you should go and speak to Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "Calm her down, if you can. I've got a feeling that might do something bad."

Weiss, although confused, turns and exits the conference room, running out.

"We have to be prepared, sir." Ryder said. "Just in case."

"We do." Ironwood said. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen."

* * *

 **REST AREA**

Jaune is sitting on a bench, staring at the ground. Trying to take in the information, he squeezes the bench hard, causing it to crack.

"Ruby!"

Juane lifts her head to see Ruby walking nearby. Weiss is behind her, trying to catch up.

"Ruby." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's arm. "Please. We need to discuss this."

"Discuss what?" Ruby exclaims. "You lied to all of us, Weiss. You lied to _me!_ "

"The Order was kept a secret for a reason." Weiss said. "No one else could know. I wanted to tell you. Ever since Beacon. But...the Order has some...aggressive ways to handle whistle-blowers."

"Weiss." Ruby said. "Everything that was told to me and Jaune...I mean...The Order. And these relics. And Jaune probably being some sort of chosen one. We should've been told of this, long ago. And also...Goodwitch being alive? Did you even know?"

"I didn't!" Weiss exclaims. "I may have knowledge of the Order, but I was never told the identities of the current members."

"And how many are there?"

"Just the ones, who were in the conference room." Weiss answered. "There were more. But they died during this war."

Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing. "This is just too much to take in. Especially for Jaune. In the state he's in...do you even think he'll take the responsibility?"

"...To be honest. I don't know. It really just depends on him."

Ruby turns to look at Jaune, who was listening to their conversation, before looking back at the ground. That's when Ruby's vision begin to look blurry. Confused, Ruby tries to move forward, but she suddenly falls to her knees.

"Ruby?" Weiss said, crouching next to Ruby.

Ruby then suddenly yells as flashes of Salem appear. Juane sees what's happening and quickly runs to the two. Ruby grabs her head, still yelling as if in pain.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaims. "What's wrong?"

Ruby lifts her head and opens her closed eyes. Juane sees that her silver eyes is now all read, while his own eyes go wide. He also notices that the red starts to become purple.

"Oh, shit." Jaune said, before looking at his hand. "Sorry, Ruby."

Jaune, forming his hand into a fist, suddenly punches Ruby.

"Juane!" Weiss exclaims. "What the hell? Why did you-"

"You'll thank me later." Jaune said.

Ruby groans as she slowly sits up and grabs her head. Weiss sees Ruby's eyes change back to silver, with specks of red in them. Shocked, she turns to Jaune. "What just happened?"

"...Something that I had feared, since Atlas was attacked." Jaune answered.

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD**

Ilia, resting on a cliff side, has a pair of binoculars. She watches as an array of vehicles are exiting the stronghold. Surprised, she also sees Torchwick and Cinder standing outside, watching the convoy leaving.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **SOLIS - AIRSHIP MED BAY**

Ruby is sitting down, while a Jaune searching in the first aid kit.

"I told you." Ruby said. "I'm feeling fine."

That's when an ice pack was placed on the area of Ruby's head, where Jaune punched her. Groaning, Ruby holds the ice pack.

"I don't think so." Jaune said. "What Weiss and I just saw...that should be of concern."

"It's nothing." Ruby said.

"Nothing?" Jaune said. "How is your eyes suddenly changing colors and you yelling in pain, nothing? Salem is getting closer to controlling you, Ruby. You have to keep yourself calm. Otherwise...you know."

That's when the two suddenly turn to see Weiss, who entered the med bay.

"Conference Room. Now. It's very urgent."

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby, Weiss and Jaune rush into the conference room. Ren, Nora and the others are there as well. Ruby sees Yang, Blake and Velvet among the group. Qrow, Ironwood, Crystal, Goodwitch are there too, along with Shay and Mayor Octavius.

"What's going on?" Ruby said.

"We have a problem." Ironwood said. "We received a video message from Miss Ilia Amitola."

Ironwood takes out his screen and presses a button. A screen on top of the table appears. Ilia is shown on the screen,

 _"Bad news, guys. It seems that Torchwick is preparing for a big assault. And it looks like he's heading towards you guys."_

The screen then turns to look at the convoy.

 _"By my guess...they'll be here in a couple days, given their current speed. They're bringing some heavy firepower."_

Ilia is shown again.

 _"I'm on my way back, as this message is playing. I suggest you get ready."_

The screen then disappears.

"They're on their way." Ruby said. "We have to stop them here."

"I agree." Wesley said. "If they're launching a full scale attack, we must do the same with what we have."

"I know some people who can get here to help us." Juane said. "But only if they're willing to help out."

"Crystal and I will be heading to Shade Academy immediately." Ironwood said. "Once we come back, we will assist you in your fight. Hopefully we'll make it before that happens."

"Why are you going to Shade?" Sun asked.

"I cannot tell you, Mr. Wukong." Ironwood said. "But let's just say that what we're retrieving will turn the tide of this war."

"Just wait a second!" Shay exclaims. "What about the people of Solis? There are thousands living here. Not to mention, this is my home!"

"I'm sorry, Shay." Ruby said. "You're right. We forgot about the people for a second. We have two days. How long could have this place evacuated?"

"Are you serious?" Shay asked. "You're asking us to abandon our home?"

"I...I agree with Ruby." Yang said, standing up. "By staying here, thousands of lives could be lost in a matter of hours. That's why it's best that you evacuate this town."

Shay turns to look at Octavius, who looks hesitant.

"Mayor." Yang said, approaching Octavius. "If you truly care about your people...you have to get them out, before it's too late."

Octavius looks at Yang for a few seconds, before nodding. "We'll start evacuations within the hour."

"Thank you, Mayor." Ruby said. "And...I hate to ask. But other than Shay, are there others who can fight?"

"...Only a few. Maybe a couple dozen." Shay answered.

"Talk to them, Shay." Ruby said. "If they want to stay and help, they can. But if they don't want to, then that's okay."

"I'll do that, ASAP!" Shay said, before turning to Octavius, noticing a look on his face. He then realizes something. "No."

"Yes, Shay." Octavius said. "I'm not going to flee with the citizens. I'm going to stay and fight."

"Wait, what?" Yang said.

"Mayor...you can't." Shay said. "You haven't fought in years."

"I know." Octavius said. "It's been while, yes. But given the situation, I am making the decision to fight. I will not allow those bastard to take our town."

Shay sighs. "I stay by your side, then."

"Deal."

"It's settled, then." Ruby said. "Begins evacuations immediately. Ironwood and Crystal will head to Shade. The rest of us will either assist on evacuations or guarding the town. Let's get started."

* * *

 **VACUO - DOJO**

 _Ring_

"Are you kidding me, right now?"

 _Ring_

"Just let it ring."

 _...Ring._

"Oh for fuck sake!"

Sitting in a meditative state, Jade Arc angrily sighs as she stands up and walks to a dresser, grabbing her Scroll and answering it.

"Hello?"

 _ **"Hey, sis."**_

Jade, knowing that it's her brother, quickly sits in her bed.

"Hey, Jaune." She said. "How are you?"

 _ **"I'm...I'm doing okay."**_ **Jaune answered.** _ **"I just...I just wanted an update on Clover."**_

"I was actually going to call you shortly, about that." Jade said. "You want the good news or the bad?"

 _ **"I could use some good news, right now."**_

"Alright." Jade said. "Clover woke up today."

Jade hears a sigh of relief coming from Jaune.

 _ **"That's good." Jaune said. "I was afraid, she wasn't going to...what's the bad news."**_

Jade lowers her head begins to sniffle. "The damage to her injuries were too bad. And...Jaune, she's not going to be able walk again."

Jade then hear Jaune shakily exhale. That's when the sounds of crashing is heard from Jaune's end.

"Juane. Is everything okay?"

 _ **"It's fine." He said. "Is Clover with you. And the others? Are you all safe?"**_

"We are." Jade answered. "We're all camped up in my dojo. Jaune. What's happening?"

 _ **"I'm going to be brief with you, sis." Juane said. "Me and my squad are currently residing in Solis. It's a town about 30 miles from Vacuo. Roman Torchwick is planning to attack this place in the next couple days."**_

"What?"

 _ **"We're already evacuating the civilians out of Solis. And when that's done, we're going to stay and fight to defend this town."**_

"That's crazy, Jaune!" Jade exclaims. "You don't even know if you're going to win."

 _ **"I know." Jaune said. "But who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky. And also...I called you because I am asking for your assistance."**_

"To help fight."

 _ **"Yes." Juane answered. "You and whoever wants to head to Solis and help us keep Solis. Someone has to stay and keep Clover safe."**_

"Jaune." Jade said. "What you're asking for, is just too sudden. We just got Clover here."

 _ **"That's why this is optional. You don't exactly have to do this. If you can't help us, then be sure to keep each other safe. If you change your mind, let me know. I gotta go. I'm going to be pretty busy. Bye for now."**_

Jade tries to say something. But the call ends. Jade puts away her Scroll and turns to see the rest of the Arc sisters, who were listening. Clover is sitting in a wheelchair. Jade sighs.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Clover answered. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Jade answered. "I'm stuck in between decisions, right now."

Jade walks across the area and looks at herself in the mirror.

"We should help."

Jade, surprised, turns back to look at Clover.

"If Jaune is saying that they're going to fight, I honestly think we should help them."

"You can't do anything, sis." Jade said, worried. "Doctor said-"

"I may not be able to fight anymore." Clover said, as she takes out her Scroll. "But I still have soldiers in Vale, who will gladly follow my lead."

"Are...are you sure?" Jade asked.

Clover nods. "I am. Let's go help our brother."

* * *

 **SOLIS - STREET**

Blake and Yang are watching as the civilians exiting the city, with as many of their possessions that they can carry.

"I feel bad for them." Yang said.

"So do I." Blake said. "But this is the only way, to keep them safe."

Blake then takes Yang's hand.

"Are you sure you want to stay and fight? I mean, we could just go. Ruby will understand."

Yang turns to look at Blake. "No. I'm fine. Besides..." Yang cracks her knuckles. "I'm looking forward to some payback."

"Just don't let your emotions overpower you." Blake said, before letting her hand go. "I'll be on the nearby, if you near me."

"...Be careful." Yang said.

Blake nods before she walks away, leaving Yang there.

"This is your fault, you know."

Yang turns to see Aiden, with an angry look.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"...When you...killed yourself...and the collar deactivated...that's when Torchwick decided to commence the attack on this place." Aiden answered. "If you had just kept yourself in place for a little while longer, then this wouldn't be happening."

Yang begins to look shocked, knowing her actions caused this. "Blake would've died."

"And now, because of you, some of us probably will." Aiden said, before walking away to join with Velvet.

Yang then proceeds to sit down on a nearby bench and sadly stares at the ground.

Nearby, Ruby sees Yang and is about to walk to her. But Jaune taps her shoulder, making Ruby turn to him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ruby answered. "What is it."

Jaune puts her hands in his pocket and sits down in a chair. "In regards to our recent events. Yang killing herself. Pyrrha turning out to be my parents' murderer. This secret Order that we've never heard of before."

"It's been rough." Ruby said. "But we managed to pull through, every time."

"But can we, this time?" Jaune asked. "I mean...you were acting pretty aggressive, since Blake got poisoned. And I know that I was aggressive myself towards Pyrrha. But took it up a notch. The squad noticed this, and they're either worried or scared of you."

Ruby lowers her head.

"Ruby. You once told me, that there will be a day when you will decide to step down as our leader. That you would do this to protect us. And given our current circumstances...do you think that'll happen?"

"...Most likely." Ruby answered. "I think that Salem is trying take advantage of my anger. And that's why I hurt Pyrrha, both physically and emotionally. And when you punched me, you set her back for now. Thanks for that, anyways."

"No problem." Juane said.

"Anyways...I honestly think that after we're done here, and we go back to Atlas...I'll tell the others about Salem. And after that...I'll probably step down and quit. And then appoint my successor to lead."

"Which makes Yang-"

"Yang's not going to lead this squad." Ruby said, interrupting. "And Blake won't be, either. They're leaving the squad, too. Mainly to help Yang recover from everything she's endured. And the next person in the chain of command is the man before Blake."

"...Me."

"Yes, Jaune. You've always been a great leader. And despite everything that's happened to you, I believe that you could lead this squad, better than me."

Jaune then stands up, with Ruby lifting her head. "If you do decide to step down...then I will accept leadership. You can count on me."

Ruby nods and pats Jaune in the shoulder.

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

Blake is walking around the rooftop, with Gambol Shroud ready. As she oversees the many citizens leaving Solis, she sees Yang and has a worried look on her face.

"Knew I'd find you here."

Blake turns her head and she is surprised to see Velvet, who rests her arms on the rooftop railing.

"You know." Velvet said. "After Coco died...I would often go to the roof of the Schnee mansion, just to look at the stars. It's what Coco and I used to do, before all of this happened. She hated it so much, but she knew that I would be happy."

Velvet proceeds to sit down, her legs crossed.

"Sit."

Blake, though hesitant, proceeds to sit across from Coco, but has her head staring down.

"Blake." Velvet said. "Ever since that night, I had blamed you for causing Coco's death. I would be angry, full of rage. I would ignore you, every time you wanted to speak to me. And I would avoid you whenever I saw you."

Velvet sees tears falling and dripping onto Blake's legs.

"Blake. Look at me."

Blake then lifts her head up, her face full of sadness. She does her best not to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

Velvet just sadly looks at Blake. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was."

"No!" Velvet exclaims. "It's not. You didn't know what was going to happen."

"If I had...then Coco would still be alive." Blake said.

"Blake." Velvet said. "You have to stop hurting yourself with the guilt. I've seen the scars on your wrists. And those scars are what made me realize, that I should never have blamed you. The true person to blame is Torchwick. He killed Coco. He killed Violet. And almost made Ruby mutilate Yang. He needs to go down, before he hurts anyone else."

Velvet then proceeds to stand up and moves closer to Blake. She then offers her hand. Blake, after a few seconds, takes Velvet's hand and is helped up. After looking at each other, Velvet nods and proceeds to leave the rooftop. Blake wipes the tears from her face and proceed to look the town.

"That's very sweet."

Blake's face then turn angry and turns back. Cinder, smiling and holding her swords, stands across the roof from Blake.

"I see that you're still alive and walking around." Cinder said. "That's too bad. I'm going have to make your death even worse."

Blake yells in anger as she charges at Cinder, who merely dodges Gambol Shroud and knees Blake in the gut. Blake falls to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Cinder just chuckles, walking around Blake.

"It's a shame, really. I just wanted your wife to just simply follow my orders. I gave her that collar for a reason."

Blake looks at Cinder with confusion.

"And when she did the unthinkable and got that collar off...I was the one to convince Roman to destroy this place."

Cinder then just smiles at Blake's surprised face.

"That's right. When Solis falls to the ground, and maybe some of your friends die...it'll all be her fault for causing this."

Blake then turns angry and tries to strike at Cinder. But Cinder again dodges her attack. As she does this, the blade of one of her swords glow orange. Cinder then proceeds to strike at Blake.

* * *

 **STREET**

The sound of Blake screaming is heard. Many citizens hear the noise, along with Yang, who instantly gets up.

"Blake."

Yang then proceeds to run towards where the screams were heard. When she approaches a nearby building, her eyes go wide, when she sees Cinder looking at her. Yang then enters the building and run upstairs. As she sees the door to the roof, she crashes through it and is horrified at what she sees. Cinder walks into a portal which disappears. Blake screams in pain, grasping her left arm...which is missing her hand from the forearm.

Yang falls to her knees, horrified. She turns and sees a hand, separated from Blake, lying down on the floor and holding Gambol Shroud. Yang just stays in her devastated state, as Blake lets out another scream.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **Damn. Bet you weren't expecting any of these scenes, huh? Maybe a bit shocked, perhaps. Well guess what. The next chapter will be worse. It's going to be titled "Divide". And you'll see why after reading it. Also in Chapter 12, I'll be letting you know how I'm going to work out the other 12 chapters of Volume 6, as it will be Part 2 of the Volume. And after Chapter 12, I'm planning on lighting the dark tone, that the 1st half of this Volume had.**

 **In the mid-volume finale of Volume 6, some people are going to die, Ruby will be going through a horrible change, Weiss will be affected emotionally, and many other events will occur. And by the time Chapter 12 is done, the team will be divided. Who stays or who goes, we won't know.**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12 PREVIEW!

Hey, guys. Chapter 12 is in the works. Until then...here's a preview! The full chapter probably be published by Halloween.

 **SAFE AREA**

Yang angrily begins punching the wall of the rest area building, creating a series a dents. The more punches she does, the deeper the dents get. She does this until her final punch creates a big hole. After angrily panting for a few seconds, her expression then turns to sadness.

"Yang!"

Yang gets her fist out of the hole and turns to look at Ruby.

"We need to talk." Ruby said.

Yang lowers her head. "I don't want to talk about what happened, last night."

"Yang-"

"Please!" Yang exclaims. "Don't make me."

"It's not about that." Ruby said. "I...I want to know if you still want to stay and fight."

Yang turns to walk to a bench, sitting down on it.

"All you have to do is say yes or no, and that's it."

Yang looks at Ruby, before looking back down.

"We're leaving." Yang said. "After I talk to Blake, we'll be leaving Solis. I know that she'll want to."

Ruby nods. "Okay. I understand. But I need you to do something, while you're gone."

"And what is that?"

"...Take real care of each other. Keep each other close, from now on."

Yang said. "Okay. I will."

"And I'll be sure to visit you guys, every now and then. I'll be at the cliff-side, anyways."

"We're not going back to Patch, Rubes." Yang said.

Ruby looks confused. "What?"

"...Blake and I decided that we shouldn't move back to Patch. The Dark Seekers will eventually find us, sooner or later. It's not worth the risk. And we won't go to Vale either."

"Okay, then. So...if you're going back to Patch or Vale...where will you two go?"

"...Blake's home. Menagerie."


	13. Chapter 12 PREVIEW 2

Hey, guys. Chapter 12 is taking longer to write then expected. But I promise, that it'll be a long mid-finale. So until then, here's a second preview!

* * *

"BUT YOU SAID-"

Torchwick interrupts Aiden's yelling by striking him in the gut with his cane, causing Aiden to fall to the ground, trying to gasp for air.

"Little shithead." Torchwick said. "I force you to do this, and you pay me back with aggressiveness. So naive." He turns back to Ruby, his face being serious. "So...I'm giving you all a chance to just simply leave this town. And after that, we'll just simply burn this place to the ground. Nobody has to die today. But tomorrow...we go back to what we do best."

Ruby turns around and is surprised to see Yang nearby, her knuckles cracking and her eyes red. The sisters look at each other and Yang just nods at her.

"We'll just have to reject that offer!" Ruby yells, turning back to Torchwick. She then proceeds to expose herself by leaving her hiding spot and walk out of the barrier. Now outside, she stares at Torchwick with anger. "Me and my friends have seen a lot of terrible things. And you would know. You caused those terrible things. But you don't see us giving up like that. And we aren't giving up right now. And you of all people know, that you're going to lose this battle. Even when you deny it."

Torchwick loudly chuckles. "So ignorant as always."

He then aims his cane and fires at Ruby. The projectile flies towards her. But all Ruby does is tilt her head, and it just hits the barrier. He growls.

"Looks like, you're not just going to accept your loss, already!" Ruby said. "Okay. Well guess what. I'm going to count to ten. And when I get to zero...just get ready."

The doors to the rest of the convoy then open. And the Dark Seekers proceeds to exit and gather behind Torchwick.

"Good." Ruby said, scoffing afterwords. "Okay then. TEN!"

She slowly walks back.

"NINE!"

Goes into the opening of the barrier.

"EIGHT!"

Stops.

"SEVEN!"

That's when Ruby suddenly picks up a rifle that was resting on the barrier and begins to fire.


	14. Chapter 12 - Divide

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 12**

 **Divide**

* * *

 **SOLIS**

Blake is still screaming, clutching her arm. Ruby flies over and lands on the rooftop and crouches next to Blake. She looks at Yang, who sits on the ground, her eyes wide in shock. Ruby then sees Velvet and Ren entering the roof.m Velvet takes out a syringe and injects a liquid into Blake's stump. The bleeding that was occurring suddenly stops and Blake passes out.

"It's only temporary." Velvet said. "But she needs to be treated immediately."

"Get her to the airship!" Ruby exclaims.

Velvet nods and carries Blake, exiting the rooftop.

"We have a problem." Ren said to Ruby. "We have Grimm heading towards this place."

"How many?"

"About 100."

"Damn." Ruby said. "Have everyone split up and guard all entrances."

Yang turns and looks at Gambol Shroud, still held by Blake's hand. Her eyes then become red. She grabs the sword, separating it from the hand, and stands up. Ruby sees Yang's hair glowing.

"Uh-oh."

Yang then jumps over the roof and to the ground. Growling, she angrily runs out of the entrance and stops to see the large group of Grimm. Growling, she prepares to run. Only to feel something wrap around her neck. She touches the metal collar that was placed and her face goes to fear. Her eyes and hair returning to normal, she falls to her knees. Yang then quickly turns to see not Cinder. But Ruby.

"Sorry, Yang."

Ruby then punches Yang hard, causing the latter to fall to the ground, unconscious. Sighing, Ruby then takes out Crimson Rose and turns to the Grimm. Her eyes then glow white as she fly towards the Grimm, her sword ready.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - REST AREA**

Jaune sits on his bed, staring at the bed that Pyrrha used to sleep on. He then turns to look at Crocea Mors, which lies next to him.

"Oh, how disappointing."

Jaune turns his head and he sees Neo, crossing her arms and resting on a shelf.

"You were told that you'd be destined for greatness." She said. "And yet...you deny it. Such a pathetic choice, I have to say."

"I see you, every now and then. A hallucination of the girl, I had loved." Jaune said. "And she had been nice and encouraging. Since when did you suddenly become mean?"

"When you decided not to be a part of this...Order." Neo said, walking towards Jaune. "You had a great opportunity given to you, Jaune. And you just threw it away. Just like that."

"You of all people, would know why." Jaune said. "You know what's going on in my head. You are just voice in my head after all."

Neo stops and crouches in front of Jaune, sighing.

"Look." She said. "I don't mean to be so negative towards you. It's just...wouldn't you think that something like this, would mean the war could end? You can ensure that more lives wouldn't be taken away."

"How?" Jaune asked. "I doubt that this...Darkslayer would ever appear for me. I'm not exactly the kind of person who would deserve that kind of power."

"You just have to stop doubting yourself." Neo said. "Despite everything you've experienced, the anger you have inside of you, I know that deep down...you believe that are destined for greatness."

Jaune scoffs. "If I was...that why am I still seeing you?"

 _Knock Knock_

Jaune turns to look at the door. He then turns back to see Neo has disappeared. He sighs.

"Come in."

The door to the rest area opens. Jaune is surprised to see the wheelchair-bound Clover entering. She smiles.

"Hey, little brother."

"...What are you doing here?" Jaune said, with some worry in her voice.

"Well, I certainly didn't come here just to visit you." Clover said. "I'm here to help defend this town."

"You should be resting!" Jaune exclaims. "You just left the hospital. Why are you here!"

"Because you need your family." Clover answered. "What's left our family, anyways."

Clover then wheels over to a bed. Using her arms, she lifts herself off her wheelchair. Jaune tries to help, but Clover nods, making him stay. She then manages to sit on the side of the bed. Taking a second to rest, she talks again.

"Your friend. Ruby. She told us about what happened to you. And she told us what Pyrrha Nikos did. Killing our parents We didn't want to believe it, at first. But...I thought I'd ask you. Just...tell me. Is it true?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah. Yeah, she did." He then goes to Clover and crouches in front of her. "She took them away, sis. And she made it look like Cinder did it."

"And where is she now?"

"...Gone." Jaune angrily answered. "Ruby exiled her."

"...I see." Clover said. "Well, as you older sister, I am terribly disappointed about this situation."

Jaune looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You let her just leave." Clover explained. "Did you even give her a full explanation? Or did you let your anger control you again?"

"Of course, I let my anger control me!" Jaune yells. "Pyrrha killed our parents! Then she kept this from us, for MONTHS!"

"But were you angry at Pyrrha, when you found out it was her...or were you angry that she kept this from you?"

"...The second one." Jaune said, calming down.

"And did you ever ask her, how she felt, when she...killed them? She may had been under Cinder's control...but you of all people should know, that she would never do something as horrible as killing."

Jaune lowers his head. "I can't even look at her, sis. If I do, I would get angry at her. I would want to just...strangle her, for what she did. And that's why she's gone. So that I won't. I don't want to hurt her, Clove. I don't know, what to do."

Clover proceeds to put her hands on Jaune's arms, the latter lifting his head.

"The mistakes that you've made are on you, Jaune." Clover said. "The best you can do, is learn from them. Use those mistakes to make yourself stronger."

Jaune the proceeds to stand up and look at Clover. He then proceeds to walk and pick up Crocea Mors. After looking at the weapon for a few seconds, he turns and looks at Clover.

"You remember when Dad used take you to that shed of his, all those years ago?" He asked. "He would tell you all those stories, that you used at bedtime stories for us?"

Clover smiles. "Sapphire would always be scared of those stories."

"Well...do you remember of the story called The Lone Knight vs The Darkness?"

"I do. Why?"

Jaune gives Crocea Mors to Clover.

"Let's just say that Dad's story...is not fiction."

* * *

 **MAYOR'S OFFICE**

"They're almost here." Ilia said, pointing at a map of the area.

Ruby, Qrow, Octavius, and Ironwood are also present, along with Terra, Shay, Goodwitch, and Wesley standing nearby.

"They're heading to Solis, faster that I predicted." Ilia continued. "At this rate, they'll be here by tomorrow."

Ruby takes out her Scroll and looks at it. "The fight is almost here, then. I suggest we get prepared. And watch yourselves. We don't want another surprise attack, like last night."

"Speaking of that." Qrow said. "You need to go check on Yang. Given what happened to Belladonna, you need to see if she's still up for fighting or not."

Qrow takes out a pen and draws an X on the map. "Terra and I will scout about 10 miles from here. When we see them, we'll let you know when they're coming. Anything else else, that we need to speak about?"

"That's about it." Ironwood said. "Go, Qrow."

Qrow then proceeds to exit the Mayor's office, with Terra following him.

"Crystal and I will head to Shade Academy, immediately." Ironwood said. "Once we secure the relic, Crystal will head back here to assist you. I'll be heading back to Atlas, to store the others." He turns to Crystal. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Crystal answered. "The sooner we get there, the better."

Ironwood nods as her head towards the entrance. As Crystal follows him outside, she stops and looks at Snow, who is guarding the entrance with Ryder. Smiling, she moves close to her.

"Make sure to stay close to Weiss." She said. "And be careful, when you let her see you...Winter."

Snow looks around to see no one nearby, except her, Crystal and Ryder. She then proceeds to remove her mask. Winter stares at her mother's eyes.

"I'm surprised that you knew, Mother."

Crystal chuckles. "Of course, I did. Let's just call it...a Mother's instincts."

Crystal then pats Winter's shoulder, before following Ironwood into an airship. Winter puts on her mask and looks at Ryder.

"Told you, she would know." Ryder said.

"Shut up." Winter said, annoyed.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Blake lies on her bed, sleeping. Velvet is nearby, washing her hands in the sink. As she does this, Blake begins to groan and move her head. Opening her eyes, she stares at the ceiling light, causing her to cover her eyes with her right arm. When she lifts her left arm, she quickly jerks herself up, her eyes wide in shock. Looking at her bandaged stump, she begins to panic. Velvet quickly runs to Blake and keeps her from jumping off the bed. As she is being held down, she begins to loudly sob.

* * *

 **SAFE AREA**

Yang angrily begins punching the wall of the rest area building, creating a series a dents. The more punches she does, the deeper the dents get. She does this until her final punch creates a big hole. After angrily panting for a few seconds, her expression then turns to sadness.

"Yang!"

Yang gets her fist out of the hole and turns to look at Ruby.

"We need to talk." Ruby said.

Yang lowers her head. "I don't want to talk about what happened, last night."

"Yang-"

"I said no, Ruby!" Yang exclaims.

"It's not about that." Ruby said. "I...I want to know if you still want to stay and fight."

Yang turns to walk to a bench, sitting down on it.

"All you have to do is say yes or no, and that's it."

Yang looks at Ruby, before looking back down.

"We're leaving." Yang said. "After I talk to Blake, we'll be leaving Solis. I know that she'll want to."

Ruby nods. "Okay. I understand. But I need you to do something, while you're gone."

"And what is that?"

"...Take real care of each other. Keep each other close, from now on."

Yang said. "Okay. I will."

"And I'll be sure to visit you guys, every now and then. I'll be at the cliff-side, anyways."

"We're not going back to Patch, Rubes." Yang said.

Ruby looks confused. "What?"

"...Blake and I decided that we shouldn't move back to Patch. The Dark Seekers will eventually find us, sooner or later. It's not worth the risk. And we won't go to Vale either."

"Okay, then. So...if you're going back to Patch or Vale...where will you two go?"

"...Blake's home. Menagerie."

Ruby looks surprised. "That far, huh?"

"Yeah." Yang answered. "From what we've heard, the Dark Seekers haven't attacked the island, this whole time. It'll be safe for us. Blake's father is chieftain there. So we'll be even more safe from danger."

"Very well." Ruby said. "If you believe that Menagerie will be safe, then you should go. Get away from all of this."

Yang stands up and looks at Ruby. She then walks to her sister and proceeds to hug her. Ruby the does the same.

"I love you sis." Yang said. "Always remember that."

"...I will." Ruby said.

The sisters separate their hug and Yang walks away. Ruby walks to the bench and sits on it, staring at the sky.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE ENTRANCE**

Neptune is sitting down, his back on the wall next to the entrance. He is staring at the horizon that's nearby, as the sounds of footsteps are heard. He turns his head and smiles to see Jade, who proceeds to sit down next to him.

"When did you get here?" Neptune asked.

"A few minutes ago." Jade answered. "Just needed to check on my brother, first."

"That's fair."

The two of them stay silent for a few seconds.

"It's been a while, you know." Jade said.

Neptune turns and looks at Jade, smiling. He then takes Jade's hand and holds it. Jade smiles back and rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **EVENING - GARDEN**

Valerie is walking around the garden, looking at the flowers that are there. As she stops, she crouches and picks up a red rose. Standing up, she smiles at the flower.

"You've should've gone with them, Val."

Valerie turns and sees Velvet, who is walking to her. Sighing, Valerie goes to a nearby wall and rests her back on it. Velvet crosses her arms and looks at the former, with a disappointed look.

"Do you realize what's about to happen, Val?" Velvet asked.

"Of course I do." Valerie answered.

"The why didn't you leave?" Velvet asked. "And be honest with me."

"...Maybe I didn't want to be a coward."

"I don't think you are, really." Velvet said. "But these people were hard to fight, before. And no offense. But someone like you...they're just going to knock you down, every time you attack them."

"Gee." Valerie said, with some anger in her voice. "Why don't you just tell me, to go hide in a corner as well."

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Velvet said. "You have no idea, what these guys can do."

"And how would I know then?" Valerie exclaims. "How would I know, if I won't even fight them? I just want to be able to help, instead of being a coward! I just can't afford to lose more of my family!"

"I get that you care about Shay and your father. But do you really think, that they'd want you to be here?"

"Of course not." Valerie said. "But I...I can't make the same mistake, that I did when my mother was killed."

Velvet looks confused. "Killed? I thought you said, she got sick and died."

Valerie, realizing what she had said, sadly sighs. "I lied, Velvet. I trusted you, from the bottom of my heart. But I lied to you, because it's painful to talk about."

"You know, you don't have to." Velvet said, assuring her.

"I need to." Valerie said, before continuing. "My mom...she wasn't killed by some virus or epidemic or whatever." Tears fall down her face. "The Grimm murdered her. In front of me."

Velvet looks shocked from hearing that.

"I just hid and sat as I heard her get torn apart. I still hear the screams, in my nightmares. I would wake up every night, crying and screaming. I used to be a very sweet, happy little girl. But after that night, I became what I am now. The sad, shy, quiet girl who wanders around the gardens, every day."

Valerie lowers her head and some sobbing is heard. Velvet tries to move forward, but freezes suddenly.

"I'm sorry." Valerie continued. "It's just too painful to speak about. You're the first person, besides my family, that I told this ever. And I did, because I trust you. Really, really much. I just hope that this doesn't affect what we have now."

"And...what is it that we have?" Velvet asked.

Valerie lifts her head. "You know. Like...a friendship. But...but maybe more."

Velvet is surprised, but not completely. "Oh."

"It's just...ever since you came here, every day that we've spent together...they've been the best days that I've had, since my mom died. Outside of my family, I didn't want to be close to anyone else. But I never realized, that perhaps you are what I need right now. A...a companion who cares about me and would know how to make me smile or laugh, whenever I was sad. I just hope that person can be you."

Velvet then walks forward to Valerie and hold her arm with one hand and places her other hand to the side of the latter's face. As the 2 Faunus stare at each other, they proceeds to rest their heads onto each other. Valerie that lifts her head and moves forward. Velvet doesn't move as their lips meet. They kiss for a couple seconds, before they separate. That's when the sound of a throat clearing is heard, and the two quickly turn to see Wesley and Emerald. The Faunus quickly separate, with Valerie hiding her blush.

"Sorry to interrupt this...beautiful moment between the two of you." Wesley said.

"You've ruined it badly." Emerald said.

Wesley groans. "Anyways. Miss Scarlatina. I was wondering if you've seen Mr. Inferno anywhere."

"I haven't." Velvet said, crossing her arms. "Not since the last meeting. Have you asked anyone else?"

"We asked everybody?" Emerald answered. "We were hoping you would."

"So you're saying, he's missing?"

"We don't know." Wesley said. "But I have a feeling, that something's up with him."

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby is alone in the conference room, looking at the map of Vacuo. As she does, she sadly lowers her head.

"It's a matter of time, Little Rose."

Ruby growls as Salem behind her, smiling evilly.

"Thought you got rid of me, huh? I don't think so."

Ruby looks at the map and angrily tears it off the wall.

"You're not real." She said. "You're not real!"

"Am I not?" Salem asked as she walks around Ruby to face her. "What about that time, that I grabbed and lifted you in that bathroom? Are you sure, that I'm not real?"

Ruby grabs her head and falls to her knees.

"Face it, Little Rose." Salem said. "I'm getting closer to taking over. And you won't be able to stop me."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Ruby just stays in that position for a while, shaking in fear.

"Ruby?"

She lifts her head and sees that Salem is gone. Ruby then turns and sees Weiss, who has a worried look on her face.

"Oh, no." Weiss said. "It's happening again. Isn't it?"

Ruby sadly nods. "I thought, after the earthquake...that she was gone. But she's still here, Weiss."

Weiss tries to walk to Ruby, who raises her hand, making her stop.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be near me, right now." Ruby said.

Weiss ignores Ruby's request and proceeds to sit next to Ruby, who looks away.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "Please look at me."

Ruby, though hesitant, slowly turns her head to Weiss, who puts her hand on it. Weiss then leans her head on Ruby's, before kissing her forehead. She then grabs Ruby's head and looks at her.

"Better?"

Ruby just smiles and nods.

"Good." Weiss said, before standing up and helping Ruby up. "Now. We need to figure out how to fight them. There's a lot of them, against us."

"I know." Ruby said. "But I really can't think. We've always improvised, as we fought in our last few missions. We may have to do the same, for here. But...I did come up with something."

* * *

 **ROOM**

Blake sadly stares down, while lying on her bed. She looks at her bandaged stump, sadly sighing. She then sees a hand holding a cup of water, in front of her. Lifting her head up, Blake looks at Yang. She then takes the cup with her only hand and drinks it. Yang then sits down on the bed.

"First thing in the morning." Yang said. "We'll take an airship back to Atlas. We'll get the rest of our stuff. And then we'll head to Menagerie. Is that okay?"

After drinking the entire cup, Blake places the cup onto the dresser next to her. She then looks back at Yang. "Yeah. That should be fine."

Yang nods. "Do you...want company? Or do you want to be alone? I'd understand if you don't want me here."

Blake stares at Yang for a few seconds. She then uses her good hand to take Yang's, pulling her closer. Yang shifts her body, in order to sit next to Blake, who rests her head on Yang's. Hands still holding, Yang kisses the top of Blake's head and slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

 **MISTRAL**

Pyrrha, holding two duffel bags, sadly stares at the ground as she walks up a small meadowy hill. When she reaches the top, she lifts her head and sees the house that is within her sight, standing near a cliff-side and is next to a forest. Sighing, Pyrrha hovers in the air and glides towards the house until she was almost 5 feet away. Landing, she drops her bags and sees that her hands are shaking. Pyrrha then proceeds to the door and knocks on it. She would then stare at the ground as she waits for someone to answer.

After a minute, she hears the door unlocking and begins to back away. But she stops when the door opens and the woman with red hair and blue appears. She looks shocked at seeing Pyrrha, who lifts her head to look at the woman.

"Hi...Mom." That's all that Pyrrha said to her mother, Hazel Nikos. The mother begins to walk to Pyrrha, who is slowly backing away, as if scared. Hazel does not stop and is able to put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. She can feel her daughter shaking and becomes worried. That's when Pyrrha falls to her knees and begins to lightly sob.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Hazel quickly crouches down and holds the sobbing Pyrrha in her arms, comforting her daughter as she wept.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ENTRANCE**

Ruby is looking at the barrier that is blocking the entrance to Solis.

"That's all of them."

Ruby turns to look at Jaune, who stops next to her.

"Every known entrance has been barricaded. And we got all sides of the town guarded, with what we have. It's just a matter of time, before they get here." He turns to Ruby. "Have you heard from Qrow or Terra, yet?"

"I haven't." Ruby said, looking at her Scroll. "The signal often comes and goes, but nothing. I'm sure they're okay, though." She puts her Scroll away. "Clover and the others already left to meet with her troops. They should be back soon. Are you even sure, that they should be here?"

"...No." Jaune answered. "But I can't stop them from helping us. Besides, I heard they're going to have a ship. They'll be protected."

"Good. And with that...I need your opinion. Do you think we'll win?"

"Of course we will. We've always had, since we formed this squad."

"...Maybe. But with everything that's happened...I feel like our chances are slimming down."

"Don't think like that." Jaune said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "You shouldn't allow to have any doubt, right now. Okay? Just focus on winning this fight, and we'll all go back to Atlas...with everybody with us."

Ruby nods. "Right."

"THEY'RE COMING!"

Ruby and Jaune turn to see Sun, who is standing on a roof.

"How many?" Ruby yells.

"A LOT!" Sun yells back.

Ruby takes out her Scroll and types it before talking to it.

"They're here, everyone! Get in formation and wait for my signal! Let's go, people!"

Ruby and Jaune get out their weapons and runs to the barrier. They are joined by Velvet, Sun, Wesley and Weiss.

"Everyone is in formation, ma'am!" Wesley said.

"Excellent." Ruby said. "And Emerald?"

"Guarding Blake's room, as of now."

That's when the ground starts to rumble lightly, surprising the group. Ruby looks out from the opening of the barrier and sees the convoy of vehicles driving towards Solis.

* * *

 **BLAKE'S ROOM**

Yang is looking outside from Blake's room, seeing the convoy approaching. She then turns to see Blake and Emerald looking at her.

"You don't have to go out there, you know." Emerald said. "I don't mind guarding the both of you. And if my job fails I could always use my Semblance to fool the Seekers, if they ever get in here."

"She's right, Yang." Blake said. "We could just go. You don't have to fight anymore."

"...Perhaps." Yang said, before reaching for her left gauntlet and picking it up. "But I'm looking forward to some good payback."

Yang then proceeds to head for the front door. But she is grabbed by her arm. She turns and sees that it's Emerald.

"If you really want to keep Blake safe...then stay here."

Yang turns to look at Blake before looking back at Emerald.

"If the situation gets worse...then get her out of here, as quickly as possible." Yang said.

Emerald stares at Yang for a few seconds, before sighing. She then nods and releases her grip. She and Blake watch as Yang exit the room. Emerald takes out her sickles and proceeds to sit down.

"How come you're not out there?" Blake asked. "Wasn't Ilia supposed to guard me?"

"She left." Emerald answered. "Took off this morning. I don't mind taking her place."

"...She left?"

Emerald nods. Blake sighs. "Of course."

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

Ruby watches as the convoy stops about 20 feet away from the barrier.

"Why are they just stopping?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know."

The doors to one of the vehicles open. Ruby sees Torchwick, Hazel, Watts and another Seeker who Ruby recognizes, coming out. Torchwick chuckles and rests his cane over his shoulder, looking at the barrier.

"Look what we have here!" He exclaims. "I am impressed that you decided to stay, Rose. Even after what happened to big sister and the kitten. And even after what we showed the truth to Arc. You stayed! That's dedication right there."

He looks around and hums. "It's very quiet, isn't it? Could it be that you got everyone out of this place as well? Because that was reckless of you. They'll all be dead in a day from this miserable heat, I'd say. It's too bad. I wanted to hear their screams, as we charge in."

"Why don't you come on in, then?" Ruby yells. "Let's end it here, once an for all!"

Torchwick's smile goes wider. "So eager, huh? You don't even want to know, huh? The reason why we attacked this town? How we even knew you were even here, in the first place? How we knew, where Kitten would be? All these questions, that you must have in that brain on yours." He chuckles. "Would you like to know who in your own squad...is a traitor?"

Ruby looks at Jaune, who has the same look that she has.

"Okay." Torchwick said, before turning to Hazel. "Bring the traitor out."

Hazel nods and walks to the back of the vehicle and opens the door. Velvet, with her hearing, hears the sound of a struggle and the sounds of metal clicking. And she knew what those sounds were and quickly looks out the barrier. They look to see Hazel dragging Aiden, bruised up and hands tied up by rope, from the back of the vehicle and to Torchwick, who puts an arm around the former.

"Recognize him? Oh, I'm sure you all do." He then points his cane to Velvet. "Especially you, Bunny." Lowering his cane, he looks back at Ruby. "I would've thought that someone like you could've easily been suspicious at first. A stranger popping up out of nowhere. Saying that their friends with someone you know. And you let him into your little team...simple as that. You, Little Red, made my little spy's job even easier."

Ruby is surprised and shocked to be hearing this. Turning, she sees her friends feeling the same way. Velvet is gripping the side of the barrier hard, her anger showing. Aiden, seeing Velvet, lowers his head in shame. Ruby then sees Torchwick whisper into Aiden's here. Here quickly lifts his head, his face full of shock and despair. He then turns to Torchwick.

"BUT YOU SAID-"

Torchwick interrupts Aiden's yelling by striking him in the gut with his cane, causing Aiden to fall to the ground, trying to gasp for air.

"Little shithead." Torchwick said. "I force you to do this, and you pay me back with aggressiveness. So naive." He turns back to Ruby, his face being serious. "So...I'm giving you all a chance to just simply leave this town. And after that, we'll just simply burn this place to the ground. Nobody has to die today. But tomorrow...we go back to what we do best."

Ruby turns around and is surprised to see Yang nearby, her knuckles cracking and her eyes red. The sisters look at each other and Yang just nods at her.

"We'll just have to reject that offer!" Ruby yells, turning back to Torchwick. She then proceeds to expose herself by leaving her hiding spot and walk out of the barrier. Now outside, she stares at Torchwick with anger. "Me and my friends have seen a lot of terrible things. And you would know. You caused those terrible things. But you don't see us giving up like that. And we aren't giving up right now. And you of all people know, that you're going to lose this battle. Even when you deny it."

Torchwick loudly chuckles. "So ignorant as always."

He then aims his cane and fires at Ruby. The projectile flies towards her. But all Ruby does is tilt her head, and it just hits the barrier. He growls.

"Looks like, you're not just going to accept your loss, already!" Ruby said. "Okay. Well guess what. I'm going to count to ten. And when I get to zero...just get ready."

The doors to the rest of the convoy then open. And the Dark Seekers proceeds to exit and gather behind Torchwick.

"Good." Ruby said, scoffing afterwords. "Okay then. TEN!"

She slowly walks back.

"NINE!"

Goes into the opening of the barrier.

"EIGHT!"

Stops.

"SEVEN!"

That's when Ruby suddenly picks up a rifle that was resting on the barrier and begins to fire. The enemies, taken by surprise, all scatter from the gunfire.

"NOW!"

Torchwick then sees someone launching into the air and is too late when Nora strikes the ground with Magnhild, sending him and the Seekers into the air. Ren and the others who were hiding emerge from their spots and fire their weapons. Nora smiles as her hammer goes into gun mode.

"NORA!"

She turns to look at Jaune.

"GRAB AIDEN AND BRING HIM HERE!"

Nora looks confused. But she eventually grabs Aiden and drags him away. The Dark Seekers then begin to fire back. Nora is able to get Aiden behind the barrier, before firing Magnhild.

"FALL BACK!" Ruby yells. "STICK TO THE NEXT PLAN!"

Everyone then proceed to scatter. Ruby sees Jaune exiting from another barrier, before flying up onto a roof. Aiden, seeing Velvet angrily approaching him, stands and runs in terror.

"AIDEN!" She screams.

She is stopped by Jaune, who grabs her by her arm.

"We can deal with him later!" He exclaims. "We only have a minute."

Velvet forces herself from Jaune's grip and proceeds to climb to a nearby roof. As everyone else does the same, the Dark Seekers break through the barrier and enter Solis. Aiming their weapons, they try to find someone to shoot, only to see nobody else. They then start to become confused, until someone screams.

"IF WE DIE...YOU DIE WITH US!"

That's when the ground suddenly begin to explode, engulfing the Seekers in fire and smoke. The citizens of Solis who stayed begin cheering, while Remnant Squad just stay out.

"Actually worked." Sun said, impressed.

The remaining Seekers who weren't affected then make their way into Solis, passing by the dead and injured Seekers on the ground and begin firing at the squad and citizens who stayed, duck for cover. As each side fire at each other, Ruby quickly runs to the other side of the roof, takes out a flare gun and fires it into the air. Torchwick, seeing the flare, becomes suspicious. He then turns to Hazel and Watts.

"Go have fun."

The two then run pass the Seekers and separate to different locations. Torchwick growls as he walks past the bodies and looks around.

"IS THAT THE BEST THAT YOU CAN DO?"

Then all of a sudden, another barrier crashes down and a large truck speeding fast towards the Seekers.

"What the fuck?"

The Seekers begin firing at the truck. Shay, who is driving, does his best to dodge the bullets, before hitting the breaks. The wheels of the truck squeal as the truck slows. But Shay suddenly turns the wheel, causing the truck rotate 180 degrees, before stopping and nearly tipping sideways. The back of the truck then suddenly opens. Jaune jumps out and runs to the side. And Octavius, armed with a machine gun, begins firing at the Seekers. The enemies begin to scatter as some are hit with the bullets. Octavius fires a few seconds, before stopping.

"Welcome to Solis." He said.

Shay exits the truck and aims a rifle, before getting to the back of the truck, as Octavius exits. Ruby sees Shay escorting Octavius away, before turning to Jaune and nods. Taking out Crimson Rose, she then flies up and raises her sword.

"ATTACK!"

Ruby flies towards the Seekers and begins taking some down. Yang, who launches herself into the air, and proceeds to land with a powerful punch to the ground, creating a shock wave that knocks the enemies to the ground. Jaune and the others then leave their spots and begin fighting the enemies. Velvet is about to leap off when she hears the door to the roof opening. Turning, she sees Valerie struggling with a Seeker, who is trying to stab her. Velvet yells as she charges at the enemy, grabbing throwing him off the roof. She then crouches to Valerie, who is clutching her wounded arm. Velvet carefully helps Valerie up and they walk downstairs.

"Room to your right." Valerie said.

Velvet is a little confused, but she opens the door to her right. The two go into the room, before Velvet closes the door. Valerie the hurries to a corner and crouches dow. Using her good arm, she lifts up a part of the floor, surprising Velvet.

"This is my house." Valerie said. "And this is my room. And THIS...is secret hiding spot."

"Ah." Velvet said.

The two enter the secret room, where Valerie grabs a first aid kit and opens it.

"I'll be okay." She said. "Just a few scratches. You should get out there and fight."

"Are you sure?" Velvet asked.

"Positive. They won't find me here. You go help your friends. Don't worry about me."

Velvet seems hesitant, but she then climbs out and is about to close the door.

"Wait!"

Valerie then approaches Velvet and lifts her self to give Velvet a quick kiss. She the lowers herself.

"For good luck." She said, before closing the door.

Velvet smiles a bit, before hearing a small explosion. She ten grabs a nearby rub and covers the top of the door and has her bow and arrows ready. And rather than going out to fight, she decides to stay in the room.

Outside, Jaune is bashing at a Seeker and sending him flying and getting hit by Magnhild. Nora the launches herself to join Ren. Weiss summons the white, glowing knight and it begins attacking the Seekers. Sun and Neon both take turns striking a single Seeker, before Sun just taps the guy into unconsciousness. Wesley is dodging attacks and aims his pistol at several Seekers, as Neptune fires with him.

As Ruby hovers in the air, she spots Torchwick fighting and taking down some of the Solis fighters. She flies and lands near him and charges. The two clash and fight, dodging and hitting each other. When sword and cane clash, they two stare at each other as they struggle.

"You feel it, don't you?" Torchwick asked. "You feel the dark side of you coming out, huh?"

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaims.

"Oh, that anger!" Torchwick exclaims. "You probably think it's Salem, trying to get out huh? Is that what Cinder told you? I cannot believe you actually think that!"

Ruby, distracted by those words, is kicked backwards.

"Oh, no. It's something different, Rose." Torchwick said. "Something even more worse than Salem. And her...she's been nothing but an image in your head. She's never coming back."

That's when his red eyes begin to glow. Ruby then begins to feel a pain in her head and begins screaming. Clenching her head, Ruby continues to scream in pain as Torchwick approaches her.

"It's called the Darkness, Little Red. And guess what! A part of it has been inside you, all along. Messing with your head, all these years."

The pain then suddenly stops, and Ruby tries to get up. But she is then struck multiple times by Torchwick's cane. Falling to her knees, Ruby is then grabbed by her hair and forced to look at Torchwick. "And guess what, Little Red. It wants to get out, just so it could come to me. And you have given me this great opportunity. And one more thing, before we begin...it's going to be extremely painful."

Torchwick then grabs Ruby's head and her eyes begin to glow dark red. Ruby begins to scream loudly. Everyone who hears the screams turn to see what's happening.

"RUBY!" Yang screams. She tries to run to the two, only to get electrocuted. She yells for a few seconds, before falling to the ground. Watts, sporting a pair of gauntlets, smiles as the electricity dissipates.

As Ruby continues screaming, a dark energy begins to glow around her. The glow then begins to move from her body and onto Torchwick's arms. He begins to scream as the energy fuses to his body. Ruby's screaming begins to fade as she loses consciousness and the glowing stops. Torchwick releases Ruby, who falls to the ground. Grunting loudly, he then chuckles as his red eyes turn darker and the white around his pupils turn black. He then lifts Ruby up and walks to the now-frightened group. Throwing Ruby to the ground, he raises her hand up and the sounds roaring is heard.

Yang manages to wake up. Groaning, her eyes wide as she sees Ruby, unconscious. She quickly runs crouches down.

"Well, look at the bright side, Blondie."

Yang, her hair glowing in anger, looks at Torchwick.

"At least she won't be seeing Salem anymore."

Yang scream as she charges. But when she punched, he grabs her fist and smiles. Yang tries to punch with her other arm, but it gets grabbed too. She yells as she tries to free herself. But her anger fades when she stares at Torchwick's eyes, and is scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Feeling a bit scared? Good."

His eyes begin glowing. Yang then suddenly experience the memories: Her arm cutting off. Seeing Taiyang's body. Watching at Raven is stabbed in the heart. Seeing Coco murdered. And hearing Blake's screams. All these memories cause Yang to scream in despair. And when Torchwick releases her, Yang just cowers on the floor and begins sobbing, covering her face with her arms. Torchwick then lifts his head and sees Emerald looking at a window.

* * *

 **BLAKE'S ROOM**

Emerald, horrified at what she saw, quickly closes window.

"We gotta go! Now!"

"What's happening?" Blake asked, worried. "Who was screaming?"

"No time!" Emerald exclaims. "They're coming! We have to leave!"

Blake quickly gets out of the bed and grabs Gambol Shroud with her only hand. When she sees Emerald going to retrieve her sickles, she suddenly opens the door and runs out. Emerald sees this too late.

"Blake!"

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Blake runs out of the the building, she was in. And she sees her friends being forced to the ground by the Dark Seekers. And her eyes go wide to see Yang, sobbing in the ground. And she then sees the smiling Torchwick, looking at her. Anger rising, she readies Gambol Shroud, despite her one arm and charges. No Seeker goes after her, as she is about to strike. But Torchwick simply dodges her attack. Blake growls and tries to strike again. But Torchwick grabs the bade and smiles. He then grabs Blake by her neck, lifts her and slams her to the ground. Yang sees this and is horrified. Ruby begins to regain consciousness and lifts herself up. As she opens her eyes, the red on her silver eyes dissipating, she looks shocked as what she is seeing. Torchwick smiles upon seeing her awake and releases Blake, allowing Yang to grab and drag her away from the man. Ruby begins to looks scared. She tries to back away, but is met by a pair of legs. She lifts her head and sees Cinder, smiling. Scared, she turns and backs away from her. But she also sees Qrow and Terra on their knees and wearing the collars.

"I see that Roman had a lot of fun." Cinder said. "I do apologize for missing out. But these two...they were hard to fight."

Qrow growls. "Fuck you."

Cinder sighs and kicks him, sending him on his back. She then proceeds to grab Terra and drags her to Ruby. Forcing Terra to look at Ruby, Cinder then crouches down between them.

"I'm told that each Maiden have a sort of...connection. The ability to sense other Maiden's in times of peril. Well...I'd like to see if that's true."

Cinder then proceeds to take out a white glove. Ruby's eye go wide as she realizes what it is. Cinder puts the glove on and smiles.

"Only problem is...I don't know which to choose. Fall...or Summer."

Qrow, seeing what's about to happen, tries to get up. But Hazel appears and forces him to the ground.

"NO!" Qrow screams.

As her friends look in horror, Ruby turns to look at Terra, who just nods. Ruby frantically nods. "No, no, no, no!"

"It's okay." Terra said. She then turns to Qrow and smiles. "I love you."

Qrow desperately tries to free himself, screaming.

Terra then looks at Cinder. She then proceeds to headbutt the villain. Cinder flinches from the punch, before she growls. Pushing Ruby aside, she raises her hand with the glove. The eye on glove opens and a bug-like creature comes out of it. It then spits out a dark web onto Terra's face. Terra begins to scream as the webs glow and a green glow surrounds her. Cinder smiles as the glow exits from Terra and move towards her as she closes her eye.

Ruby then suddenly screams as she grasps her head again.

* * *

 **MISTRAL**

Pyrrha, who is sadly unpacking her duffel-bag, begins screaming and grasping her head and hearing Terra's scream.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Crystal screams as she grasps her head, too. Ironwood gets up and crouches down to her.

"Crystal!" He exclaims. "What's wrong!"

"Ahh!" Crystal said. "It's...it's Terra! Something's happening!"

* * *

 **SOLIS**

Cinder's eye opens and a green slows outwardly around it. The dark web the dissipates and Terra falls forward to the ground. Ruby sees that Terra is lying on the ground, and starts to lightly sob. Hazel releases the horrified Qrow, who just stays there. Cinder stands up and inhales. Exhaling, she turns to Torchwick and walks to him.

"Looks like we both got what we wanted." She said.

"Yes, indeed." Torchwick said. "Now, then! I think we taken a lot of their time. I think it's time we make our leave."

The Dark Seekers then begin to walk towards Torchwick as a portal. Torchwick then looks at Ruby.

"You thought that you win, huh?" He then chuckles. "Well better luck next time. Because next time, I won't be merciful."

Torchwick, Cinder and the Seekers all enter the portal, leaving the group in their shocked states. Ruby lowers her head and just stares at the ground.

Velvet and Valerie exit her house and they see the aftermath. Shay and Octavius do the same as well. Valerie runs to Shay and hugs him. Velvet looks horrified as she sees Terra's body and the despaired faces of her friends. Nora is being held by Ren as she sobs. Neon the same with Sun. And Yang with Blake.

Ruby then suddenly stands up, still staring at the ground. She hears footsteps from nearby and lifts her head. Velvet turns to where Ruby is looking and turns angry. Aiden, his face full of despair and sadness, slowly approaches the group. But he is stopped by Emerald, who grabs him.

"She dead!" Aiden exclaims, tears falling. "Solara's dead!"

Velvet begins to look confused.

"He said he...he said he wouldn't..."

"Don't go near them." Emerald said. "You'll just make it worst. Come on."

The sobbing Aiden tries to free himself, but Emerald drags him away as Velvet looks on.

The sounds of roaring is heard, and everyone looks up to see a swarm of Nevermore Grimm flying towards them. But nobody readies their weapons, still shocked at the events that occured. Shay quickly grabs the machine gun from the truck and plants it. Lifting is up, he begins firing at the Nevermore. But none of the bullets hit the Grimm, that are still charging. Valerie begins to back away, as they near. One of the Grimm swipes its wing, sending several feathers towards her. But she is tackled to the ground by Velvet, who yells as one of the feathers manages to stab her in the shoulder.

Ruby, witnessing this, just falls to her knees and rests her hands on the ground.

"I'm...I'm sorry!"

But the Nevermore never reached their intended targets, as the sounds of bullets impacting are heard. Ruby quickly looks up to see each Grimm being killed by bullets and projectiles. She turns and sees a large airship firing it's weapons. A large Nevermore roars loudly, as it and the horde soars down fast. Some of the Grimm are slaughtered, but most of them manage to speed past the bullets. And just as they are about to strike the defenseless group, a giant black Glyph appears, causing the Grimm to disintegrate upon impact. Ruby quickly turns to see Weiss, who is actually doing nothing but stare. Weiss turns her head and stares at a direction. Ruby quickly looks at the same direction and is surprised. Snow, standing on a nearby roof, has her hands raised. Ruby also sees Ryder zooming in and slicing through Grimm the survived, using their bodies to launch herself to another. After a minute, the horde is eradicated. Weiss quickly gets up, watching as the Glyph gets smaller and eventually disappears. Snow then quickly falls to her knees in exhaustion. Ryder manages to find a spot to land and helps her up. Weiss grabs Myrtenaster and uses her Glyphs to climb up the building where Snow is and lands on the rooftop. She watches as Snow turns to look at her and begins to back away, with Ryder just watching.

"How did you do that?" Weiss demands.

"I cannot tell you that." Snow answers.

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Weiss screams, as she walk towards Snow. "No one else, but the Schnee family can do that. How...did...you do that?"

That's when Ruby appears and lands in between the two, holding Weiss back.

"Let me go, Ruby." Weiss demands.

"Weiss!" Ruby said. "Please. Not now is a good time."

"This person was using GLYPHS, Ruby!" Weiss exclaims. "No one else, but me and my mom have that kind of Semblance. I need an answer."

"And you will." Ruby responds. "But I just need you to stay right here. And prepare yourself for what you're about to see."

Weiss looks confused, as Ruby turns and walks to Snow, who slowly nods her head.

"Enough secrets." Ruby said. "No more hiding. You tell her...or I will make you. Now tell her."

Snow stares at Ruby, clenching her fists hard. But eventually she sighs in defeat and nods. Ruby then turns to walk to Ryder and gets close enough to whisper in her ear.

 _"I already know who you are. Ironwood told me. And if you want your secret safe...then do not interfere."_

Ruby walks back to Weiss and holds her hand, as the two look at Snow, who is staring at the ground. Snow lifts her shaking hands and just stares at them. But she would eventually take off the visor that she wore, showing her light-blue eyes. Weiss sees that her eyes have tears starting to form. Snow then reaches the back of her mask and slowly pulls it off.

Weiss' eyes then slowly go wide in shock as Winter lifts her head, tears falling and looking at her.

"Oh this getting too shocking and awkward for me." Ryder said. "I'll let you have your family moment."

Ryder speeds away, leaving the sisters and Ruby alone. Ruby sees that everyone all gather and looking up, with those who didn't know, looking shocked or surprised at seeing Winter alive. She then feels Weiss falling to her knees and heavily breathing, trying to suppress her own sobbing. But the tears fall from Weiss' eyes and they splash on the floor.

Winter then starts to slowly walk towards her sister.

"Stay!" Weiss yells, causing her sister to stop. She then stands up, her face full of anger. "We will NOT be talking more about this today. We're going to get in the airship! And we're going to go home! I don't you coming near me nor I want to even see you for a while, until I can get my head straight."

"Weiss-" Ruby said, grabbing Weiss' arm.

Weiss angrily forces Ruby's grip away. "You knew. You knew...and you didn't tell me. The only person that you truly trust the most. Do not speak to me, until we get back."

Ruby seems a little hurt, as Weiss finds the door to the roof and exits. Winter then falls to her knees as she begins to lightly sob.

On the ground, Jaune turns to see and airship landing. And he sees his sisters all exiting and running, with Clover being pushed by Jade. They look horrified by the sight of Terra's body. Jaune the picks up Crocea Mors and stands up, walking to her sisters.

"What happened?" Clover asked.

"...You came too late." Jaune said.

* * *

 **EVENING - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby is speaking with Ironwood and Crystal, while the Jaune sits at the table, listening.

"We managed to reach Shade, without any problems." Winter said. "But when we got to Headmistress Cleo's office, we found her...dead. And the relics...they were gone."

"When I examined the body, I saw that the only damage that she had, was a single puncture wound to where her heart is." Ironwood continued. And she was mouth had purple coming out."

Ruby clenches her hands hard. "Tyrian."

"That's why he wasn't here, when they attacked." Jaune said. "He was going to get the relics. Fuck!" He then stands up and rests his hands on the table. "What can they do with 2 relics?"

"Very little." Ironwood answered. "The relics that they are the ones of choice and knowledge. We possess the ones of creation and destruction. Which is why they will be moved deep underground, until we get the other relics back."

"Okay." Ruby said. "I think we should end this meeting, now. The airships are ready to go."

OUTSIDE

Velvet and Valerie watch as everyone boards the airships, with Octavius and Shay approaching them.

"I am very sorry, sir." Velvet said. "We thought we could stop them."

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Scarlatina." Octavius said. "No one could've predicted what would happen. But on the bright side, I got to be a part of this fight. Made me feel young again."

Velvet lightly smiles, before it fades. "What will you do about Solis? The people who live here?"

"We'll rebuild." Shay answers. "Solis has fallen before. But we've always came back up. And maybe, after this war is over, we'll be able to live in peace again. We'll get someone to contact the citizens, letting them know they can come back."

Valerie tightly clenches her hand around Velvet's.

"So...this is where you leave, huh?"

"Yeah." Velvet said. "But despite all the bad things, I had a great time here. Thank you for letting us stay."

"I'm sure that one day, that you'll be able to maybe come visit us, again." Octavius said.

"I most definitely will." Velvet said, smiling Valerie.

Octavius notices they and nods. "Hope so. Maybe the next time, I see the both of you...you'll tell us all about the good parts of Atlas."

Valerie looks confused, and turns to her father. "What?"

Shay then moves forward and drops a duffel-bag in front of Valerie.

"You...want me to go with her?"

"I do." Octavius answers. "Not only, as your father, to keep you safe. But to ensure that you are happy. I understand that you being with her, can ensure that. And I believe that it's time for you to experience life outside of this small town. Go out there and live."

Valerie walks to Octavius and give him a hug. "Thank you, Dad." She then proceeds to go and give Shay a hug as well. After that, the siblings seperate and she picks up her bag."

"You take care of Val for me." Shay said. "Keep her close to you, at all times."

Shay the offers his hand, for which Velvet shakes.

"I will." Velvet said.

Shay nods, before he and Octavius leave.

"Is Atlas as safe as you claim to be?" Valerie asked.

"They're more tolerable with the Faunus, then they were before." Velvet said. "But it is safe. I promise. You ready?"

Valerie nods. The two of them turn to walk to the airship. But they stop upon seeing Aiden, handcuffed, being escorted by Wesley into the ship. Velvet sees that his face is still full of despair and grief, but she is angry at him.

* * *

 **LATER**

Ruby sits alone in a small room, watching out the window, as the airship flies though the clouds. But the sounds of glass breaking is heard, and Ruby quickly rushes to the room next door to see what happened. But all she sees is Qrow clutching his right hand, which is bleeding. The floor has broken glass and a small puddle of blood.

Qrow turns to look at Ruby, his despaired face looking at her. Ruby walks to Qrow and helps him sit down, before she goes to a drawer and takes out a First-Aid kit. Minutes later, she is stitching up Qrow now-cleaned cut, while he sadly stares at the floor.

"I didn't want it."

Ruby hears Qrow's words, knowing what he's talking about.

"She was too young for me to be with." He said. "I didn't want her in my life. But...a part of me wanted to."

Ruby finishes and starts wrapping his hand in gauze.

"For that time...for the first time, in so many years...I found someone that truly understood about me. What I'm going through. And she didn't care about my Semblance. She just...she didn't care."

A tear falls down his only eye, as he picks up a small bottle and drinks from it.

"She didn't deserve it, Ruby. She didn't."

Ruby then pulls Qrow and hugs him tightly. Feeling the shakes, she then hears him lightly cry on her shoulder. Comforting him, Ruby does her best to hold her emotions.

* * *

 **VALE - THE CITADEL**

Torchwick stares at the two glowing orbs, that sit on a table. Cinder, Hazel, Watts and Tyrian watch nearby.

"I am impressed, Tyrian." Torchwick said. "You certainly got the job done."

"I am to please my Master." Tyrian said, before giggling maniacally. "Although, the headmistress was a very tough fighter."

"Yes, she was." Torchwick said. "Tyrian. Come over here, for a second."

Tyrian, a little confused, walks to Torchwick and stops next to him.

"Would you kindly take a close look at them, if you don't mind?" Torchwick asks.

Tyrian shrugs and moves his head down, squinting his eyes. The glow was bright, but he did see some small text on one of the orbs.

 _Made in Mistral._

Tyrian's eyes begin to wide. When he stands up, he suddenly feels a sharp pain and begins to scream in agony. As he does, his whole tail falls to the ground, the purple poison dripping on the floor. Cinder, for some reason, looks with shock.

"That's right." Torchwick said, before his face turns angry, his eyes glowing. "They're fakes!"

He then then a sword, which glows orange and proceeds to swing, with Tyrian's neck in the path. Tyrian's shocked face stays frozen, as his face detaches from his body, falling to the ground. His body falls backwards, afterwords. Cinder, Watts and Hazel look unnerved by this action.

"He has failed me...SO MANY TIMES!" Torchwick screams. He then proceeds to smash the fake orbs, shattering them. "But this...this was his last straw." He turns to his partners. "Let this be a warning, to all three of you. I don't care if you're either strong, intelligent, or a Maiden, I will gut you until you're dead. Consider Tyrian's demise as a warning. Get rid of the body, will you?"

Hazel goes to pick up Tyrian's body, while Watts grabs the head and they both leave. Cinder stays behind.

"That was unnecessary." She said.

"...Yes it was." Torchwick said. "But I gave him so many chances. And this was supposed to be his redemption."

"To retrieve the relics." Cinder said. "But these were fake. I don't understand, though. They WERE located at Shade. Where the hell are they?"

* * *

 **ATLAS - ALPHA BASE**

In the airship that landed in Alpha Base, Ironwood stares at the real Relics that were retrieved. He seals them in a metal case, carries it, and gives it to an Atlesian soldier.

"Be sure to take these, to other Relics."

The soldier nods as he leaves.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Ruby enters a small, empty room that no one has occupied, carrying a large bag with her. She looks around, before setting her bag down and sitting on a bed. Resting her hands on her head, she begins to shake. Sniffling is heard and she begins to sob, giving into her emotions after today's events.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ROOM**

Yang is packing her things into two duffel bags. As she does, the door to the room opens, and she turns around to see Blake, her arm wrapped in bandages and in a sling.

"You almost done packing?" Blake said.

All Yang does is just nods and zips up her bags.

"We just have to have the meeting, and after that, we'll be gone. Or we could just leave, if that's what you want."

"No." Yang said. "No. It's fine." She grabs the bags and head to the front door.

Blake, grabbing her bag, exits first before Yang, who kicks the door closed. As they walk the hallway, they talk.

"Ironwood offered me a prosthetic, you know." Blake said. "Said that it could be done, while we're flying. And it would be done, before we get to Menagarie."

"...That's good." Yang said. "Can we just stay silent? I like some silence."

And all Blake does is just nod.

* * *

 **DINING ROOM**

Ruby sadly stares at the table, where the meeting was happening. Everyone else is there too. Except for Emerald and Neptune. But none of them wish to speak, as they are either depressed or angry. Ironwood, Crystal, Qrow, Penny and Goodwitch are nearby, with Qrow sadly staring at the ground. Winter and Ryder stand on the other side of the room. Ruby clenches her fists hard. But she sees a hand wrap around hers. Yang nods at her sister, assuring her. Ruby turns to look at Weiss, who has her arms crossed, and not looking at her. Winter sadly looks at her own sister.

"Okay." Ruby said, before breathing in and out. "The events in Solis...what happened there...all those bad things...they happened. And we can't just forget about it. Sure. We did manage to ensure the safety of that town...but Terra...she paid the price for it. And some us suffered, mentally and emotionally. And I blame myself." She sees some of the guys trying to speak. "Don't! Please. Don't try to reassure me. It was my fault. I thought we could stop them. I was wrong. And because of me, they successfully torn this squad apart. And...that is why, effective after this meeting, I will longer lead this squad."

Everyone looks a bit surprised. Even Weiss turns to look at Ruby.

"And I know that my successor will be able to lead you all, better than I did."

"Are you sure Yang would be able to lead us?" Sun asked. "I mean, giving what's she's been through-"

"I'm not talking about Yang, Sun." Ruby interrupts. "She and Blake are leaving Atlas."

"What? And you're just letting them go?"

"Yes, I am. They don't want to fight anymore. And Yang cannot take anymore trauma, that's already been given to her already. And that's why they're leaving. And because both Blake and Yang will be leaving, that means the 3rd in line will be succeeding me. Jaune?"

Jaune turns to look at Ruby.

"You will be leading this squad, as you have lead teams before. I do hope you do better than I did."

All Juane does is nod.

"And in addition to Blake and Yang leaving, we also have a couple more going too. As you can see by the empty seats, Emerald and Neptune are gone too. I don't know where Emerald left to. But I think she decided to just go. Neptune quit this morning, and has already left to go home. Cyan decided to go, too. I'm allowing it, too."

Ruby stands up and looks at her friends.

"So. Um...being that it's my last day as leader...I'd like to say thanks. To all of you, who believed in me, from the start when you entrusted me to lead you. In these past few months, we've bonded so many times. We've grown to be...a family. And I thank you all." She sniffles, wiping her tears. "Meeting's over."

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Yang and Blake watch as the airship lands in the landing pad. Ruby and Jaune exit the building and they see Yang and Blake carrying their bags.

"You should talk to them, before they go." Jaune said. "You may not see them for a while."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. She quickly walks to the two. "Yang."

Yang and Blake stop and turn around to see Ruby stopping.

"So...this is it, huh?" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Blake said. "It is."

"And Menagerie is safe enough?"

"Safe enough that it'll be peaceful." Blake answered. "Something that we both need."

Ruby nods. "Yeah. Maybe one day, I'll come see you guys. To check up on you."

"You should visit." Blake said. "Where I live, it's beautiful. A little crowded, but yeah."

Ruby then moves a bit more forward, and stops near Yang. Ruby stares at her for a couple seconds, before she unattaches her cape, folds it and offers it.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"I want to hold this for me." Ruby said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving, too."

"What?"

"I have to." Ruby continued. "It's what I want."

"Where will you go?"

Ruby shrugs. "I guess anywhere."

Yang stares at Ruby, before accepting her stuff.

"Just remember to keep it safe." Ruby said. "Because one day, I'm going to come back for it."

Yang then proceeds to hug Ruby, who hugs back. After that, they separate.

"Goodbye, Sis." Yang said. "I hope wherever you go...it'll be good for you."

Yang and Blake proceed to the airship, as Ruby and Jaune watch it lift into the air and fly away.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Aiden sits on his bed, sadly looking down. He then hears footsteps getting closer and closer, but he doesn't move at all. When the footsteps stop near him, he turns to see Velvet, who is angrily looking at him.

"Hey, Bunny Girl."

"Don't call me that." Velvet said. "You don't deserve to, anymore. Not after what you've done."

"...Yeah. You're right." Aiden said. "And I deserve what punishment I get for betraying you all. I don't care anymore."

"...Why?" Velvet asked. "Why did you do it?"

Aiden looks back to the ground. "I lied to you. About Solara. She didn't die, when Haven was attacked. She was actually to one who applied my new limbs and kept me under her care, while I recovered."

Velvet is surprised to hear that.

"We were having a peaceful life. Just brother and sister, traveling all over Remnant, taking any bounties that we can get, for money. We were doing great. But all that came down, when she came. Nikos."

"What?"

"Pyrrha. Cinder was controlling her. She captured us both. Imprisoned Solara. Then Cinder said, that in order for us to be released, I had to spy on you guys. And when our job was done...we'll be let go." Tears fall down his eyes. "But Torchwick...he killed her. And he told me, just to get a reaction from me. I wanted to tell Ruby. To tell you. But I didn't want to risk it."

"And because you didn't, Terra's dead. And the team has been divided."

"...I wish I had died in Haven, all those years ago. Maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe they'll just execute me. I don't care. I have no one else, anymore."

Even though Velvet is angry at Aiden's betrayal, she can't help but feel sad too. She proceeds to leave, with Aiden just staring at the floor some more.

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Whitley angrily stares outside the window of the apartment that he's in. He angrily grunts as he walk to a chair and sits on it. A knock on his door is heard and he stands up to go open the door. He is surprised to see who it it.

"Whitley Schnee, I presume?" Watts asked.

"Yeah, it is." Whitley answers. "What do you want?"

Watts smiles. "Well, my young lad. I have a proposition from my superior. And I think that you're going to like, what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Weiss has her prosthetic on her lap as she wipes it with rag, trying to get rid of some smudges. A knock is heard, making her stop.

"Come in."

The door opens and Ruby peeks her head inside.

"Can...can we talk?" She asked. "I can leave, if you want to."

"Just come in." Weiss said, as she reattaches her leg.

Ruby slowly enters the room and closes the door. The two just stare at each other.

"How are you?" Ruby asked.

"...Good. Made a couple improvements on my leg." Weiss answered. "Father is staying in Vale. He's safe. Mother is...well...Mom. And...I spoke to Winter today."

Ruby is surprised at hearing this. "What...did you talk about?"

"A lot of things." Weiss said. "I wanted so many answers from her. But I already figured out half of them. I know that the Order had strict rules about keeping identities a secret. But when Winter told me, that punishment was death, my heart sank. She had many chances to tell me, but she wouldn't risk dying. I haven't forgiven her...but we'll make progress."

"And...what about us?" Ruby asked.

"...I don't know." Weiss said. "I want to forgive you, for keeping Winter's secret from me. But a part of me, doesn't want to."

"You might as well." Ruby said. "Torchwick revealed something about me. Turns out, that a part of the Darkness was living inside me."

Weiss stands up after hearing that. "What?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "And it was forcing out all the anger that I've had. But the worst came out, when fought Pyrrha. It wasn't Salem trying to take over at all. She was just a hallucination. It was really the Darkness. And Torchwick has that small part now. But...it has left me scarred. And...I don't want to be a burden to anyone, anymore."

Ruby lowers her head. Weiss sees that she is taking off the ring, that she was wearing and her eyes go wide. Ruby moves closer to Weiss and takes on of her hands. Shen then places the ring to Weiss' hand and closes.

"Ruby..." Weiss sadly says.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said. "But I don't deserve you, anymore."

Ruby then gives Weiss a peck on her forehead, before she turns to the door to exit. But as she does she stops as Weiss, who has tears falling.

"Goodbye, Weiss."

Ruby opens the door and exits, closing it. Weiss lifts her hand to look at the ring. Closing it, she grips her fist with her other hand and rests her head on them, as she begins to cry.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Ruby exits the mansion, carrying a duffel bag and wearing a backpack. She wipes the tears that she had and takes one last look at the mansion. She then looks at the sky and flies away to parts unknown.

On the rooftop of the mansion, Ryder is watching Ruby fly away. Sighing, she then proceeds to take her mask off, allowing her pink and brown hair, which is shoulder-length now, to fall down. And her pink and brown eyes sadly watches.

"Oh, man." Neo said. "This is going to be a complication."

Neo the drops her mask and speeds towards the direction that Ruby went.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **Hey, guys. Well...this is finally done. Every chapter so far, has been very difficult to write, due to writer's block or changes in the scenes. So please be patient for the next chapter.**

 **Also, here's what I'm planning for the next 6 chapters. 2 of the chapters will each focus mainly on a set of characters. There will be a time skip of 3 months, but these chapters take place during the time skip. And also, they will be happening in different times of the time skip.**

 **EXAMPLE: Chapter 13 takes place 3 months after Chapter 12. Chapter 14 takes place 1 day after Chapter 10. And Chapter 16 takes place before Chapter 12. It's confusing. But You'll see when the chapters come.**

 **Here's what the chapters will mainly focus on:**

 **Ch 13 and 14 - Ruby, Pyrrha, Juane and Velvet**

 **Ch 15 and 16 - Yang and Blake(Menagerie Story)**

 **Ch 17 and 18 - Everyone else.**

 **And I also plan on lighting the tone, that the last few chapters had. So we could have a little bit more comedy, while maintaining the drama. Yep.**

 **Also, in this 2nd half of Volume 6, known characters are going to die AND stay dead. Oh, yeah. Neo is back. Her, Goodwitch and Winter's resurrections will be explained in the 2nd half.**

 **Also, the previews that I often publish will be staying from now on. I won't be deleting them anymore.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will come soon. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 13 PREVIEW!

Hey guys. I just began writing for Chapter 13. So here's the very 1st scene. Please be patient as I slowly write this chapter.

* * *

 **IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

 **GRAVEYARD**

At a cemetery, Jaune stands in front of a gravestone, who's name is yet to be seen. An angry look quickly turns to sad. He hears footsteps coming near, but he doesn't turn his head. Ruby, wearing a black dress, stops next to him and looks at the grave, before turning to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Thanks. You doing okay?"

"Trying." Ruby said.

"There was a time, when I thought this was my fault, you know." Jaune said. "But now I know this wasn't. It's really my responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Ruby asked. "To do what?"

Jaune is silent for a few seconds, before her answers. "To help end this war, once and for all. We're going to stop them. Bring justice to those we've lost."

Ruby nods. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jaune then turns his head to Ruby. "I'd like some time alone, please."

Ruby nods again, before flying into the air and away. Jaune moves closer to the gravestone and crouches down. Placing his hand on the stone, he ignores the tear falling down his face, knowing another friend he cares about is gone.


	16. Chapter 13 PREVIEW 2

Hey guys. Chapter 13 is coming slowly and will be published soon. Until then, here's a new preview!

* * *

Velvet breaks off from her flashback and immdietely takes out her bow, while Jaune has Crocea Mors ready. Surrounding them, are a group of bandits with their weapons out.

"You think, we can take them all on?" Velvet asked.

"...I don't know." Jaune answered.

"No need for a fight!"

The two turn to see one of the bandits, his gun bearing a blade on the bottom, walking towards them.

"As long as you don't do anything rash, then we won't attack you. We just want to ask one thing?"

Jaune doesn't lower his shield. "And why should we believe you?"

"...It's our policy." The bandit said. "The name's Shay, by the way. Don't ask for my last name, okay?"

"What do you want?" Velvet said, aiming her arrow at him.

"Relax, sweetie." Shay said. "What we want, simply, are those weapons of yours and perhaps any other supplies in your possession."

"Screw you." Jaune said. "You want our stuff, you're going to have to fight us for them."

Shay sighs and places his free hand on his head. "And to think that we were going the easy way." He then points his gun at the two. "I guess we're going to have to-"

Shay is suddenly interrupted by a fellow bandit, who begins whispering in his ear. His expression goes from mad to surprised. Lowering his gun, he approaches Jaune and takes a look at the latter's emblem on his shield.

"Change of plans, guys." He said, putting his gun away. "We're not going to steal from these two."


	17. Chapter 13 - Forgiveness Part 1

**RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 13**

 **Forgiveness Pt .1**

* * *

 **IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

 **GRAVEYARD**

At a cemetery, Jaune stands in front of a gravestone, who's name is yet to be seen. An angry look quickly turns to sad. He hears footsteps coming near, but he doesn't turn his head. Ruby, wearing a black dress, stops next to him and looks at the grave, before turning to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Thanks. You doing okay?"

"Trying." Ruby said, sniffling. "I just can't believe it."

"There was a time, when I thought this was all my fault, you know." Jaune said. "But now I know this wasn't. It's really my responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Ruby asked. "To do what?"

Jaune is silent for a few seconds, before her answers. "To help end this war, once and for all. We're going to stop them. Bring justice to those we've lost."

Ruby nods. "Is there anything I can do, right now?"

Jaune then turns his head to Ruby. "I'd like some time alone, please."

Ruby nods again, before flying into the air and away. Jaune moves closer to the gravestone and crouches down. Placing his hand on the stone, he ignores the tear falling down his face, knowing another friend he cares about is gone.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY(3 Months After Ch.12)**

 **ATLAS - SCHNEE MANSION - JNR ROOM**

Jaune is sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the bed where Pyrrha once slept on before her exile. Sighing, he stands up and picks up Crocea Mors, before exiting the room.

* * *

 **VELVET'S ROOM**

In the bathroom at Velvet's room, Valerie is looking at the mirror, staring at her reflection. She places her toothbrush on the sink and proceeds to smile, her pearly white teeth showing. Nodding, she looks at her clothes to see if any stains are on it. She then goes to the bathroom door and opens it. As she does, she sees Velvet, her back turned and changing her shirt. Valerie sees the scars that are on Velvet's back. As she puts her shirt on, Velvet turns and looks at Valerie, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Morning, love." Velvet said. She notices Valerie looking sad. "You saw the scars again?"

Valerie nods.

"Val. We had this talk before. It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Valerie said. "But I just can't stop thinking about that day."

"It's not healthy to think about it."

"Kinda hard not to." Valerie said.

Velvet then walks to Valerie and gives her a kiss, before backing away. "How about now?"

Valerie smiles. "Already forgetting it."

A knock is heard from the door. Velvet goes to the door and opens it, where Weiss is present.

"Yes?" Velvet asked.

"Sorry to interrupt a possible loving moment between you two." Weiss said. "But we have a schedule to keep up. And you guys are about to be late for breakfast."

"Really? This whole schedule thing is just ridiculous, Weiss."

"My house. My rules." Weiss said. "5 minutes. If you two are not there, I'll be sure to give your food to Zwei and Fenrir. 5 minutes, ladies."

Velvet closes the door as Weiss finishes her sentence and sighs.

"She's real bossy." Valerie said.

"Ruby leaving and finding out that your sister is alive can have an effect on Weiss." Velvet said. "Come on. We don't want to get on her bad side."

* * *

 **DINING ROOM**

Jaune is sitting in at the table, where Ren, Nora, Sun and Winter are. They are all eating breakfast, while the doors to the dining room open. Winter turns to see Weiss, Velvet and Valerie entering. Weiss stares at Winter, before nodding to her and going to sit next to her sister while Valerie and Velvet sit at their own spots. Weiss then sees Klein approaching her.

"Anything particular, Miss Schnee?" Klein asked.

"I'll have what the others are having, Klein." Weiss said, smiling.

Klein nods and looks at the couple. "And for you two?"

"We'll have the same, please." Valerie said.

"You got it. I'll be back shortly."

Klein walks and exits the dining room and accidentally bumps into Oscar, who clumsily enters.

"Morning, everyone." He said.

"Did you sleep well, last night?" Jaune asked. "Qrow told me you were at the library very late."

"Qrow doesn't need to worry about me." Oscar answers. "And yes I did have a good sleep. And I wish I could join you all. But Qrow and I are heading to Alpha Base to speak to General Ironwood. Well... _he_ wants to. I kinda don't have a choice in the matter. We'll be back soon."

Oscar gives a bow, before leaving.

"Even though it's been months, it still feels weird having him around." Nora said.

"I agree." Ren said. "But we can trust him."

"Yeah." Jaune said.

"Jaune!"

Jaune turns to see Sun and Neon, who stand by the door.

"A word? In private."

"Uh...yeah." Jaune answered as he stands up. He goes to the door and closes it. He, Sun and Neon walk upstairs, down the hallway and into JNR's room.

"Okay." Jaune said, closing the door. "What is it?"

Sun turns to look at Neon, who nods at him. Sun looks back to Jaune. "We found her, man."

Jaune is surprised to hear this. He then goes to his bed and sits down.

"I have a friend in Mistral, contact me last night." Sun said. "Said that he claimed to have seen a girl flying away from his home village, after defending the place from the Dark Seekers."

"How long ago was that?" Jaune asked.

""He said about 1 hour before calling me." Sun answered. "It's not much, but I believe that it's Ruby. Although...I'm going to be fair with you, Jaune. Do you think, this is a good idea? Maybe we should leave her be."

"I agree with Sun." Neon said. "If Ruby wants to be left alone, then we should respect her wishes."

"We need her, guys." Jaune said. "Sure. We've done great on our own, even with half the squad gone. But if we're to truly win this war...we're going to need Ruby."

"And...Pyrrha?" Neon asked.

Jaune looks at the ground and stares at it. "Perhaps. Thanks for telling me. Now, then." He stands up. "Training time."

* * *

 **MISTRAL - HOUSE**

As the winds blow at the trees nearby the house, Pyrrha is sitting on the grass, sadly staring at the ground. She proceeds to move her hand alongside the grass, slightly smiling. But it fades away to sadness, before she hears someone approaching.

"Thank you for coming."

Pyrrha hears the footsteps walking around her until they stop in front of her. She lifts her head to see Ruby, her face bearing a fresh cut on her left cheek.

"Grimm?"

Ruby nods and proceeds to sit down, across from Pyrrha.

"Still the silent treatment, huh?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't see the use of it, Ruby." She the looks around. "Where's your friend?"

Ruby then proceeds to lift her arm up.

 _Whoosh_

A gust of wind blows on Pyrrha, who looks to see Ryder(Neo), her mask on, standing next to Ruby.

"Seriously?" Pyrrha asked. "When will I ever see your face?"

"I may have a face." Ryder said. "Or maybe I'm a cyborg with no face. Either way, you won't see it."

Ryder then proceeds to sit down. Ruby moves and begins whispering to Ryder. After a few seconds, she moves back.

"Ruby spotted someone making a call to Jaune, after defending his village." Ryder said. "And when I went to hear closer, I heard his name as well."

"And...why are you telling me?"

"Because chances are, Jaune's going to go find Ruby soon after." Ryder answered. "And given that the village is miles from here...he might try to come here. To talk to you."

"It's fine."

Ruby looks surprised to hear her words.

"You'd be okay with Jaune coming?" Ryder asked.

"...He and I have a lot to talk about."

Pyrrha then stands up, as Ruby and Ryder do the same.

"Thank you for telling me."

Ruby nods. He and Ryder prepare to leave.

"Wait!"

The two stops walking and look at Pyrrha.

"I...would you like to come in for some breakfast? The least I can do, for helping me out these past couple weeks."

Ruby lowers her head and stares at the ground. She then proceeds to whisper to Ryder.

"She said she still doesn't deserve to." Ryder said. "But she thanks you for the offer, though."

Ryder the suddenly disappears, and Ruby flies away. Pyrrha stares at the sky, before she turns around and walks back to the house.

* * *

 **VALE**

A man is running down an alley, looking afraid. As he runs an arrow flies and pierces his leg. He screams as he falls to the ground. Grasping his leg, he tries to crawl away. Then he sees two feet land a few feet away from him. He lifts his head to see the woman aiming her bow and arrow at him.

"Miles Copperfield!" Cyan exclaims. "I declare you guilty of murder!" Shen then releases her arrow at her target.

* * *

 **ATLAS - SCHNEE MANSION - TRAINING ROOM**

Jaune is blocking a strong slam from Magnhild. He pushes his shield, making Nora jump backwards. Ren runs past her and tries to strike with StormFlower, only to be blocked by Velvet, who copies Jaune's shield. When Ren jumps back, Velvet ducks, allowing Juane to jump over her and bash Ren to the ground with his shield. Valerie winces upon seeing that, along with Sun and Neon.

"I've seen some improvement." Jaune said, sheathing his sword. "But I know you guys can do better. Try to practice a bit more." He then turns to Velvet. "And good job, Velvet. Your reflexes were faster than last week's training."

Velvet nods.

"I think we had enough training for today. I'd say that 4 hours can still be a bit achy for some of you. After some rest, we will all meet for a short meeting at the dining room. Dismissed."

As everyone begins to leave, Jaune sees Winter, who was observing the training session. He waits until everyone leaves the training room, before walking to Winter.

"You do realize that they did not improve, don't you?" Winter asked.

"Eh." Juane said, shrugging. "Keeps them motivated to do better. Now, then. I called you here, because something came to my attention. Something that requires me to leave Atlas."

Winter looks confused. "What's so important?"

"...Ruby." Juane answered. "She's somewhere in Mistral."

"Ah. I see." Winter said.

"And so, I'm going to attempt to bring her back to Atlas, as soon as possible." Jaune said.

"And if she refuses to come back?"

"She has to, Winter." Jaune answered. "She left because she blames herself. I need to tell her that not every bad thing that happens will be on her."

"Are you even certain that this will work? You'd be gone for maybe a day or two. Plus this squad needs a leader. And to be honest...Weiss can't lead them in her state."

"And that's why while I'm gone, I want you to lead them."

Winter is surprised. "Me?"

"There's no one else here." Jaune said. "Obviously, yes. I want you to be the temporary leader of Remnant Squad."

Jaune sees the nervousness that Winter is showing.

"You okay?"

"Um...not really." Winter answered. "I've just...it's been years since I've lead any group. I may be a little rusty."

Jaune just smirks. "Hey. Once a great leader, always a great leader. And I've read some of the reports from some of your missions. I trust that you can lead my friends to battle. You think you can do that?"

"...Sure."

Jaune smiles. "Good. I'm leaving tonight. Be sure to break the news after breakfast."

Jaune pats Winter on her shoulder as he leaves. As he leaves, he doesn't see Velvet. She was hiding and had listened to the conversation.

* * *

 **VALE - CITADEL**

Cinder sits at the conference room of the Citadel, angrily staring at the map of Mistral. She hears the door open and looks up. Watts and Hazel enter the room, as Cinder moves the map to them.

"Alright. As much as I hate being interrupted from my only duty around here, why have you summoned us?" Watts asked.

Cinder points a red circle on the map.

"Reports confirmed that Rose was spotted in a village near Mistral." Cinder said. "Flew away right after she saved it. Didn't even stop to say hi to the people. Pathetic."

"Does Torchwick know about this?" Hazel asked.

Cinder scoffs. "Roman is away for the time being. Something about attacking the Faunus island or something. And because he's gone, I've been left temporarily in charge."

"So what then?" Watts asked. "You want us to go find the girl?"

Cinder chuckles. "No. I want you to continue monitoring your little experiment. He has become quite useful these past few weeks. Hazel will meet with our informant in Atlas and remain there until he is ordered to come back."

"But what about the girl, then?"

"I've already sent some agents to get information. Once they find her, they'll bring Rose back here. Alive or dead. And one more thing. She's not the only one in Mistral, you know. Another certain Maiden happens to be there as well. I'm eager to take both of their powers as well."

"Very well then." Watts said. He and Hazel proceed to leave.

"Hazel." Cinder said. "A minute of your time."

Hazel stays as Watts leaves the room. Cinder waits a few seconds until she speaks.

"I'm not going to Atlas." Hazel said. "Aren't I?"

"You may be the quiet one. But you sure are smart. I like that. And yes, Hazel. You're not. Instead...you're going to Mistral. I have a mission for you. You'll meet with my agents and you will carry out a plan that I most believe will be successful."

"As you wish." Hazel said.

* * *

 **NIGHT - ATLAS - AIRSHIP**

Jaune is entering the airship, carrying a duffel-bag. He finds a small room and drops the bag. He then proceeds to sit on the bed room and look out the window, seeing Atlas pass by. Sighing, he then proceeds to lay down and stare at the ceiling. As he continues doing so, he hears a thump nearby. Juane quickly stands up, knowing it's supposed to be him and the pilot in the ship. As he walks out of the room, he pulls out Crocea Mors and walks down the hall. He stops when he sees a door that is slightly over.

"Ow!"

Jaune hears the soft voice and has his sword ready while slowly approaching the door. Heavily sighing, he yells as he kicks the door open. He freezes when he sees Velvet, who screams from being scared. Putting his foot back down, he sheathes his sword.

"Velvet?" He asked.

"Damn!" Velvet said, calming her self down. "Please don't scare me like that, again!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you and all." Jaune said. "But I was only expecting to be by myself in this ship."

"Well obviously, you're not."

"What are you even doing here?" Jaune asked. "You should be in Atlas. Wait. How did you even know that I was leaving?"

"I overheard your conversation with Winter." Velvet said, pointing at her rabbit ears. "Faunus, remember?"

"Right. But why did you come along?"

"Because, to be very honest, you are a damn idiot." Velvet answered. "You can't just go on a mission all by yourself like that. Especially with everything that's happening, right now. So I decided that you need at least a fighting partner."

"But what about the team? What about Val?"

"...She doesn't know. I left her a note. But I know she's going to be upset, when we get back. But I'll worry about it, later. Right now, the mission is to convince Ruby to come back."

"That is the plan." Jaune answered. "But this was a plan that I am supposed to do, alone. I didn't want to risk bringing anyone else. If they get hurt, that's on me."

"It is not." Velvet said. "If I get hurt, _that's_ on me. Because I chose to come. Don't try to blame yourself. It only hurts you more."

Jaune sighs and puts his hands on his side. "Fine. But you have to do exactly as I say, while we're in Mistral. And if we get attacked, try not to get hurt. It's just going to be the two of us out there. Okay?"

"Don't have to ask me, twice." Velvet said. "And since we won't reach Mistral until early morning, I'll be going to sleep. I suggest you do the same."

Jaune proceeds to head for the door as Velvet opens her duffel bag. But before he reaches the doorknob, Jaune stops.

"We're not just going to try to convince Ruby to come back, Velv." He said.

Velvet looks at Jaune with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jaune turns to look at Velvet. "Pyrrha's home is a few miles from the village that we're going to. She and I have a lot to talk about."

Velvet is surprised as she watches Jaune exit the room, closing the door. She then takes out a small box and proceeds to open it. Inside is a golden locket. Velvet's hand begins to shake and she heavily breathes as she takes the locket and opens it. A tear falls down her face as she stares at the picture of her and Coco, taken before the war. As she stares at the picture, she proceeds to close the locket and place it on the dresser next to the bed. She then lies down and wraps herself with the blanket as she tries to sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - MISTRAL - ROOM**

Neo, her mask off, is sitting down on a chair and reading a message from her Scroll. Ruby is sleeping on the bed nearby, grunting and moving around. Neo sighs and closes her book. Standing, she walks to the bed and shakes Ruby, who wakes up. Ruby slowly sits up and stares at the ground.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around 8 o'clock." Neo said. "But I woke you because you were having another nightmare. You're lucky that I've been up since 6."

Ruby stands up and looks at Neo. "It's still creepy for you to be watching me."

"It's my job to keep an eye on you." Neo said. "You did run away without telling anyone."

"I had a reason why. Because of the failures. And because of those who died because of me."

"And that's why Ironwood and Qrow wanted me to come with you. They know about your trauma. And how bad it is. And Qrow wanted to be sure you didn't do anything, that could result in you...well...dead."

"Of course, he would." Ruby said. "Can I at least get a few minutes alone? I need to change my clothes."

"I was on my way out, anyways." Neo said. "Got a contact that I need to speak to. Shouldn't take long. Don't do anything fatal, while I'm gone."

Neo then disappears as she speeds away, closing the door. Ruby walks over to a dresser and moves it sideways. There, a hole in the wall is there. Ruby puts her arm inside the hole and takes out the object. An Aura-depleting collar. Ruby stares at the collar for a few seconds, she then places the collar around her neck and her Aura depletes after a few seconds. She then goes to the dresser next to her bed and opens the top. Taking out a dagger, she also stares at the weapon. Ruby sits down on her bed and places the sharp edge of the blade onto one of her hands. She begins to whimper as she drags the blade across, cutting her hand slowly. Blood pours to the ground, as Ruby does her best to suppress her screaming, tears falling down her face. And as soon at the end of the blade reaches her cut, she drops the dagger and quickly takes the collar off. She then watches as the cut is quickly healing and her Aura restores. Ruby sighs as she stands up and picks up her Scroll.

* * *

 **VILLAGE**

Jaune and Velvet walk down the road in the village that they've landed. Velvet notices that several villagers were looking at her, like she's committed a crime.

"I don't like this place." She said.

"I was told that a quarter of the population don't like the Faunus, Velvet." Jaune said. "This is why I didn't want anyone to come."

"It's fine." Velvet said. "As long as they don't try to cause any trouble towards me."

"And they won't as long as you stay close to me. Now we're here to speak to Sun's contact. He's inside here."

Jaune points to a building where a bar is and the two enter. They look around to see the patrons that were inside, chatting and drinking. Jaune taps on Velvet's shoulders and points to a table, where she is surprised to see who. They walk to the table and sit down across from Neptune, who nods.

"I thought you were coming alone." He said.

"I sorta stowed away." Velvet said.

"Ah. Well, then. I suppose you guys want to know any information."

"Any information that you can give will be of great help." Jaune said. "Did you actually see Ruby?"

"I did." Neptune said. "It's not often that you see a flying person in the sky. And since she was defending this place, I knew it was her."

"Were you able to get any other information, in regards to where she could be?" Jaune asked.

"I tried my best." Neptune answered. "But I did hear a rumor from a passerby. He said that he saw someone who looked like Ruby enter a house, near the outskirts of Mistral. That's about it."

"Well that shortens out where we could find her." Velvet said.

"One more thing." Neptune said. "Another rumor was told to me. Apparently, someone is with her. Someone who wears a mask and helps Ruby. Some would see she would be one place, then to another."

"Sounds like one of members of the Order." Jaune said, surprised. "The one who is real fast. But why would they she with Ruby? She can take care of herself."

Velvet is about to give an answer, she suddenly lifts her arm and grabs something. She turns her head to see knife, the blade aiming at her head. She looks to see a bald man, who is angrily staring at her. Velvet then turns to look at Jaune and Neptune, the latter who is covering his eyes.

"That guy's been driving people crazy for a while."

Velvet smiles. "Perhaps he needs a reason to leave, then."

She then takes out her bow and quiver, places them onto the table, stands up and begins walking towards the man. Jaune and Neptune stand up and walk towards the guy while keeping distance. The bald man stands up and stops in front of Velvet, being taller than she is.

"I believe this is yours." Velvet said, holding the knife. And seeing that it's a butterfly knife, then begins to swing it around, until the knife is concealed. "I heard you've been causing problems around here. Especially to the Faunus."

"Yeah?" The man said. "So what if I am, freak?"

"You may be..." Velvet said, before she looks at the woman who was with the man. The lady is smiling at her. "But I think your lady friend has taken a liking to me."

"You better shut your damn mouth. Animals often do so." The man said, grasping Velvet's arm.

Velvet sighs. She then quickly forces the man hand off her, and twists it, breaking the arm and making him scream in pain. She then pushes him backwards, before noticing several of the patrons approaching her.

"I've got this." Velvet said to Jaune and Neptune.

She cracks her neck and immediately blocks an attack, sending her attacker to the other side of the room. Jaune and Neptune look at each other in surprise and amusement. She then continues her fight against the group until they are all down. But they stand back up and prepare to fight again.

"Now I can appreciate the help, boys."

Jaune nods and joins in on the fight, while Neptune grabs a stool and smashes it onto an attacker. The trio fight and fight, until there is only one attacker left. Jaune takes that person and proceeds to throw him through a window.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Ruby is sitting down, putting her Scroll onto the desk. Pressing a button, she begins to call someone. As the call happens, Ruby slows down her breathing. When the screen changes, she smiles to see the person responding.

"Hey, Blake. Just checking up on you guys."

 _"I don't think this is a good time, Ruby."_ Blake said. _"Some bad things are happening right now."_

"Bad things?" Ruby said. "What do you mean? I thought you said Menagerie is untouched?"

 _"It was."_ Blake said. _"But this is our problem. And we're going to fix it, ourselves. Don't try to come here, please."_

"If you're sure you don't need help, then alright." Ruby said. "...How's Yang?"

Blake sighs. _"To be honest...she slightly improving. But she's still needs to recover. But with everything happening right now, that's going to take longer to do."_

"Do what you can to help her." Ruby said. "Um...can I talk to her?"

Blake has a worried look. _"I'm...I'm not sure. Maybe not yet."_

"Please, Blake." Ruby said. "We haven't talked since Atlas. I just want to see her, myself. See how she's doing."

Blake sighs again. _"Give me a second."_

Ruby watches as Blake gets up and walks off-screen. She also hears voices.

 _"Yang. Someone wants to speak to you."_

Ruby waits a few seconds before hearing footsteps getting closer. That's when Yang, looking very nervous and sad, sits down and stares at the ground. Ruby smiles.

"Hey, sis."

* * *

 **VILLAGE**

"Sorry about the mess." Jaune said to the bar owner. "I'm sure we can help clean up."

"No need." The bar owner said. "Those people were driving me crazy, these past few weeks. I don't appreciate racism in this place. I'll need to put that as a rule or something."

"Appreciate it. Listen. I'm trying to head to the Nikos residence. But I heard the roads are bad, right now. You know another way?"

"Let me go get my map."

The owner walks into a room, while Jaune waits.

"Jaune."

Jaune turns around and looks at Velvet, who has a couple cuts on her face.

"I'm ready to leave this place, when you are."

"We'll go in a minute." Jaune said. "You okay?"

"Just a couple scratches." Velvet said, placing a rag on her wounds. "I'll be fine. Neptune's already heading back home. And I would like to leave this place as soon as possible."

"Just a second." Jaune said.

The bar owner exits the room and shows Jaune the map. Velvet sighs as she sits down to wait.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Ruby closes her Scroll as she sadly sighs. She feels the tears falling down her face, but doesn't move. The door opens and Neo enters, holding a bag full of food.

"That was nice of my informant to deliver us some good food." Neo said, placing the bag down. "Guess we owe him a favor."

Neo notices that Ruby is frozen in place and walks to her. She puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder and shakes a little. Ruby slowly turns to look at Neo.

"You okay?"

Ruby wipes the tears from her face and stands up.

"I'm fine." She answers. "Just talked to Yang. She's doing better. But she's still hurting."

"She'll recover." Neo said. "I know she will."

Ruby nods. She walks to the dresser across the room and takes out Crimson Rose.

"Come on. I feel like we both need a drink."

* * *

 **FOREST**

Jaune and Velvet are walking though a forest, with Jaune looking at a spare map given to him.

"I'd say we have about maybe an hour or two, before we reach Pyrrha's house." He said. " We're close, Velvet."

"Have you given any thought?" Velvet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About what you're going to say to her? Chance are, she's not going to be happy to see you."

Jaune rolls the map and puts it away. "I...I honestly think that I'll just wing it. I mean, I really don't know what I'll say."

Velvet sighs. "Just be sure not to say anything that'll embarrass you. Remember last time?"

Jaune chuckles upon remembering the last time. But his smile fades away as he stops walking. Velvet stops and turns to him, looking worried.

"...Velvet. Do you think that she'll forgive me?"

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds, before Velvet answers.

"It took me a month to forgive Aiden, despite what he did. If I can forgive him...then perhaps she can forgive you."

Jaune nods and the two continue to walk through the forest. But as they walk, Velvet begins to remember.

* * *

 **2 MONTHS AGO - ATLAS - JAIL CELL**

The door to the room containing the jail cell opens. Velvet and a guard enter the room.

"Now, remember." The guard said. "5 minutes is all General Ironwood gave you."

"I'll be done in 3." Velvet said. "You can go, now. It's not like he's going anywhere."

As the guard exits the room, Velvet walks to the jail cell and looks through the glass door. Aiden, sporting a beard, sits on his bed. He is sadly staring at the ground, before he turns to look at Velvet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Thought you didn't want to speak to me, again."

Velvet is silent.

"You came here for a reason. Just spit it out and leave. I prefer to be alone."

"...I'm just here to deliver some news to you. It's good news, actually."

Aiden scoffs. "Good? What, did they reduce my sentence or something? Am I getting a better, more comfortable room than this dump? Or perhaps you want to be my friend, again?I really hope it aint the last one. I don't deserve forgiveness."

Velvet, getting angry, slams her fist at the door and causing Aiden to stand up and look at her.

"You're being released!" Velvet angrily exclaims.

Aiden is surprised and shocked to hear that. "What?"

"It took a long time, but I managed to convince Ironwood that the sentencing given to you was outrageous. You were threatened to do Cinder's bidding."

"Why would you do this?"

Velvet looks confused as she sees Aiden lowers his head begin to shake.

"I did not care, if I would spend the rest of my life behind bars. I don't care if I would be executed. It wouldn't matter. Solara's dead. My whole family is dead. I have nothing left out to live for."

"Aiden...you're wrong." Velvet said.

Aiden lifts his head, tears flowing down his face.

"Solara might be dead, yes. But if she were here, watching as you fall into dread and grief, she would extremely disappointing in you. She would want you to keep going on. To move forward. And that's why I wanted to get you out. So you could start over. Start a new life. Away from everything that happened with you. Maybe get a job. And I mean a "job" job."

"...What if I can't?"

"The entire time that I've come to know you, I know that you've never given up, despite everything that would happen to you."

Aiden sits back down to his bed. "Do you believe that I could keep going?"

"...I do believe." Velvet said. "You're my brother, Aiden. Well...not literally. But you have always been like one to me. So I'm asking you. Please. Move forward."

Velvet then turns to the door and exits the room. And she she walks across Alpha Base, she sadly stares at the ground.

"Velvet!"

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - MISTRAL - FOREST**

Velvet breaks off from her flashback and immediately takes out her bow, while Jaune has Crocea Mors ready. Surrounding them, are a group of bandits with their weapons out.

"You think, we can take them all on?" Velvet asked.

"...I don't know." Jaune answered.

"No need for a fight!"

The two turn to see one of the bandits, his gun bearing a blade on the bottom, walking towards them.

"As long as you don't do anything rash, then we won't attack you. We just want to ask one thing?"

Jaune doesn't lower his shield. "And why should we believe you?"

"...It's our policy." The bandit said. "The name's Shay, by the way. Don't ask for my last name, okay?"

"What do you want?" Velvet said, aiming her arrow at him.

"Relax, sweetie." Shay said. "What we want, simply, are those weapons of yours and perhaps any other supplies in your possession."

"Screw you." Jaune said. "You want our stuff, you're going to have to fight us for them."

Shay sighs and places his free hand on his head. "And to think that we were going the easy way." He then points his gun at the two. "I guess we're going to have to-"

Shay is suddenly interrupted by a fellow bandit, who begins whispering in his ear. His expression goes from mad to surprised. Lowering his gun, he approaches Jaune and takes a look at the latter's emblem on his shield. He then scoffs.

"Change of plans, guys." He said, putting his gun away. "We're not going to be stealing from these two."

Jaune and Velvet lower their weapons in confusion.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER - CAMP**

Deciding to follow the bandits, Jaune and Velvet enter a large bandit camp, where they see multiple tents up and other bandits looking at them. Some of them look surprised to see them.

"I'm pretty sure, they know who we are." Velvet said. "I don't like it."

"Relax." Shay said. "We were told, not to harm you or your friends in Atlas."

"Why?" Jaune asked, cautious.

"Oh, you'll see."

They continue to walk until they reach an open area and a tent, bigger than the rest, is in the middle. Jaune and Velvet notice the people in the camp are forming around them.

"Hey, boss!" Shay yells. "Guess who we found?"

The entrance to the big tent opens up, and a woman with short brown hair exits. Her face is that of surprise, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh." She said. "Despite my doubts, two of you are here."

The woman begins walking towards Jaune and Velvet and inspects them.

"So. What brings you two to the wonders of Mistral? I seriously doubt it's for the scenery. Once you look at it so many times, it does tend to gets boring."

The two are silent, refusing to answer.

"Silent, huh?" She said. "Fine, then. The name's Vernal. And I'm the leader of this tribe. And the man who escorted you. That's Shay." She moves closer and whispers. "His full name is Shay D. Mann. Get it?"

Velvet, despite her trying, let's out a snort and covers her mouth. Shay groans in anger and walks away. Vernal chuckles.

"He hates it when anyone knows his name." Vernal then begins walking to her tent.

"I don't understand." Jaune said.

Vernal stops and turns to him.

"You people raid others for their valuables, with disregard to those who you rob. And yet, your men are to not to steal from us. Specifically us. Why?"

Vernal stares at Jaune before she looks serious. "If you really want to know why, then you two will stay with me in my tent. Some explaining is needed, after all."

As Vernal walks towards her tent, Jaune and Velvet look at each other.

"I don't trust her." Velvet said.

"I don't either." Jaune said. "We should just leave."

"You think they'll let us leave?"

"If they can't attack us, then we should have no problem."

"Hey, you two!"

The two turn to look at Vernal, who sighs.

"Why must you two be so difficult? I'm merely here to help you two. I assume you know a certain Maiden."

Jaune looks surprised.

"Yep. I thought so. Let's talk. My tent. Now."

"Could she be talking about Pyrrha?" Velvet asked.

"Guess we'll get an answer." Jaune said.

They proceed to walk towards Vernal's tent, as the bandits disperse.

"Just be prepared for anything." Jaune said.

"I know." Velvet said.

They proceed to enter the main tent, where they see Vernal sitting down and pouring tea into 3 cups.

"I hope you two like herbal green tea." Vernal said. "I heard it's great for calming the nerves."

Jaune and Velvet sit down at the table that's between them and Vernal. A woman nearby walks to the table and grabs two of the cups. She then nervously walks to the two and places the cups in front of them. The woman then proceeds to pass something to Velvet before speedily walking out of the tent. Velvet cautiously throws the object to the table and slowly backs away.

"Relax." Vernal said. "Meryl can be slightly affectionate. She watched that video of you fighting that Torchwick guy and has been smitten with you, apparently."

Velvet, surprised, looks at the object. It was a heart-shaped object, like it was homemade. All she does is smile, but quickly retracts. She's with Valerie now.

"I can tell that you're with someone." Vernal said. "I'll break the bad news to her later."

"Enough of this small talk!." Jaune said, mad. "You wanted to speak to us. So speak."

Vernal calmly takes a sip of her tea before placing the cup down.

"Very well, then. Your tea's getting cold. Better drink up, as I speak.

Vernal proceeds to stand up and walks to a map of Mistral.

"3 months ago, we were just doing our daily routine. Raiding villages. Getting drunk. Having amazing times. Ah, that was the life. Still is." Her voice then turns angry. "But all that changed when she came here to Mistral. A Maiden. A fucking Maiden! That bitch thwarted almost all of our raids and taking what we stole back to their owners."

Jaune angrily grips Crocea Mors.

"I tell you. She's become a nuisance. And I just wanted to slice her throat open and just end it there. But...she decided to speak with me. I mean, really? After all she's done to this tribe?"

Vernal turns to look at the two.

"I was going to say no to this talk. But after much thought, I decided to listen. Turns out, she wanted to reach a deal. Said that she didn't want to keep stopping us nor would she want to stop us here permanently. And the deal was this: She would leave us alone. And in exchange, if we see her anywhere, we don't pillage that place. And the nerve of her to add one more thing: A place to stay. Pathetic."

Jaune and Velvet look confused at that last sentence.

"We obviously agreed to the deal. We've kept our distance and we haven't had troubles with her again." She then scoffs. "Ruby Rose. Some hero."

Jaune quickly stands up. "Ruby? You were talking about Ruby?"

"Obviously." Vernal answered. "Who else did you think I was talking about?"

"Where is she staying? I need to know where. Tell me."

"And why should I tell you?"

Jaune is about to angrily walk, before his arm is grabbed by Velvet. He stops.

"We're trying to take her back to Atlas." Velvet said. "That's all you need from us. And if we take her back, then you wouldn't have to worry about whether or not you will encounter her again. Could be a win-win scenario for both parties."

Vernal stares at Velvet before looking at her. "You really think that you could convince her?"

"We have to." Velvet said.

Vernal then proceeds to tear the map off the board it was on. She placed the map on the table and places her finger on a location near where the camp is.

"Fine. If you can rid us of Rose and her accomplice, be my guest."

"Thank you." Velvet said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get out of my camp."

Jaune and Velvet turn and proceed to exit the tent, while Vernal sits and finishes her tea.

"I got a feeling, we're going to be seeing her again." Jaune said, as they walk out of the camp.

"Probably." Velvet said, before looking at the map. "Hmm. Odd."

"What's odd?"

"...The house that Ruby's staying. It seems to be almost a mile from Pyrrha's."

Jaune is surprised to hear this.

"But that's perfect." Velvet continues. "Pyrrha's house will be the nearest. We talk to her. Then Ruby."

"...Yeah." Jaune said.

Velvet looks at Jaune and just smiles. "Having second thoughts?"

"Yep." Jaune answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least you have someone who'll convince you otherwise." Velvet said.

* * *

 **GAS STATION**

At a gas station, the bartender is cleaning a glass and staring at someone with suspicion.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Ruby sighs and nods. "A water, please. It's a bit hot outside. And whiskey for my friend here."

The bartender raises his eyebrows. "Oh. Right. Coming right up."

As he walks into a room, Neo sits down next to Ruby, donning black hair and green eyes.

"Really?" She asked. "A water? Thought you came here to get a drink."

"I changed my mind, obviously." Ruby said. "Is that going to be a problem."

"Nope." Neo said. "Just hoped to have a drinking buddy. That's all."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Ruby said.

The bartender returns with a bottle or water and a bottle of whiskey and puts them on the counter. Giving him some Lien, Ruby grabs the water bottle and drinks from it.

"So." The bartender said. "What brings you two here?"

Ruby is about to answer, when Neo interrupts.

"We are not at liberty to answer that." Neo said.

"Really? What are you? A cop or something?"

"No." Neo said. "But let's just say I do work with higher-ups in the military category. So no. We won't answer your question. Now shoo."

The bartender mumbles as he walks into the same room.

"That wasn't nice to say." Ruby said.

"Sometimes, nice won't cut it." Neo said. "You of all people should know that."

"...True enough."

Neo opens the bottle and proceeds to drink from it.

Ring

Ruby takes out her Scroll and goes to read a message sent to her. Her eyes go wide from the message.

* * *

 **PYRRHA'S ROOM**

Pyrrha is silently reading a book, while lying on her bed. Sighing, she closes it and throws to to the ground. She then proceeds to sit up and stare at the ground. Pyrrha the lifts her right hand up, fire spewing from it. But it then disappears, because her hand is shaking. She grabs her hand, but realizes that her entire body is shaking. Taking long, slow breaths, Pyrrha tries her best to calm herself down. But her attempts are interrupted by a familiar voice outside.

 _"This is it, Jaune."_

Pyrrha's eyes go wide is shock.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Jaune and Velvet are staring at the house where Pyrrha lives.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "It sure is."

"You know exactly what to say?" Velvet said.

"Every word."

"You need to be sure, Jaune. Don't want to make any mistakes."

"I know. I'll be careful with my words."

"And remember. It's not just her in there. Her parents will be a tough obstacle."

"I am aware, Velvet."

The two do not even move an inch.

"We're procrastinating, aren't we?" Velvet asked.

"Yep." Jaune answered, before sighing. "Come on. No more waiting."

* * *

 **IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

Jaune, after visting the grave site, proceeds to walk down from the cemetery and down a hill. He continues to walk until her sees someone sitting on a bench. Jaune then proceeds to sit on the opposite side of the bench. Yang sadly stares away and towards a lake, trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"...No." Yang said, the tears falling. "You?"

Jaune hesitates to answer. But after a few seconds..."No."

Yang then begins to become angry. "You know what we have to do, then?"

Jaune turns to see Yang's eyes turning read and more tears flowing down.

"We have to kill this son of a bitch!" Yang exclaims.

Jaune stares at Yang, before nodding. "We will."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

Hey, guys. Been a while since I've posted a chapter. With life, my Youtube channel, gaming with friends, and my full-time job, it's been hard to write. But I do hope you enjoyed this. I lightened the tone that was set in the 1st half of Volume 6. But it will have that tone later on. But until then, enjoy the lighter tone.

Next chapter should be out before April, I hope. I will probably put out a preview or two while you wait. As for my other stories and works, they will be made. Just be patient for those, too.

See you guys later.


	18. Chapter 14 PREVIEW!

CHAPTER 14 COMING SOON! ALSO...I AM ADDING A CHAPTER 25 INTO THE STORY BEFORE THE EPILOGUE. YAY!

* * *

"...Oh, you always need to spy on me everywhere. Don't you?" Vernal asked, standing up.

"You're criminals. Scum, actually. And I hate scum."

Vernal starts to become angry. "You remember Raven Branwen. Our former tribe leader? The one who abandoned us for a war that she shouldn't have been involved in your little war."

"She made her choice!" Ruby exclaims.

"Sure. She did make her choice. And I'm glad she did. Ever since I took the role, we were doing great. Absolutely fanatstic stuff! Until you decided to show up and ruin everything from us! Taking away all of our fun and destroying our way of life!"

Vernal angrily then walks until her face is a foot away from Ruby's.

"You...you are a despicable piece of shit! If you were the hero that everyone talked about, then you should be fighting that Torchwick asshole. But instead, you want to focus on us." She scoffs. "Some hero you are. I wonder how the Schnee girl felt when you left her."

Ruby yells as she grabs Vernal and slams onto the table, slitting it in half. She then grabs her again and proceeds to throw her out of the tent. Vernal hits the ground hard, with her fellow bandits looking shocked or surprised. Neo uses her speed to keeps any bandits from reaching her. Ruby exits the tent and takes out Crimson Rose. Vernal lifts her head up and tries to stand. But Neo punches her back down. Ruby angrily stares at Vernal and readies her sword.

Vernal spits blood from her mouth and chuckles. "Go ahead. Kill me, then. It's what you wanted, right? Get me out of the way? Fine, then. Do it. I won't stop you."

Ruby looks around to see some of the bandits looking scared, knowing what's going to happen. Tightening her grip, Ruby screams in anger and she lifts her sword and strikes.


	19. Chapter 14 - Forgiveness Part 2

**RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 14**

Hey guys. So because there are 2 Hazels in this story, The enemy Hazel in Cinder's side will be called Bad Hazel.

* * *

 **Forgiveness Pt .2**

 **3 MONTHS AGO - MENAGERIE**

The black-haired cat Faunus is running down the road, passing by the shocked people, holding the blonde in her arms. Yang has a bullet wound on her chest and is unconscious. Blake is frantic, tears falling down her face, as she carries Yang.

"Come on, Yang!" Blake exclaims. "COME ON!"

She comes close to crying as she continues running. She becomes more frantic as she starts to run faster, eventually screaming.

 **PRESENT DAY - MISTRAL - PYRRHA'S HOME**

Jaune nervously stares at the front door of the Nikos home. Velvet stands behind him, as he raises his arm and is about to knock on the door.

"Are you sure, you want to be the one they see first?" Velvet asked, concerned. "Given that Pyrrha may have told them everything."

"It's alright, Velvet." Jaune said. "I'm pretty confident that they'll react to me in a professional-"

The door suddenly opens, and an older woman with red hair and blue eyes yells and jabs something at Jaune. He yells as electricity surges around him and falls. Velvet's eyes are wide as Jaune groggily rolls around.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The woman screams, holding a staff that has a handle with electricity expelling out of it.

"Hazel, dear!"

Velvet looks to see an older man with auburn hair and green eyes exiting the house, his arms crossed.

"I thought we agreed not to taser him." The man said.

Hazel pulls back the staff that she used and places it on the wall.

"We did, Crimson. But do honestly ou think that after everything that Pyrrha told us, I was going to allow HIM in our house?" She asked. "I don't want him here!"

"Please, Mrs. Nikos."

Hazel turns around to see Jaune struggling to get up.

"If you could please just give me a few minutes, I can explain-"

"I don't think so, young man." Crimson said, with some aggression in his voice. "I'm sure that you came a long way to be here. But I'm afraid that you need to leave."

Velvet steps forward and moves Jaune away. "Excuse me. Mr. and Mrs Arc. I'm Velvet. Scarlatina. I'm sure Pyrrha's told you about me."

"Ah, yes." Crimson said. "The Faunus girl with the rabbit ears. The one who saw her girl die in front of her, right?"

Velvet tries to answer, but finds that she can't. She lowers her head and backs away.

"Oh." Crimson said. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I guess you're still feeling the pain. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Velvet said. She lifts her head to look at Pyrrha's folks. "Look. Um...maybe Jaune can stay out here? And I can talk to Pyrrha?"

"It's fine, Velvet."

All four turn to see Pyrrha, wearing a dark jacket and her arms crossed, bearing a worried look. Jaune lowers his head and looks away.

"He's fine to come in." Pyrrha said.

Her parents look surprised to hear this.

"Pyrrha, dear." Hazel said. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Pyrrha would stare at her folks for a few seconds, before nodding. "I want to talk to him. Alone. You should go to the village for a while."

Hazel is about to protest, when Crimson places his hand on his shoulder. Hazel stares at her husband before sighing and nodding.

 **BANDIT CAMP**

Vernal sits down, her eyes closed and breathing slowly. Sighing, she reaches for her cup of green tea and begins to sip from it.

"What did you tell him?"

Vernal stops drinking and places the cup back down. While not looking, she can tell that Ruby is angry at her.

"I told him some things." Vernal answered. "Our little deal, for the most part. About green tea. And...where to find you, of course."

Ruby then proceed to walk around Vernal and stares down at her.

"And why exactly, did you tell him?" Ruby asked.

Vernal shrugged. "Possibly to get you out of your way, Perhaps. I don't know. Or maybe because I felt like it. I don't know. And I don't care about what you think."

"You should be." Ruby angrily said, her eyes turning white.

Vernal then just casually stares at her. "You know that stare doesn't scare me. How did you even find out, anyway?"

"One of your bandits owed me a favor." Ruby angrily answered. "He let me know about the visit."

"...Oh, you always need to spy on me everywhere. Don't you?" Vernal asked, standing up.

"You're criminals. Scum, actually. And I hate scum."

Vernal starts to become angry. "You remember Raven Branwen? Our former tribe leader? The one who abandoned us for a war that she shouldn't have been involved in your little war. She was scum, too. A criminal. But you accepted her, because she was family and fighting at your side."

"She made her choice!" Ruby exclaims.

"Sure. She did make her choice. And I'm glad she did. Ever since I took the role, we were doing great. Absolutely fantastic stuff! Until you decided to show up and ruin everything from us! Taking away all of our fun and destroying our way of life!"

Vernal angrily then walks until her face is a foot away from Ruby's.

"You...you are a despicable piece of shit! If you were the hero that everyone talked about, then you should be fighting that Torchwick asshole. But instead, you want to focus on us." She scoffs. "Some hero you are. I wonder how the Schnee girl felt when you left her."

Ruby yells as she grabs Vernal and slams onto the table, slitting it in half. She then grabs her again and proceeds to throw her out of the tent. Vernal hits the ground hard, with her fellow bandits looking shocked or surprised. Neo uses her speed to keeps any bandits from reaching her. Ruby exits the tent and takes out Crimson Rose. Vernal lifts her head up and tries to stand. But Neo punches her back down. Ruby angrily stares at Vernal and readies her sword.

Vernal spits blood from her mouth and chuckles. "Go ahead. Kill me, then. It's what you wanted, right? Get me out of the way?"

Ruby looks around to see some of the bandits looking scared, knowing what's going to happen. Tightening her grip, Ruby screams in anger and she lifts her sword and strikes. Vernal has her eyes closed. But upon hearing the impact, she opens them, not feeling any pain. She moves her head to see the tip of the sword had struck the ground next to her.

"I was trying to protect you."

Vernal turned to look at Ruby, confused from her words.

"Protect us?" Vernal asked. "Protect us from what?"

Ruby lifts Crimson Rose and sheathes it. "The Dark Seekers."

Vernal sits up and looks at Ruby.

"...Torchwick knows about you. Your tribe. And the fact that there are children here. And he chose your tribe to destroy, because Raven once led you all."

Ruby looks at the bandits around her.

"Every day! Every night, the Dark Seekers attempted to sneak in here. They were going to massacre you all, while you slept. They didn't care that they would be killing kids. Just as long as everyone would die. But I stopped them every time."

"Why the fuck, would he want to kill us?" Vernal asked, angrily. "We're outnumbered and aren't capable of fighting them."

"Exactly." Ruby answered. "No matter whether you're strong or weak. Whether you're fighting him or not. He will try to slaughter any threat to his plans. And you were one of the weak threats. And that's why I stopped your own plans every time. To ensure that none of you would be ambushed and killed."

"Why, then?" Vernal asked again. "Why would you...a fucking Maiden...protect a group of runaways and nobodies?"

"...Because it's what I do." Ruby answered again. "I protect anyone who would be defenseless against the Dark Seekers."

Vernal scoffs as she gets off. "We can handle ourselves. And given that you've told us this, we will be moving camp now. So why don't you just leave us. If we die, we die fighting. It's the code that we live with, everyday. These people are mines to lead. They are my family. And you should be thinking about yours as well."

Ruby lowers her head and begins to think. Vernal sighs and continues.

"Look. I'm not exactly the most subtle of people. But I can say this: If you want to protect everyone...us...the people of Remnant...and those who can't help themselves...you need to get back into the war. Instead of trying to protect a small number of people, you need to save the millions in danger. Kill that bastard Torchwick and that bitch Cinder Fall. End this, once and for all. I can't make you decide. But you should consider."

Vernal that looks at her bandits. "Tomorrow! We lower the tents and move out! We need to find a new home!"

The bandits begin to disperse and Neo walks to Ruby, who is deep in thought. Ruby the lifts her head and looks at Vernal.

"Where are they?" She asked. "My friends?"

 **PYRRHA'S HOME**

Jaune and Velvet are in the living room of Pyrrha's home. Jaune stares at the clock that sits on the top of the fireplace, while Velvet looks at the pictures of Pyrrha and her family. She turns to see Pyrrha sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, sadly staring at Jaune as he lightly taps the glass on the clock.

"I wouldn't tap on that."

Jaune turns to look at Pyrrha, who is walking towards him. He slowly backs away as Pyrrha gets a rag and cleans on the glass.

"This clock belonged to my grandmother." She said. "This was her very first prize that she got when she was a kid, during a fight. She would tell me the story, every night before she died. So please don't tap on this again."

Jaune lowers his head and proceeds to sit down. Pyrrha sighs and proceeds to sit in the chair across from Jaune. She then stares at him.

"Jaune."

Jaune lifts his head and looks at Pyrrha again.

"You came all this way to speak to me. Well...I'm here. So why don't you start?"

Jaune goes to look at Velvet and nods to her. Velvet nods back and proceeds to leave the room, going through the front door. The two of them now alone, Pyrrha waits for Jaune to talk. But only silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry."

Pyrrha is surprised to hear Jaune speaking.

"I hurt you, Pyrrha. I hurt you...so bad. And I didn't feel any remorse. But after you left...I felt it."

"...You had every right to me angry at me." Pyrrha said. "And I deserved it, for what I've done."

"But it wasn't you." Jaune said. "Mentally it wasn't. It was-"

"I know it wasn't really me. It was her. Stryker. But physically...it was me...killing your parents. And I have to live with that, for the rest of my life."

Jaune notices something on Pyrrha's arm. He is shocked to see the scars there. Pyrrha sees him and quickly hides the scars with the sleeves of her jacket. Jaune had tried to contain his emotions. But upon seeing the scars, and how he caused so much pain, he tightly grips the chair he's sitting on, trying to slow his breathing. Tears begin to flow down his face as he starts to slightly sob. Pyrrha stands up and goes to Jaune, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a bad person." Jaune shakily said, putting his hands over his head. "I tried to kill in cold blood. I tried to kill you...with my bare hands. I almost killed you."

Pyrrha the proceeds to move closer and hugs him, placing Jaune's head on her abdomen. Jaune quickly wraps her arms around Pyrrha and holds her as he sobs. Pyrrha shakily sighs as her own tears fall down her face.

The sound of a door opening is heard. Pyrrha turns and sees Ruby, looking a bit shocked. Velvet is behind her, looking concerned. Jaune manages to recover from his breakdown and lifts his own head. He would stare at Ruby for a while, before standing up. Wiping his tears, he would proceeds to walk past Ruby and exit the house. Ruby watches him with concern before turning back to Pyrrha.

"You came at a bad time." Pyrrha said.

 **VALE - CITADEL**

A glass cup is being filled with liquor, as the door to a room is opened. Cinder growls upon seeing Torchwick, who himself is angry. He puts the bottle down and picks up the glass. Cinder notices the recent scars on his face.

"Had a bit of trouble with the animals?" Cinder asked.

Torchwick doesn't answer, drinking from his glass.

"Silent, huh?"

He places the glass down and groans in frustration. Cinder proceeds to sit down across from him.

"They're building an army." Torchwick said. "All those...animals! Building an army against...ME!

Torchwick throws the glass at the wall, it shattering on impact.

"THEY SHOULD BE BOWING TO ME!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Angry much?" Cinder said, smirking at the anger. "Don't worry, Roman. We'll kill them all, like all the others that we've killed before."

"We most certaintly will." Torchwick said. "But...as long as the Maidens remain alive, they will continue to stop us. Even if they're not involved in our little war, they will try to stop us. Especially Little Red. Been hearing that she's been protecting Branwen's tribe for a while."

"I am aware." Cinder said. "But given that they're just a tiny threat, why impose on trying to kill them? They wouldn't put a dent in our army."

"True that. But if Rose somehow manages to have them fight with those who already oppose us, they could make some trouble later on. So why not kill them now?"

"Rose is no longer associated with that pathetic squad in Atlas, based on what I'm hearing. Been pretty much solo, since Solis. I've sent Hazel and a few assassin's to go take care of her. She's been reported to be a little...broken. She'll fall soon."

Torchwick nods. "Good. Alone, she's vulnerable. And given the damage that we've given her, she will most definitely die so easily."

"...We do have one problem, I'm afraid. She was seen in a village in Mistral, along with one of the Knights. The one with the speed."

Torchwick begins to look mad. "The Knights. I thought they went away, a long time ago." Scoffs. "They may have killed me before. But I guarantee that they won't be so lucky, this time."

Cinder begins to look confused. "That was a long time ago. Decades. What are you talking about?"

Torchwick turns to look at Cinder, his black and red eyes glowing. Cinder becomes a little unnerved, upon looking at him. She stands up from her chair.

"I'll be heading to Mistral, myself tomorrow. And I won't be needing any assistance. I'll fly there."

Cinder turns and proceeds to leave the room. Torchwick takes the bottle and proceeds to drink from it.

 **MISTRAL**

Jaune sits in the meadow, staring at the grass as the sun begins to set. He begins to hear footsteps and turns his head. Pyrrha proceeds to sit down next to him, staring at the tree near them. And under that tree is a gravestone. Pyrrha's.

"You still haven't taken that down?" Jaune asked. "It's been almost a year."

"I know I should've, given that I'm really alive." Pyrhha said. "But I keep it, as a memento." Her smile then begins to fade. She turns to Jaune. "You say that you caused so much pain to me. I do understand that you did. But...you should know. I did the same to you, too. And I am guilty for hurting you, even when it was not my own mind commiting these hurtful actions. I guess...we've both hurt each other so badly."

"...Yeah. I guess we both did." Jaune said, barely trying to contain his sadness.

Jaune is then surprised again, when Pyrrha wraps his arms from behind him. Wrapping her around him and resting her head on his shoulder, Pyrrha sighs.

"But honestly, Jaune...this should be the right time...to comfort each other. To forgive each other. To make peace with each other. And we could try to move on."

Jaune stares at the sunset as he puts his hand over one of Pyrrha's. He then begins to nod, before the two of them stand up and look at each other.

"Thank you." Jaune said.

Pyrrha smiles and nods. "And I could say the same for you." She turns to her house, seeing Ruby and Velvet looking at them outside. She then turns back to Jaune.

"Are...you and Velvet sleeping anywhere?"

Jaune then realizes those words. "Oh crap. We didn't think about that."

Pyrrha chuckles. "Of course you did. Well...my parents might object...but you and Velvet are welcome to stay...if you want."

Jaune then go to look at Velvet, who smiles and nods. He smiles. "Sure."

Pyrrha then proceeds to wrap her arm around Jaune and they walk towards the house.

 **EVENING**

The 4 friends, Hazel and Crimson all sit in the dinner table, preparing to eat the food that was cook. Hazel grabs both Crimson and Pyrrha. Ruby and Velvet, knowing what that meant do the same, with Velvet holding one of Jaune's hands. Jaune smiles and he grasps Pyrrha's remaining hand. The group all close their eyes as they silently pray. After about a minute, they release their grips and start to eat their food. As they eat, Ruby slowly chews on her food, sadly staring at the stew that she's eating.

"This is nice."

Ruby lifts her head to see Velvet, who is smiling.

"It's been a while since we've sat together. You know. Eating with friends."

"It most certainly is." Pyrrha said, smiling. She then looks at Velvet. "So...I heard that you and that girl are together. Valerie, right?"

"...Yeah." Velvet said. "We are. And we've been happy together since we left Solis."

"I bet she understood, when you decided to come here with Jaune." Ruby said.

Velvet stares at Ruby for a few seconds, before answering. "I'm really, really hoping she does."

Ruby nods upon hearing this and eats more. But her smiling fades back into darkness. "How's Weiss?"

Jaune stops eating upon hearing this. He lifts his head and looks at Ruby. Velvet has a worried look.

"I haven't heard anything from or about her, since I left. How is she?"

Jaune puts his spoon down and sighs. "She's been real bossy. Since you left the squad. Been also fairly angry. Mainly because of the schedule that she gave us and expect us to follow."

Ruby raises her eyebrow. "She made a schedule? Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah." Jaune answered. "She enforces it very seriously. Especially when we're out on missions. It was becoming embarrassing after a while."

Ruby smiles. "Even more embarrassing than you in a dress?"

Pyrrha, who had her mouth full, covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Jaune groans in embarrassment. Hazel and Crimson are a bit surprised. After swallowing her food, she begins to laugh. "Oh, I remember that night." After a few seconds of laughing and everyone around her smiling at each other, Pyrrha begins to calm down. She lowers her head and nods. "It was the best night of my life."

The whole table is silent as they continue to eat.

 **NIGHT**

On the rooftop of the Nikos home, Pyrhha sits and stares at the night sky. The stars are shining and the moon is bright. Pyrrha's smile slowly turns to sadness, before raising her right hand. Fire expels from her hands as she stares at it. But as she does the fire becomes bigger and bigger. Her eyes become bigger in fear. She grabs her wrist to stop the shaking that's occurring. Tears begin to fall down her face as she begins to whimper. The flames dissipate from her hand, Pyrrha puts her hands off her face, wiping the tears from her face. She then proceeds to stare back at the night sky, her smile slowly forming back to her face.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Absolutely not!"

Jaune sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. After telling Ruby of his plan, for which she rejects, he just sits down. Velvet and Pyrrha just watch.

"I'm telling you, Jaune." Ruby said. "I'm not coming back."

"Why not?" Jaune asked. "Haven't you heard what I've even said? You of all people know that this war isn't one stop closer to ending. Sure, we've done all we can to reduce the Dark Seeker's attacks. But we need everyone that we can get to win."

"And perhaps, you didn't hear me!" Ruby exclaims, standing. "I left the squad, because my actions led to Yang's trauma worsening, Blake losing her hand, and Terra losing her life."

"Let me stop you right there." Jaune said. "And just listen."

Ruby sits down, angrily crossing her arms.

"Why?" Jaune continues. "Why do you keep blaming yourself for every bad thing that has happened to us? Like you caused them all to go bad? Well here's a reality check: Not every horrible thing we've all experienced were your fault!"

Jaune slowly inhales and exhales before continuing.

"It wasn't your fault, that Neo died. It wasn't your fault that Sapphire died. Or Coco. Or Terra. Or even your own dad, Ruby."

Ruby lowers her head, remembering how her dad, Taiyang, was killed by Cinder.

"Neo and Coco died because they were fighting the enemy. Terra and your dad sacrificed themselves so that you wouldn't get hurt. And Sapphire...her death is on me."

Ruby is surprised by this. "What do you mean?"

"...When I was captured, Cinder admitted that she knew exactly where I was in Atlas. Had Pyrrha put a small tracker on my armor, that I found after the Grimm attacked the city. She wanted to wait for the right moment, when I would find Sapphire. That's when she killed her." A tear falls down his face. "Her death is on me. Not you. So please. Don't blame yourself for every person who died so that this war could end. We all make sacrifices, Ruby. Some less. And some more severe."

"He's right." Velvet said. "Not everything is about you, Ruby. But we need you to come back with us. We need you to help us end this war. So that we can have a future for the new generation to grow up in."

"Enough blaming yourself." Jaune said. "Now's the time to fight not just for ending the war. But for those you care about."

Ruby stares at the ground, silently taking everything that was said to her. Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet watch as she then slowly standing up. As they stare at her, she speaks.

"I'll need to do a couple things, before we go." Ruby said. "First, I'll need to get my stuff."

Jaune smiles. "Of course."

"Second." Ruby said. "I need to speak to a couple people. And trust me: We're both going to hate talking to one of them."

Jaune is a bit confused. "Who?"

Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose. "...The bandit leader."

Jaune groans with some anger upon hearing this. "You've got to be kidding me."

 **VILLAGE - BAR**

The bartender who helped Jaune, is pinned to the wall, and Cinder puts her blade on his neck. Several Dark Seekers wearing cloaks with hoods stand behind her.

"I...I already told you." The bartender said, his voice shaking. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Cinder presses the blade onto his neck, making him whimper. "Don't lie to me. I was told that Rose was here, defending your pathetic little village from the my leader's soldiers."

"Yes!" The bartender said. "She did. But she left after, without saying anything. She and the speedy woman."

"I don't care exactly where she is." Cinder said. I just want to know which direction. If you tell me, I might spare your life. But...I may reconsider killing everyone in this entire village, if you don't start talking."

The bartender's scared face slowly shifts to one of anger. Cinder's smile fades away, before deciding to release his grip, making the man fall to the ground.

"We are leaving." Cinder said, to her associates.

As she and the Seekers walk out of the bar, they continue until they are 10 feet away from the building. Growling, her eyes begin to glow green. Cinder raises her hand up and the ground begins to shake. The civilians nearby begin to either back away or run. The bar begins to shake and wood splitting. This would continue to go on, until the whole building collapses to the ground. Cinder lowers her arm and her eyes stop glowing. But no smile was on her face. Just anger.

 **BANDIT CAMP**

Jaune sighs as he, Ruby and Velvet stare at the gates of the bandit camp.

"This is a mistake, Ruby." Jaune said.

"I am aware." Ruby said. "I hate having to do this. But I had been planning this for a while. Just kinda wish Pyrrha went with us."

"She did say that she didn't want to come back with us." Jaune said. "For the time being, I'll allow it. I won't pressure her. But I do plan on coming back to check on her, later on."

Ruby nods and begins to smile. "I bet you are."

The gates of the bandit camp open up. The trio walk towards the open gate and enter the camp. They look around to see the bandits packing their tents and possessions. As they walk, they see Shay helping his fellow bandits take down the big tent that Vernal resides in. The latter, who was watching the tent go down, turn around and squints her eyes in anger.

"I was told that you'd be here." Vernal said. "As you can see, I'm preparing my tribe to leave for an unknown location." She the proceeds to walk towards the trio and stops when she's closer. Vernal then sighs before talking. "You already know this. But I hate you, Rose. So very fucking much. But...but despite the rivalry that we have...you protected my tribe, over and over again. I protected them, just like you do for the local villages. And...I suppose I should thank you. Or perhaps I shouldn't. I don't know."

"I just do what I can to help." Ruby said.

"...What are you doing here?"

Ruby turns her head and sees a little girl, who is smiling at her. Ruby goes to the little girl, crouches down and smiles back. She then notices a small knife in the little girl's hand, making her smile fade.

"Give it to me." Ruby said. "Now."

The little girl frowns, lowers her head and gives to knife to Ruby.

"Go find your parents. And stay away from any sharp weapons. You got it?"

The little girl nods and proceeds to walk the opposite direction. Ruby stares at the knife before turning to Venal. "You're training little kids, now."

Vernal crosses her arms. "Some of the children are inspired and they wish to learn. But no. They must wait until they're 13 to begin learning. It's one of our rules. Now let me ask again...why are you here?"

Ruby puts the knife away and walks to Vernal. "I'm here, because this whole relocating idea that you've got...it's going to be for nothing."

Ruby looks around to see the bandits looking at her.

"No matter where you go. No matter where you hide...the Dark Seekers will find you and they will slaughter either some or all of you. And when they're done, they'll just find another group to kill. That's all they've done since they were formed. Very dangerous people."

"Your point being?" Vernal asked.

"...I have an offer for you and your tribe. An offer that would ensure your survival, and the chance to kill some Dark Seekers."

"And exactly what kind of offer?"

Ruby slowly inhales and exhales. "You want to ensure that your people would be safe in the future. I get that. But to only way to do that, is to fight the people that threaten our lives. We all have a common enemy, Vernal. And that's why I'm asking you. To all of you. To help end this war. To join us in our efforts. With you at our side, we'll be more stronger than we already are. And vice versa."

"...You want us to join the Atlesian army?"

"No, I'm not saying that. You'd still be able stay here in Mistral. On the condition that you camp near the Atlesian outpost that's about 4 miles from here. I'd let the captain of that outpost know of your arrival, and that I'd vouch for you. I know him so well, that he owes me a favor. You'll probably hate that you'd be near Atlesian soldiers. But they would assist you, should the Dark Seekers attempt to come after you."

"It's the only option that you have, if you want to stay alive." Jaune said. "Otherwise, I'd give you and your tribe another day or 2 before you get slaughtered."

The bandits look in shock and disbelief as they hear the offer. Vernal growls and lowers her head.

"No Atlesian soldiers will enter your camp, without your permission, of course." Ruby said. "They willl keep their distance, as long as you do the same. And given the condition of your own tribe, I believe that this is only choice, Vernal."

"Enough!" Vernal exclaims. "Are...are you fucking crazy?"

Vernal angrily approaches Ruby and stops near her.

"Do you actually believe that we'd accept this ridiculous offer? Siding with Atlas, just to win this war that we never wanted to be involved, in the first place?"

"You were never involved." Ruby said.

Vernal then just begins to laugh for a few seconds, before becoming angry again. "You are so fucking stupid, Rose. We became involved, the minute you came into our lives. And now my people live in fear. Not for their lives. But for the lives of their children. Their afraid that they'll one day wake up, with the kid lying next to them...DEAD! You, Ruby Rose, are the reason why we're being hunted by the Dark Seekers! Not because Torchwick wants us dead. IT'S BEEN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Vernal angrily pants as her rant is over. Ruby lowers her head and begins to notice something. Vernal's left hand has one of her fingers pointing at something. Stealthily, she turns to look at Jaune and Velvet, while also noticing that something is hiding among the trees. Not changing expressions, she quickly turns around and sees Vernal's left hand has 2 fingers open and 5 on her right hand. 7 fingers up.

 _7 Seekers_. Ruby thought.

Vernal then quickly grabs Ruby by her shirt and pulls her closer. Ruby then hears her whispering.

 _"The trees with the ribbons tied."_ Vernal whispered.

She the shoves Ruby away and then takes out two guns with crescent-shaped blades, aiming them at Ruby.

"YOU RUINED OUR LIVES!" She screamed.

Ruby growls as her eyes turn white, and 7 ice spikes form above her right hand. The bandits quickly back away as they believe a fight about to happen. Ruby turns to Jaune and Velvet, who have their weapons ready. She nods to them before turning back to Vernal.

"You're absolutely sure that you want to this?"

Vernal fires a round at Ruby, who quickly dodges it.

"I am sure of it." Vernal answered.

"...Very well then."

Ruby opens her hand, and the 7 ice spikes launch. But not towards Vernal. But towards the trees with ribbons tied on them. At first, nothing happens. But the sounds of 1 thud, followed by another occur. This happens until there are 7 thuds. Vernal falls to her knees, her weapons dropping to the ground. Jaune and Velvet are surprised at what just happened, but keeping their weapons ready.

"They came in the night." Vernal said, her eyes wide in shock, and staring at the ground. "They killed 15 of my own men. Then one of them. A big guy. He offered us a deal: Capture you...or we die."

"And you chose to capture me." Ruby said.

"What was I supposed to do?" Vernal exclaims. "They didn't exactly give us a choice, last night!" Tears fall down her face. "They killed a child. They killed him and then his parents. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect any of my tribe. I thought we could handle ourselves, without you. I was wrong. They're too powerful."

"...But with us at the same team...we can be even more powerful."

Vernal lifts her head to see Ruby, who has her hand reached out. Vernal would originally scoof and smack the hand away. But this time, she grabs it and is held back to her feet.

"You care about your tribe." Ruby said. "Your family. I know what it's like. I failed them, myself. But I'm not going to make that same mistake again. And neither should you. Join us, Vernal. Help us end this war."

Vernal wipes away her tears and just stares at Ruby. But eventually, they shake hands.

"I'll expect my tribe to be treated equally." Vernal said. "And we'll need weapons, food, medicine. Anything to help us."

"I'll be sure to make that happen." Ruby said. "Welcome to the Allies of Remnant." She sees Vernal raise her eyebrow. "I know. I just made that up. Now. Head for the outpost. Get there as soon as possible. And please don't cause trouble."

"...I'll try."

Ruby nods as she turns around and begins walking towards Jaune and Velvet. But that stops as Ruby sudenly grabs her head and begin yelling as she falls to her knees. Jaune and Velvet quickly run to Ruby, who is still yelling.

"Ruby!" Jaune exclaims. "What's happening?"

"...It's Pyrrha!" Ruby said. "I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Velvet asked.

"...Her pain."

Jaune quickly gets up and starts to run.

"Jaune!" Velvet yells.

But Jaune suddenly stops when a group of Seekers emerge from the trees and begin firing at the bandits. Most of them take out their weapons fire back, while the rest flee. Vernal yells as she charges at one of the bandits. Velvet helps Ruby up to her feet and turns to see Bad Hazel, who is charging towards them. Velvet shoves Ruby away, before Bad Hazel delivers a punch on Velvet's chest, making her yell in pain. She clutches her chest as she falls to the ground. Ruby takes out Crimson Rose and begins to attack Bad Hazel. He uses his arms to block the slashes, before managing to grab Ruby and slams her down. Ruby growls, her eyes glowing. An ice spike ball forms over Bad Hazel. It falls towards his head. He yells, before receiving a bash on his back from Jaune's shield. Falling forward, her then gets a knee from Velvet, before he falls to the ground, not moving. Velvet falls to her knees, still clutching in pain. Jaune sees most of the Seekers fighting the bandits and quickly goes to Velvet, helping her up and carrying her towards Ruby, who sheathes Crimson Rose.

"I gotta get to Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaims. "If she's in trouble..."

"I get it, Jaune!" Ruby said. "But Velvet's too hurt and we just can't leave her alone."

But that's when Shay appears, falling on his back. As he gets up, he's quickly grabbed by Ruby.

"Protect my friend, while we're gone." Ruby said. "Got it?"

"Why should I?" Shay asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Ruby releases Shay, grabs Jaune, and they fly away. Shay sighs and stays in front of Velvet, who nods.

"Hi." Shay said.

"I'm into women." Velvet said.

"Ah. Right then." Shay said, before firing his guns.

 **PYRRHA'S HOUSE**

Pyrrha is given a kick to her face, sending her down the stairs. Stopping in the bottom, she quickly gets up, grabs a pot and throws it at one of Cinder's associates, who dodges it. The enemy Seeker takes out a pistol and starts firing at Pyrrha, who ducks behind a counter. Pyrrha quickly get's back up and expels fire from her hand. The Seeker is engulfed in flames, screaming as he exits the building. Pyrrha then exclaims in pain, grabbing her shoulder and seeing a cut on it. A yell is heard, prompting Pyrrha's eyes to glow. She then runs outside to see Crimson swinging a large axe at the other Seekers, while Hazel fights against Cinder, managing to hit the Maiden a few times. Cinder growls and raises her hand. Pyrrha sees a nearby mountain side exploding, with the pieces of the land floating in the air. Cinder yells as she brings the chunks of land towards the area. Hazel, Crimson and the other Seekers are hit. Pyrrha quickly flies towards Cinder, kicking her in the chest and sending her backwards. Cinder stops in the air and flies towards Pyrrha, grabbing her and they fly until Pyrrha crashes onto the wall. Cinder then grabs Pyrrha by her throat, slowly choking her. Pyrrha grabs Cinder's arm and tries to release the latter's grip. But Cinder doesn't budge and squeezes harder. She then feels electricity surge on her back. She releases Pyrrha and quickly turns around to see Hazel, who prepares to strike. Cinder grabs Hazel's staff, takes it from her and slams in on her head. Hazel falls to the ground, groaning in pain. Pyrrha's eyes go wide and yells, tackling Cinder and repeatedly punching her. But she is stopped, Cinder grabs Pyrrha's arms and just smiles. She throws Pyrrha aside and quickly gets up. She sees Crimson about to strike with his axe. But she quickly dodges as the axe hits the ground. Cinder then makes a sword appear and plunges. Pyrrha lifts her head and her eyes go wide is shock upon see Cinder's blade going through Crimson's chest. Crimson coughs up blade and turns to see the smiling Cinder. He then releases his axe and grabs her robot arm. Cinder is shocked as Crimson begins to crush the metal and bending it. Crimson then tells as he pulls the arm off of Cinder, who screams in pain and anger. Cinder falls to the ground, turning to look at the metal plate on her stump. Tears begin to fall down Pyrrha's face as Crimson falls to the ground. Shaking, she turns her head, seeing Hazel on the ground, having been killed by a Seeker. Pyrrha begins to sob, allowing herself to lie on the ground. Cinder grunts as she begins to stand up. She looks around to see the bodies of her allies and Pyrrha's parents on the ground. She begins to look at the stump again, before looking at the sobbing Pyrrha. Only she doesn't smile at this, like at the bar. Cinder then quickly turns to see Ruby carrying Jaune in the air. Knowing that her Aura's low and she only has one arm, she snaps her fingers. An aircraft emerges from the cliff-side. She quickly runs into it. Ruby and Jaune land near the house, just as the airship flies away. They are in shock to see the aftermath. Jaune quickly sees Pyrrha on the ground and runs to her. He crouches down and holds her as she cries. As Jaune comforts her, Ruby goes to the cliff-side and just falls to her knees. Holding her hands tight to her face, a single tears falls as she tries to control her emotions.

 **THE NEXT DAY - AIRSHIP**

The airship carrying Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet is on its way back to Atlas. Ruby and Jaune sit in a room, their heads staring at the ground.

"She hasn't said a word, since yesterday." Jaune said. "She won't even talk to me."

"I know the feeling." Ruby said. "I felt the same way, after Tai died."

Jaune looks at Ruby in confusion. "You just said your dad's name. How come?"

"...I don't know." Ruby answered. "I guess I said it by accident."

The door to the room opens. They turn to see Velvet entering.

"Good news." She said. "Vernal and her bandits made it to the outpost. No incidents reported."

"Good." Ruby said. "And...the bad news."

"That's...why I'm here." Velvet answered. "We have to make a detour to Vale."

"How come?" Jaune asked.

Velvet takes out her Scroll and begins to swipe on it. She then turns it to show a video. It's Weiss, with cuts on her face and having a distressed look. And it looks like she's in the middle of a battle. Ruby's eyes are wide.

"This just came in on my Scroll, a few minutes ago." Velvet said, before pressing play.

 _"Velvet! If you get this...wherever you and Jaune are it...get to Vale as soon as possible! We need - Ah!"_

Weiss is blasted to the ground, dropping her Scroll in the process. Ruby quickly gets up upon seeing that in place of Weiss' hand, is a metal one. Weiss quickly grabs her Scroll and runs.

 _"JUST GET HERE NOW! OR I'M GONNA-"_

The message ends there. Ruby quickly turns to Jaune.

"Why didn't you tell me, she lost her hand?"

"She never did, the last time we saw her!" Jaune exclaims.

"We can discuss this later!" Velvet exclaims as well. "Right now, we need to head to Vale now!"

"Right." Ruby said, still looking at Jaune. "Try to talk to Pyrrha. We might need her help for this one." She turns to Velvet. "Tell the pilot to change course. We're going to Vale."

 **VALE**

Weiss quickly jumps over a railing of a building, using a Glyph to safely land on the ground. Looking around, she sees that she's all alone. She then finally notices the pain on her hip. Seeing blood, she clutches her wound, wincing.

"Oh, man. What do I do?" She asks herself, before she begins running.

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Hey, guys. It's me. And another chapter is finally finished. This is tough to write, but I got it done. So the little 2 chapter arc is done. Chapters 15 and 16 will be focusing primarily on Blake and Yang in their time in Menagerie. We'll also have some Ilia moments as well.

I'll be working on Chapter 15, titled "Menagerie Pt.1", ASAP. Please be patient. I also just started Chapter 10 of my RWBY Hero story. That will be coming out, hopefully before Summer. And I might make a one-shot RWBY story, with a certain Marvel movie scene, but with the RWBY universe in its place.

But until then, I'll see you guys later.


	20. Chapter 15 PREVIEW

**Hey, guys. I begun the next chapter in Volume 6. Here's a sneak peek of what I'm writing.**

* * *

"Why are we high in the sky?" Yang asked. "Shouldn't we be landing?"

Blake just smiles. "There's a bit of a problem. Um...Menageries doesn't have any landing pads. Not even enough space to land this airship."

Yang is surprised by this. "You're serious? Then how do we expect to...wait a second...no!"

"Oh, yes." Blake said as she puts on a parachute bag. "We're going to drop there."

She then proceeds to press a button. A part of the airship opens up, showing the skies outside. Blake grabs both hers and Yang's bags, tie them to another parachute bag, and proceeds to throw them out.

"Blake!" Yang exclaims. "What the hell?"

"Trust me." Blake said, as she attaches her harnesses to Yang. "They'll be undamaged when we land."

Blake can see if Yang is acting a bit nervous. "You okay?"

Yang slows down her breathing and closes her eyes. "Yeah. I'm good. I just need to three."

Yang inhales and exhales. "One...two..."

She doesn't say three, due to Blake already jumping, causing Yang to scream as they fall down to the air.

* * *

 **I don't know when chapter 15 will be published, But it'll come.**


	21. Chapter 15 PREVIEW 2

Hey guys. New preview for Chapter 15. The chapter coming soon.

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise, brother?"

"It's not exactly wise. But it is something that needs to be done."

Two Faunus wearing red hood, one with a tail and one with ears of a fox, are standing in front of a painting that's hanging on the wall. Candles are lit on a table in front of them. Fennec and Corsac Albain are staring at the painting while speaking.

"You should realize the consequences, in case we fail this." Fennec said. "If they find out-"

"I am sure that they will not." Corsac said. "I'll make that happened."

Knocking is heard. And the brothers turn to the door.

"Yes?" Corsac said.

The door opens, with Ilia entering at closing the door.

"Sister Ilia." Fennec said. "You came at the perfect time."

"Perfect, indeed." Corsac said.

Ilia proceeds to bow to the two of them. "I am ready for anything that you need me to do."

"Excellent." Fennec said. "Just note that this task will be slightly difficult."

"It really depends on how the situation goes." Corsac said.

"Just how difficult can this be?" Ilia asked, while standing up.

The Albains look at each other before turning back to Ilia.


	22. Chapter 16 - Menagerie Part 1

**RWBY Volume 6, Chapter 15**

 **Menagerie Pt .1**

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

In the skies above the ocean, an airship flies through the clouds, barely avoiding a flock of birds. Inside, staring out the window, Yang sits on her side of the bed, with a sad look on her face. Her left hand begins to shake frantically and her breathing is getting faster. But another hand reaches and hold hers. Blake, who was lying down, slowly gets up and begin to hug Yang from behind, resting her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Morning." Yang said. "Did you sleep well?"

"That's a question, I should be asking you." Blake said, with a worried face.

"...I'll manage." Yang said. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"It's my job to keep an eye on you." Blake said, as she moves to sit next to Yang. "To care for you. To comfort you. And even if you recover, I'll still be there for you."

Yang stares at Blake for a few seconds, before resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that."

Blake proceeds to stand up and offers her hand. Yang accepts it and is held up.

"Come on." Blake said. "You haven't showered in 2 days. And you stink a little."

Yang just smiles. "Sorry."

* * *

 **HOURS LATER**

"We're just hovering over Menagerie, ma'am." The pilot said to Blake at the cockpit. "Shouldn't take a couple minutes to reach the island."

"Thanks, Tanner." Blake said.

"Hey. You saved my life back in the docks." Tanner said. "I figured, I owed you one."

"And now we're even." Blake said, smiling.

Blake exits the cockpit and proceeds to walk to Yang, who has bags next to her.

"Why are we so high in the sky?" Yang asked. "Shouldn't we be landing?"

Blake just smiles. "There's a bit of a problem. Um...Menagerie doesn't have any landing pads. Not even enough space to land this airship."

Yang is surprised by this. "You're serious? Then how do we expect to...wait a second...no!"

"Oh, yes." Blake said as she puts on a parachute bag. "We're going to drop there."

She then proceeds to press a button. A part of the airship opens up, showing the skies outside. Blake grabs both hers and Yang's bags, tie them to another parachute bag, and proceeds to throw them out.

"Blake!" Yang exclaims. "What the hell?"

"Trust me." Blake said, as she attaches her harnesses to Yang. "They'll be undamaged when we land."

Blake can see if Yang is acting a bit nervous. "You okay?"

Yang slows down her breathing and closes her eyes. "Yeah. I'm good. I just need to count to three."

Yang inhales and exhales. "One...two..."

She doesn't say three, due to Blake already jumping, causing Yang to scream as they fall down to the air.

* * *

 **MENAGERIE**

A Faunus woman with fins on her arms is happily swimming with her friend, one with scales on her body. They are laughing, before a loud thud is heard. They turn to see a bags on the pier, and a parachute landing on the ground, covering them

 _"YOU JUMPED AT TWO, BLAKE!"_

The two Faunus look around to see who's talking.

 _"I know, Yang!"_

 _"I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

The woman finally, along with other numerous Faunus, see the source: Blake and Yang, hovering over the over. The open parachute is being controlled by Blake.

"I currently have a damaged mind, and you just decided to scare me with this?" Yang angrily asked.

"I am sorry." Blake said. "But like I said: We couldn't just land here. Unless you just wanted to free fall into the ocean...and maybe survive."

Yang groans in anger and crosses her arms. But her anger subsides upon seeing the island itself. She sees the small city with the jungle surrounding the land. Many, many Faunus are looking up to see the two of them glide.

"There's our bags." Blake said, seeing the parachute on the pier. She steers hers towards it. After a few seconds of carefully gliding, the both of them land on the pier. Blake detaches herself from Yang, who quickly covers her mouth, and rushes to a nearby trash can. Blake sighs as she takes the parachute off and does the same for the one attached to their bags. She picks up the bags and walks to Yang, who just finished vomiting in the can.

"You okay?" She asked, putting her hand on Yang's back.

Yang spits before standing up and clutches her stomach. "There goes breakfast."

"Don't worry." Blake said, smiling. "Once we reach my home, my parents will no doubt make a feast. It's been a while, since we've really seen each other."

Yang lowers her head and grabs her arm. She then proceeds to look around. The Faunus looking at them, have a cautious look on their faces. "They're looking at me, like I'm dangerous."

"Hey." Blake said, moving closer to Yang. "Walk with me. And stay close. You got it?"

Yang nods and keeps her head down. Blake puts her hand on Yang's shoulder and the two proceed to walk. The Faunus watching them back away a bit, as they past them. Blake notices a gang of them emerging from the crowd, with their weapons out. Blake quickly takes out Gambol Shroud, puts it in gun form, and aims.

"Back off!" She exclaims. "I know what you're planning to do. And I would not recommend it."

"And exactly why shouldn't we?" A Faunus with scales on his face asked. "There's a human in Menagerie. And given our relationship with humans, we have the right to be cautious."

"...I know your kind." Blake said. "The Faunus who sees ALL humans as threats, even though a lot of them are harmless. You even target children. Some would say, you're even worse than the White Fang, themselves."

"Do not compare us to them. Unlike the White Fang, we get shit done without hesitation." The Faunus gang leader said, before taking out a gun. He points it at Yang. "This human could be a potential threat to Menagerie. She could be a spy, for all we know."

Yang begins to become angry, her eyes turning red. Blake puts her arm in front of Yang, before speaking more.

"This human, you're talking too, is under special protection here in Menagerie." Blake said. "Under a new law, made by the chieftain himself: No family members of the chieftain, are to be harmed or killed. And the punishment will be severe if broken."

The gang leader begins to get angry. "I see. She's family, huh?"

Blake just raises her metal arm, which has the golden ring. "She is my wife by law. And therefore...family."

Many of the Faunus are shocked upon hearing this, especially from some of the gang members. The leader approaches her. "You married this human?"

"Her name is Yang Xiao Long." Blake said, bearing an angry line. "She was my partner at Beacon Academy. She saved my life many times. She's accepted my Faunus heritage, from the very start. And she stopped me from becoming a psychopath at one point. She's the reason, why I'm still alive today. And I would give my life for her, in an instant. So if you have a problem with her being here...take your problem to the chieftain."

The leader becomes furious and turns to Yang, who is surprised by what Blake said. He turns back to Blake. "She may be protected under Menagerie law. But if she become aggressive towards anyone...I will not hesitate."

Blake suddenly puts Gambol Shroud back to sword form and places the blade on the guys neck. "You're really going to threaten my wife like that? Well, here's what's going to happen: If any harm comes to her at any way, and it was caused by you and your extremist group...I'll have you hanged. Understand?"

"Blake."

Blake turns to Yang, who has a worried look.

"You're scaring everyone." Yang said.

Blake looks around to see some of the Faunus looking scared. She puts Gambol Shroud down. "If you'll excuse us...we'll be making our leave."

Blake sheathes her weapon, grabs Yang's hand and they continue walking while the gang leader angrily watches. As the two of them walking, Yang notices that Blake's hands are trembling. Blake notices this and clenches them to make them stop. They continue to keep walking until they reach the top of a hill. Yang is amazed at the many homes that are seen. "Wow."

"I know." Blake said. "But the sad truth...is that we have some many Faunus living here. And the population increases every year."

"Are there any other towns in Menagerie?" Yang asked.

"A few small ones." Blake answered. We have tribes over the island as well. But Kuo Kuana is the biggest city here."

"No doubt." Yang said. "And how exactly are we supposed to find your place in all this?"

Blake sighs. She then points. Yang sees where she's pointing. A house that stands in the middle of the other buildings. It is much taller then the ones around it.

"My father is chieftain, after all." Blake said. "That doesn't mean he should live in a normal home.

"But you grew up in THAT?" Yang asked. "...That is awesome!"

Blake just smiles. "Glad to see you smiling more."

The two of them take about a couple minutes to walk down the hill and go down a flight of stairs, before going up some more. They stop before a large door and look at it.

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Yang asked.

"I asked myself the same thing." Blake answered. She puts her bag down and approaches the door. Yang notices Blake hesitating knock.

"What's wrong?"

Blake just stares at the floor, before looking at Yang. "It's...been a long time, since I've ever came home. Just wondering how much has changed."

Blake then proceeds to grab the door knocker and bangs it, making a large booming noise. Yang looks surprised by the noise.

"That's kind of intimidating." Yang said. She then noticed that that a black wool glove is worn over Blake's new hand. "Why are you wearing that?"

Blake turns to look at Yang, before looking at her hand. "I...I just don't thing I'm ready to tell them about this or the fact that I almost died. Not yet."

The sounds of the front door opening, surprising the two. An older woman, with cat eyes and yellow eyes like Blake, has a surprised look on her face. Blake smiles. "Hi, mom."

The older woman proceeds to walk to Blake and gives her a hug. "My little girl."

Blake then goes to hug her mother back, Yang sadly lowers her head.

"Kali! Who is it?"

Yang lifts her head as the sounds of footsteps were getting louder. A tall muscular man with a black beard and yellow eyes is near the doorway. He is surprised as well, upon seeing Blake.

Blake chuckles nervously. "Hey, Dad."

A few minutes later, all four of them are sitting on pillows around a square table. Blake pours tea into two cups, before putting the pot down. She picks up a cup and puts it in front of Yang, who is staring down at the table. Blake then proceeds to snap her fingers, getting Yang out of her trance. The latter sees the cup of tea and picks it up, drinking from it.

"We heard about what happened in Vacuo, just yesterday." Kali said, with a worried look. "The horrible stuff that we were told happened to you two. I can't imagine what you've been going through."

"...Yeah." Blake said, before turning to Yang, who resumes staring at the table. "But Yang had it the worse."

"Well, I am glad that you decided to bring her here." Kali said. "Menagerie is the kind of place that she needs to be in right now. Away from that awful war that you and your friends have been involved in."

"You two were so focused on fighting, that you never came to visit us at least once after your wedding." The father said.

"Ghira, honey. I'm sure they had good reasons as to why."

Blake picks up cup and begins to drink from it. And when she puts the cup down, she looks at both Kali and Ghira. "Mom. Dad. Yang and I were talking about it for a while. Took some convincing. But..." She then places her hand on Yang's. "We might make this stay permanent."

Ghira raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You want to move back home?"

Blake nods. "We want to find a house here. Start a whole new life, away from everything we've encountered. A peaceful life."

Ghira turns to look at Yang. "Are you sure that you want to make this choice?"

Yang lifts her head to look at Ghira, before nodding. "With your permission, of course."

"We know that a lot of the people here, wouldn't handle the news of a human, particular one who's married to a Faunus, living in Menagerie." Blake said. "We've encountered some of those hostile ones earlier. But Yang and I will take that risk."

"And with the new law prohibiting harm to our family, I believe my husband can arrange such a move." Kali said. "And I approve, myself. Ghira?"

"...It's a very risky decision, indeed." Ghira said, before smiling. "But if your mother approves...I approve."

Blake stands up and walks around the table towards Ghira. She then goes to give him a hug. "Thank you."

"We'll also be arranging for a couple guards to keep and eye on you two, at all time." Ghira said.

Blake is surprised. "Dad! Really?"

"Only while you stay here, until I can find a home for you two." Ghira clarifies. "We have kept your old room clean, for when you came back. You and Miss Xiao Long can stay there, for the time being."

Blake sighs. "I'll go move our stuff there."

* * *

 **NIGHT - BLAKE'S ROOM**

Inside Blake's old bedroom, where a big painting of Menagerie hangs on a wall, and the walls of the room being light purple, Blake sits on her bed, while Yang is lying down. As she watches Yang sleep, Blake smiles and stands up. Going to the glass door, she opens it to go to the balcony. She closes the door and puts goes to a chair. She then proceeds to stare at the moon, as her smile slowly fades to sadness. Feeling her emotions coming, she does her best to keep quiet as the tears begins falling down her face. Placing her fists on her face, she begins to softly sob, letting out all emotions that she kept inside for days.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Yang and Blake sit next to the square table, scooping pieces of two grapefruit halves and eating it. Yang winces as she eats. "Little sour."

Blake smiles and hand her a bowl of sugar. Yang scoops some of the sugar and pours on the grapefruit, before eating it again. Kali and Ghira exit from the kitchen, holding their own grapefruit halves, and sit down on their spots.

"I trust you both had a good night's sleep." Ghira said.

"We did." Blake said. "Back in Atlas, we had trouble sleeping, because of of our worries of being attacked. But last night was the best sleep we had in a long time."

"...It was peaceful." Yang said, smiling.

After finishing her grapefruit, Yang stands up with the fruit skin. "I'm going to throw this away and then head upstairs."

As she watches Yang throw away her breakfast and walk upstairs, Blake's smile fades before looking at her parents. "Mom. Dad. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Ghira answered. "What is it?"

"...How...how much did you hear about Vacuo?" Blake asked with hesitation.

Kali has a worried look on her face, before answering. "We were told about some bad details that worried us much. The attack that occurred in that village. What had happened to that poor young woman. And the trauma that all of you had endured. Especially with Yang. We were told that she was in really bad shape."

"...That's it?" Blake asked. "That's all you were told?"

"Pretty much. Yes." Ghira answered. "And we were extremely worried about you. But we're glad that you're here in one piece and that you're safe."

"And we're here for the both of you." Kali said. "You have our promises."

"Thank you." Blake said, before asking another question. "...And exactly who told you about what happened?"

Kali and Ghira both look at each other. Kali nods. Ghira looks back at Blake.

* * *

 **HOUSE**

"ILIA!"

Blake angrily pounds at the door of the small house that she's at.

"Ilia! Come out right now!"

Blake waits a few seconds to get a response. But when there is none, she growls.

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Her cat ears perk up and she suddenly turns around. Ilia is holding a basket of fruit, her eyes wide. Blake walks to Ilia and angrily stares at her.

"Hello, Blake." Ilia said, walking around Blake and opening the unlocked door. She then turns around. "Well? Aren't you coming in?"

As Ilia enters, Blake's anger is still shown as she walks inside. Ilia places the basket onto a table, before sitting down. She then grabs an apple from the basket and just stares at it.

"Now then. I can see that you're angry." She says.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I am furious!" Blake angrily exclaims. "You abandoned us, just before Torchwick and the Seekers attacked Solis."

"Might I remind you, that I was only supposed to give you information, and then I could leave? I didn't ask to stay and fight."

"Then explain this to me: How were you able to tell my parents about what happened after, then?" Blake asked.

Ilia stares at Blake, before answering. "Fine. I had a change of heart, Blake. Okay? I decided to go back and help you guys. But by the time, I came back...it was already over. And all of you were just sitting on the ground...defeated." She then notices the black glove on Blake's hand. "Prosthetic?"

"Do not change the subject!" Blake exclaims. "Ilia. The only reason why I even let you help us, is not because you had information. But because I trusted you."

"...Trusted me?"

"We were best friends in the White Fang. We were like sisters. And when I told you my plan to leave the Fang, you refused to go with me. But despite that, I still saw you as my friend. And I thought you still were. I thought I'd trust you enough that you'd stay and fight with us."

"I didn't want to get involved!" Ilia exclaims.

Blake snatches the apple away from Ilia. "Well guess what. You became involved the minutes you let Torchwick know of your treachery."

"He doesn't even know, where I currently am." Ilia said, as she stands up and takes the basket. She then walks to her kitchen. "And as long as I stay here, they'll never find me."

"...You know they will...eventually." Blake said, her anger fading.

Ilia stops moving. "...Yeah. They will. But I do hope they don't."

Blake sighs before talking. "Look. Ilia. I am angry. Angry about what happened in Solis. But I can't blame you for what happened there. And...you should know, before everyone else in Menagerie does..."

"That a human is on the island?" Ilia asked. "I'm aware. Almost everyone here knows."

"No. Not that. We're...Yang and I are staying. We're going to start over in Menagerie."

Ilia turns around to look at Blake with a surprised look. "You're serious?"

"No joke." Blake answered. "Yang needs to be away from the Kingdoms. Have a fresh new start. And here it's peaceful."

"That is the worse idea, I've ever heard." Ilia said. "When the people of Menagerie hear about this...a lot of them won't exactly be happy. It's very risky."

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"...And is Yang willing, too?"

"It took some convincing...but she is."

Ilia turns and goes to a cabinet. Opening it, Blake is surprised to see her grabbing a bottle and a glass.

"I never took you for a drinker." Blake said.

"...Only on rare occasions." Ilia said. She pours the alcohol into a glass. She grabs the glass and begins drinking from it. Ilia puts the glass down and sighs. "You should go. I have business here, and I don't want you here when it happens."

Blake gives Ilia the apple, turns to the door and walks to it. But as she opens it, she turns to look at Ilia. "I don't want us to become enemies, Ilia. You know that. I want us to still be friends, despite everything that happened. So just...at least come visit. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ilia stares at Blake, before talking. "I'll try."

Ilia watches as Blake closes the door. He smile fades, before falling to the ground. Just sitting there, she stares at the wooden floor as she shakily sighs and tears falls off her face. She then angrily throws the apple to the wall and covers her face with her hands.

* * *

 **BELLADONNA HOME**

Yang is staring at the wall, where a shotgun is lying on a shelf. She also sees several pictures of the Belladonna family. Mostly of when Blake was much younger. She is amazed at one picture. One with her and Blake. Yang was wearing a yellow dress. Blake was wearing a black and purple one. Yang can't help but smile.

"I see you've found it."

Yang quickly turns to see Ghira, who smiles as he approaches her. He walks pass Yang and picks up the shotgun. He then turns to show it to Yang.

"I've never seen a shotgun like this, before." Yang said. "My gauntlets are the same type. But this kind is a rare thing to see."

"Only 20 of the these exist in Remnant, based on what I was told." Ghira said. "This was my weapon, back when I was High Leader."

Yang is confused. "High...Leader?"

"Didn't...didn't Blake tell you?" Ghira asked. Once he sees her nod, he sighs. "Years ago, I once led the White Fang as High Leader. And back then, it used to be a peaceful organization. We did protests rather than attack people. But all that changed, when I left the Fang. And Sienna Khan took over."

"Do you ever regret leaving?" Yang asked. "Did you ever think that if you'd stayed, the White Fang would be different today?"

"...Every day." Ghira answered, before putting the shotgun back onto a shelf. "But we can't change the past. Gotta focus on the future."

"I understand." Yang said. "I have a lot of bad stuff happen to me, that I wished to go back and fix." She lifts her metal arm and looks at it. "But I can't, no matter how much I want to."

Yang then goes to the shelf and picks up at the picture with her and Blake in their wedding dresses. "You mind if I take this? I'll need something to look at, should I feel a little down from time to time."

"Of course." Ghira said, smiling. "That day sure was an amazing one."

Yang smiles. "It was the best day of our lives."

* * *

 **NIGHT**

Yang is lying down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Blake. They both smile as they look at the picture of their wedding day.

"I love this day, so much." Blake said.

"I do too." Yang said, giving Blake a peck on her cheek. "But I recall the day I proposed to you, as being your most favorite day."

Blake puts the picture onto a nearby shelf and proceeds to straddle on top of Yang. "It was indeed. You remember the night after the wedding?"

Yang's smile goes wide. "Was a wild night."

Blake smiles before pulling her shirt up and taking it off. Now with only her bra around her upper body, she lowers herself to give a kiss to Yang. "Want to repeat that night?"

* * *

 **DARK ROOM**

"Are you sure this is wise, brother?"

"It's not exactly wise. But it is something that needs to be done."

Two Faunus wearing red hood, one with a tail and one with ears of a fox, are standing in front of a painting that's hanging on the wall. Candles are lit on a table in front of them. Fennec and Corsac Albain are staring at the painting while speaking.

"You should realize the consequences that we'll face, in the event that we fail this." Fennec said. "If they find out-"

"I am sure that they will not." Corsac said. "I'll make that happened."

Knocking is heard. And the brothers turn to the door.

"Yes?" Corsac said.

The door opens, with Ilia entering at closing the door.

"Sister Ilia." Fennec said. "You came at the perfect time."

"Perfect, indeed." Corsac said.

Ilia proceeds to bow to the two of them. "I am ready for anything that you need me to do."

"Excellent." Fennec said. "Just note that this task will be slightly difficult."

"It really depends on how the situation goes." Corsac said.

"Just how difficult can this be?" Ilia asked, while standing up.

The Albains look at each other before turning back to Ilia.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Blake and Yang are both awkwardly staring at their bowls of cereal, while Ghira and Kali look at them.

"...So...you two were...a little loud, last night." Ghira said, crossing her arms.

"Ghira!" Kali exclaims before looking at the two. "Sorry about that. But he is right. We barely slept last night. I would suggest keeping it down a notch, next time."

Yang and Blake both blush in embarrassment. Knocking is heard from the front door. Kali stands up and proceeds to head to the door. When she opens it, she is surprised to see Ilia, who has her head staring at the ground.

"Hi, Kali." Ilia said. "It's been some time."

Blake turns her head after hearing Ilia's voice before standing up.

"What brings you here?" Kali asked.

Ilia raises her head to look at Kali. "Blake came over to speak to me, yesterday. And...we ended in a heated argument. I'm just trying to apologize and maybe catch up on my friend."

Kali turns to look at Blake, who nods at her, before looking back at Ilia. "You may come in."

Ilia enters the house, walking past Kali and continues until she stops near Ghira, Blake and Yang.

"Greetings, Ilia." Ghira said.

"Chieftain." Ilia said, bowing down. She then looks at Blake and Yang, with her showing a bit of anger as she turns back to Ghira.

"What can I do for you, this time?" Ghira asked.

"This time?" Blake asked, confused.

"I often asked for favors after I came back to Menagerie." Ilia explains. "In exchange for any assignments that I can do." Turns to Ghira. "But I'm not here for a favor, Chieftain. I'm only here as a guest in your house, today. If that is okay with you."

"...Under normal circumstances, I would immediately say yes. You have accomplished many tasks that nobody else could. But given that my daughter and daughter-in-law unexpectedly arrived-"

"Let her." Blake said, interrupting her dad. "I told her that she could visit. We're just trying to make up for lost time."

Ghira stares at Blake for a couple seconds, before turning back to Ilia. "Sit."

Ilia smiles before she sits down between Blake and Kali. "Thank you."

After breakfast, Blake takes Yang and Ilia to her room, where they just sit it silence. Ilia notices some anger in Yang's face.

"Is she mad at me?" Ilia asked to Blake.

"I think she is." Blake answered.

"Why is she?"

Blake shrugs her shoulders.

"I am mad, because I recall that you were supposed to watch over Blake, back in Solis." Yang said.

"...I was." Ilia said. "But I didn't. I was a coward."

"Yang." Blake said. "Come on. We're supposed to forget about Solis and start new lives. Ilia made a little mistake. And I forgive her. I just want her to be my friend again."

Yang groans before lying down on the bed.

"Thank you." Blake said, before standing up. "Now, then. I was planning on going to the market. And I'm going to take Ilia with me."

"How come?" Yang asked.

"Because 1: You wouldn't want to go." Blake answered. "And 2: A lot has changed in Menagerie. And Ilia can maybe help me out with knowing these changes." She turns to Ilia. "Let's go."

Ilia stands up and heads for the door. Blake goes to Yang and sits on the bed.

"Hey."

Blake lowers herself to give Yang and kiss to her forhead before standing back up. "We'll be back soon."

Yang watches as Blake and Ilia exit the room, before sighing and stares at the ceiling. After a few seconds of just staring she angrily groans. "Oh, screw it!"

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Blake and Ilia exit the front door, with Blake closing it. "My mother wants us to pick up some fruit and a few others things on this list." She shows a piece of paper. "Shouldn't take too long."

"I've got all day." Ilia said, smiling.

The two of them proceed to walk. And as they just about to reach the bottom of the stairs in the front of the house...

"Hey!"

Blake stops and turns around, surprised. She sees Yang, wearing a yellow hoodie, exiting the house and jogs to the two of them.

"I somehow knew you'd come with us." Blake said, smiling. "But don't you think the hoodie is necessary."

"It's cold." Yang said.

Blake raises her eyebrow. But she doesn't keep going. "Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

 **MARKET**

Blake is looking at some purple flowers that were inside a basket. She smiles as she looks at them.

"I remember this flower."

Blake turns her head to look at Yang, who is smiling.

"The night after we raided that Seeker stronghold." Yang said. "You remember what the meaning of this meant?"

Blake chuckles. "First love. The meaning was First Love.

The two of them smile at each other, until someone snaps their fingers, taking them off their trances. Blake turns to look at Ilia, who has her arms crossed.

"You done sightseeing?" She asked. "We haven't even started, yet."

"Okay, okay." Blake said, before taking out the shopping list. "First thing to get: Apples. Ilia can get those. Next: Some rope and some...tools? Huh. Well Yang and I can those. Actually..." She tears the list in half and give one to Ilia. "That way we'll get this done faster. We meet back at my house as soon as possible."

"Really?" Ilia asked, annoyed. She sighs. "Fine."

As Ilia turns around to walk away, she notices Fennec, who is blending in the crowds and looking at her. He nods before walking away. Ilia lowers her head with a worried look on her face. She turns and sees Blake and Yang walking away, having not seen her.

Blake and Yang are walking around the market, browsing at the varieties of goods that the citizens of Menagerie are selling. Yang notices that a lot of the Faunus are looking at her with either a cautious or angry look. Yang keeps her hood on and her head down. Blake notices Yang and sighs.

"Yang." Blake said. "Don't let them intimidate you."

"I'm not." Yang said. "I'm being judged as if I'm here to cause trouble."

"A lot of the Faunus often felt the same way, when humans looked at them the same way. Even though they've done nothing."

"I get it." Yang said. "I do. And given our living situation, I would like them to trust me."

Blake stops in front of Yang, placing her hands on the latter's shoulders. "And they will trust you, one day. All you have to do to is prove to them, that they can."

Yang nods and places her hand on one of Blake's. "...Okay. Now then. What's next on the list?"

Blake smiles and wraps her arm around Yang. The two of them continue walking down the market.

* * *

 **EVENING - BELLADONNA HOME**

Blake and Yang are laughing as they sat in the living room. Ghira and Kali are sitting across from them, smiling.

"And after the reception, I specifically remember Yang sneaking a few sips of champagne, even though I told her enough." Blake said.

"Oh come on!" Yang exclaims. "It was just a few sips."

"...Correction." Blake said. "I believe that you drank a bottle's worth."

Yang crosses her arms and pouts. She then sees Ilia resting on a piller, smiling and her arms crossed. Ilia stands stright and walks to the group.

"I believe that it's time for me to go." She said. "Gonna be busy tomorrow. And I'll need some rest."

Ghira nods. "You have a pleasant night, then."

Ilia smiles and bows before she turns to the front door. Yang notices her hand was tapping on her hip rapidly in a sequence that she knows. She takes some time to understand what the code is.

Later, when everyone is sleeping, Yang is standing next to Blake's bed. She smiles at the sleeping Blake and give her a kiss to her cheek. Yang then quietly grabs Ember Celica, opens the balcony door and jumps over.

* * *

 **BAR**

Ilia is resting on the wall of a bar, tapping her foot and groaning. But she stops upon hearing.

"About time you arrived." She said.

Yang is right in front of her, her arms crossed with a cautious look on her face. "I got your message. Smart. Now will you explain to me why you wanted me to see you."

Ilia motions her head and the two of them inside the bar. Upon entering, Yang sees every patron and bartenders looking at her, the same looks as the ones on the market.

"Seriously." Yang said. "Does everyone in Menagerie hate humans?"

"They have a very...very good reason." Ilia answered. "Come on. Drink's on me."

As everyone still watches Yang, she and Ilia walk to the counter and proceed to sit down. A bartender with a tail approaches them, with her looking at Yang.

"Relax, Dora." Ilia said. "She's not a threat to anyone."

Dora scoffs and crosses her arms. "And how do you-"

"I basically spent about 3 days with her in sperate times." Ilia answered. "She's harmless. Now can we just have a drink without any trouble?"

Dora angrily stares at Ilia, before turning to Yang. "What'll it be?"

"...I'll take your strongest whiskey." Yang said, before looking down at the counter.

"I'll have the same." Ilia said, putting Lien on the counter. "And leave the bottle."

Dora takes the Lien, takes two shot glasses and places them in front of the two. She then picks a bottle up and puts it on next to the glasses. As she attends to another patron, Ilia opens the bottle and pours into the glasses. She then takes a glass, Yang doing the same. They then drink their shots and quickly puts the glasses down. Ilia notices that Yang in wincing.

"Uh...you okay?" She asked.

Yang is pounding on the counter, before she spits a little bit of the whiskey out and begins to cough. Ilia pats her back. "You okay now?"

Yang groans. "That was so smooth." She gets a napkin and wipes her mouth with it.

"Homemade whiskey from Menagerie tends to be." Ilia said, smiling. "You done already."

"Oh, no." Yang answered. "I can take it."

Later on, after the bottle is half-empty, Yang takes her 11th shot before burping. Ilia snickers after she does.

"So I go to Blake, and I say to her 'Blakey. My back hurts from all the fighting. Can you make it feel better?' And she doesn't and I was in pain for 2 days." Yang drunkenly said.

"Damn." Ilia said. "That must've sucked. Hate to be in your shoes."

Yang sighs and looks at the table. "Those were the days. Best ones, too. Until the war started. After that, those days were happening less and less. And after Solis, we made a vow to spend the rest of our live in a peaceful, happy place." Yang picks up her shot glass. "I wish the war never happened. I wish that my mom was still alive. My dad too. I sometime wish that all the bad stuff that happened to me just went away." She places the shot glass back to the counter. "But hey. At least it's peaceful here. And maybe living here, may be the best. Perhaps...Blake and I can start a family here."

Ilia raises her eyebrows in shock and surprise upon hearing that. "You really care about her."

"...I always did." Yang said. "Since Beacon. I always loved her. And I always will. She's my angel. And I am her's."

Yang then struggles to stand up, with Ilia standing to help her.

"I think I'm going to bed." Yang said.

"Oh, not here, you shouldn't." Ilia said. "I'll take you home."

Ilia assists Yang in exiting the bar and walking towards the Belladonna home.

"I like you, Ilia." Yang said, surprising the latter. "You're a cool person to hang with. I bet Blake said the same thing, years ago."

Ilia chuckles. "Yep. She sure did. Brightened my day, every time."

As the two of them slowly walk down the street, Yang slowly turns her head and her face turns to shock. Down a hallway, a group of people wearing dark armor are walking with their back turns. Ilia turns to see the group. "Oh, shit."

Ilia puts her and Yang on the wall, next to the alleyway, still looking at the Seekers. Yang tries to free herself, but Ilia tries to stop her. But Yang eventually succeeds.

"Yang." Ilia said, being cautious. "Before you say anything-"

Yang begins to back away. "Dark Seekers. Were those...they were-"

"Yes, they were." Ilia said.

"What are they doing here?" Yang exclaims.

"Please, Yang." Ilia said. "Do not attract their attention. Let's just head back to the house, and I'll explain-"

Yang falls in all fours, before letting out all the alcohol she drank. Ilia backs away to avoid the vomit. After she is done, Yang begins shaking. Ilia quickly turns to see that the Seekers weren't at them. She then quickly lifts Yang and they fast walked towards the Belladonna home.

"When you ask them, please try to be calm." Ilia said.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION!" Yang angrily yells.

Yang, Ilia and the Belladonnas are in the living room, with Yang wanting some answers.

"Please...Yang." Kali said. "You need to calm down."

"Yang's right, Mom!" Blake angrily exclaims. "Dark Seekers in Menagerie? And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"We wanted you to settle in, before we could tell you." Ghira said.

"Well the secret's out now." Ilia said. "You have to tell them everything about the Seekers, Chieftain. They deserve to know."

Ghira sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kali rests her hand on Ghira's. "Ghira, dear. She's right. They do need to know."

Ghira nods and turns to Blake and Yang. "About 2 months ago, an airship landed near the docks. I was summoned to speak to those were in that airship. When they came out, we were surprised to see that it was humans. Mainly, the Dark Seekers. And along with them was a woman, bearing a cloth over one of her eyes."

Blake clenches her fists hard. "Cinder."

"Yes." Ghira answered. "Cinder Fall came to Menagerie, under orders of Roman Torchwick. To come here...to recruit the Faunus."

"What?" Yang asked, shocked.

"We felt the same way, when she told us about having the Faunus join their ranks." Kali said. "The Dark Seekers were recruiting all over Remnant. And this was one of their many stops."

"She demanded over 300 of Menagerie's citizens to join." Ghira continued. "I took that with great caution and told Fall that we do not want to get involved at any way. And that if she wanted to live, she go back into her airship and fly away. I should've known that it wasn't over."

"What happened after?" Blake asked.

Ghira tightly closes his hands and just stares at the floor. Blake sees this and is worried. "Dad?"

"We didn't hear anything from them for 3 days." Ilia said. "We thought we were in the clear. But...one night, screams were heard all over Remnant. The Dark Seekers came back...but with a small fleet. They managed to sneak onto Menagerie, enter people's home, and began to slaughter them."

Blake's eye go wide in shock upon hearing this.

"67 Faunus were killed in their sleep." Ilia said. "Some of them were children. They killed them...to send a message. That the Dark Seekers take 'no' for an answer. They've since established an outpost about a mile from Kuo Koana. And they've been here, ever since."

"...And that's why they've been more aggressive towards humans." Kali said. "After that night, they determined any non-Faunus as threats. Hence the hostility that you've witnessed, when you two arrived."

Blake hears sniffles and quickly turn to Yang, who is shaking and holding onto her head, shaking. Blake crouches down and wraps her arms around Yang as the tears fall down on the latter's face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Yang said. "We were supposed to-"

"I know." Blake sadly said. "I know we were. And I'm sorry that I was wrong."

"We were supposed to get away from it all." Yang said. "But every time we do, it pulled us back. I can't. I can't, Blake. I can't-"

Blake then proceeds to hug the crying Yang tightly, shedding tears of her own. After about a minute, Blake helps Yang up and turns to Ilia. "Can you help her upstairs?"

Ilia nods and walks to Yang. As Blake watches the two go upstairs, she begins to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Kali asked. "Did...did something happen to her?"

Blake doesn't turn around to her parents to answer. She waits until the sound of a door closing before doing so.

"A lot of terrible things happened these past few months. A lot of them hurt Yang. Mentally. She hasn't been the same since."

Blake turns around and proceeds to sit down across from her parent. She then stares at the ground, before continuing.

"Months ago...when we just started fighting the Dark Seekers...Yang watched as her sister nearly died in front of her. Explosion. Ruby lost her right foot, but survived. She kept of fighting. Her and Yang. But when Torchwick attacked Atlas, that was when Yang changed. We were captured. Yang was looking for Ruby, when she and her mom fought Torchwick. In the process...Yang had to watch her mother die and thrown off the side of a building. And Torchwick tried to force Yang to cut off her sisters hand off."

Ghira and Kali are shocked from what they're hearing.

"Ever since then, she's been having nightmares. Would go into deep depression. And rarely, she would drink her sorrows away. After six months, we decided that it was time to leave the war behind. Then the earthquake happened, and then Solis happened as well. And Solis was the final breaking point for Yang."

Blake rests her head on her hands, shakily breathing.

"Cinder Fall had Yang under her leash, forcing her to stand down under threat of killing me, Ruby and everyone else. Yang was forced to watch as we slowly fell apart."

Tears begin to fall down her face.

"During an attack, we encountered a scorpion Faunus who we've fought before. He...he tortured Yang. And when I retaliated in anger..."

Blake begins to shake, worrying her parents.

"He poisoned me. And it was effective. I was slowly dying for two days. I was in pain. And I was having nightmares. Nightmares about him...Adam. I was very close to breathing my last breath. But I was saved. Yang saved me. But I saw the pain in her eyes. And she saw the pain in mine. We decided to come here, in the hopes of recovering from the pain that we both had. But after today..."

Kali quickly goes to Blake and hugs her tightly. "Oh, my poor baby girl. I'm so sorry." Tear fall down her own face, as she holds the crying Blake. "It's okay. I'm here, sweetie."

"Nowhere in Remnant is safe!" Blake exclaims. "We could never find peace!"

"Just don't talk, honey." Kali said. "Just let it all out."

Ghira stands up, walks to his wife and daughter, and joins in on embracing each other in a moment of sadness. But all that is interrupted by the sounds of a faint gunshot. The three of them quickly stand up and the sound of glass breaking is heard. Blake proceeds to run upstairs. As she reaches the top and run down a hallway, she stops to see the door to her room opening. Blake was about to take out Gambol Shroud, but her eyes are wide in shock. Yang exits the room, cuts on her face and body. And she is gripping her chest, which has blood leaking out. She sees Blake and tries to walk to her.

"Blake?"

Yang trips as she walks, falling to the ground and not moving. Blake screams as she crouches and grabs Yang, holding her.

"YANG!" She screams, fresh tears falling down her face. "NO, YANG! PLEASE!"

Blake is once again sobbing loudly as she holds Yang tightly.

"Not again...not again...not again..."

 _"Blake"_

Blake opens her eyes and looks down to see Yang's hand holding hers. She then hear wife's labored breathing and her whispers.

 _"I'm...I'm still here..."_

Blake sniffles and after some hard breathing, she proceeds to lift Yang, carrying her in a bridal position.

* * *

 **STREET**

Blake is running down the streets of Menagerie, holding Yang and yelling. She ignores the looks of the citizens as she spots a building with a sign that says "clinic" on it. She also sees a woman with fins on her hands exiting the building. The Faunus sees Blake running towards her and quickly runs inside. As she sets a bed ready and has tools in a tray, Blake bursts inside. She turns to look at her.

"What happened?"

"She's been shot!" Blake exclaims as she puts Yang on the bed. After doing so, she backs away. "Please help her."

The doctor quickly goes to Yang and examines the wound. "Did the bullet go through?" Blake nods. "Good. That means I won't have to dig in there for fragments."

Blake shakily turns to see Ghira and Kali entering the building. The doctor quickly turns to see them

"Chieftain." She said.

"Cora." Ghira said. "Can you help her?"

"I'll try my best." Cora said, as she removes Yang's jacket, in order to see the wound better. "But my supplies are limited. Half of my stuff was taken, when the Seekers came."

"You have to try." Blake said, grabbing her head. "Please."

"...Don't worry." Cora said, putting gauze on Yang's wound. "I'll be able to keep her alive...for now. But after that...we'll just have to pray. Now. Do you know her blood type?"

"Same as mine." Blake answered. "A-Negative."

"Perfect." I'm going to need you to stick around."

Blake grabs and seat and places it next to Yang's bed and sits down. She then holds one of her wife's hand with her own. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

On a rooftop of one of the buildings, Ilia is sitting in the corner, her hands on her face as she sobs. As she cries, she looks at the blood on her hands and tries her best to wipe it off. A gun is lying near Ilia as she still sobs.

* * *

 **EVENING**

Blake is watching as Cora inserts a needle into her arm. Blood exits from her arm in into a tube, which as the other end inside a bottle.

"This is the fifth time, I've had to extract blood from you." Cora said. "And hopefully, I won't have to for much longer."

Blake grabs a cup of juice and drinks from it. After putting the cup down, she looks at Yang, who is sleeping with bandages wrapped around her chest. "Thank you."

Cora looks at Blake. "I'm a doctor. I help anyone who is hurt or close to death."

"And...the fact that she's human?" Blake asked.

"Miss Belladonna." Cora said, as she takes the needle out of Blake's arm. "I've lived in Vale in my childhood. And I know that there good humans, bad humans, and ever worse humans. And I know that you are a good person. And that this woman is the same. You are married to her, after all."

Cora places a cotton ball on the area where blood comes out of Blake's arm, before taping it.

"I can keep her stable for a while longer." Cora said. "But given my limited resources, I can only do what I can?"

"You're joking." Blake said, worried.

"...I'm afraid not." Cora said. "Unless I can get better medical equipment, there's only a 50/50 chance of her survival."

Blake turns to see Ghira and Kali enter the building. She stands up and walks outside, needing some air. As she takes some time to think, she notices the people of Menagerie looking at her. She looks down and sees the dried blood on her hands.

"Blake?"

Blake's face slowly turns angry as she lifts her head. Ilia emerges from the crowd, bearing a worried look. Blake angrily walk towards Ilia, who is starting to back away. But Ilia is blocked my the crowd behind her. Blake stops about a couple feet from Ilia, who is now scared.

"Ilia." She growls. "Where were you when you were in that room?"

Ilia just stares in fear, as she try to say somethings. It takes Blake a few seconds to realize.

"It was you. You...you shot her. You shot Yang."

Ilia begins shaking. Blake moves closer towards Ilia and takes out Gambol Shroud. The crowd begins to back away, leaving the two just standing there.

 _"I had no choice."_ Ilia whispers.

"...No choice." Blake said, tightly gripping Gambol Shroud. "You had a choice, Ilia! And you made the wrong one."

Tears begin to fall down Ilia face as she shakes. "...One life...it was either her...or you."

Blake loosens her grip on her weapons, and her anger slightly subsides. She backs away, still staring at Ilia, before her anger returns. "Keep walking."

Ilia begins to turn around and walks away as Blake turns and goes back inside the building. Ghira and Kali look at her with some concern.

"You saw?" Blake asked.

"We saw, indeed." Cora said. "ALL of us."

She moves away, in order for Blake to see Yang, awake and looking at her with a sad look. Blake hurriedly goes to Yang's bed and puts her hands on her wife's head.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"...A little better." Yang softly said. "Until I looked out the window."

Blake moves her hands away and lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I...she admitted to doing this to you." Her voice begins to break. "And I just gave into my anger."

"I get it." Yang said. "I get it. I'm angry at her too. I want...to..."

Blake notices Yang not speaking and lifts her head, too see Yang closing her eyes, sleeping. She shakily sighs and stands up and goes to Ghira, Kali and Cora.

"I assume Cora told you about Yang." Blake said.

"I did." Cora answered. "I only have enough supplies to keep her alive...for maybe a few days."

"Damn." Ghira said. "And all this is medical equipment is the best we have. Who knows where we can get any better ones."

"...Maybe perhaps Weiss Schnee." Blake said.

"Oh, great." Cora said, turning to her table. "A Schnee? That name is very infamous for the wrongful treatment of Faunus. Why would-"

"Weiss' company has a few benefits." Blake explains. "And one of those happens to be having the best medical care in Atlas. And that means -of-the-art equipment. I would know about this, because I used one when I...I get injured. Weiss can help. She owes me a favor. And I intend on using it."

"But it's from a Schnee." Cora said. "Why would you-"

"Because Cora! Yes, when I first met her, Weiss was just like I was once told. Cold. Aggresive. But that was years ago. And guess what, she's changed."

Cora crossed her arms.

"Weiss outlawed Faunus labor in her company, gave them better working conditions, new jobs, new homes. She's fought for more Faunus rights in Atlas AND succeeded. Do I need to go on?"

Cora just stares at Blake.

"Weiss has done more for the Faunus in Atlas than anyone in her family ever did."

"I heard. Yes. But that's Atlas." Cora said. "If you bring her here, it'll be different. The people will not be happy to see a Schnee in Menagerie."

"She's the only one, who can save my wife." Blake said. "And like it or not...I'm bringing her here." She turns to Ghira. "Please."

Ghira sighs. "We can't protect her."

"Then I will." Blake said. "She's my friend."

"...Call her."

Blake nods and takes out her Scroll.

"In the meantime." Ghira said. "I believe it's time to visit our Seeker friends and have a little talk."

* * *

 **STREET**

Ilia groggily walks down the street, eyes still wide in shock. As she does, she turns right and stops. The Albain brothers stand nearby, just watching her.

"So...you failed the mission." Fennec said.

"And the human lives." Corsac said. "This is dissapointing, Sister Ilia. We expected more from you."

"...Does it matter?" Ilia asked.

"It does." Fennec answered. "You needed to kill the human, to ensure that the Dark Seekers don't come back."

"And because you failed your mission, no doubt that they will come." Corsac said. "But with bigger forces, this time."

All Ilia does is walk past the Albains. She stops after passing them and turns her head. "It wouldn't have mattered."

* * *

 **NIGHT - SEEKER CAMP**

The Dark Seekers that were not defeated during the attack on their camp, were either running away or being tied up. Ghira watches as the Menagerie guards burn down the tents and cabin that reside in the camp.

"Chieftain."

Ghira turns around to see a guard with rabbit ears approach him.

"We have a problem, sir." He said. "One of the Seekers managed to contact their main base. He said that they've assembled a small force to approach the island soon"

"How long do we have?" Ghira asked.

"Based on what the Seeker said...2 days tops." The guard said.

"Then we will be ready." Ghira said. "Inform the people, immediately. We have a fight coming. And we're going to need to get ready."

The guard salutes. "Yes, sir." He turns to the tied up Seekers. "What do we do with them?"

Ghira turns to the Seekers and approaches one of them. He sees that the Seeker has scales on his neck. He then sees that every Seeker captured all haveFaunus traits.

"Faunus...working for the enemy. Have we stooped so low, that we need to fight our own people now?"

The scaled Faunus look at Ghira with a look of guilt.

"...Lock them up. We'll interrogate them for any information. Anything from them, will help us for the battle that's coming."

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Blake is inside the medical building, sleeping on top of Yang, who is awake and smiling. Cora is looking over some files as Yang turns to look at the former. Cora turns to look at Yang and stands up.

"How long was she here?" Yang asked.

"She's been lying by your side, since she brought you here." Cora said. "That shows how much she cares for you."

Yang hears groaning to see Blake waking up, sitting up straight and yawning. And all she does is smile. "Morning."

Blake wipes her eyes before looking at Yang. "Morning. How are you today?"

"...A little better." Yang answered. "Just wish I can get off this bed."

"Not until we get Weiss here." Blake said. "She'll be able to heal you in no time." She then proceed to stand up and look at Cora. "The Seekers are coming today. Can I-"

"I can protect her." Cora said. "I'm not just a doctor, Miss Belladonna."

Blake nods. "Thank you." She then leans down to give Yang a quick kiss, before straightening herself up. "I'll see you again later."

Yang watches at Blake walk out of the building, before her smile fade.

* * *

 **BELLADONNA HOME**

Ghira, Kali and several of the Menagerie guard are looking at a map of the island. One of them points to an area of Kua Koana.

"We have less than a couple hours, before the Dark Seekers arrive in Menagerie." The Faunus with buck teeth said. "They are expected to arrived at the grasslands, oustide the city. It's a couple miles wide, enough for them to walk in. At this point, we have most of our people ready to fight. We also managed to contact the Hallow Tribe and informed them of the situation. And they've agreed to help as well...in exhange for resources."

Ghira sighs. "Very well then. Saber. When I give the go, you and the rest of the Menagerie guard rally our fighters."

"Yes, Chieftain." Saber said.

Ghira turns to see Blake entering the house and putting her Scroll away.

"Any news on your friends?" He asked.

Blake angrily sighs. "They'll be here, alright. But it looks like they'll arrive during the fight"

"But they will come." Ghira said. "And that's all that matters." He then turns to Kali. "I'll have a few guards here to protect you until we're done."

"Ghira, sweetheart." Kali said. "You know I can defend myself."

"I do." Ghira said. "Which is why I only said a few."

Blake just smiles and nods from hearing this. She then goes to look at the map. "I heard the Hallow Tribe will be joining us. With them, do you think we'll have enough?"

Ghira turns to look at Blake. "...Chance are, we won't. But my father once quoted me something that I have said to the people."

"...'No Surrender. Fight till the end.'" Blake said.

"And that inspires hope." Kali said. "And with that belief, we will win."

The sounds of the front doors open. Everyone turns to see what's happening. Ilia, sweating and exhausted, breathes heavily. Blake starts to become angry upon seeing her.

"Chieftain." Ilia said. "We...we have a problem. You need to hear me out. Please."

"Why should we listen to you?" Blake angrily asked. "You think that after what you did to Yang, we want to-"

"Blake." Ghira said. "Enough." He turns to Ilia. "You do have some nerve, coming here after what you've done to my daughter-in-law. Have you any idea of the consequences for breaking the Chieftain's family law?"

"I do." Ilia answered. "And...I'm willing to accept whatever fate that I deserve. You imprison me...you kill me...I don't care. But you have to listen to what I have to tell you."

Ghira stares at Ilia, with some anger shown in his face. "Step forward. And no tricks."

Ilia proceeds to walk past the Menagrie guard, while also trying to avoid Blake's stare. She stops in front of the map and points at it.

"The Dark Seekers are no longer coming in a couple hours, Chieftain." She said. "I spotted their fleet just by the horizon. They're early."

Ghira and Kali are surprised to hear this.

"And it looks like they have over 200 Seekers in their group. And among them...is him. Torchwick."

"What?" Blake said, her eyes wide. "Get some guards to protect Yang. As many as you can spare."

Ghira turns to Saber and nods to him. Saber nods back. He and the guards quickly run out of the house.

"How long?" Ghira asked.

"If they go the same speed...30 minutes. Tops." Ilia answered. "Maybe less."

Ghira rests his hands onto the table, just staring at the map. He feels Kali wrap her arms around him, before putting his hand over one of hers.

"We're going to win."

The two and Ilia turn to look at Blake, with Gambol Shroud ready.

"Like you said. Never surrender."

Ghira nods and looks at Ilia. "Thank you for the information, Ilia. But that doesn't change what you had done."

"...Fine by me." Ilia said, before she thinks for a second. "Also..."

"What?"

"...I need to say this now. You're bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Ghira asked.

Ilia sighs before talking. "The Albain brothers. They're working with the Seekers."

"What?" Kali asked.

"Happened right after the Seekers attacked the island the 1st time. Led the Albains to believe that Menagerie will be spared, if they joined. They were responsible for several of the Faunus joining the Seekers."

Blake growls in anger. "And you're just telling us this now?"

"It's better knowing now than later!" Ilia exclaims. "And no doubt that they'll be fighting with the enemy. Chances are they will personally go after you first, Chieftain."

"Then you'll be protecting me, then." Ghira said.

Ilia's eyes go wide as she turns to Ghira. "Huh?"

"Call it partial punishment for your crimes." Ghira said, before he turns and goes to the wall. He looks at his shotgun and proceeds to take it off the wall. He then throws it to Ilia, who catches it.

"You're serious?" Blake exclaims.

"If she dies, she dies in battle." Ghira said. "Her actions were severe, indeed. And if she lives, I'll determine her sentence." He turns to Ilia. "Hope you know how to use something like that."

"...Um...I did train with the Seekers for a couple months." Ilia said, nervous. "I think I can handle this."

"Good." Ghira said. "Then let us go. The battle awaits."

* * *

 **MEDICAL BUILDING**

"You know. You were pretty lucky." Cora said. "The bullet managed to miss your spine, heart and lung by and inch."

"Really?" Yang asked. "That's a surprise."

"It is, indeed." Cora said. "A shot like that almost impossible to make. Unless the shooter took some time to know where everything was before shooting."

Yang is surprised to hear this. "So you're saying that-"

Cora turns to see a few Menagerie guards entering the building. "What's going on?"

"The Dark Seekers are arriving earlier than expected." A guard answered. "We've been sent to guard the human, per the Chieftain's orders."

Cora quickly turns to open a drawer, taking out a pair of bladed gauntlets and putting them on. Yang's eyes are wide from seeing this.

"You're a...a doctor?"

Cora turns to look at Yang and smirks. "...Part time."

Yang groans and looks at the guards while pointing to Cora. "And she's been keeping me alive."

* * *

 **GRASSLANDS**

A massive group of Dark Seekers are marching down the grasslands, with a couple large vehicles driving behind them. And on top of one of the vehicles, Torchwick evilly smiles as he sees the other group of Faunus who are on the opposite side of the grasslands. The Faunus have their weapons out, with the front of the group carrying shields. Ghira, Blake and Ilia walk through the group. Ilia stops, while Ghira and Blake walk to a Faunus who's about Ghira's size and wearing a dark cloak around him. The man yells a chant to his tribe, who wear similar cloaks, as Ghira stops next to him. They put their arms on each other's shoulders.

"Thank you for standing with us, Wolfe." Ghira said.

"I owe you a debt, Chieftain." Wolfe said. "And we plan to win, right?"

"Yes we are." Ghira answered. He notions Wolf to follow him and Blake towards the Dark Seekers. As they do, Blake sees Corsac and Fennec approach them from the Seekers' side. Both group stop at the center between the 2 armies and look at each other.

"It would appear that we are about to fight." Fennec said. "Isn't that right, brother?"

"Indeed." Corsac answered. "I would say that this would've been prevented had-"

"They would've come, either way." Blake said. "And now you are fighting for the enemy. And that makes you traitors of not only Menagerie. But traitors of Remnant."

"You tell Torchwick that he is in Menagerie now." Ghira said. "Last time they attacked, we were not prepared. But now we are. Unless he turns his army away from the island right now...blood will be shed."

The Albains both stare at each other, before turning back.

"Very well, then." Corsac said. "Blood it is."

"Oh blood indeed." Everyone looks to see Torchwick approaching the group, twirling his cane around and grinning. "Well, well, well. It's so good to see you again, Kitten."

Blake growls and grips Gambol Shroud tightly.

"Tell me. How's the hand doing these days? I assume after what Cinder did to you, I'd thought you'd be wearing a sling by now."

Ghira turns to look at Blake with confusion.

"Stop talking!" Blake exclaims. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Torchwick's smile fades into anger, before turning back to the Seekers, with the Albains following him.

"What was he talking about?" Ghira asked.

"Later." Blake answered.

They and Wolfe turn back towards the Faunus, with Blake standing next to Ilia.

"We're fighting them." Ilia said. "Aren't we?"

"Shut up." Blake said.

Ghira stares at the Seekers for a couple seconds, before shouting a chant. The Faunus, including Wolfe, his tribe, Blake and Ilia all repeat the same chant. The Faunus do this 2 or 3 more times, before Ghira takes off his coat.

Torchwick just smiles and raises his arm up. The Seekers have their weapons ready. After a few seconds, Torchwick lowers his arm, causing the Seekers to charge.

Ghira and the Faunus watch the enemy charge, having their own weapons ready.

"SHIELDS!" Ghirs screams.

The Faunus in the front rows put their shields in from of them.

"AIR ASSAULT!"

Blake and Ilia watch as several Faunus with wings on their backs fly past them and dropping several devices onto the Seekers. The devices detonate on impace. Several Seekers begin firing at the fliers, shooting a couple of them down. The rest fly away.

"FIRE!"

The Faunus that have guns begin firing as the Seekers get closer. When some get even closer, Ilia manages to shoot them with Ghira's shotgun. The Seekers stop where they at, with some stunned at them already losing members. Torchwick growls. He turns to the Albains and nods. Fennec and Corsac take out daggers and begin charging. Ghira steps forward and the Faunus look at him.

"LONG LIVE MENAGERIE!"

Ghira opens his fists, claws extending from his fingers. The Faunus scream as the begin charging. As the Faunus and Dark Seekers charge at each other, Blake and Ghira run the fastest and are the first to begin attacked. Seconds later both groups begin colliding, fighting and killing. Ghira claws at several Seekers who try to attack him. He even throws one to Blake, who kicks him down.

* * *

 **MEDICAL** **BUILDING**

Yang, Cora and the guards hear the faint sounds of the battle from the open window.

"It's started." Cora said. She then begins to hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer towards them. "Someone's coming."

The Menagerie guards take out their weapons, ready to fight whoever was coming. Cora has her gauntlets ready, standing in front of Yang. As the footsteps get more louder, Yang could also here the sound of something being dragged and heavy panting.

 _"By the gods! Why must this damn thing be so heavy?"_

Yang's eyebrows are raised in surprised as she recognizes that voice. "Weiss?"

Cora turns to Yang before the sound of knocking is heard.

 _"Yang? Are you still alive? I hope so!"_

"Let her in!" Yang exclaims, before she suddenly begins coughing hard.

Cora takes her gauntlets off and checks on Yang as a guard quickly opens the door. Cora turns her head to see Weiss, who is pushing a small cart, which had a large device on top.

"How high up did I just climb?" Weiss asked as she pushes the cart. "Where is she?"

Weiss hears the coughing and sees Yang, who has some blood coming from her mouth. She quickly pushes the cart until it is next to Yang. "What happened to you?"

Yang wipes the blood from her mouth and looks at Weiss. "Long story." She looks at the device. "You pushed this thing all by yourself. Weiss. You know this weighs a ton."

"Well, I was going to have Nora push it." Weiss said. "I brought her and some others. But she's occupied. Now then." She turns on the device on and notices Cora looking at her with a scowl. She becomes a little nervous. "Doctor?"

"Yeah." Yang answered. "She kept me alive, until you got here."

Weiss takes a needle that's attached to the device and offers it to Cora. "Can you put this on her left arm? Please?"

Cora would continue to stare at Weiss before accepting the needle. Weiss then grabs another, and the two proceed to inject the needles into Yang's arms.

"How long will it take?" Yang asked.

"I don't know Yang." Weiss said, as she presses a couple buttons. "Minutes, maybe?"

"I hope so." Yang said. "Blake and the Faunus-"

"We saw." Weiss said. "As we were flying over the island." She turns to Cora. "It's not looking good."

Cora begins to look a little worried.

"Then hurry up!" Yang exclaims. "I gotta get out there and help!"

"No need." Weiss said. "After we're done, you'll still need to rest in order for the healing process to finish. And besides...I did say I brought company."

* * *

 **GRASSLANDS**

As the fight between the Faunus and the Seekers continue on, Torchwick oversees the battle going on. That's when a low roar is heard and he evilly smiles. The battle halts upon hearing the roar. Blake's eyes become wide upon seeing them: A large group of Grimm are charging towards the battle. Both the Faunus and Seeker armies prepare themselves as the Grimm collide with them. The two groups do their best to fight them off. As Ghira grabs the mouth of an Ursa, he notices the Albains charging at them. He yells as he throws the Ursa at the brothers, knocking them both down. But he is then knocked down by another Ursa. Blake stabs Beofwolf with her sword, dragging it to a rock, before decapitating it. She is then pulled by her legs by an Ursa and dragged to where a couple more Beowolves start attacking her. Ilia tries her best to fight the Seekers and Grimm coming at her.

"There too many of them!"

She then feels something around her neck and yells as she is getting electrocuted. As all this happens, a number of lighting bolts strike the ground, killing both Seekers and Grimm in its path. The Faunus, Grimm and Seekers all separate, looking at the lighting. Then something is thrown, surrounded by electricity, and twirling in the air. The hammer strikes at the Grimm attacking Ghira and Blake before striking the Seekers attacking Ilia. The hammer quickly goes the opposite way and is brought back to someone's hand. Nora's hand. She, along with Ren, stand in the middle of the grasslands. Nora is wearing some type of armor, which is surrounded by electricity. Blake, Ilia, Ghira and the Faunus area bit surprised to see the three of them. Torchwick growls as he sees all this. Nora begins to move forward.

"Bring me THEIR LEGS!"

She and Ren charge towards the Dark Seekers with their weapons ready. Nora launches into the air, lightning striking Magnild. She then proceeds to strike the ground, sending the Dark Seekers and Grimm flying from the blast.

* * *

 **MEDICAL BUILDING**

Yang groans in pain as her Aura glows.

"I know it's painful." Weiss said. "But it's supposed to happen."

"I realize that!" Yang painfully exclaims.

The sounds of screams are starting outside the building, causing everyone to look at the window. One of the guards goes to the window and looks outside. He sees a Dark Seeker chasing a Faunus.

"Some Dark Seekers are here in the city." The guard said. "Remember our orders."

Weiss, looking a little worried, turns back to Yang to see her gunshot wound beginning to heal.

"Shit!"

Weiss turns to see the same guards still looking out the window.

"We got a bunch of Seekers running across the city. Looks like they're going through every building, looking for Faunus."

Cora's eyes go wide in shock and worry. "Lily."

She then proceeds to push the guards away, opening the door and running outside.

"Where's she going?" Weiss asked.

* * *

 **GRASSLANDS**

"BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora screams as she begins to swing Magnild, sending some Seekers flying.

"Nora!" Ren yells. "Don't get distracted!"

Nora groans in annoyance and strike an Ursa down. Ghira and Blake are seeing what is happening.

"Where was she the whole time?" Ghira asked.

"Sir!"

Ghira turns to see Saber running toward him.

"We have reports." Saber said. "Dark Seekers are in the city. They trying to round up any Faunus who stayed behind."

"What?" Ghira exclaims.

"Yang." Blake said, her eyes wide. She proceeds to run toward Kua Koana.

"Blake!" Ghira yells, before dodging an attack from Corsac's weapon. He growls and proceeds to grab Fennec, who was about to strike the Chieftain. Ghira throws Fennec at Corsace, sending them back and knocking them out. He then proceeds to look at Torchwick, who starts to turn around and walk away. He tries to give chase, but finds himself occupied by a few Ursas.

* * *

 **KUA KOANA**

Cora is attacking a couple Seekers, striking them down with her bladed gauntlet. When she knocked them all down, she begins to run down the street. She then hears a little girl screaming in fear. "LILY!"

Cora keeps on running until her eyes are wide in chock again. A little girl is being dragged from her arms by a Dark Seeker.

"LET HER GO!

The Seeker turns to see who's screaming at him. Cora yells and charges. The Seeker lets go of the little girl and has his weapon out. Lily runs away as the two attack each other. She hides under a house and watches as her mother fights. Cora yells as she manages to stab the Seeker and knock him out, but she falls to her knees upon feeling something sting on her back. A Seeker had fire his weapon at her and is reloading. Cora turns around and sees the barrel of the Seekers gun aiming at her. She shakily looks at Lily.

"Don't look." She said.

Cora closes her eyes and prepares for the shot to happen. But instead a large glistening hum is heard. She opens her eyes to see a Glyph next to the Dark Seeker. He turns to see a pair of feet slam his face, sending him flying to a wall. Cora sees Weiss landing on her feet and offer her hand.

"Get up." Weiss said.

Cora, surprised at a Schnee saving her life, eventually accept Weiss' hand and gets up. The two of them then sees a group of Dark Seekers surrounding them. They prepare their weapons to fight.

* * *

 **MEDICAL BUILDING**

Blake is fighting several Seekers along with the guards. She wraps a Seeker by their neck with her ribbon and kicking them away before entering the building. She is surprised to see Yang standing up and putting on her coat.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Cora left. Dark Seekers are searching every house, trying to round up anyone. Her daughter included." Yang answered. "Weiss went after her. I'm going to help."

Blake sheathes Gambol Shroud. "You should be resting."

"I've had enough rest." Yang said. "I need to go out there."

Yang tries to leave, but Blake stands in front of the door, preventing her from leaving.

"What are you doing?" Yang said.

"I can't let you go, Yang." Blake said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not fully healed."

"But I can still-"

"Yang!" Blake yells. "He is here! Torchwick!"

Yang's anger quickly changes to that of worry. "What?"

"He is here, Yang." Blake said, her anger subsiding as well. "And if he knows where you are too, he will try to hurt you again."

Yang, now scared, falls to the ground and begins shaking. Blake crouches down and lifts Yang's head. Tears are falling down Yang's face.

"Try to keep yourself hidden." Blake said. "The guards will protect you. I'll go look for Weiss and Cora. Okay?"

Yang shakilly nods, before holding Blake's hand. "Make sure the child is unharm."

"I will." Blake responds, before standing up. "Stay hidden."

Yang watches Blake run out of the building, before standing back up. Sadly staring at the floor under her, she turns around and sees a picture of Cora and Lily, happily relaxing by the ocean. She then turns to see Ember Celica lying on the cabinet next to her bed. She then proceeds to clench her hands into fists, he anger coming back.

* * *

 **STREET**

A Glyph catches Cora as she was thrown midair. After seeing her land safely, Weiss strikes the ground with Myrtenaster. A giant Glyph appears on the ground. The remaining Seekers watch as the Giant knight appears from the Glyph, staring at them with its sword ready.

"Run away." Weiss said. "If you value your life."

The Seekers quickly turn, making Weiss smirk. She turns to see Cora, panting hard and clutching a wound on her shoulder.

"You're wounded." Weiss said.

Cora grunts as she stands up. "It's fine. It'll heal." She turns to see Lily still hiding under the house. She then proceeds to walk to her daughter, who is clenching a piller of the house hard.

"Is it over?" Lily asked, afraid.

"Yes." Cora said. "It's safe." She offers her hand to Lily. But she sees her daughter not moving. "Come on, Lily."

Weiss sees Lily nodding her head and the fear showing from her face. She sheathes Myrtenaster and crouches in front of Lily, smiling.

"Hi. My name is Weiss. I'm a friend of your mom's. What's your name."

"...Lily."

"Lily. That's a nice name, Lily. Listen. It's not safe for you to be under there. It could be dangerous. Maybe you should go with your mom. She can take you to safety."

Cora is surprised by Weiss.

"But...but...what if the bad guys come back? What if they hurt mommy again?"

Weiss turns to look at Cora, who is becoming worried. She also notices Blake approaching the area. Sighing, she turns back to Lily.

"I know what it's like to be afraid, Lily. Believe me. When I was your age, I've been scared so many times that I never wanted to leave my hiding spots. I would be frozen for minutes. Maybe hours. Because I was scared. But the only way to not feel feel afraid anymore...is to be brave. If you are brave, then you don't have be scared anymore. It took me my whole childhood to be brave. But you...you could be brave, right now." Weiss smiles and offers her hand. "Be brave, child. Brave like me. And brave like your mommy."

Lily would stare at Weiss' hand for seconds and looks to Cora, who is smiling. Lily nods and slowly reaches for Weiss' hand. Blake, having heard the whole thing, smiles as Lilly grabs Weiss' hand. But she then hears the sounds of a groan and turns to see where the sound came from. She sees a Seeker taking out a device. Blake quickly gives the Seeker a kick to the face. But the enemy had already pressed a button. Beeping noises begin to be heard. Blake sees several red lights under the house and next to its supports.

"Get out of there!"

 _BOOM_

As the bombs begin to explode, Cora is blown back and Lily quickly holds onto Weiss, who surrounds themselves with Glyphs, avoiding any debris. Blake narrowly avoids a piece of wood, that lodges onto the wall behind her. She turns to see the Glyphs disappears and Weiss coughing. But the sounds of creaking are heard. Her eyes go wide as she sees the house beginning to topple. And by the time Weiss looks up, a large piece is falling on top of her, causing her to shield Lily and close her eyes.

But the impact never happens. Weiss opens her eyes and is surprised. Yang had arrived. And seeing what's happening, is now holding the debris above her. Yang is groaning, struggling to keep the debris up.

"GO!" Yang screams.

Weiss quickly grabs Lily, and they crawl away. Lily runs to Cora and the two of them hug. As Weiss stays on the ground, she lifts her head to notice several Faunus, including Ghira, Nora, Ren and Ilia were present, having witnessed everything. She turns when she hears Yang grunt in fear. Yang falls to her knees, her strength weakening. Blake proceeds to throw Gambol Shroud, wrapping Yang with her ribbon. She then pulls back hard, taking Yang with her, and the debris crashing down.

"Yang!" Blake exclaims, as she crouches down and proceeds to hold Yang, who is beginning to look tired. "I told you to stay inside."

Yang groans before weakly talking. "I couldn't let a child get hurt."

"Why must you disobey me, sometimes?" Blake said as she holds Yang's hand.

Yang smiles. "You love it, when I do." She then yawns and slowly consiousness.

Blake smiles as she watches Yang sleep, only for sadness to occur. She lifts her head to see Weiss walking to her and crouches down. Blake begins to feel upset and hugs Weiss, sniffling. Weiss hugs Blake back, patting her friend on her back. Blake releases herself and looks at Weiss. "Thank you."

"Hey." Weiss said. "It's like what Ruby once said to us. We're family. And we never turn our back on family, when help is needed."

Weiss hears footsteps and turns to see Ghira approaching her. She stands up and stares at the ground.

"Weiss Schnee, I presume?" He asked.

Weiss nods, but doesn't look at Ghira. "Yes, sir."

Ghira raises his eyebrow. "Please. Look at me."

Weiss, though hesitant, lifts her head to look at Ghira. "I am sorry, sir. But my family name isn't exactly popular here in Menagerie."

Ghira looks around to see the Faunus looking at Weiss, who lowers her head down again. He turns back to Weiss. "We all saw, Miss Schnee."

Weiss lifts her head again.

"We saw you risk your own life." Ghira explains. "To protect a small, scared Faunus child, even when your own life was in danger. That kind of selflessness can earn a Faunus' respect. Mines included." He puts his hand on Weiss' shoulder. "And for that, you have my thanks. Not just for saving the child. But for saving my daughter-in-law as well."

Weiss turns to look at the sleeping Yang, still being held by Blake. "She is a pain, sometimes. But she is my friend."

* * *

 **EVENING**

"HE GOT AWAY?" Blake screams, having been told by Ghira.

"I'm afraid so." Ghira answered. "Torchwick, along with the surviving Seekers managed to retreat back to their ships and left. The ones who were left behind are either dead or locked away. He then sighs. "I was very close to catching him."

"What about the Albains?"

"We don't know." Ghira answered. "They weren't among those that were arrested. Chance are that they escaped with the Seekers or they are still here on the island."

Blake yells as she slams the table with her new hand, cracking the furniture. Weiss, Nora, and Kali were also in the room.

"You wouldn't have beaten him, Dad." Blake said, trying to calm herself down. "Torchwick...he's...he's not like any foe that you've ever fought. He'd make you relive your worse memories and break you. That's how he hurt Yang."

Ghira looks at the metal hand that Blake has, before looking back to his daughter. "No doubt that he will come back, in the future. And we will need to be more prepared, when he does. Until then...we celebrate. Today was a huge victory for the people of Menagerie." He then points to Weiss, Ren and Nora. "Will you three be joining us?"

"I'm afraid not, Chieftain." Ren said. "Technically...we had to sneak out way out of Atlas to help you. And we need to head back, before anyone notices."

"We do apologize, sir." Weiss said. "And the machine that I brought. Your doctor can keep that. I am not carrying it back to the ship."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee." Ghira said. "I wish you three luck."

Weiss, Ren and Nora nod and proceed to head to the door.

"Weiss. Wait."

Weiss stops and turns to see Blake approaching her. "Yes?"

"Look." Blake said. "I know that the last few days, might've been depressing for you. With Ruby leaving."

Weiss begins to look sad.

"I'm just wanted to know: How are you feeling?"

"...I talk to Dr. Solaris sometimes." Weiss said. "The sessions help a bit. But I feel fine, Blake. Really."

Blake hears the fast heartbeat from Weiss. "...No you're not."

Weiss stares at Blake for a few seconds, before leaving. Blake watches her, Ren and Nora exit the house.

"We do have one more thing to do, before we head out for the celebrations."

Blake turns around to look at Ghira. "I know. Ilia's punishment."

"Yeah." Ghira said. "I shall be heading to her cell to inform her."

"No." Blake said. "I can tell her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Blake." Kali said. "Given what she did to Yang-"

"I know, Mom." Blake said. "...But I can do it. I just need to check on Yang, first." She then proceeds to the stairs.

"Blake."

Blake stops midway up the stairs and looks at Ghira again.

"Tomorrow." Ghira said. "Your mother and I will need to talk to you. About the hand."

Blake lifts her arm to look at her metal hand before continuing up the stairs. She heads for the door to her room and opens the door. She expects to see Yang sleeping on the bed. But instead, Blake sees Yang taking off her jacket, placing it and Ember Celica inside a box.

"Yang?" Blake asked, causing Yang to turn around. "What are you doing?"

Yang turns and closes the box, picking it up and setting it on the table in the room. Staring down at the table, she rests her hands on it. "I'm officially done."

She then proceeds to go and sits on Blake's bed, staring at the ground. Blake goes and do the same thing, sitting next to Yang.

"You really are done?" Blake asked.

Yang turns to look at Blake, nodding. "Yeah. I'm really done. After what happened today, I knew then." She then looks at her hands. "I could've easily lifted that house as it collapsed. But it was the opposite. My strength was not there. And I don't think it'll ever be again."

Blake wraps her arm and holds Yang. "It's okay, Yang. Maybe one day, it'll come back. But for now...we settle down. Begin a whole new life here. If you're still okay with that."

Yang lifts her head and rests it on Blake's, smiling. "I am."

Blake then stands up and offers her hand to Yang. "The Faunus are celebrating at the beaches, right now. You wanna come?"

Yang accepts Blake's hand. "You know I like parties."

* * *

 **BEACH**

The Faunus are celebrating on the beaches of Menagerie. Bonfires are lit and children are playing around, with their parents watching them. Among them, Lily is sitting next to Cora, who has a sling worn.

Ghira, Kali, Blake and Yang happily walk down a hill in order to reach the celebrations. Although Yang feels nervous, she is confident to keep going. She then smiles when she sees Nora, who is being attacked by the children, laughing when they tickle her. Ren stands nearby, smiling.

"We decided to stay."

Yang turns to see Weiss, who approaches the four with her arms crossed.

"It did take us a whole day to get here." Weiss said. "Figure we give our pilot a night's rest."

"We appreciate you staying." Blake said, before turning to Yang. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to party hard."

Yang is confused. "Why would I-"

"Alcohol."

"Ah. Don't worry, Blake. I don't plan on drinking tonight."

"And I'll be sure, she doesn't." Weiss said.

Blake nods to Weiss, before turning and walking the opposite direction.

"You know, I'm going to drink a little. Right?" Yang said. "Gotta mingle with the people."

Weiss sighs. "I could use a bottle, myself."

Yang is surprised to hear that. "You? A bottle. Aren't you a lightweight?"

"Fine." Weiss answered, annoyed. "Half a bottle."

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Ilia sadly sits on the floor of her jail cell, her legs cuffed together. She could've laid on the bed, but chose the floor instead.

She then hears the sounds of her jail cell door opening. Ilia doesn't lift her head to see who had entered. But she recognized whose boots were in front of her. Blake, anger shown on her face, stares at Ilia with Gambol Shroud ready.

"You want to know." Ilia said. "Don't you?"

Blake doesn't answer.

"You don't have to talk to me." Ilia said, continuing. "I don't have the right to anymore. I am in here, after all." She looks at Blake. "The Albains left Menagerie. Went with Torchwick as cowards. Doubt we'll see them again. But you're not here for that. You want to know why I did it? Why I shot Yang. You probably think it was because my life was threatened, as I had said before. But that was only half of it. I did it...I did it out of jealousy."

Blake begins to look confused.

"When we were friends, back in the White Fang...when we were staring at the night sky...I gave every sign. Every time we were on a rooftop. In forests. Everywhere we went. But you were too busy falling for Adam, to pay attention to me."

Blake begins to realize what Ilia meant.

"I wanted to tell you, how much I felt about you. But the mission came first. Then you went and killed Adam, disbanded the White Fang in Vale, and chose the blonde to be your partner. When the Albains came to me, I was full of anger and jealousy. I let my emotions decide on whether or not I would pull that trigger."

Blake's anger begins to come back.

"So there you have it. You have your reason. I almost killed your wife out of jealousy. And I accept any consequences for that."

Blake, clearly enraged, does not even attack Ilia. Instead, after angrily staring at her, Blake slowly walks out of the jail cell, leaving Ilia sitting in her jail cell for whatever punishment that is coming for her.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

So this is the end of another chapter. Menagerie Part 2 will be coming out, hopefully by the end of summer. And I have a scene in Chapter 16 that'll be inspired by a certain DCEU movie that everyone loves. Also, I'll be implementing a scene from Spider-Man: Homecoming into Chapter 16. And we also had a fight scene here. The idea was last minute and you could tell it was a reference to the best MCU movie that I've ever watched this year.

Any questions you asked after you've read this chapter will maybe get answered in the next one. I really hope you enjoyed reading. And the next chapter of any of my work will probably be Hero Chapter 11. I also might make a 1 chapter short story(Infinity War inspired) that will maybe set up a whole new story. But who knows what'll happen. Until then, thanks for reading. And I'll see you guys later.


End file.
